


Amas Veritas

by Ginger_Pop, jlcamp09



Series: Amas Veritas [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 100,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Pop/pseuds/Ginger_Pop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlcamp09/pseuds/jlcamp09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a simple mission to close a rift goes wrong, four members of the Inquisition end up in the modern world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No death or horrifying tales this time, guys! We promise.

“Why is it always so cold here? How can you Southerners stand it?” Dorian groused as he tugged his cowl down over his head before hugging his arms more tightly around himself as their party trudged through the snow and ice of the Emprise du Lion towards the location of another rift that needed closing. Or so the scouts reported. If they had misled them, again, he was going to be utterly disappointed. “I’m sure I’m getting frostbite by now,” he complained.

Bull couldn’t help but to chuckle at the mage. He himself wasn’t a huge fan of the cold either, but Dorian complained about it enough for their entire party. “Don’t worry, Kadan,” he said with a sly smile. “I’ll warm you up as soon as we get back to camp.” He looked Dorian up and down slowly, as if undressing the other man with his eye. The corner of his mouth twitched with amusement as he saw Dorian’s face turn a shade of red that had nothing to do with the cold.

“Ugh,” Cassandra huffed with a roll of her eyes. She didn’t know if she would ever get used to Bull’s blunt way of speaking about their relationship. Not that she disapproved, but couldn’t the Qunari ever think about anything besides fighting and sex? “You realize you’re just providing more ammunition for the dwarf.”

Varric couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face at that. Indeed, he was at that very moment, jotting down a few notes to add to the story later, once they returned to Skyhold. “Hush Seeker. They are giving me ideas for those Swords and Shields novels of mine that you can’t seem to get enough of,” he teased back, “This stuff is gold.” He stuffed the notebook back into his pocket. He didn’t much care for the cold and snow either, but it kept his mind off of the Maker damned red lyrium that was all over the place. He’d been doing his best to destroy what he could, when he could, but that song seemed to be firmly in his mind whenever they ventured into the Emprise.

Dorian made a noise in his throat that sounded like Cassandra’s ‘ugh.’ “Varric, we’ve been over this before. If I even see one word that even looks like ‘magister’ I am setting that book on fire and you will have more to worry about than if your book barely sells enough to pay for the ink,” he muttered as he felt the heat on his cheeks spreading further, Bull’s intense gaze helping nothing at all. He was fairly sure his Amatus had no idea what discrete meant, but he found he was starting to care less and less.

The Inquisitor laughed. “Oh listen to you lot carry on,” he chuckled as they crunched through the snow. He could see the greenish glow up ahead that told him they were on the right track. “Dorian, you’ll do no such thing. Sometimes I think Varric’s books are the only things that keep Cassandra in a good mood. I’ll not risk her wrath just because Varric gets one thing wrong,” he teased, glancing at the Seeker out of the corner of his eye. “You know she’s looking forward to reading this one.”

It was Cassandra’s turn to blush and she quickly looked away from them all, her stride lengthening. “You are lucky there are demons ahead that need hitting,” she growled, already unsheathing her sword, “Otherwise I would be forced to hit all of you.”

Varric pulled his crossbow from his back and cocked her. “Please, let’s not upset the Seeker. This whole thing with her not wanting to entirely strangle me is in the beginning stages and I’d rather not regress back to the point where she’s stabbing my books. Again,” he teased. The Seeker was too much fun to not tease, but now that they had come to some grudging form of respect, they were beginning to be something like friends. He wasn’t going to use that word just yet, friends was a strong word. Maybe associates? Bah, he’d figure it out later. 

“Do not fool yourself, dwarf,” she said in a warning tone as they approached the rift. She could see the demons now, and they had spotted her and the rest of the party in return. She raised her shield as she prepared to attack them, but not without a verbal attack at Varric first. “I still want to strangle you.” 

Bull laughed again as he and Cassandra rushed forward to meet the demons head-on. It was almost too easy. He roared as he swung the heavy axe through the air, destroying one before he threw himself into the path of another that was headed straight for Dorian. “Not today,” he growled protectively.

Dorian was all too happy to let the heat of the battle distract him from the cold as he cast fire spell after fire spell at the demons that surged upon them. It was a guilty pleasure to cast the fire spells as they were not only effective as roasting the enemy alive, they warmed him as well. And foolishly enough, so did the thought of the Bull jumping in front of oncoming danger to protect him. He felt a blush heat his cheeks at the thought and shook his mind clear a moment later and he aimed a fireball at a fear demon that was sneaking up on the Inquisitor. 

Varric stood back at a distance, feet braced apart as he fired bolt after bolt into the battle, easily taking out any demons that thought they would be ambushing the party. They all worked surprisingly well together in unspoken commands. The way he and Dorian would weaken them enough for the others to get in the killing blow. The Inquisitor with his daggers vanishing in and out between the demons, a flash of light the only warning before the metal was plunged deeply into their backs. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a large red lyrium crystal and nearly groaned. He would deal with that as soon as the battle was over. The song would get louder after the battle was over, he was certain.

The Inquisitor smirked as the final blow was dealt, and he stood up straight to look at his companions. All still standing with no major injuries, save for a few fresh scratches on Bull (which he suspected Bull secretly enjoyed.) “Good job, everyone,” he called over his shoulder as he raised his hand towards the rift, the mark connecting with a beam of glowing light. “That was easy enough. We can head back to camp as soon as this is closed.”

Varric nodded and waved at the Inquisitor. “I’m going to destroy this blighted crystal over here while you do that,” he said before he narrowed his eyes at the lyrium. The song was something he wasn’t going to miss when he finally did make it back to Kirkwall after the entire business with Corypheus was dealt with. And after Bianca showed up and revealed, was forced to reveal, that she was the leak after he specifically told her to NOT investigate the shit… he felt now, more than ever, that it was his responsibility to clean up the mess inadvertantly caused by him. “Fuck this shit,” he muttered as he raised his crossbow and fired the bolt into it and it exploded, sending fragments of the crystal everywhere. 

It had more oomph than he was expecting and one shard sailed over his head towards the rift that the Inquisitor was closing and suddenly a loud whooshing noise accompanied with the loud BOOM of another explosion rocked the world beneath his feet and his eyes widened as he turned to see the rift expanding, the Inquisitor had been thrown a distance away by it and he suddenly realized how close the hole in the Veil was getting. He felt the pull on his body and the rush of wind around him as he felt himself being dragged towards it. “Shit!” he called out, trying to run away, but it was no use. It was too strong. He briefly caught sight of Dorian, Cassandra, and Bull trying to fight the pull of the rift as well, but they were all slipping on the slick snow. The last thing he remembered before being pulled in completely was the looks on all of their faces and the utter shame of failing yet again. 

Then everything went white.

* * *

 

Cassandra woke slowly, blinking her eyes against the brilliant sun that shone down on her. What had happened? She realized she was lying in soft grass, the scent of the ocean wafting over her on the warm breeze. It was hot lying there in her armor and she forced herself to sit up. She turned as she heard Bull groan and she saw him along with Dorian and Varric. “Where are we?” she asked as she got to her feet. “What happened?”

Bull shook his horned head as he got up as well. “No idea,” he answered, drawing his axe again. “If we’re in the Fade or some shit again…” He let the idea hang in the air as he looked around. This certainly didn’t look like the fade. They stood before a large white house in a rather well-manicured lawn surrounded by a white picket fence. It all looked rather strange to him. “The hell are we?” he muttered under his breath.

Dorian blinked his eyes open, wincing at the sun that hovered overhead, but he relished in the heat that was bearing down upon him. “I’m fairly sure we are dead,” he groaned before he moved to push himself up. “I never thought I’d ever feel this warm again in my life,” he said but paused as he looked around, nearly groaning as he spotted the ocean on the horizon, “Ugh, or maybe we are in hell. I swear, the cold or the Maker damned water.” He pressed his lips together and forced down a wave of nausea before he looked away, focusing on Varric who was pushing himself up, “What in Andraste’s name did you do?”

Varric looked around and shook his head, not believing his own eyes. “I don’t know, I just destroyed a red lyrium crystal. I’ve done that a million times and nothing like this has ever happened. Where’s the rift? Where’s the Inquisitor?” he asked as his eyes darted around, focusing on the house. It was like nothing he had ever seen before as far as buildings went. Glancing around, he could see weird, bare trees that had ropes strung up at the tops of them that seemed to disappear into the lodging. “If this is Andraste’s side, someone owes me some explanations.”

“No,  _ you  _ owe us an explanation,” Cassandra demanded, her long legs quickly carrying her across the yard to glare down at the dwarf. “You understand the red lyrium better than anyone. Everything was fine until you messed with it! How did this happen? Where are we? And how do we get back?” Her tone grew angrier with every question and it took every ounce of control she had not to punch him.

Varric felt a scowl creeping across his face as his defenses went up. “Hey! I just told you that all I did was blow up that red lyrium vein. That’s it! I’ve done that a hundred times. It exploded as normal and…” He trailed off, remembering the piece that had flown over his head. “Well, shit. A piece flew off, must have gotten pulled into the rift that the Inquisitor was closing, but how the hell we ended up Maker knows where, I don’t know,” he said, watching the Seeker carefully. She would most likely try to deck him.

Dorian looked around as he listened to Varric’s recounting of the incident. “Fascinating. I wonder if we’ve been displaced. Like some form of time magic? But did we go forwards or backwards?” He looked around. “But this, something tells me that isn’t the case,” he muttered before he froze, spying someone peeking around the corner of the house. His hand was already curling around his staff as he watched a brunette woman eyeing them with distrust and suspicion. “You there! I don’t suppose you would be so kind as to tell us where we are?”

Jennifer wasn’t sure what to believe. It just couldn’t be true, what she was seeing. It was probably more of the town’s upstanding citizens come to mock her and her sister again. She had to give them props for the depth with which they were cosplaying. The one dressed as Iron Bull was very convincing. She stepped around the side, carrying her basket of herbs that she had been picking from the garden and she walked over to them. That would scare them off for sure. “Look, we don’t have time for anyone’s bullshit today. Ha ha, very funny. You got me. Now kindly fuck off,” she said as she came to stop a few feet from them. Doubt washed over her as she looked over them, they hadn’t run. And they looked extremely confused. She narrowed her eyes. “Did that ass Randy put you all up to this? Go poke the witches, that type shit?”

Bull eyed the woman for a moment, then put his axe away. They weren’t going to get anywhere by appearing overly threatening. And she seemed harmless enough, if a bit defensive. “Look, we’re not here to start a bunch of crap with anyone. We’re just trying to figure out where the hell we are and how to get back to Skyhold,” he said. He could see the distrust and disbelief in her eyes. “And I don’t know who this Randy person is, but he sounds like a dick.”

Cassandra turned her attention from Varric to the woman holding the basket of herbs. “You. Tell us where we are,” she demanded, her already short patience running thin. She was in no mood for this. “Just point us in the right direction so we may return. We have work to do, I do not have time for this,” she said impatiently.

Jennifer had to fight to roll her eyes. She was so sick of the people of the island town taking advantage of her and her sister. They made fun of them to their faces and then turned around and begged them for help. This was a bit of a stretch for the townsfolk to put together, but she wouldn’t put it past them. She nodded past them, to the road past the picket fence that stretched around the house. “Town is back the way you came. I’ll give you guys props on the costume. Best looking Iron Bull I’ve seen. Didn’t think anyone could nail the horns. And where did you find a little person to cosplay as Varric?” 

Varric’s mind snapped to attention and his eyes darted around the group before he looked at the woman. He was fairly sure he had never seen her before in his life. He was pretty sure none of them had ever met her before and they hadn’t just given out their names. “How could you possibly know our names?” he asked. 

Jennifer smirked, “As if it’s no small secret you townsfolk don’t like to exploit. I’ve heard the jeers behind our backs. That we are good for nothing squatters that do nothing but play games and cast some fake spells. Please. You are insulting me, just drop the act. It was a good laugh, but I’m sure we’re all done playing now.”

Cassandra’s temper was near a boiling point. “We are not playing!” she barked as she strode towards the woman, standing nearly nose to nose with her. “I do not know what quarrel you have with your town, but it does not concern us. I see nothing funny about this!” Her hand went to her sword again, but she didn’t draw it. She had to force herself to breathe through her nose, trying to calm her temper, but it didn’t seem to be working very well. 

“Cass,” Bull said in a warning tone. It was clear this woman had no intention of helping them. Obviously she thought they were trying to make her the butt of some kind of prank, though what that prank might be, he didn’t know. Still, he wasn’t about to let the Seeker hurt this poor woman just for being standoffish. “Come on. We’ll find someone else to help us out. Or we’ll figure it out on our own. We’re obviously near the coast; that’s a starting point.” He inclined his head towards Jennifer. “Sorry to bother you, ma’am.” He reached over and put a hand on Dorian’s shoulder, turning the mage towards the road.

Jennifer blinked at them as she watched them turn to leave. That floored her. Usually when she called the pranksters out on their joke, they would stand there for a good five minutes laughing their asses off before throwing a few insults and then finally leaving. This had her doubting a few things and wondering the impossible. “Wait,” she called out, looking them over carefully. The detail of their armor, weapons. The scars on their faces. Varric’s chest hair. She licked her lips before pressing them thin as she thought over the situation carefully. Maybe if she got her sister’s opinion on the matter. However, it was clear to her now that these were not normal townsfolk. “I’m sorry. We’ve been getting a lot of shit from superstitious people in town. Last week they threw rocks and broke a few windows. Nearly hit my sister with them as well.” She thumbed over her shoulder at the house, “Please, come in. We will see if we can figure out how to help you.” 

Dorian was grateful he stood near Bull. He wasn’t sure about this whole situation. “I’ve heard that before. Do come in, let's perform some blood magic. No harm done. Then again, she did try to get us to leave. We have our opportunity to go if we want.” He reasoned as he looked around, “I think I have gone insane. It must be the cold. I’ve slipped into a coma back in the snow and now I will not wake up.” 

Bull followed Jennifer as she led the way to the front of the house. He looked it over as they walked, trying to recognize the architecture. He couldn’t. The house was strange to him with its gabled roof, clapboard siding, and the square five-story turret. He’d never seen a house quite like this one. Their boots clomped on the wooden porch as they stepped into its cool shade, the air perfumed by the wisteria that grew up and wrapped around the turned posts. Nothing about it was familiar, nothing gave him even the slightest hint about where they might be. And it drove him mad.

She led them into the house, which smelled of incense, herbs, and spicy food. Intricately patterned wallpaper covers the walls, making the dark wood furniture stand out in contrast. He almost expected the house to feel stuffy, uptight and yet somehow it was relaxing and welcoming. That didn’t make sense to him either.

They finally entered a large open kitchen with off-white cabinets and golden-yellow tiled walls. Another woman stood with her back to them, her long mess of red curls tied back as she kneaded dough on the counter. 

“Thanks for getting that dill from the garden,” she said, her shoulders jerking as she worked the dough. “I should’ve gotten it myself before I started this. I swear, sometimes I’d forget my tits if they weren’t attached.” She dusted her hands off and turned to face her sister, freezing in place when she saw the four strangers standing in their kitchen. She recognized them instantly. Or, at least, who they were supposed to be. It was easily the best cosplay she’d ever seen. She didn’t know what to think. “You can’t keep them. We have enough pets as it is.”

Dorian was in love. The smell of the spices, the darkness, the book shelves he had spied when they first entered the house full of dusty tomes. The kitchen had herbs hanging from the counters where they could air dry. “What a marvelous home. It almost reminds me of Alexius’ kitchen back home,” he said as he grew bolder and walked over to where he could smell the most delicious spicy scent wafting from a pot on a strange table, “This smells divine. That’s it. I am deducing that we are no longer in Thedas or the south. Southerners wouldn’t know what to do with spices even if they came up and bit them in the rear.”

The redhead blinked at Dorian, a bit of pride welling in her chest at his compliment. “Okay, he’s good,” she said, still convinced that these people had to be expert cosplayers. “Even his voice matches.” It puzzled her how accurate they were, how much each of them looked strikingly like the characters from the game. They weren’t people from town, she was sure of it. She’d have noticed four people that bore such a resemblance to her and her sister’s favorite game. She looked at her sister. “If the people in town are flying in professional cosplayers to fuck with us, they really need a new hobby.” 

Bull raised an eyebrow at her. “So you think this is some sort of prank like your sister,” he said, starting to feel an irritation similar to Cassandra’s. He huffed and uncrossed his arms, watching Dorian as he moved behind the redhead, searching the cabinets as if the kitchen were his own. “Look, we don’t care what you think. We just need a way back to Skyhold.”

Lindsey looked him over, moving closer to them. They were almost… too real. Finding someone at the right height and build to play Varric? The scar on Cassandra’s cheek looked very convincing. And Bull, good gods, where did they find a man that size to match him? She tipped her head when she saw his left hand, part of the digits of his ring and little finger missing. That made her breath catch in her throat. “Lemme see your horns.”

“What?” Bull asked but before he could react, she reached up and grabbed them, pulling him to bend slightly over. He didn’t know whether to be turned on or offended.

“This can’t be,” she breathed, his horns solid and warm in her hands. They didn’t feel fake, you couldn’t fake that. And with the way she’d pulled him down, if it was a costume, they would’ve come off, no matter how well a prosthetic would have been put on. She released him and stepped back, her mind spinning. “Uh, Jen? I don’t think they’re bullshitting us.”

Jennifer gave Lindsey a look and turned back towards their guests. “Then we’ve officially gone nuts,” she said as she sat the basket of herbs on the table and looked over each of them. “So what is the protocol for when video game characters come to life and then show up at your front door?” she asked as she turned around to see Dorian leaning against the counter next to the stove, cradling a hot bowl of soup as he ate. “And steal your lunch,” she muttered. 

“Scream like total fangirls?” Lindsey suggested, raising an eyebrow as well at Dorian, but far too excited about the possibility that this could be real to even bother with scolding him. “And we’ve always been a little nuts.” She took the dill from the herb basket and began to knead it into the bread dough, her mind working a million miles an hour. Could this be real? It had to be, but yet, it couldn’t. She chewed her lips for a moment, her face feeling a little hot as she thought about the first question that popped in her mind. “So, ah, anyone else with you? Anyone from the Inquisition?”

Varric wasn’t sure what was going on. They didn’t know where they were, these women thought that they were trying to pull a joke on them. On top of that, they seemed to know a lot about them and he was beginning to suspect that their names were the least of their worries. “Okay, is anyone else a little freaked out by this or is it just me? We just got here, fairly sure I’ve never met these women before and here they know our names and that we are with the Inquisition. Are we sure we aren’t in the Fade and they are a couple of demons?”

For once, Cassandra agreed with Varric. Her hand still gripped her sword as if she expected the women to turn and attack them. “They could be,” she said, watching them carefully. “Either way, we have to find a way back to Skyhold.” She looked at Dorian, a disgusted noise escaping her throat. She couldn’t believe he would eat anything here without knowing if it was safe or where they were. Still, what he had said began to sink in. “Do you really believe we are no longer in Thedas?”

Dorian swallowed the current bite of food in his mouth and nodded. “Now more than ever and it’s not the proper use of spices in the kitchen that’s tipped me off. There is nothing in this soup, save the potatoes, that is familiar to me. It’s delicious, but that’s about it. I can see little herbs and such in here, but it is not elfroot, not embrium. Those are staples in any dish from Thedas,” he said as he turned to ladle more into his bowl and continued to eat.

Jennifer sighed. “Yes, please help yourself,” she said as she rubbed at her head, still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Dorian, Bull, Cassandra, and Varric were in the kitchen. “Would anyone else like a bowl? Something to drink? I could use a stiff one myself,” she muttered before looking at Lindsey, “Should I show them the game?” 

Lindsey shrugged as she turned away from the bread again. “Couldn’t hurt, I guess,” she said as she glanced up at the clock. “So, ah, noon margaritas?” she asked with a slight laugh. “That’s a new one.” She moved to the refrigerator and yanked the door open, fetching a large pitcher from inside. She looked to them and gestured towards the table. “Have a seat. We’ll figure out what is going on.”

Cassandra didn’t feel much like eating, but she moved to sit at the large dark wood table anyway. If these women could help them at all, she thought perhaps it was best not to antagonize them any further. She watched as Jennifer disappeared from the room for a moment and Lindsey banged around the kitchen before setting bowls of soup and fancy glasses of a yellowish drink in front of them. “What in the Maker’s name is going on here?” she asked as she leaned her elbow on the table and rubbed at her forehead.

Varric sat next to her after he shrugged off his crossbow and leaned her against the table. “No clue. I just know this can’t be a dream. Unless of course, that Fade rift did something weird to me and now I can suddenly dream. I’d rather not,” he muttered as he looked down at the bowl of soup and the drink placed in front of him, “I think if they wanted to kill us, soup and a drink would be the last thing on their mind. And Sparkler hasn’t keeled over yet, so it’s not poisoned.” 

Dorian smirked and nudged Bull’s bowl of soup closer to him. “Come on, you great lummox, I know you agree with me that Southerners could use more spices. This is not lacking in that department,” he said before he reached for the strangely colored drink before sniffing at it. He could smell the alcohol, but that was about the only familiar thing and he shrugged his shoulders before he took a sip. The sweet and sour mixture hit his tongue and his eyes widened and he eagerly took a longer drink. “Fascinating,” he muttered as he set it back down.

Jennifer returned carrying the game case in her hand and set it on the table in front of all of them. “So, to make your heads explode, this is how we know all of you. We have things called games here. This one is on a little compact disc. And you all are in it. The Inquisition, the events at Haven, Skyhold. The Grey Wardens and your trip into the Fade, the Winter Palace. Everything.”

Cassandra snatched it up and looked at it. It almost seemed to be a book, but upon second glance she realized it had no pages. “Dragon Age Inquisition,” she read and flipped the case over in her hand, her eyes going wide at the picture on the back. There was the war table, with the Inquisitor, his three advisors, and every member of the inner circle. Though the picture was tiny, she recognized herself, Bull, Dorian, and Varric on it easily. “What is this?” she breathed.

“It’s a game,” Lindsey answered as she sat down at the table, watching Cassandra’s reaction. This had to be bizarre for them as well. “You, all of you, are characters in it. Your world doesn’t exist here. Not really,” she said, trying to sound gentle, though there really wasn’t a gentle way to explain it. “You’re sort of famous.”

Dorian finally set aside his bowl and reached for the case, looking over the pictures carefully. “Hard to say that we don’t exist when we are actually here, isn’t it?  Perhaps both worlds exist and somehow, whoever created this,” he waved the case at them, “is a seer of some sorts and caught specific glimpses into our own world. Which is good news. Hopefully we will be able to figure out a way home. Though I have absolutely no idea where to start.” He tapped his lips thoughtfully.

Bull ate the soup carefully and he had to agree with Dorian that it was some of the best food he’d had in quite awhile. “Well that’s something at least,” he growled. He sat back after a moment, chewing his food thoughtfully before he swallowed. “So what do we do in the mean time? We have nowhere to stay and no idea of how to get back. We came through a rift and somehow I doubt there’s many of those floating around here. And there’s a good possibility that any money we have on us is useless here as well.”

Jennifer shrugged her shoulders and leaned against the counter. “Depends on what you have with you. If you have gold coins, you could probably get a pretty sum if you traded those in at a pawn shop for money that would be worth something here.” She exchanged a look with her sister before she looked back at them, “But you can stay here while you sort this all out. If you came through a rift and ended up here, maybe staying here is part of the solution as well?”

Cassandra gave a sigh. “As it is, I do not see how we have any other choice,” she said, her voice softer, almost worried. It was all too strange to her, too much to take in. Though she didn’t really feel hungry, she picked up her spoon and took a bite. Something about the soup seemed to warm her, comfort her, and she looked to Lindsey and Jennifer as she spoke again, “Thank you for your generosity. Perhaps you are right; being here might be part of the solution.”

Varric nodded and ate as well. Despite the situation, there was something comforting about the spicy food that seemed to calm his mind and put him at ease. He let out a heavy sigh. “Why is it that shit goes from weird to weirder? Can’t we ever have a break from this shit?” he muttered as he ate and looked around between bites, “So, if we aren’t in Thedas, where are we?”

“The United States,” Lindsey answered, though she obviously didn’t expect them to recognize that. “I guess that doesn’t really matter, huh? We’ll try to help you figure out how to get home. But like Jen said, you’re welcome to stay with us until it all gets sorted out.”

Dorian sat back in the chair and absentmindedly twirled the end of his mustache. “I think I’ll be happy when everything starts making sense again. Perhaps if Solas was here, he would have a better understand of what happened when that lyrium went into the rift,” he muttered. 

Lindsey couldn’t help the smirk that played across her lips and she looked at her sister, waggling her eyebrows. “Too bad you didn’t bring Solas with you,” she sighed as she stirred the soup in her bowl. She knew what a fan her sister was of the elf. She could practically feel Jennifer’s disapproving gaze and she snickered to herself. “Didn’t happen to bring Cullen with you, did ya?” she asked, trying to sound casual, her eyes firmly fixed on her bowl to hide the expression on her face.

“Curly?” Varric asked, exchanging a look with the Seeker before he looked back at them. “Nope, he’s always too busy with the troops or calibrating the trebuchets to come out on a mission with the Inquisitor,” he informed them. “That and I’m not sure how well he would handle being sucked into a rift and spat out Maker knows where,” he said as he leaned an arm on the table, “Honest, I’m not sure how long I’m going to hold up. This all seems rather fanciful.”

“Daaaaaamn,” she huffed disappointedly but sat up straighter the next moment. “I didn’t figure so. I never get that lucky. Ah well. I’d just make an idiot of myself anyway.” She got up to refill their drinks and handed one to her sister. “You look like you need it as much as they do,” she said softly and leaned against the counter next to Jennifer, watching their guests. “This is really fuckin’ weird, you know that, right?” she muttered under her breath.

Jennifer nodded and took a long drink from her glass. “Oh yeah. Are we sure we woke up this morning? Maybe we died and are in some kind of limbo. This can’t be happening,” she muttered and sighed. “Well, let’s just roll with it. What’s the worst that can happen?” she asked. “Everyone in town already thinks we’re crazy.” She sighed and pushed away from the counter. “Well, if they are staying with us for a little bit, I’ll go fix up the guest bedrooms.” She let a grin spread across her face as she looked at Dorian and Bull and she focused on the Qunari and nodded towards the mage, “So, are you hitting that yet?”

Bull threw his head back and laughed, rich and deep, as Dorian sputtered and choked on his soup. “Oh yeah,” he growled with a smile on his face. Oh, he liked her already. The grin on her face and the look in her eyes told him she more than approved. That would be good for Dorian to be around, for him to see firsthand. The mage was still a little uncomfortable with their relationship being public knowledge. Bull knew he shouldn’t have, Dorian would surely hit him full in the face with some sort of spell for this, but he couldn’t help himself. “You wanna watch?”

Dorian’s eyes grew wide at Bull’s offer and he grew even more horrified when he saw the woman’s eyes light up like it was her naming day. He reached behind Bull and slapped the back of his head. “No! She would most certainly NOT like to watch us.” He groaned as Bull only laughed harder and he fell forward on the table, burying his face in his hands. “How is it that everyone and their mother seems to know of our relationship!?” he lamented.

Varric chuckled. “Relax Sparkler, it’s not the worst thing to happen,” he said before he saw the look Jennifer was giving him and he looked at the Seeker before back at their unlikely hosts, “Ah, separate rooms for us if you have them. If not, I can sleep on the floor or something.”

“There’s plenty of rooms,” Lindsey assured him. “Don’t worry about it. We’re not gonna stick you in a room with them. Or Cassandra. I can imagine that going over real well,” she said sarcastically. She nearly snickered to herself again. “I really don’t feel like trying to clean blood out of that rug if you piss her off and she murders you in your sleep.” She moved to clear away the empty bowls and set them in the sink. “I’m Lindsey, by the way. And my sister is Jennifer, if she hasn’t introduced herself yet.”

“It appears we need no introduction,” Cassandra said, reaching over and picking up the case again, reading the description on the back. “Lead them or fall. Recruit legendary warriors to fight by your side as you hunt down agents of chaos and lead the Inquisition,” she read aloud, a tone of disbelief in her voice. “They certainly make it sound exciting.” She popped open the case and looked at the two round discs, a frown crossing her lips. “I do not understand. How do you play this? There are no cards or pieces.”

Jennifer shared a look with Lindsey before she reached out and took the case from Cassandra. “Come on, I’ll show you. I have the game room set up in the den,” she said as she motioned for them all to follow her out of the kitchen and into the hallway, to another room that was set up with a coffee table, more bookshelves and a large flat screen television. There were other games on the bookshelves as well as a deck of cards and a chess board set up on an end table. Jennifer stopped in front of the television and switched it on along with the Xbox it was connected to. She slid the disk into the game station and waited for it to pop up on the screen. 

Cassandra watched as the screen came to life. It was like nothing she’d ever seen before and she blinked curiously at it. She didn’t know what to make of the bright colors, the sound emanating from it. This was all too strange for her taste. “Maker’s breath,” she said softly, taking a step towards it. 

Lindsey leaned in the doorway, watching as Jennifer started up the game. She crossed her arms over her chest, observing the way they watched it, a mixture of curiosity and wariness on their faces. She tried to imagine what it must be like for them, to be in a strange place with all sorts of things they’d never encountered before. Talk about culture shock. She imagined she and her sister would be explaining a lot over the days to come, depending on how long they stayed. “Try not to freak them out too bad,” she teased.

“Easier said than done,” she answered as she selected the most recent game file she had been messing around with. One that she knew she had left off in the middle of Skyhold and she booted it up. She heard Varric suck in a breath as the screen loaded and the Inquisitor was standing in the middle of the courtyard. She moved the character forward and ran towards the tavern. “So we control the Inquisitor and move him around like this to talk to your character...s…” She trailed off as she reached the spot where Iron Bull was supposed to be casually sitting. “Wait, this isn’t right,” she said, “Bull, that’s your seat in the tavern, but you aren’t there…” 

Varric resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Could that be because he’s here instead of there?” He pinched the bridge of his nose and let his eyes roam over the Herald’s Rest. It was so weird to see it, but not be there. He walked forward and pressed a hand to the screen, half expecting to fall right in, but the surface underneath his fingers was solid.

Lindsey stood up straight again and walked closer. “What do you mean he’s not there? He’s always there,” she said. She caught the looks they gave her. “Well, I mean, obviously the real Bull is right here, but his in-game character should still be there, right? If an actor leaves a movie set, it’s not like their character disappears from a movie.” She chewed her lip for a moment and made a shooing motion with her hand. “Go upstairs. See if Sera and Cole are still there.”

Bull began to wonder if the joke was on them instead. That was his chair, and he’d seen Krem when the Inquisitor walked into the tavern. “Now things are really getting weird,” he muttered, gripping the back of the couch as he leaned on it, looking over Jennifer’s shoulder as he watched the strange screen with its moving picture. He really didn’t care for this at all. It didn’t make any sense to him.

Jennifer started to move the character upstairs but then paused. “No, wait,” she said as she selected the map of Thedas and picked the Hinterlands to travel to, but when the character selection page came up, a gasp of her own was pulled from her throat. Bull, Dorian, Cassandra and Varric’s cards were greyed out and they all had X’s on them. “What the fuck?” she muttered and closed out the selection before running up the stairs to find both Sera and Cole right where they were supposed to be. She then turn and made the rounds to all of their hideouts, each one as empty as the one before. “Well, shit.” She looked at Lindsey. “What does this mean?”

“That they literally came out of the game?” she offered, unsure herself. She crossed her arms again, shifting her weight to one leg as she stared at the screen. “I wonder if it’s like that for everyone’s games. Good gods, the internet is gonna blow up about this one if that’s the case. Everyone’s gonna think their game glitched or something. I wouldn’t wanna be working at Bioware right now, I’ll tell ya that much.”

Varric ran a hand through his hair. “There has to be something we can do to get back. I mean, the Inquisitor saw what happened to us, right? Maybe Chuckles will figure something out or... Andraste’s tits,” he finally muttered. He wasn’t sure what to do. The only thing he knew was that freaking out was the last thing that would help him and he looked back at Lindsey and Jennifer, “Didn’t you say you were witches or something? Do you have any magic that can get us back to Skyhold?”

“Ahhh,” Lindsey said, shooting a look at her sister, “Our magic doesn’t really work like that. It’s not like what Dorian and Solas do. I don’t know if there’s anything we can do that would help.” She felt bad, like she should have the answer for them. “I’ll do some reading, see if I can come up with anything that might work. We might get lucky and find something that will help. But, I guess in the meantime, you guys will just have to hang out here until we figure something out.”

Jennifer nodded and shut off the game and stood up. “I’ll go see about putting those rooms together for you. Lindsey, if you want to show them where the bathrooms are, maybe they want to wash up or something. I’m not quite sure what characters do when we aren’t looking,” she said as she went out into the hallway and opened up a linen closet and pulled out several sets of fresh sheets, “Or I can show you guys to your rooms now if you like?”

“Come on,” Lindsey said and gestured for them to follow her. “I’ll show you all around.”


	2. Chapter 2

As far as being stranded in places, Varric reasoned, this world wasn’t half bad. They had this interesting thing called plumbing and it was a hell of a lot better than any outhouse. The room they made up for him had a comfortable bed with a small writing desk pushed in the corner. And everything smelled like lavender. He wandered out of his room, Bianca with him, he wasn’t entirely sure that she wouldn’t be needed any time soon. He sat in the den, a couple of books piled up by his side as he sat in an armchair by a “lamp”. Another brilliant feature of the world. It was like a candle that never went out and came off and on with the flick of a little knob at the base. The literature wasn’t half bad either. He wondered what the others were doing.

Dorian was still lounging in the rather large guest suite that Bull and himself had been shown to. He was currently sprawled in the most luxurious, squishy, comfortable bed he had ever had the privilege to sleep on. He buried his face into the pillow as he laid on his chest, all of his limbs spread out before he opened an eye at Bull’s amused chuckle and he let a smile tug at the corner of his lips. “I’m not entirely certain I want to go back to that barbaric country without taking this bed with us. I may very well move in,” he said before he closed his eye again and inhaled deeply the flowery scent that seemed to be imbued into the mattress.

Bull grinned as he moved to crawl onto the bed, laying part of his weight over the mage’s back. He nipped at Dorian’s ear, pressing his hips against the man beneath him. “I’m more interested in what’s in the bed than the bed itself,” he rumbled. He sucked gently at the side of Dorian’s neck, letting his teeth lightly scrape over the skin. “I like it when you’re relaxed like this, Kadan,” he breathed huskily, running a large hand down Dorian’s side. “We could break this bed in, if you like. Test it out.”

Dorian couldn’t stop the delightful shiver that ran down his spine at Bull’s suggestion, the gentle way he raked his teeth over his skin and he let out a low moan as a large hand squeezed his rear. “Only you would still be interested in this when we are who knows where in the world, not even the same world we came from mind you.” He shuddered again as the Qunari pressed a long kiss to the side of his neck. “Oooh, but the idea has merit,” he breathed. They hadn’t had much time to themselves on the road. Bandits, demons and Maker damned giant spiders always seemed to know the perfect moment to ruin his day.

“Just trying to make the best of it,” Bull answered, pressing his hardening length against Dorian’s backside. His hands went to the buckle on his harness and tossed it away easily before he leaned down to lick the back of Dorian’s neck again, a low moan rumbling in his throat. “It’s not like we have anything better to do at the moment anyway. We’re not going anywhere anytime soon.” He slid his fingertips into the waistband of Dorian’s pants, trailing them slowly over the line of his hip, pulling him back against himself. “You know you want to.”

“You are rather good at the methods of persuasion, Amatus.” He turned his head and nipped along Bull’s jawline before he reached up and tugged him down so he could seal their lips together in a heated kiss. Oh Maker, this was just what he needed to take his mind off of their current situation. He pressed his body back against Bull’s groaning as he rubbed his backside against Bull’s steadily growing length before he bucked up into Bull’s grasp. He pulled back, looking up at the Qunari with...well, he wasn’t sure what yet. He was afraid of what admitting that would do to the Qunari. “Think there is any lotion around here?” 

Bull paused and glanced around, spying a small bottle of massage oil on the bedside table. He grabbed it up and looked at it, a smirk pulling at his lips. “This should work,” he said, then reached for Dorian again, pulling at the mage’s clothes. He pushed at Dorian’s hip, rolling him onto his back for a moment so Bull could undress him properly. His length twitched as Dorian’s golden-tanned skin was revealed to him inch by inch. Another moan escaped his throat as he leaned over him, trailing hot wet kisses down Dorian’s chest and abs.

The mage couldn’t stop his groan as he arched his back up into Bull’s touch, feeling his own hardness twitching in his leather pants and cursed them for a moment before the Qunari’s hot tongue laved over one of his nipples. “Vishante kaffas! You are always such a tease,” he hissed out, not wanting to test out how thick the walls were. He instead reached down, tugging fruitlessly at Bull’s awful striped trousers. “You know, one day I am just going to set your entire wardrobe on fire and force you to buy new, less horrid clothes.”

Bull chuckled and moved across Dorian’s chest to bite at his other nipple, relishing in the hiss that issued from him. “Whatever you like,” he murmured, far too distracted with the task at hand to worry about clothing. The only thing he was concerned about was getting out of those clothes. He groaned, almost impatiently, as his large hand cupped Dorian’s length, rubbing it through the supple leather he wore. “Maybe I’ll burn yours so you wear less of them,” he said as he worked his hand over the hardness he felt there.

Dorian couldn’t stop himself as he bucked up into Bull’s wide palm and all thoughts were driven from his mind and he keened, wrapping his long fingers around Bull’s thick arms. “Maker’s breath, Bull,” he hissed and reached down to unbuckle his breeches for the man, eagerly kicking them off before he yanked on Bull’s as well. “I’ll wear whatever you like as long as you get on with it,” he muttered as he pushed Bull back onto the bed and settled himself between the Qunari’s legs. He tugged the man’s pants down far enough that the large cock sprang free and he gave a groan at the sight of it, twitching gently in the air of the room. A delicate drop of clear fluid making the tip shine. With a moan, he leaned over and sealed his lips around the hardness, groaning out at the divine taste as he sank down over his lover.

It was Bull’s turn to hiss as Dorian’s mouth covered his throbbing flesh. “Mmmm, that’s good, Kadan,” he said encouragingly and placed his hand on the back of the other man’s head. He didn’t push or force Dorian to take any more, just rested his hand there and let his fingers sink into the silky black hair. He groaned as Dorian’s tongue worked over him, making his cock throb again. “Harder,” he whispered, knowing Dorian would be humiliated if they were found out. And while he himself wouldn’t mind if everyone in the house knew what they were up to, he didn’t want to do that to Dorian. He knew the limits of Dorian’s patience. “Just like that. So good, Kadan,” he purred.

Dorian hummed around the other man, his pleasure stemming from the gravely voice of Bull as he urged him on. Something in him just loved the praise from him. It was a far cry better than the rushed fumblings in darkened corners of alleys with not a word passing between his past conquests. Bull reminded him that love making could be slow and passionate just as much as quick and hot. He pulled back from the man’s length with a slick pop and he licked his lips before he looked around for the oil and nabbed it. It took a moment, but he figured out how to open the cap and he squeezed a healthy measure of the fragrant scent onto his fingers before he recapped it and tossed it to the nightstand before he reached behind him to work himself open. He groaned as his fingers slid in easily and he didn’t take long before he smeared the rest of the oil over Bull’s hard length before he moved himself over Bull and began to lower himself down, his head thrown back as he was spread wide.

A loud moan issued from Bull’s throat as Dorian’s tight heat slid down him. Oh, that was exquisite. He grabbed Dorian’s hips and guided him down until he was fully seated within him. Breathing heavily, he reached for the bottle of oil and poured some onto his own hand, then reached for Dorian’s hard length. He watched the mage with a hungry eye as Dorian threw his head back with another hiss. “That’s it,” he said in a low voice. “Ride me. Ride my cock, Kadan.” He worked his hand slowly over Dorian’s length, coaxing out a thick drop of precum. He groaned at the sight of it, at the knowledge of how much pleasure he brought Dorian.

Dorian couldn’t stop the shiver of pleasure that curled around him as Bull slid his hands over his own cock, just the way he loved to be touched. “Amatus,” he breathed as he felt so completely held and cherished in that moment. With great effort, he lifted himself off of the other man, groaning out as the slide of that cock brushed easily over his prostate in a heated glide before he let himself sink back down on him. He leaned over, digging his fingers into Bull’s thick skin and pressed his lips to the other man’s desperately as he began rocking against him. He squeezed his muscles around the other man, groaning at how much bigger it made Bull feel inside of him. 

Bulll forcefully pulled Dorian down on himself, lifting his hips sharply to meet every movement. He loved how tight Dorian was, the way he squeezed around his cock. He kissed back at him, sliding his tongue against the mage’s, tasting the spices of that soup on this tongue. His cock ached and throbbed in that impossibly tight heat and he squeezed his hand a little tighter around Dorian’s length, twisting his wrist as he pulled his fist over the hard flesh. “So good, Kadan,” he groaned.

Jennifer was busy counting the towels in her arm when she came to the room she had offered to Dorian and Bull, not even thinking as she opened the door and made sure there were at least three each of the large fluffy squares. “Knock knock, I hope you two don’t mind, but I brought you some fresh…” She froze in her steps at the sight that greeted her on the bed. The two characters quite naked and oh wow. Iron Bull was rather… big. Her eyes widened as they shamelessly landed between Dorian’s cheeks, astounded that the girth could fit. “Oh wow....” she breathed as she felt a flash of heat shoot through her and she was fairly sure her mouth was hanging open.

Dorian couldn’t stop his shout of pleasure as Bull twisted his hand over his length. He threw his head back as he came, every muscle in his body tensing as the Qunari milked him dry. “Amatus!” he cried out, clenching down tightly over his lover far more than he thought possible. His mind froze a second later as he heard someone, not himself or Bull talking to them. The post orgasmic bliss was quickly doused away as he turned his head, his eyes going wide as he spotted Jennifer standing there with a shocked expression on her face. “Maker! What in Andraste’s name do you think you are doing! Do you mind?!” he cried out, turning around and looking for something to cover himself with when another moan was forced from his lips as he twisted on Bull’s still hard cock.

“Not at all.”

Bull’s back arched off the bed as Dorian twisted on his cock, triggering his orgasm. That, combined with being watched sent him over the edge and he growled loudly as he came deep inside of Dorian’s body. His toes curled as his cock pumped hot strands of his essence from his body until he was left breathless and he collapsed back against the soft bed. “Andraste’s tits, that was good,” he laughed and tucked one arm casually behind his head as Dorian finally managed to pull the blankets up enough to cover their joining. He shot a lazy grin at Jennifer. “Looks like you got that show after all.” He could tell by the look on her face that she hadn’t meant to walk in on them.

Jennifer watched, her mouth suddenly dry as they both slipped beneath the covers. Dorian’s face was turning a rather attractive shade of red and she had to admit that the game did not do his ass justice. “Oh my. That was… wonderful,” she breathed before Dorian buried his face in his hands and Bull just laughed. She shook her head. “Ah well, I can’t imagine anything else I’d want to do on the first night in a strange new world. At least you both have each other. It might drive you both nuts if one of you had gone through the rift but not the other.” She smiled at them and moved to set the towels on the chair near the door. “Bath is down the hall. Just give a holler over the stairs if you need me to show you how it works again. I think Lindsey explained the basics when she gave you the tour.” She smiled knowingly as Dorian refused to acknowledge her and she averted her eyes. “I’ll leave you be,” she said before she turned and smiled the whole way out and down the stairs. What a way to start off the night.

Bull chuckled and rubbed his hand soothingly over Dorian’s back. “Easy, Kadan,” he said in a low voice. “She didn’t mean to do that. And she’s not judging us. You don’t have to be so ashamed.” He could feel the heat of Dorian’s face against his chest. It bothered him that Dorian was so shy about their relationship when it came to other people, but he had to remind himself that the mage had been raised differently, to believe that what they did was shameful. “It’s alright,” he insisted.

Dorian let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding as he heard the door click shut behind the woman. Bull’s hand on his back helped a little as well. He let out a heavy sigh. “I am sorry, Amatus. I’m still half expecting to be scolded anytime someone else witnesses us together. Or judging us, or something stupid like that,” he muttered, recalling several times when that had been the case back in Tevinter. “Hard habit to break, I’m afraid,” he muttered against Bull’s skin, letting his hand span out over the large chest and he calmed himself as he listened to Bull’s heartbeat.

A soft smile crossed Bull’s lips as he continued to rub at Dorian’s back. “You don’t have to be sorry, Kadan.” He laid back, staring up at the ceiling for a moment, thinking about how hot it was to be watched if even for just a split second. “Hey, you wanna try out that shower they showed us? Might help you calm down a bit,” he said, thinking of the hot water. Even Dorian couldn’t say no to something like that; he’d seen the way his eyes had lit up when Lindsey showed it to them and explained how it worked.

Dorian couldn’t stop the way his lips curled up at the thought and he playfully smack Bull on the shoulder. “It’s very hard to wallow in my embarrassment if you are providing me ways to ignore it!” He tried to sound offended, but it was lost as he smiled at the other man. He leaned up and pressed a languid kiss to his lips and sighed against him, “Very well, let’s go see this shower contraption up close.” 

Bull groaned as he slipped from Dorian’s body and moved the mage off of him. A sigh escaped him before he forced himself to sit up and get out of the bed. He grabbed up the towels and offered one to Dorian before he tied one around his waist, then picked up the others for after they bathed. He had to admit, even he was curious about this shower. He waited for Dorian to join him before he opened the door and looked out into the hallway, seeing it was clear. He led the way to the bathroom and shut the door behind them. “Do you remember how this thing works?”

Dorian nodded and leaned into the strange structure and twisted the knobs the way the woman had shown them. The water came on immediately and he smiled at it. “This is rather marvelous. I’m going to have to insist that Josephine has them installed all over Skyhold,” he said adamantly as he held his hand under the flow of water and had to bite back a moan at the heat of it. “Oh this is so much better than bathing in the Maker damned cold water,” he muttered, “I wonder how they keep it so hot? Perhaps a rune in the basin where the store the water?” He pondered as he let his towel drop and he stepped under the flow of water, another loud moan pulled from his throat. 

Bull sat aside the folded towels before he dropped the one around his waist and stepped into the stall with Dorian, closing the glass door behind him. Like Dorian, he groaned as the hot water splashed over his skin. He was impressed that there was enough room for the both of them in the tiled stall. “Oh, now that’s good,” he rumbled, tilting his face towards the water. It tasted a bit different than the water he was used to, but it wasn’t unpleasant. “I’m starting to like this place.”

Dorian hummed his agreement as he soaked his hair before he turned around and slid his arms around the Qunari’s waist. “Okay, so maybe this isn’t altogether terrible,” he said as he reached up and tugged Bull down for a kiss, sighing out as he tasted the fresh water on his lips, “Not terrible at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't think jlcamp and I have done this before, but we'd like your input for future chapters of this story! What sorts of things would you like to see the characters react to? What do you think they would be fascinated by, bothered by, or just totally confused about? Let us know in the comments! Thanks everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

After a hearty dinner of roast beef and potatoes, Bull sat back at the table with a groan. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten so much. The kitchen had been cleaned and he expected everyone to announce that they were headed to bed, but Jennifer and Lindsey lingered in the kitchen, occasionally casting glances out the window. Jennifer messed around the stove, boiling water in a kettle. “Staying up late tonight?” he asked.

Lindsey exchanged a knowing glance with her sister. “We’re expecting company,” she answered and looked out the window again. 

“Really? This late?” Cassandra asked. The sun had already sank beyond the horizon, the sky outside turning an inky black. It seemed unusual to her that company would come to visit this late. “Who is it?”

Lindsey shrugged. “Dunno yet,” she said. It didn’t matter who it was, she and her sister could sense that someone would be coming by at some point that night. She sighed at the puzzled looks on their faces. “People… look at us different. They think we’re scary, that we worship the devil or something. Associating with us is taboo around here. But that doesn’t stop a lot of them from visiting us anyway. They just… do it at night when they think no one else will see them coming to our house.”

Jennifer snorted and nodded. “As long as they are willing to pay, it doesn’t matter who comes to our door or what they call us. Though, karma is a nasty little bitch sometimes,” she muttered as she watched the water slowly coming to a boil. “If you all are not ready to sleep just yet, I can show you how movies work or show you to more books around the house?” she asked as she looked over at them.

Varric chuckled. “I’ve got quite a bit of writing to do, I think I’ll just stay down in the den to write out my thoughts. I’ll be damned if I don’t at least document this crazy, insane world,” he said. True, he had spent the better part of the afternoon writing, but his mind just wouldn’t quiet down. There were too many things to see, touch, taste, smell. It was an entire new world and it was fascinating. 

Cassandra nearly sighed. She’d thought about going to the den to read, but she wasn’t much in the mood to be there alone with Varric. She was certain he’d start in on teasing her and ruin whatever book she decided to read. “I suppose I will head to bed,” she said, thinking perhaps she could swipe a book and read it in her room instead. Maker knew there was enough light in this place, even at night, that she could read as if it were daylight outside. 

Bull yawned and nodded his agreement, then reached over to rub at Dorian’s back. “C’mon, Dorian, let’s get to bed,” he said as he got to his feet. He stretched and tried to stifle another yawn. He shot a teasing grin at Jennifer. “Don’t worry, I’m too tired for another show tonight. You’re not gonna miss anything.”

Jennifer just grinned widely as Dorian’s cheeks turned a deep shade of scarlet and she waved them on, laughing as the mage smacked Bull’s arm. She could swear that she saw a small smile growing on the man’s face though. She turned her gaze to Cassandra, “Before you guys return to Thedas, there are some guilty pleasure movies of mine that you just HAVE to watch.” She gave the woman a wink. 

“Movies?” Cassandra asked, tipping her head slightly. She rolled the word around in her mind for a moment before she was certain she’d never heard of it. But everything she’d experienced so far in this world had been rather pleasant, she had to admit, so she didn’t feel as leery of this suggestion as she thought she should have. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but I am… open to the suggestion,” she said carefully.

Jennifer smiled. “Good. You can have the den tomorrow and we will get you all set up. I’m sure you’ll like them. Well, I hope you do. It’s not quite like reading from a book. It’s as if a book is being acted out for you except on the screen, right in front of you,” she tried to describe it, but waved her on the next moment, “It’ll make more sense once you see it for yourself. I think.” 

Cassandra nodded as she got up from the table. What Jennifer described sounded almost like a play, like someone might go to a theatre to watch, but perhaps on the screen they’d seen earlier that day. Oh well. She could wait and find out tomorrow. Trying to understand all of this made her head hurt. “I will see you in the morning,” she said as she left, heading towards one of the bookshelves she’d seen earlier to grab a book before she trotted up the stairs to bed.

Movement outside the window caught Lindsey’s eye and she nearly groaned. “Goddess help me,” she said as she reached into a drawer and withdrew a large pack of cards. She let them flip through her fingers as she watched the bunch of teenagers heading up the walk to their back door. They had their elbows linked and stood far too close to each other, giggling and whispering as if excited and scared to approach them. “Should have expected as much,” she muttered. She looked to Varric, the only one left in the kitchen besides herself and Jennifer. “Teenage girls like to sneak out at night and come here, looking to have their fortunes read. They wanna know if they’re going to be asked to the next school dance, who they’re going to marry, that sort of thing.” She shook her head. “So silly.”

He chuckled at that as he stood up from his chair and pushed it back in. “Doesn’t sound too different from back home. On that note, I think I’ll make myself scarce,” he said as he gave them a little wave and stepped into the den. The thing she said about having their fortunes read intrigued him enough that he made sure to sit close enough to the kitchen door that he could so he could hear what was going on in the room. This was some of the magic that they said they could do? They sounded like they might be seers of some sort. He listened as he heard the knocking on the back door. 

Lindsey let the group of girls into the kitchen, gesturing for them to sit at the table. It was a bigger bunch than she’d expected, six or seven of them, and if she had to guess, they looked to be about sixteen. “Sit down, girls,” she said as she shut the door, a smile playing across her lips. She was old enough to see how silly they were, yet young enough to remember being that silly herself. “What can we do for you ladies this evening?”

One girl, who appeared to be a little braver than the rest, licked her lips and looked at her friends on either side of her, giggling slightly before she tried to rearrange her features into a semi-serious expression. “Can you really read our fortunes?” she asked in a nearly breathless voice. “We heard that you can tell all sorts of things about people by using cards and teacups.”

Jennifer nodded. “Provided you have clear and concise thoughts, being able to focus your mind or clear it entirely so that we can give you insight towards your subconscious thoughts and give you a clearer picture for the path you may want to take,” she explained, though she doubted these chittery girls would be able to clear their minds very much at all. Still, for thirty dollars a reading, she could put up with them for a little bit. “Lindsey is the expert at tarot readings and I am quite skilled at reading tea leaves. Which method would you prefer to try tonight?”

* * *

 

It was nearly three hours later when Lindsey finally ushered the girls out the back door and locked it behind them. She slumped back against it with a sigh. Some of the girls wanted their cards read, others tried letting Jennifer read the tea leaves in their cups, and one girl insisted on both and then begged for a love potion, even after both readings advised against it. “We weren’t that stupid when we were teenagers, were we?” Lindsey asked, then cringed. “Don’t answer that.” She counted out the money in her hand with an approving nod and then stuck it in a jar on the counter. “Where these kids get their money, I don’t want to know. Probably swiped it from their mothers’ purses.”

Jennifer chuckled as she spread the money out on the table and began counting it up. It was quite the haul for one night. Especially with the one girl who had wanted both readings and a love potion on top of that. “I still don’t think we should have given her that potion. That’s just asking for trouble,” she said as she stacked the bills again, “But I suppose one has to learn the hard way.” She stopped as she spotted Varric at the doorway, leaning casually against it.

“Sooo,” he started, trying to wrap his mind around what had happened over the three hours. It was a lot of silence, then giggles, some oohs and aaahs. He had listened to Lindsey shuffle the cards, give them to the girls so they could shuffle, then she explained what each card meant as if it were part of a story. He had been fascinated how much she was able to glean. “So did you know them at all or were you really able to do all that from those?” he asked as he nodded at the deck that was still sitting on the table.

Lindsey ran her thumb over the edge of the cards, letting them clap back together. “Oh, I recognized a couple of them from town. But no, I don’t know them very well. We get that a lot. I don’t think they took it very seriously when they first came in, but most of them left believing,” she said before she looked up at him. She pursed her lips and cocked an eyebrow. “You want me to read yours? Free of charge.”

Varric raised an eyebrow at her, exchanging a look with Jennifer, who gestured at the seat in front of Lindsey. He shrugged his shoulders. “Oh sure, why not? This isn’t going to leave me cursed or pissing off some foreign gods or anything like that, right?” he asked. “Sorry, it’s pretty much a standard thing to ask back home. Someone is always pissed off,” he muttered before he sat down in front of Lindsey, “So, how does this work exactly?”

She smiled and began to shuffle the overly large deck in her hands. “You can ask a question if you like, and see what the cards say. Or you can just shuffle them and get a general reading of what’s going on in your life,” she answered and handed the deck to him. “Shuffle those any way you like,” she instructed as she reached into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. “Sorry, I have to have one. Those girls wore me out,” she said as she lit one and exhaled a thick stream of smoke. “And to be fair, I’ll tell you upfront I know a fair amount about you. So don’t get too surprised if I say things you think I shouldn’t know.”

He chuckled as he expertly shuffled the cards as if he were getting ready to play a game of Wicked Grace. “Yeah, that’s not unsettling at all. So much for keeping secrets,” he teased them as he set the deck back down in front of her. “I don’t really have any questions to ask. Well, I’d ask how the hell we get home, but I’m fairly sure this isn’t for that type of question,” he said as he leaned back in his chair. They were a bit high for his liking and he found himself a bit homesick for his room back in the Hanged Man. He reached up and rubbed at his eyes as he felt a stinging sensation of tears there and he coughed before he composed himself and gazed back at Lindsey, “So, let’s see what you can do.”

She couldn’t stop herself from smiling. She never in a million years would’ve guessed that she would be spending time with one of her favorite characters from Dragon Age (honestly, who would ever think such a thing?) And she found she was enjoying their presence more and more. She shook herself, concentrating on the cards for a moment before she laid out the top ten cards, face down on the table in the traditional Celtic Cross spread. “Okay, this first card represents you in your current situation,” she said as she turned the card over to reveal it. “Ooo,” she said as she looked at the death card. 

Varric looked at the card, curious until he saw Death written across the bottom of the card in a delicate script and he tried to stifle his groan. “Well, that pretty much sums me up. Death everywhere and it’s all my fault,” he muttered as he looked over the card, it was a bit daunting to be honest, “Or does that mean I’m going to die soon?”

“Ah-ah,” Lindsey said, shaking her finger at him and tsking. “It’s not what you think it means,” she said before she sat back a little bit, fixing him with a reading stare. “It’s a referral to some situation in your life dying,” she explained. “It’s about change and transformation. A natural end to something you’ve been dealing with for a long time.” She chewed the inside of her lip for a moment, wondering where in the storyline of the game he actually was. “Have you seen Bianca recently?” She had a hunch that the card referred to his relationship with her, but if he hadn’t gotten that far yet, then it could’ve meant something else.

Varric’s eyes went wider than he would have liked as his breath caught in his chest and he pressed his lips together for a moment before he tried to laugh. “You know before we started and you said to not get surprised about what you might say about me? I’m officially freaked out. Maybe a little.” He thought about what he could tell them, but then, maybe they knew already. What was the harm? “Yeah, we saw Bianca a few weeks ago and surprise, surprise, she’s the reason why Corypheus has the red lyrium. After I told her to not investigate. I thought it included not giving out important information to whomever she could drag into the mess as well.”

Lindsey scratched at her eyebrow as she looked at the card, trying to choose her words carefully and not let her opinion of Bianca influence how she read his cards. She knew from in-game conversation that he still cared for her. “Yeah, sweetheart, you need to move on,” she said finally and dragged on her cigarette. “I think this card is referring to your relationship with her. I could be wrong, the cards could say otherwise, but it seems to fit. By holding onto that relationship, you’re not letting yourself progress. This card usually means a big change is coming, and more often than not, it’s for the better. But the old situation has to die before a new one can start.”

She gave him a moment to think on it before she moved on to the next card. “This one, if it’s a positive card, represents positive forces in your favor. If it’s a negative card, it shows obstacles that you have to overcome,” she said before she flipped it over, revealing the five of cups. “So this one tells me you’ve been manipulated emotionally. You’re having difficulty accepting something. You feel a lot of disbelief, that dreams you once had haven’t been fulfilled.” 

The cards were hitting a little too close to home and Varric almost couldn’t believe the accuracy with which Lindsey spoke. His mind flashed over Bianca again and he remembered the dream he had of running away with her and starting a life, a family of their own. In truth, he was still having a hard time believing she had left him standing at the altar while she ran off with what’s his name instead. He wished he was more than just an occasional fling for her. He leaned his elbow on the table and nearly jumped when Jennifer placed a cup of tea at his shoulder.

“It helps,” she said quietly as she sat back down to watch the reading. It was fascinating to see this in depth to Varric. Truth be told, she always had a crush on the dwarf and had been furious to learn he hadn’t been a love interest for Inquisition. After events with Bianca, she’d have rather that character just disappear and never again trouble Varric.

Lindsey pursed her lips again. “Mmhmm. You know what that card means,” she said, then she tapped her nail on the third card. “This one is a message from your higher self. Like, something you already know in the back of your mind but haven’t taken the time to consider yet.” She flipped it over, revealing the Fool. “Ah, so you know it’s time for something new. It’s time to let go of past experiences and trust that something better is coming. You need to have an open mind, Varric. It’s okay to break with convention, with conformity. You need to take a leap of faith and trust yourself to be open to new experiences.”

Varric stared at her, leaning back in his chair as he picked up the tea cup and took a long drink from it before he shook his head. “Yeah, this shit just keeps getting weirder. I don’t even know you and you are telling me things that I’m thinking right now? I’m not sure if I’m comfortable with this,” he said, not sure if he wanted to hear any more. He almost snorted at that, Cassandra would laugh at him. That he was running from the truth, yet again. “Shit,” he said as he thought over her words and he rubbed a hand through his hair. “It’s complicated,” he finally said.

Lindsey’s expression softened, though she was tempted to tell him it was only complicated because he allowed it to be that way. “Varric, we don’t have to read the rest of the cards if you don’t want to. But… now you sort of understand why people are afraid of us? And how our magick is different than what the mages do where you’re from.” She sat back, trying to appear less intimidating, for lack of a better word. “Do you want to stop?”

He found himself shaking his head for whatever reason, he wasn’t sure. “Nah, I should see this through. Even if it’s something I don’t want to hear,” he said as he thought over what they had said so far. His curiosity was pulling at him to hear the rest of it and he wanted to spend time thinking over what they had said so far. It would be good to have the entire picture before he started mulling though.

She waited a minute then gave a nod. “This card is the preoccupation of your subconscious and how it affects your moods and outlook. It’s can be the underlying theme of your dreams,” she paused and nearly smacked herself. “Wait. You don’t dream. Scratch that last. We’ll go with mood on this one.” She turned the card over to reveal Ceridwen, the High Priestess. A beautiful woman was depicted on the card, seated between light and shadow with an open book in her lap. A crescent moon adorned her forehead like a crown, her feet at a pool of water. Forest greenery grew all around her, and even upon her as if she were part of the forest itself.

Lindsey considered the card for a moment. “So something or someone is on your mind, giving you inspiration right now.” She paused and narrowed her eyes, thinking about it for a moment. “Definitely a someone. A woman? Someone mature, wise, complex. She’s sparking your creativity and you don’t even realize it. The source of your inspiration; you’re feeling more inspired lately than you have been before. She’s… a leader of sorts, but doesn’t seek out followers. She understands the dark and light sides of nature, of life.” She paused at the look on his face and she quirked an eyebrow again. She wasn’t sure who he was thinking of, but someone had definitely popped in his mind, she could tell. “Any of this hitting home?”

Varric had to snort at that one, several people popped into his mind, but the one that nagged at him happened to be upstairs in a bedroom. “Oh, a few come to mind,” he lied smoothly, “Hawke, Aveline. I’ve written books about both.” 

Jennifer chuckled. “Yes, yes, but in the past. What about current events? That card sounds like it describes Cassandra to a T. Does that mean you’ve written the next chapter of Swords and Shields for her already?” she asked, filing that information away for later. They would definitely have to figure out exactly where they were in the storyline. If that would help in some way, then it was worth it. She caught a disapproving look from Lindsey and she ducked her head. “Excuse me, it is not my place,” she said quietly before she got up and headed out into the den. 

Varric watched her go, sparing a glance at Lindsey. “Okay, okay, I’d be lying if I didn’t say that the Seeker came to mind as well. What can I say? I’m a sucker for anyone who likes my books. Even if it’s that terrible novel that cost me more money to print than my others. I’m just not that good at romances.”

Lindsey shook her head at her sister, but laughed at Varric’s words. “Well they can’t be that terrible if someone likes them,” she said. She considered the card, and now that the idea was in her mind, it did sound similar to Cassandra, but it could’ve been one of the other women as well. “Anyway, whoever this person is, it’s affecting your mood, affecting you somehow right now.” She pointed to the next card, “This one is past events that influence your current situation.” She flipped over the three of swords. “So this one means lingering conflict, something you’re having difficulty healing. Not necessarily something physical. Unrequited love, an unhealthy association. Something that left you feeling broken down and bewildered.”

It was a rare thing for Varric to find himself speechless, but what could he say to that? It echoed something deeply inside of him and he felt a sadness wrap around him as he thought of Bianca. He often wondered why she had chosen to marry another man when he had offered her an out. True, she never would be able to do any of her work and it was wrong to stop that level of genius. Still, he often wondered what it would have been like to run away with her and start their own family. He managed a small smile for Lindsey. “Hah, I rather thought all the assassins were ways to keep me on my toes and in shape. Hardly an unhealthy association,” he said with a grin.

Wow. She didn’t know what to think of that statement. She licked her lips carefully and leaned slightly towards him, tucking her hands under the table. “I have a question for you, Varric,” she said. “I don’t mean to offend you. I know you claim to be prone towards ‘extravagant lies,’” she said, quoting him from the game, “but do you ever stop to think about if you’re lying to yourself?”

Varric paused at that, looking at her with a calculating gaze before he leaned back and gave a glance towards his empty teacup. “I need something stronger for this kind of conversation.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that a stranger he had met just a few hours ago already had a greater insight to him than most people he called his friends. “Especially myself,” he said quietly after a moment, “How can I tell believable lies if I don’t believe them myself?”

She gave a laugh at that. “Fair enough,” she said as she got up and went to a cabinet, pulling out a glass and a bottle full of amber-colored liquid. She poured a healthy measure and set the glass in front of him. She never liked this sort of thing, when the cards made people face truths about their lives that they didn’t want to face. She dragged on her cigarette for a moment, watching him as he took a swallow of the drink. “Ready?” she asked, and at his nod, she turned over the next card. “So this one is the state of your current relationships with others. The ace of cups symbolizes well-being, creation, nourishment, and devotion, usually to a cause or a project. It’s… love, art, compassion,” she said, gesturing with her hand as she spoke, “Divine protection. Bravery.” She looked at him again. “I think that one’s pretty straight forward. That, to me, sounds like the Inquisition and how you all interact.”

Varric smiled at that and gave a nod as he relished in the pleasant burn of the alcohol down his throat. Not only that, but it was great quality stuff. Top notch. He took another swallow as he looked at the card. “Now that’s a card I can get behind. Reminds me that not everything that I’m doing is that bad. That maybe I can still do something right,” he said as he sat up straighter, looking at the remaining cards, “Though, I’m far from the hero of the story.”

“You’re one of the heros,” she said softly, shaking her head slightly at him. “I think you don’t give yourself enough credit.” She tapped her nails on the table for a moment before she turned to the next card. “Psychological state,” she said simply.

Varric laughed at that. “I know that one. Fairly sure I’m crazy, given my line of work. Ah, but I wouldn’t trade it for anything.” He wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear the rest of the cards, but he was in too deep now. He had to know the ending. There wasn’t that many left on the table.

She flipped over the card. “Not crazy,” she said with a bit of a smile. “Clever is more like. Quick witted. Even though you have all of this going on,” she said, gesturing at the other cards that had been turned over so far, “you’re not letting that change you. You still have that unique way of seeing the world, and you still have a sense of humor about it all. People are drawn to you because of that and whether you realize it or not, your gift of language not only entertains but inspires others around you. And again, even though there’s allllll of this,” she said, making another sweeping motion over the cards, “you’re still loyal and considerate. So basically, even though you may be dealing with a lotta bullshit, you’re still you.”

He gave a little smile at that. “It’s not always easy you know? I’m just doing what I’ve always done which is a combination of bullshit, passion and a good sense of people. I think I hurt those who get too close though. Or they get close and decide that I’m not worth the trouble. I try not to pretend to be something I’m not. Most of the time, anyway,” he said as an afterthought.

“Dealing with bullshit is never easy,” Lindsey said as she crushed out her cigarette. “But you’re handling it well. So this card is your environment. Temperance,” she said with a chuckle as she flipped it over. “Well that’s appropriate. It symbolizes a blending of two very different worlds. Being able to adapt, keeping your cool in any situation. Successful mixing of opposites. I think this one speaks for itself, I think.” She paused, her eyes narrowing for a moment, wondering if the card had a deeper meaning. “I may be looking at this one too literally,” she mused.

Varric chuckled. “What? A dwarf among humans? Running a successful business? The mixing of suave  and stealth into one compact package?” He did smile at that as he took another drink, feeling the calming effects of the alcohol settle into his limbs, making him feel more relaxed than he probably should have. “It’s important to keep your head level when you are dealing with other dwarves. Most importantly the Merchants Guild. They’ll eat you alive if you aren’t careful or able to think on your feet.”

“Oh Varric, you are something else,” she said, leaning her elbow on the table and resting her forehead in her hand. She rubbed at her temples for a moment before she dropped her hand and looked at him. “Has anything in these cards been about the Merchant’s Guild?” she asked with a laugh. 

His chuckled died away and he looked at his glass which he focused on turning around on the table, watching the light throw colors over the wood beneath. “No, but thinking about it as applying directly to my life. To my everyday situations, it’s a bit daunting. I don’t know if I’ve been able to keep my head since I learned we are dealing with Corypheus. Since Cassandra pulled me into the Inquisition. I think I’ve just been going with it, to be honest. Trying to change things just ends up leading me to more trouble.”

“You need to stop thinking like that,” Lindsey said. “Haven’t you been listening to the cards? They’re pushing you towards something new, but if you don’t let go of this way of thinking, nothing’s ever going to change. You think history is just going to keep repeating itself over and over. And you know what? It will, if you let it. But if you can find a way to let go of all that, I think you might end up pleasantly surprised. In more ways than one.”

“Some things aren’t so easy to let go of,” he said, feeling himself bristling at being told how he should live his life, “I’ve been trying to change, but the same crap just keeps coming back to haunt me. Nothing I do ever turns out for the better. I’m trying with the Inquisition, I’m trying to make things right.” 

“I know you are, Varric,” she said in a kinder tone. “And from what I know from the game, you’re doing a good job. All of you are.” She could feel his defenses going up, could see it in his subtle body language, the tone of his voice. “I would just hate to see you limit yourself because of things that have happened in the past. There’s so much potential in you. It would be a shame for it to go to waste.”

He sighed and nodded, trying to remember that he agreed to this and he shouldn’t be making this much of a fuss over some silly little cards. That were hauntingly accurate. “I’ll try to keep an open mind.” He rubbed the back of his head, “Sorry, I can be a bit of an ass at times.”

“Aw, but what a handsome, charming ass you are,” she teased. “Okay, two more cards and then I’ll stop picking your life apart,” she promised. “This card can represent either your hopes or your fears,” she said and flipped it over. “I’m gonna guess this is hopes,” she said with a slight smile. “Ten of cups, which means blessings, true love. A love with real companionship. Safety and security. A home providing joy and trust. A deep connection with someone. Harmony. The kind of relationship that inspires others.”

Varric blinked down at the card, a pang lanced through his chest at the soft words she spoke and he felt a heat rise to his cheeks. He coughed, trying to clear his throat, hoping his voice wasn’t as shaky as he felt it was going to be. “A romance worth writing about,” he said quietly, “Shit.” He wiped at his eyes. “An idea worth having, but nothing to hold to close or you risk hurting yourself further. Sometimes, I wonder if it’s why I’m so bad at writing romances.” He snorted, “Or good. Depending on who you ask.”

She smirked at that. “Well I know of at least one person who would say good,” she said before she turned her attention to the last card. “Okay, this one is the outcome.” She flipped the card over and nearly laughed. “Well, that wasn’t what I was expecting,” she said, and continued to explain before he could even ask, “I sort of expected something about a choice, having to decide what you want. But, ah, it looks like something is coming into your life regardless. The queen of swords represents an impressive, trailblazing woman. She’s courageous and intelligent, determined. A revolutionary with pioneering qualities. Confident. Independent, maybe even to the point of being almost rebellious. She’s not going to put up with a bunch of nonsense.” 

Varric stared down at the card of a woman seated on a throne holding a sword. He chuckled, “That’s a good one. You almost had me going there.” There was only one person who stood out in his mind what that card could represent, but the idea was so absurd, he wasn’t sure what to think. “Cassandra barely tolerates me as it is. We’ve only just gotten past that ‘she’s going to punch my lights out’ stage. I don’t think things are going to be getting any better than that,” he said as he looked up at Lindsey. “Plus, humans aren’t really my thing,” he said easily.

She clapped a hand over her heart and feigned hurt. “Oh, I’m crushed. Not into humans?” she asked with a pout on her lips, but she couldn’t hold it and ended up snickering. “Is that racist?” she wondered, then shrugged. “Well, you know, they’re just cards,” she said dismissively, not wanting to push the issue. She’d much rather just sit back and watch how this all played out. She gathered up the cards and placed them back in the black silk she kept them wrapped in, then got up and returned them to the drawer. “You know, nothing’s set in stone,” she said as she looked out the window for a moment. She turned to him and offered him a smile. “Don’t worry over it. But maybe the cards have pointed out a few things to think on. That’s all,” she said as she walked over to him. “Don’t take it too seriously,” she said and leaned down to press a friendly kiss to his scratchy cheek. 

He sat there for a moment, feeling her kiss upon his cheek. How ironic she would use that phrase. Nothing set in stone. Maker damn the stone, he thought for a moment and he gave her a light smile before he reached to his drink and knocked the last of it back before he set it back on the table. “Thanks for the reading. I can tell it means a lot to you. You do it very well. I’m just... rather stubborn when it comes to suggestions that aren’t my own, but I’ll think on it.”

“A stubborn dwarf? Well I never,” she gasped sarcastically. She stretched and yawned, noting how late it was. “I should go to bed,” she said, debating for a moment. “But tomorrow, I’ll show you something I think you’ll really like. You’ll never look at writing the same way again,” she said with a grin before she gave him a little wave. “Goodnight, Varric. Don’t stay up too late.”

But instead of heading to her bedroom, she let her feet carry her through the house until she found her sister. “Well that was… interesting,” she said as she crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway. “He’s not going to listen to me. Or the cards. He’s still too hung up on Bianca.”

Jennifer nearly rolled her eyes. “Bianca,” she said before she shook her head. “I was astounded at her in the game. The way she lied to Varric’s face about the lyrium. And the way she threatened you to keep Varric safe or else, when her actions put him in more danger than ever before! And don’t get me started about the part where he hints that she left him standing at the altar,” she muttered. “What did the cards tell him?” she asked curious. 

Lindsey gave a sigh. “That he needs to move on, to trust himself and others that the past won’t repeat itself,” she answered. “And that someone new might catch his interest, someone who sounded suspiciously like a certain Seeker we know.” A little smirk pulled at her lips and she waggled her eyebrows. “I know Dorian teased them about it in-game, but I never really gave it much thought. That pairing could either be wonderful or it could unleash all hell.”

Jennifer looked at her, fairly sure she had dived off of the deep end. “Cassandra and Varric?” she asked. “That is utterly crazy. They’d drive each other crazy within a few hours, let alone trying to start a romance up between them,” she said, thinking back over the banter between Dorian and Varric about the Seeker. She then remembered the book scene. “Although... now that you mention it, I did rather like that look on her face when Varric wrote her that new chapter of Swords and Shields.”

“Well, yeah, because she likes his writing,” Lindsey said. “That doesn’t necessarily mean she likes  him. ” She chewed her lip for a moment before she yawned again. “Ah well, we’ll think on it. I’m drained from all these readings tonight. Especially his. Let’s get to bed. Besides, I’m looking forward to tomorrow. I’m going to introduce Varric to a computer. Let him try writing on that instead of with a quill and parchment.”

Jennifer laughed at that. “Writing and typing are two different things. I hope he can pick up on writing fast enough that he won’t be hen pecking at the keys,” she said, “He might be faster with a pen and paper. Maybe he’ll like what he finds on the internet. Who doesn’t like porn and cat videos? Not together of course. That’s just fucking weird.”

Lindsey threw her head back and laughed. “You’re fucking weird,” she said and gave her sister a playful shove towards the stairs. “Come on, let’s get to bed. I have a feeling tomorrow’s going to be an interesting day.”


	4. Chapter 4

Cassandra awoke the next morning to the most delicious scents wafting up the stairs and straight into her bedroom. She stretched with a groan, feeling surprisingly well rested for having slept in an unfamiliar place. It had to be the impossibly soft bed. She got up and headed down the stairs to find Jennifer and Lindsey sitting at the table, sipping mugs of a dark, steaming liquid and… “Are you eating cake for breakfast?”

“Sure the hell are,” Lindsey answered around a mouthful of chocolate cake as she kicked an empty chair towards Cassandra. “Have a seat. Grab a bite.”

The Seeker looked uncertainly between the two of them before she scooted the chair back closer to the table and sat down. She’d never heard of such a thing, but perhaps that was a normal breakfast staple in their world. She had to admit, it did smell delicious. She graciously accepted the large slice of cake Jennifer offered her and poured herself a cup from the pot that sat in the middle of the table. “There is so much in this world that is strange to me,” she admitted.

Jennifer smiled at Cassandra, she had a soft spot for the Seeker. She had been through a lot. “I can only imagine. You seem to be handling it very well,” she said as she cut into her cake and ate another decadent bite. “I can’t wait to show you those movies later. I’ll even introduce you to popcorn and ice cream. Ice cream is better for the romances though. Romantic comedies,” she said as she watched Cassandra poke at the slice of cake with her fork and she smiled knowingly over at Lindsey. She wasn’t sure about this Varric thing, but hell, there was no harm in sitting back and watching things unfold. Maybe give a helpful nudge if needed.

Lindsey picked up on her sister’s thinking and tried not to smile too widely. “We should make the men watch one with us,” she said thoughtfully as she popped the last bite of cake into her mouth. “Oh my gawd, I need to stop. My ass is gonna get huge if I keep eating this cake every morning,” she said as she got up to put her plate in the sink to stop herself from another helping. “Not sure how much they’d care for a romantic movie, but we can bribe them with the ice cream.”

Jennifer snickered at that and ate another bite. “Oh, I can imagine we could get Dorian in on the movie. Maybe Varric if we tell him it is for research or something. Bull? I think he might be better off watching wrestling.” She shuddered, “Maybe that manly soap oprea… WWE?”

“Yeah, that’s probably more his speed,” Lindsey agreed. She watched Cassandra as the seeker ate more of the cake and sipped at the coffee, then pulled a face. She gave a laugh. “It’s an acquired taste. Try adding some sugar and cream. It’s better that way.”

Cassandra did as instructed and sipped again. It was better, but not so much that she thought she would enjoy drinking it often. “I really need to focus on finding a way back to Thedas,” she said. While she appreciated their hospitality, she knew that she and the others couldn’t stay here long. Who knew what was happening back at Skyhold? Or what Corypheus was up to? “I have important matters to attend to. We cannot stay here. We don’t belong here.”

Jennifer exchanged a look with her sister before she looked back at Cassandra, “We will help you as much as we can, but I have to say. I am not even sure where to start looking for a way to get you back to your own world. Dorian is probably your best bet on this end of things. I have no doubt that Solas and maybe Vivienne if she is agreeable, are working diligently to get you back. We might only have a little bit of our own magic, but we will help with whatever you think you might need. Do you have any ideas of where to start?”

Cassandra sighed and shook her head. “No,” she huffed as she sat back heavily against the chair and stared at the partially eaten cake. She rubbed at her forehead and dropped her hand loudly against the table. “And what if no one is able to help us? If we cannot find a way back to Thedas, do we just stay here? Try to fit into your world and leave behind everything we have ever known?” A deep frown crossed her lips at the thought. She formed the Inquisition and she had every intention of seeing it through to the end, whatever that end may have been. Now there was a possibility that she would never know. 

Jennifer smiled at that. “There is always a way back. It just might take some time. How much remains to be seen. And who knows what will happen once you go back? It could be that you go back to the moment when you entered into the world, nothing changed except for you and your friends. Or,” she gestured in the air, “I have no idea, really. But you came into this world somehow and doors work both ways.”

“Doors perhaps, but do rifts?” Cassandra countered. She sighed and rubbed at her eyes. She didn’t mean to be so pessimistic, but the idea of never returning home really bothered her. It shook her a bit, to realize she thought of Skyhold as home. But after everything she’d put into it, they all had put into it, all the time they’d spent there, how could she not? 

Lindsey frowned slightly, seeing the seeker’s distress over the matter. “I’ll look through my books,” she offered. “Maybe there’s something in there about opening doorways to another world or something we can use. Maybe if Dorian performed one of our spells, it would have a different effect?”

“Now there is a thought,” Jennifer said, “Couldn’t hurt to see what would happen. You said you came through a rift? It is really too bad Solas didn’t come through as well. I’d bet he would have a few ideas on what to do. If he could talk to Dorian, then your problem would be solved much faster, I’ll bet. Too bad you don’t have walkie talkies.” She paused and looked at Lindsey, “Would those work between worlds, you think?”

“I seriously doubt they have those laying around Skyhold,” Lindsey answered. She bit her lips together, trying to stop herself from laughing at the exasperated look on Jennifer’s face. “I mean, if there was a way to cross through the worlds and take a pair with us, yeah, I don’t see why they wouldn’t work there. Having one here and one there? Probably not so much. Even the good ones have a limited range.” She pushed away from the counter. “Let me go look through some spell books, see what I can come up with. See what Dorian thinks of it. Don’t hold your breath, but it may be worth looking into.”

Cassandra wasn’t sure what these “walkie talkie” things were they spoke of, but the spell sounded like at least a starting point. Still, she didn’t want to get her hopes up. “Even if it doesn’t work, I appreciate your help,” she said to Jennifer. “I feel as though we have intruded on your lives and your home.”

Jennifer waved her hand in the air and gave her a smile. “Please, it is our pleasure. Not every day you get to hang out with your favorite characters. I imagine this is kind of like what it would be like for you if the Knight-Captain from Swords and Shields came to your door one morning.”

Cassandra’s eyes widened for a split second. “Now that would be interesting,” she said. A noise behind her drew her attention and she turned to see Bull and Dorian enter the kitchen. “Morning,” she greeted them, noting the way Dorian still didn’t seem to want to meet Jennifer’s eyes. She nearly rolled her own. While being walked in on had to be embarrassing, he really needed to stop worrying so much over his relationship with Bull. 

Bull gave a nod to Cassandra and then to Jennifer as he and Dorian sat down at the table. “Best sleep I’ve had in a long time,” he said as he eyed the half-eaten treat on Cassandra’s plate. “Cake for breakfast, Cass?” he asked teasingly.

“Ugh,” she groaned with a roll of her eyes. “It was not my idea.”

Jennifer chuckled as she moved to stand. “Afraid it’s one of our favorite breakfast foods around here. I can make you something more traditional, if you prefer? I can make eggs, sausage, bacon, toast. Whatever you like,” she said as she watched Dorian sniff at Cassandra’s cup of hot coffee before he took a sip, his eyes widening at the flavor and he quickly took a longer swallow. “I’ll put on a fresh pot while I’m at it.”

Bull shrugged. “I see nothing wrong with cake for breakfast,” he said as he helped himself to a large slice. “I just had to tease Cass about it.” He forked up a large bite and groaned as the chocolate melted on his tongue. “You gotta try this, Kadan,” he said as he cut a piece for Dorian and slid it in front of the mage. “Too bad Varric sleeps so late. I’ll have to inform him that he missed out.”

Dorian finally looked up, glancing around the table before he sat up straighter before he smelled the decadent chocolate cake in front of him. “Well, it certainly smells better than some of those frilly cakes from Val Royeaux,” he said as he took a bite of the confection, his eyes immediately darting to the rest of the cake on the table. “I am certain he will find it is no good. Absolutely no good. I cannot, in good conscience, let anyone else suffer through this cake. I will have to eat the rest myself to save you all.”

Bull pressed a fist to his mouth as he laughed, nearly choking on the cake. He took a minute to swallow before he spoke again. “Nice try, Dorian,” he said. He leaned closer to the mage. “I’ll make you a deal. We’ll split what’s left and Varric will never even know it existed.”

“You’re both horrible,” Cassandra scolded. She looked pointedly at Jennifer again. “Again, I apologize for invading your home. Especially with them,” she said with a jerk of her head in Bull and Dorian’s direction.

Jennifer laughed. “Oh don’t you worry about me. I insist on that front, the pleasure is mine. Mmm, and such lovely thoughts that will be forever burned into my mind. Mmm. Any time you two wanna give me a repeat performance, I’d rather be there when you start,” she said as she licked her lips.

Dorian felt his face heat up but managed to save face. “Yes, well, it must have been difficult, seeing me in all my carefully bred glory. I have been known to make many men weak in the knees,” he teased lightheartedly, testing new waters.

Bull perked up at that a bit, ever so slightly tipping his horns as he looked at Dorian. He’d never heard the mage come back at someone like that before, at least in regards to their relationship. He felt a bit of pride well in his chest and the corner of his mouth twitched in a smile. Maybe being here would be good for Dorian. 

Jennifer smiled widely at the mage and inclined her head. “So, Lindsey might have a few ideas for you after you’ve eaten breakfast. Some spell books that might behave differently if performed by someone with your particular talents. We have no idea if they will work, but is a place to start.”

As if on cue, Lindsey returned to the kitchen, carrying an overly large book in her arms, which she dropped on the table with a loud WHUMP. “Just a bit of light reading,” she joked and winked at her sister, then giggled at her own Harry Potter joke. “Ah hell,” she said as she settled herself at the table and began to flip through the thick pages. “I’m still not entirely sure what I’m looking for, but it’ll jump out at me when I find it,” she said. She cast a glance up at Dorian, then looked at the book again. “She isn’t sexually harassing you, is she?” she asked teasingly.

Dorian blinked at Lindsey and then to Jennifer who was smiling at him knowingly. “You know, I am suddenly positive that she is. I demand retribution,” he said as he stood up and walked over to stand next to Lindsey as he peered down at the weathered book. It smelled amazing, like old leather and musty pages. “Marvelous,” he muttered as he watched her flip through the pages and he reached out a hand to stop her from flipping through too quickly. “I should very much like it if we took our time looking through these. You said it yourself, that you were not sure what you are looking for. Perhaps if we put our heads together on this, we can find something that might just work.” 

She had to resist the urge to glomp him, reminding herself that he didn’t know her hardly at all. Not like the friendship her Inquisitor had with him in the game. “Alright,” she said as she looked at the book again. “If we can’t find anything in here, there’s lots of other books I have. It’s just that this one has been handed down to us from several generations back. I thought it might have better information in it than the published books.” She paused as the corner of her mouth twitched in amusement. “And I assume you’ll accept spicy food as payment for that retribution?”

Dorian stood up straighter, holding a hand to his chest as if he were offended. “As if I would accept anything less!” he said before his facade broke and he smiled widely at her, “I’m half tempted to bring you with us back to Skyhold. We need decent cooks that know how to use spices instead of chucking them out the window, the barbarians.”

A dreamy look crossed her face at that thought. “I could meet Cullen…” She seemed to lose herself in a daydream for a moment before she shook her head, blushing furiously. “Sorry. Focus! Focus, Lindsey, dammit,” she muttered to herself and looked at the book again. But she couldn’t stop the smile that pulled at her lips anyway. “As long as we bring my sister, too. Then you might have a deal.”

Jennifer smiled at that. “Yes yes, bring us both along. She can meet her Cullen, while I shall go pester Solas.” She sighed happily as she thought about him.  _ ‘Still waiting on that DLC Bioware, _ _’_ she thought bitterly before she spotted the looks they were giving her. “What? He’s a damn sexy elf. I’d hit that. I’d hit that hard.” She grinned at the look on Dorian’s face.

“Oh dear, you look quite ill, are you sure you are feeling okay? He dresses like and apostate hobo. Honestly, he could do much better if only he would allow me to help him dress. He might even turn out rather dashing,” Dorian said as he eyed the girl carefully. He wasn’t so unsure that she hadn’t come down with an illness or something. Solas was… Solas. Nothing wrong with him, but there was just something about him that Dorian couldn’t put a finger on.

Bull laughed loudly. “You gotta be shitting me,” he said. “Solas wouldn’t know what to do with a woman like you,” he added, blatantly eyeing her up and down. He gave her a cocky grin. “On second thought, you might be able to draw his attention away from the Fade for awhile. Might be good for him.” He looked to Dorian, “We’re definitely taking them back with us.” 

“Ugh,” Cassandra groaned with a roll of her eyes. She felt decidedly uncomfortable with the current conversation. “You are all ridiculous,” she said as she got to her feet, wishing she had her training dummies with her to take out some frustration on. But since this place seemed to be lacking, she thought perhaps she would finish that book she’d started last night. 

Jennifer laughed. “Oh, I would give it my best shot,” she said with a wink, watching as Cassandra stalked off, the blush on her face telling. “Ah well. If only you lot knew us as much as we know you. I mean, I feel like we should be old friends, but all of this knowledge and memories we have of you is more grounds for suspicion rather than trust,” she said as she shook her head and went to the sink to start washing that morning’s dishes. 

“Ah, don’t worry about it,” Bull said as he sat back in the chair, watching her for a moment. “It’s still weird, but you’re alright in my book. I don’t see anything to be suspicious about. You were both upfront and honest with us from the beginning. It’s not like you tried to pretend you knew all of this without telling us how.” Though he couldn’t help but wonder just exactly how much they knew about all of them, or if they knew the outcome of the battle with Corypheus. He was almost tempted to ask about it, but wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to know the answer. He’d have to think on it before he asked.

Dorian glanced at Bull and then back at the women for a moment. “I know that look, Bull,” he said as he turned back to the pages of the book, “Knowing our future, while helpful, cannot always be for the best. We know the future, we might try to change it. Though I would have the nerve to ask that if we stay on our current course, will everything turn out alright?” 

Jennifer studied him for a moment, sharing a look with Lindsey before she nodded. “Granted we get you four back to Skyhold in a timely manner. Everything works out. That’s all you get from me. Details might be a bit telling and then who knows what will happen? It might all go to shit,” she said as she scrubbed away at the plates before rinsing them and placing them on a drying rack, “It’s one helluva ride though.”

“Don’t lie to them, Jen,” Lindsey said. “You all end up eaten by a giant nug.” She snickered to herself at the ridiculous lie as she got to her feet. “Come on, Dorian, let’s go outside to read. It’s warm out already. I know how much you enjoy nice weather. And don’t worry, we can sit on the side of the house that doesn’t have an ocean view. Can’t have you getting sick all over my book.” She picked up the heavy tome and looked to Jennifer and Bull. “Coming?”

Jennifer looked sidelong at Bull and smiled back at Lindsey, “Actually, I was thinking about running to down. We need more groceries if we are to keep feeding these four hungry people. Plus ourselves.” She stretched her arms over her head, feeling her back popping in several places before she lowered them down and watched as Dorian stayed close by Lindsey, seeing him stealing glances outside. “Go on, enjoy the warmth. I’ll make up some ice cold lemonade later when we return.”

Dorian wasn’t sure what lemonade was, he wasn’t that big a fan of lemons, but perhaps she had something to make it less tart or whatnot. They had a knack for things in the kitchen it seemed. He looked to Lindsey, “Alright, but don’t blame me if I fall asleep on your shoulder. It’s been awhile since I have felt weather this wonderful.” He didn’t know what it was about the house or the hosts, but he felt comfortable around them. More comfortable than they should around strangers who seemed to know an alarming amount about them.

Lindsey chuckled at that. “You just drank a huge cup of coffee. I give it three-point-six seconds before it kicks in. You won’t be falling asleep anytime soon,” she said and gave him a nudge towards the door that would lead them out through the greenhouse and into the yard. She looked over her shoulder at her sister, “Don’t forget popcorn and ice cream!”

Bull shook his head as he watched them go, then looked at Jennifer. “Hey, you mind if I tag along?” he asked. “I’d like to see this town.” He didn’t know why, but he was curious to see more of this world, to see if he could make sense of it all. And after the way Jennifer had spoken about the townspeople making fun of her and Lindsey, he didn’t much like the idea of her going into town alone. Though he would never admit that; that he felt a protectiveness over a woman he hadn’t even known a full day yet. 

She turned and gave him a look up and down and grinned. “Oh sure, why not. They already think we’re crazy and insane. Strolling around with you will be the icing on the cake. If anyone asks, I doubt they will, you are wearing a costume,” she said, but more for her benefit rather than his, “Going to pull some of that Ben’Hassrath training on the town? I’d be interested in your input.” She went to the pantry and pulled out her reusable shopping bags along with a wicker basket she had from yesterday. “I’ll even let you pick out something you like.” She paused, remembering something from the game, “You like hot chocolate, don’t you?”

“Okay, things just got weird again,” he said in a low voice as he followed her out of the house. He knew that she and her sister knew a great deal about him and the others, but for her to know and remember such a minute detail about him was a bit unsettling. Was there any part of their lives that wasn’t included in this game? 

The road they walked along was strange to him, looking almost like one long continuous piece of stone. It was only a short walk until the town itself came into view. It seemed rather picturesque to him, with its little shops and the white fence that lined the boardwalk with its view of the ocean. Most people seemed to walk, like he and Jennifer were, but his steps faltered when a strange sort of carriage rolled by with a dull roar. “The hell is that?” he asked, watching as it traveled up the street. It looked to be made of some sort of metal, with glass windows, but no horse pulled it.

Jennifer chuckled. “It’s a car. Think of it like a horseless carriage or something like that.” She made a face at it. “They smell though and sometimes it’s faster to just walk or ride a bike around town. We are on an island just off the coast of Maine.  To get to the mainland, you’ll have to take a ferry. Don’t tell Dorian that fact. I know he gets seasick,” she said, seeing the way Bull’s eye darted to her, “Unnerving isn’t it?” She ignored the shocked looks they were getting and instead smiled at the other people, waving at them, “Hi! How are you today? Lotti! How are the kids?” She chuckled as the gasped and hurried away from her, shooting her nasty looks.

It was bizarre to him, the way the people seemed to fear her even more than him. Though he got his fair share of looks as well. He was used to it; even back in Thedas people tended to give him a wide berth. He turned to look at a couple of men across the street when one of them loudly asked what he was. “You’d think people around here had never seen a Qunari before,” he chuckled. He nearly tripped over Jennifer when she paused in her steps to look at him. “Oh,” he said as he realized the people there really hadn’t ever seen a Qunari before. He fell into step beside her again. “Sooo… my people don’t exist here? At all?”

Her smile fell and she shook her head. “Afraid not. Qunari only exist in Thedas. There are only humans here.” She gave him a pat on the arm. “But it’s okay to be different. Especially when you are such a fine specimen,” she said, giving him a raking look. When she had first gotten the game, Bull was the top of her romance list before she had fallen hard and fast for Solas. And Dorian. And Varric. But Dorian and Bull’s relationship… something about it was very satisfying. To know that Dorian could finally have a relationship he didn’t have to keep in the dark, that he didn’t have to hide or be ashamed of. 

Bull laughed at the look she gave him, along with the compliment. “You want me to flex for you?” he teased, making his pectoral muscles jump. He laughed again and clapped a hand to her shoulder as they walked. It was strange to think he was the only one of his kind in this world, but it didn’t bother him as much as he thought it should have. He looked closer at the people around them, no dwarves, no elves. Just humans. He watched as the people crossed the street to avoid walking past him and Jennifer on the sidewalk, the way they crossed themselves or shielded their children’s eyes. “And humans here are assholes just like back home.”

Jennifer laughed. “Ah, they’re just superstitious. They have long accused my family of witchcraft and worshiping the devil. Even though there is no devil in the craft. They have it half right.” She sighed, “Though, walking with you, they probably think I summoned the devil or a demon to do my bidding.” She cackled out loud in a fake laugh. “Ah well. It will probably mean more business in the end. People are gluttons for the scare factor. I’m going to have to turn away those little children though, who think I’ll be able to summon a demon to punish wrong doers against them.”  

“Yeah, pretty sure I don’t look anything like a demon,” Bull said as they entered a shop and he had to duck to make sure he didn’t smack his horns on the lintel. But then he thought about it, about the fact that these people had never seen a Qunari before, and he supposed that to them he must have looked rather frightening. He had to force himself not to sigh as a little girl caught sight of him and let out a scream and ran back to her mother’s side, peering at him from around her mother’s leg. “Maybe I’ll let you do the shopping on your own next time.”

Jennifer shook her head and slipped her arm into his and led him towards the aisle with coffee and hot chocolate mixes. “Nonsense. This is fun. I like seeing their expressions,” she said with a laugh as she came to a stop in front of the boxes of hot cocoa. She pressed her lips as she looked over them. “I should just make some cocoa from scratch.” She looked up at him, gesturing towards the treats. “Anything catching your eye? I find it beyond funny that the Qunari love sweets.” She grinned. “I remember Sten had a thing for cookies. I miss him. He was fun to have in the party. I hear he’s Arishok now.”

Bull gave a nod as he looked at the boxes of hot cocoa. He finally settled on a couple of boxes and handed them to her. “I’ll figure out a way to pay you back,” he promised. He had to admit, he was looking forward to trying them when they got back to her house. “So you know about the Arishok as well,” he said, once again feeling that unsettling of nerves that she knew so much about them. “Is there anything you don’t know?”

Jennifer smiled and led them down the aisle, nabbing a container of coffee before she headed towards the refrigerated section. “Very little that I don’t know. Not all of my questions have been answered regarding a few members of the Inquisition, but hopefully they are on their way,” she said, thinking of Solas and how he had broken her heart. Several times over. Because she was a glutton for pain, apparently. “Those games, or alternate realities, I suppose I should say now. I’m not sure if I would feel that great to find out my world is another’s play thing.” She wondered if she was in her own version of a Sims game. Now that would be freaky. “There are three of them so far and in each you get to view the world as the Hero of Ferelden, Hawke, and the Inquisitor. Respectively, of course.”

The more Bull heard about these games, the less he liked the idea of them. “How many people’s lives in our world are nothing but entertainment for this one?” he wondered aloud as he looked through the glass in front of him, seeing more brightly colored packages. A frown crossed his lips. “That’s a huge amount of information about politics, people’s private lives, secret missions that is just out there for anyone to find.” If anything was unsettling, that certainly was. Maybe it would’ve been better if he hadn’t asked. 

“It is,” Jennifer said as she picked up several packages of ground chuck, stew meat, even a pork roast for later on. “It’s not that we are trying to exploit you...” She trailed off. “I don’t know how the game developers created you all. I didn’t know it was real. It opens up more questions than it solves. I’m just excited to meet you. This shouldn’t be possible, but it is. What it means, I have no clue. But, for what it’s worth, I am sorry. People’s lives shouldn’t be a game.”

“Ah, isn’t your fault,” Bull said. It was true, it wasn’t like she had created the damn thing. He didn’t hold her accountable. It made him wonder though. “Maybe whoever created this game knows how to travel between this world and the other. That’s still a lot of information to gather on so many people.” A spy of some kind perhaps? Or a network of spies. There were just too many questions that didn’t seem to have any answers at all. 

His eyes were drawn to a woman carrying a large plastic basket over her arm. She was strikingly pretty with her shoulder-length blonde hair set in perfect waves, and the pink blouse and black pencil skirt that fit her slender frame just right. But the sneer on her nose ruined her otherwise pretty features as she cast a disapproving look at Jennifer. The sneer turned to a look of horror when the woman’s eyes fell on him and he had to resist the urge to roll his eye. 

“Well this is a new one,” the woman said, rearranging her features into a sneer once more. Though she had known Jennifer and her sister since they were all children, Kimberly Jones had never liked either of the sisters. They were weird, they secluded themselves from the rest of town, conjuring demons and sacrificing cats to the devil or whatever it was they did in that big old house on the edge of town. “Now you’re actively trying to frighten everyone in town by parading around some stranger in a costume?” She lowered her voice to an exaggerated whisper as she raised a hand by her perfectly painted red lips, “It’s a little early for Halloween.”

Jennifer put on a smile and patted Bull’s arm. “Oh Kimmy, you know that it is never too early for Halloween. You know if we had it our way, every day would be All Hallow’s Eve. You should come by some time. We tell fortunes at half price on Halloween. Give out candy too,” she said in a perfectly polite tone, though she knew the other woman didn’t much care for her. It wasn’t as if the woman had thrown rocks or eggs at her and her si… no, wait. She had.

“As if anyone would trust candy that came from your house,” Kim said in a scathing tone. “Probably poisoned.” She took an unconscious step back from Jennifer as if afraid of being too close to the other woman. She adjusted the gold cross necklace around her neck before she looked at Bull. “I don’t know how well you know her, but I’d be careful if I were you. No telling what sort of spell or hex she might place on you.” She looked Jennifer up and down once more as if looking at something revolting. “Evil witch,” she spat and turned on her heel to walk away.

For a moment, Bull wasn’t entirely sure what had just happened. His hand reached behind his shoulder, gripping the axe. “You want me to handle her?” he growled low in his throat, watching as Kimberly grinned and greeted other shoppers, as pleasant as could be. “I could split her in three pieces easy.”

“Don’t tempt me,” she said as she watched the other woman continue on her way, “But she’s harmless. The bark is worse than the bite.” She gave Bull a grateful look. “Besides, if she bought the farm, her teenage kids might not come to the house in the dead of night and pay me with her money to have their fortunes told. So, we’re getting the last laugh on that end,” Jennifer said smugly and turned them down the spice row. “Come, help me pick out some good spices that remind you of Seheron. Or maybe Tevinter. Never can have enough spices. I’ve always thought that anise, nutmeg, cinnamon and hot peppers might sum up some of those flavors,” she said as she reached the star anise and unscrewed the cap for Bull to smell. 


	5. Chapter 5

Lindsey groaned and stretched as she laid chest-first in the grass next to Dorian, both of them surrounded by books. She huffed and let her forehead drop to the ground. “I think my brain is fried,” she muttered. She lifted her head and slicked her hair out of her face to look at Dorian. He was engrossed in a book, barely paying attention to the cat perched on the back of his shoulders that was chewing at his hair and kneading his skin with its claws. “Shoo!” she scolded and waved a hand at the animal, but the cat merely gave her a slow, uninterested blink and returned to nomming at Dorian’s hair.

Dorian tilted his head towards her as he continued reading. “I’m sorry, did you say something, dear?” he asked before turning the page, “These books are absolutely marvelous. I never would have thought the like to exist. It is… rather crude, but the theory behind them is solid. Almost as if it were the most basic form of magic from which it has been built upon today. I would be very interested in trying out the correct spell, if we ever find it, that is.”

Lindsey pulled another book over and flipped it open. “Maybe you should try a different spell first, just to see how it goes. You know, one a little less dangerous than trying to open up a portal between worlds. Hmm,” she hummed thoughtfully as she flipped through the spells. “I wonder how your magic would change what we do,” she said. “Maybe a rain spell?” She paused and shook her head. “No, my luck you’d cause a damn flood or something. Glamour spell? Wait, that’s no good. You’re too damn handsome as it is,” she teased.

Dorian laughed at that. “True and in the case that the spell is rather on the permanent side, I’d rather not risk perfection,” he said as he ran a hand through his hair, starting when his fingers landed on the cat, “Oh! I forgot this little one was up there.” He reached up and plucked the cat from his shoulder and held it in front of him. “Listen, I know it is hard to resist, but I must ask that you stop chewing on my hair. You have no idea how long it takes me to get it perfect in the mornings.”

Lindsey raised an eyebrow. “Little one? I’m surprised ol’ fat-ass here didn’t crush you,” she said as the cat licked its whiskers and purred at Dorian. Lindsey rolled her eyes. She heard the screen door slam and she looked over her shoulder to see Varric coming out into the yard. “Mornin’,” she greeted him, but paused. “Or afternoon, I guess I should say.” She pushed herself to sit up, shaking her head as the cat wiggled out of Dorian’s hands and rubbed its head under his chin. 

Varric blinked as he was suddenly bathed in the warm sunlight and he spotted Dorian and Lindsey lounging in the shade of a large tree. He joined them, breathing a sigh of relief as he walked into the shadows. “Afternoon.” He gave a light laugh as he looked at Lindsey, “Sorry. I really don’t do mornings. That and I had a lot on my mind, so it took me longer than usual to fall asleep.” He looked to the mage who looked up at him with the cat, “Causing trouble, Sparkler?”

Dorian tried to look offended. “I would never,” he said and gestured to the open books all around them, “While you have been sleeping the day away, Lindsey and I have been working diligently to try and find us a way home. If only we had some red lyrium, I bet that would do the trick. Just need to have you blow it up again.”

Lindsey shook her head adamantly. “Noooo sir, I don’t want that stuff in our world,” she said, shuddering at the thought. “I can’t imagine the havoc that would unleash here. What people would do with it.” A frown pulled at her lips as she thought about it. “You said a piece hit the rift that pulled you all through. Do you think that piece is here somewhere?”

Varric rubbed at the back of his neck and he looked around. “Shit, I hope not. I’ve seen what that stuff does to Thedas. I’d hate to think that I’d be responsible for whatever happens to this one.” He winced inwardly, not every day someone gets to say that they’ve caused the downfall of not one, but two worlds. “That would just be the icing on the cake. I hope it blew up in the rift. It’s unstable.”

“I hope you’re right,” she said. “Well, if it came through with you, you’d have thought one of us would’ve seen it out here. Let’s hope none of that got into this world. Anyway, I promised to show you something today, didn’t I?” she asked. She looked at Dorian and smirked. Unable to resist, she slapped a hand to his ass as she got to her feet. “Try not to have too much fun without me. I’ll be back in a minute. C’mon, Varric.”

Varric laughed as Dorian made an undignified noise, and followed Lindsey back into the house. “I believe you did. Said something about how I would never look at writing the same way again? I hope this is in a good way because I’d like to retire into this some day. I don’t want it to be ruined,” he teased, half kidding. 

“Is it possible to be ruined in a good way?” she wondered aloud with a laugh. She led him into a sitting room and plopped herself down in a computer chair, wiggling the mouse to light the screen up. “This is a computer. You can do… well, almost anything on here. You can look up research, watch videos, listen to music, communicate with other people.” She opened up Word and placed her fingers over the keys. “And write on it.” She quickly typed out a simple message, unable to think of anything else to type,  Hi Varric.  “See?”

Varric’s eyes widened as he watched her type on the keyboard and the corresponding letters appeared on the screen in front of him. He frowned and ran his fingers over the words on the screen. “You… write with these things? Maker’s breath,” he said as he looked at the keyboard more closely before he stood up straighter and looked at Lindsey. “Seems like it would be a little awkward. I mean. What if you make a mistake? And how do you send this to your editor? Do you send the whole thing?” He gestured to the entirety of the machine.

“It’s easy if you make a mistake. You just hit the backspace button here,” she said and poked the button several times to erase the message she’d just typed. “To send it to someone, you have a couple options. You can print it out with this,” she said, gesturing to the printer, “and send it that way, or you can send it through an email. Which means basically everything you’ve written, that you want to send, would appear almost instantly on their computer. No matter where they are in the world.” She got up and offered him the chair. “Give it a try. It takes a little while to learn the keys, but once you get it down, you can just fly through it. Some people can type over a hundred words per minute.”

Varric stared at her for a moment before he sat down in the chair and mimicked what he had seen her do with her hands, but he couldn’t see which letters were where and he looked at them closely for a moment. “Seems like writing would be much easier. The letters are all out of order. But hell, why not since I’m here,” he said as he tried typing out a few words, letting his fingers get used to the key orientation. “I might be here for a while, but this is certainly different. Yet to be decided if its good or a headache,” he said as he gave her a wink.

She laughed. “I thought the same thing when I was learning to type,” she admitted. “Oh, and every so often, move the mouse up here and click this little box,” she said, showing him. “That’ll save your work so it doesn’t get erased. Computers can be finicky at times. Or, you know, the cat can jump on your keyboard and screw the whole thing.” Through the window, she saw her sister and Bull returning. “Have fun,” she said and clapped him on the back. “I’ll be outside if you need something. And help yourself to anything you want in the kitchen if you get hungry.”

He looked up and waved at her. “Okay, sounds good!” he called after her as she disappeared and he looked down at the keyboard again. He was going to learn this, if nothing else than to pass the time.

* * *

 

Dorian smiled widely as he spotted Jennifer and Bull returning and he held up the cat to The Iron Bull, “Amatus! I demand that we obtain a cat when we get back to Skyhold, if not this one. It is turning out to be quite the useful research partner. Not to mention is it trained to give backrubs! Not that you aren’t of course, and they are lovely backrubs, but his thing is just so compact.”

Bull ran a hand over his face. “Really, Dorian?” he asked. It was hard not to laugh at the expression on Dorian’s face; so happy and childlike in that moment. It was a rare thing to see from the mage. “And what happens when it eats all of Leliana’s birds?” he asked as he settled himself in the shade next to his lover. His eyebrow raised when the cat looked at him and made to crawl into his lap. “No. No,” he growled and tried to push the feline away, but the cat was persistent and curled up in his lap anyway. He sighed heavily. “We’ll talk about it.”

“Damn right we will talk about it. And if it just so happens to eat all of those loud and obnoxious birds, all the better,” he said as he reached out to scratch at the cat’s head, loving the little purr that issued forth from the content animal.”

Jennifer laughed and nodded her approval. “I always hated those things. Squawking at the worst time, just when I tried to talk to you,” she said and waved off the curious stare. “Never mind me. I’m going to go get the grill started. I think some barbeque is just what the doctor ordered for tonight’s dinner,” she said.

“Barbeque?” Bull asked with interest as he watched her drag over a large metal contraption and open the lid. It wasn’t long before she had the coals going and began to slap the meat on the grill, making his stomach growl. “She’s spoiling us, Kadan,” he said in a low, warning tone. “I think it’s all part of some plot to keep us from wanting to go back to Thedas.”

Dorian chuckled at that, his own stomach growling as well as he smelled the fragrant scent of whatever it was she had placed on the grill. He watched as she slathered it with a deep red sauce from a bottle with a brush. “Maybe we should just bring them with us and force them to be our personal cooks in Skyhold. I’d much rather eat these strange delicacies than that drivel they call food in the camps.” 

“Oh something smells good,” Lindsey said as she came out of the house. She paused next to the grill, a smile playing across her lips. “I think we’ve lost Varric to the computer. Gods help us if he gets to poking around on there and discovers the internet. We’ll never be able to pry him off the damn thing.” She looked up at the sky, shielding her eyes slightly. “I didn’t realize how late in the day it was. Where did the day go?” She shrugged and moved to sit in the grass again, grabbing up another book.

“I hope you’re making enough,” Bull said to Jennifer as he absentmindedly ran a hand over the cat’s fur. He wasn’t sure what they were in for with this dinner, but it smelled amazing. “I think I could eat a horse.”

Jennifer laughed as she looked over her shoulder at him. “Don’t you worry, plenty of burgers and hot dogs to go around. We might have to roll you back into the house after we finish eating.” She looked to her sister, “Why don’t we eat outside tonight? It’s cool enough for it, I think. And you can bring out that garlic dill bread you made yesterday. That might go good with the burgers. Or we could save that for tomorrow and just go easy on them tonight. Traditional barbeque at its best!”

Lindsey nodded. “Let’s go traditional tonight,” she said as she turned towards the house. “I’ll bring out some sides and the plates and stuff. Looks like that meat is about ready.” She trotted back into the house and rummaged in the cabinets for the plates. “Varric! Cassandra! Supper’s ready! We’re eating outside tonight!” she called as she grabbed a couple bags of chips and some potato salad out of the refrigerator to carry back outside. She bumped the door with her hip and carried it all over to the table. “And then later we can watch a movie and have some ice cream.”

Cassandra heard her name called and she marked her spot in her book before she wandered outside, seeing Bull and Dorian already settling themselves at the table. The most amazing smell hit her nose and made her stomach clench. She hadn’t realized that she’d missed lunch. She tipped her head curiously at the meat Jennifer was placing on a plate to be served. “What is it?”

“Barbeque,” Jennifer said as she placed the last of the hotdogs and hamburgers on the serving plate in the middle of the table, smiling at Varric as he wandered out as well. “It’s beef and pork cooked on a grill and covered with the best barbeque sauce we could cook up. You have to try it,” she said as she opened up the buns and instructed them on which meats went where.

Lindsey leaned over towards Dorian and held a hand up by her mouth as if telling a secret, but didn’t lower her voice. “It’s partly pork,” she corrected her sister before snickering at the look Jennifer gave her. “Well, it is! Not entirely sure what’s in these things. But I don’t really care. They’re delicious anyway,” she said as she took a bite and moaned almost obscenely. “So good.”

Dorian raised an eyebrow and watched as Cassandra, Varric and Bull filled their plates. Bull even went so far as to fix him a plate as well, with one of each of the items. “Are you certain it is good? I am sure my father would disown me for eating with my hands.” He grinned a moment later. “As if I care about what that man thinks,” he said with a laugh and picked up the burger and turned it around in his hands, watching as a thick drop of sauce fell and landed on his plate. “Ah well, here goes nothing,” he said as he took a messy bite. He felt it get into his mustache and yet, the slightly spicy flavor with the rich flavor of the beef had all thoughts of caring flying out the back. He couldn’t stop the approving groan from escaping his lips and his eyes fluttered closed. 

Varric laughed after swallowing his own mouthful. “I think Sparkler approves.”

* * *

 

The sun had almost set by the time they finished their dinner. “Shall we go inside for dessert? We can watch a movie,” Lindsey suggested. She shot a look at her sister. “And no, we’re not going to scar them for life by making them watch Saw or something like that. At least not right out of the gate.”

“Awww, you are no fun. Bull might enjoy it,” she protested and smiled a moment later as she led the way inside. 

“While the rest of them gag and wonder what the fuck is wrong with us,” Lindsey said as she pulled the door closed behind them. She stopped at the refrigerator and pulled open the freezer, grabbing the large container of ice cream. She set out the chocolate sauce and the caramel, then proceeded to scoop out large portions into bowls. 

Dorian looked down into the bowls over their shoulders. “What in the world is that?” he asked, “I noticed it came out of the cold part of that contraption, and I am certain you know that I am not a fan of the lower temperatures. Are you expecting us to eat this?” He shot a nervous glance around, but landed on Bull who had a rather perverted look on his face and he nearly rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes, I know you will ‘warm’ me up as it is.” 

“Look at it this way, Sparkler,” Varric said as he accepted his own bowl from Jennifer, “Have they given us anything that you have not ended up loving?” He sniffed at the cold treat before he reached for the brown bottle and popped it open, smiling at the strong scent of chocolate hit his nose. “Though, if you aren’t willing to give it a try, I’m fairly sure I’ll be willing to finish off yours.”

“Who said anything about warming you up?” Bull asked as he helped himself. He spooned up a large bite and gave a groan at the creamy sweet taste. “I’ll just tie you down and slather you with it, then lick it off at my leisure.” He was seriously tempted to pocket the chocolate sauce for later. 

Dorian unconsciously shivered and covered his chest with his arms for a moment before he reluctantly accepted the bowl from Lindsey before glaring at Bull. “I think I might just disown you for that,” he said with a light hiss. He didn’t mind candle wax because the little pinpricks of heat were so divine, they could curl his toes, but cold? He shuddered at the thought and shook his head before he grabbed a spoon and took a small bite. “Hmmm,” he said as he rolled it around on his tongue, “Okay. Not as bad as I was expecting.”

“Don’t you ever think of anything else?” Cassandra asked as she shot Bull a rather disgusted glare. She took her own bowl and had to resist the urge to scold him further. If she ended up hearing the two of them through the walls of that house… She shook her head and bit her tongue, following Jennifer out of the kitchen.

“What?” Bull asked innocently. “You almost sound jealous, Cass.” He laughed as she snorted at him and pointedly ignored him. He threw an arm around Dorian. “She’s jealous,” he repeated in a lower tone.

Lindsey followed her sister through the house and flopped down on the large, squashy couch. “Sit,” she said to them and slapped the cushion next to her as Jennifer considered the collection of movies. “So Varric, how’d you like the computer? Any luck with typing?”

Varric chuckled as he moved to sit next to Lindsey on the couch, carefully holding his bowl of ice cream so it wouldn’t spill as he got into a comfortable position. “It’s different, I’ll say that. I’m working on figuring it out. You’ll let me, uh, print it off before we go back to Skyhold, right? It’s a bit easier and less mess than fiddling with ink.”

“Oh yeah, that’s no problem,” Lindsey assured him. “If you want, we can print it off as you go. That way we don’t have to do it all at once when you’re done. That would take forever.” She took a bite of her ice cream, rolling it around on her tongue for a moment. “Or, you know, it would seem like forever to me. Probably faster than how things are done where you’re from. I can be impatient.”

Jennifer grinned widely as she picked out a movie for them to watch and held it up for Lindsey to see. “What do you think? Too much? Or not enough? It’s got fights, romance, comedy, magic, shall I go on?” she asked with a smirk, “Even some dwarves and elves in here.”

Lindsey nodded her approval. “Lord of the Rings it is!” she proclaimed and settled back on the couch. “One of the best movies ever made,” she said with a grin as Jennifer started the movie. “I think you guys might like this one. Just remember, a lot of it is special effects. It’ll look real, but it isn’t. It all done with computers and stuff. It’s pretty amazing.”

Varric watched as the movie unfolded and he thought it wasn’t unlike a play, just, not. It was recorded, or so the sisters said. So, like a play, but it had been saved on the strange disc so that others could watch it at any time they liked. The plot was solid and the characters loveable. He could tell the one they called Frodo was in for a lot of pain and strife. It was an author after his own heart. He couldn’t help but laugh at the dwarves that showed up on screen. “Maker’s breath, do all of the dwarves everywhere have those beards?” 

Lindsey thought about it for a moment. “Uh, yeah, as far as I know,” she said. “I mean, even the Hobbit, Kili had a beard. It wasn’t much, not like in this movie, but yeah.” She gave a little laugh. “In Middle Earth, they say even the female dwarves have beards. It’s supposed to be really hard to tell the difference between male and female dwarves.” 

Dorian laughed at that. “Hmmm, now those sound more like the women I might be interested in. You know, if they also had some manly bits down south,” he said as he leaned against Bull, partially in his lap with his legs thrown over the Qunari’s. He was quite comfortable and surprised to find himself enjoying the movie. Bull had a hand at the back of his neck, massaging out the tense muscles there and he thought he would have purred if they were alone. 

Bull watched the movie with a critical eye. He liked the fight scenes, even if they were a bit over the top. But he reminded himself that they were fiction and a helluva lot more entertaining than realistic fights would’ve been. He was still having a hard time understanding how it was all done, how the blood and gore were created without actually harming anyone. But the thing that he didn’t understand the most were the other races in the movie. “I thought you said only humans exist in this world,” he said, glancing over at Jennifer.

Jennifer laughed and smiled over at Bull, “There aren’t. Those elves and dwarves and orcs you see on the screen? It’s just make-up. People wearing very believable costumes. Fake ears and all that stuff. And if they look short, it’s just the perspective of the shot. I’ve watched some making of movies, to making a normal sized human appear to be shorter, they just took out some floorboards and have them stand inside of it.”

“Shh!” Cassandra hushed them from her spot on the floor, her eyes transfixed on the screen before her. She’d never seen a story come to life like this before. While she missed some of the internal dialogue that she got from reading a story, seeing and hearing the emotion and actions on the screen almost made up for it. She was fascinated with the love story between Aragorn and Arwen, how she loved him even though he was mortal and she was not. She didn’t want to miss a second of the movie, or have her attention drawn from it by all the discussion going on behind her on the couch.

Varric chuckled at Cassandra, the way her eyes lit up as she watched the movies. He almost felt a pang of jealousy, which was ridiculous. Even though the last time he had seen such a look on her face was when he had given her the chapter of Swords and Shields. He shook his head and tried to focus on the story, but the look on her face, that look of wonder. It made his chest constrict and he tried to push it from his mind.

It was strange to Cassandra, or it would have been if she was paying attention, how easily it was to lose herself in the story. Time didn’t seem to exist as she watched the Fellowship and their adventure. She nearly teared up when the old wizard fell in the mines of Moria. She was entranced by Lothlorien and the beauty of the elves, stunned by Galadriel’s ability to resist the power of the one ring. And then the Uruk-Hai came, the Fellowship scattered, Frodo and Sam crossed the river, and… “Wait, that’s it?!” she cried as the screen turned to black and the writing began to scroll. “But what happens to them? Does Aragorn rescue Merry and Pippin? Do Frodo and Sam make it to Mordor? They cannot end it there!”

Everyone seemed to burst into laughter at Cassandra’s sudden desperate need to know what happens next. Jennifer smiled at that, remembering party banter with Cole, Varric and Cassandra about the Knight-Captain and Cassandra’s need to know what happened next. “Of course they don’t, but just that one movie was three hours. There are two more sequels,” Jennifer said. 

Cassandra huffed as they laughed at her, but it did nothing to stem her hunger to know what happened next. “Well can we watch it?” she asked. She hadn’t realized that she’d been sitting there for three hours while she watched that movie; it seemed much shorter than that to her. “There are too many loose ends. I will never be able to get to sleep now,” she said, even though she knew it had to be very late.

Dorian forced himself to sit up straighter, stretching his arms over his head until his back popped several times. He couldn’t stifle the yawn that slipped past his lips. “You can stay up if you wish, I think I’ll try this sleep thing again. I’m going to steal the bed and bring it back with us. It’s rare you can find something big enough for a Qunari and a human to share,” he said as he leaned on Bull as the other man stood up.

Jennifer nodded. “Yeah, we can watch the next one tomorrow, Cassandra. If you like that is. It’s not good to watch too much television in one sitting. It can damage your eyes if you aren’t careful. Not that it’s dangerous, it’s just the strain of not blinking or something like that. I have no idea,” she said as she stood up and shut off the system.

Cassandra nearly protested, but decided it would be rude to do so. This would drive her nuts, she just knew it. She needed to know what happened, especially what became of Arwen and Aragorn. She forced herself to her feet and her eyes widened slightly. Her backside had nearly fallen asleep from sitting on the hardwood floor for so long. “I suppose I shall try to sleep as well,” she finally said before she waved goodnight to the others and tromped up the stairs, absolutely certain she’d never be able to fall asleep even if she tried. 

“Lightweights,” Varric teased as he went back over to the computer and turned on the screen, “I think I’m going to try this again for a little bit longer. It’s not even my bedtime yet.” He laughed as he looked at the bright white of the document on the screen. He had a lot to think about. Too much to be able to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Cassandra tried to go to sleep. She really did. But the movie kept rolling around in her mind, the scenes in Rivendell of Arwen and Aragorn playing over and over. She wished she had the book, so she could stay up late reading more about their story. She tossed and turned in the bed, and even though it was so comfortable, she just couldn’t fall asleep. “This is ridiculous,” she grumbled to herself. She sighed heavily and flopped on her back, letting her arm smack against the bed. How was she ever going to fall asleep now? Perhaps watching these movies right before bed wasn’t the best idea in the world.

She thought of a hot bath, of how that might relax her. It had been a couple days since she’d bathed anyway. Maybe that would help.

She got out of the bed and wandered into the darkened hallway, following it towards one of the bathrooms. It still amazed her how the lights came on with just the flip of a little switch on the wall. Oh, she loved the look of this bathroom with its hardwood floor, dark wainscoting, and white trim. Dark green and gold damask wallpaper covered the upper part of the wall, somehow making it seem even more warm and inviting. She was quickly falling in love with this house.

She sat on the edge of the clawfoot bathtub and turned the tap, giving a little jump when the water splashed from the spout. She let it run over her fingers until it was nice and hot, then fumbled to get the plug in the bottom. Steam curled up into the air as the tub began to fill and she undressed, tossing her clothing into a hamper. There were fresh clothes waiting for her in her bedroom, things Jennifer had loaned her to wear. She thought that perhaps she should’ve brought them with her, but then decided it didn’t matter. Everyone else in the house was asleep. She could get back to her room wrapped in a towel and it wouldn’t matter.

When the tub was nearly filled, she turned off the water and stepped into it. She hissed slightly, it was on the verge of being a little too hot, but then she sank slowly into it with a groan. Only one word came to mind as the hot water seemed to sink deep into her. “Marvelous,” she murmured, then mentally smacked herself for almost sounding like Dorian.

A little stand next to the tub held a wire basket with a folded washcloth, bath oils, a bottle of shampoo, and a strange black bar of soap. She picked up the soap and sniffed it, the most incredible combination of lemony-citrus and rose hitting her nose. She began to wash, amazed at the buttery-softness of the soap, the way there was yet a slight grittiness to it that made her skin feel incredibly soft. Oh, she’d have to have died and gone to the Maker’s side. There was no other explanation for this.

Cassandra soaked in that tub for longer than she would care to admit, her head laid against the back of the tub, just letting the steam and the scent of the soap relax her and calm her mind. When she felt like she might finally be able to fall asleep, she pulled the plug and got out of the tub, dripping slightly on the large floor rug. She grabbed up a towel and began rubbing at her hair, feeling better than she had in a very long time.

Varric held a hand up to his mouth as he yawned climbing up the stairs; that computer was quickly becoming his new favorite thing in the house. Once a person got used to the keys, it was certainly faster than taking the time to write out something on paper. Though he was finding he missed the paper aspect of it. The feel, the smell of it. It was ingrained into him and he knew that he wouldn’t miss the computer too terribly once they made it back to Thedas. 

First though, time for some sleep. It was earlier than when he would normally go to sleep, but he was going to blame the movie for putting him into a relaxed state of things. He stopped by the bathroom first, relieving his bladder the only thing on his mind as he pushed the door open, surprised to see the light was already on and oh… Oh. His eyes went wide as he saw a very naked Cassandra standing in the middle of the room, toweling herself off. His eyes were drawn over her golden skin, scars accenting different points on her body. Her breasts firm and round with dusky nipples hard in the cooler air of the room as opposed to the bath she must have just gotten out of. And her legs, long and smooth, going on for miles. She was a vision and he swallowed hard, cursing himself as his body responded in kind to the wonderful sight.

Cassandra felt the rush of air as the door opened and she turned sharply, jumping at the sight of the dwarf standing there as if he were frozen in place. “Varric!” she cried and fumbled with the towel, covering as much of herself as possible. She felt her face burn furiously at being caught naked. Well so much for being relaxed and ready for sleep now. She was terribly embarrassed as she wrapped the towel tightly around herself and stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say, unable to leave because he was between her and the door.

Her sharp cry snapped him out of his stupor and he felt a heat rise to his cheeks. He quickly averted his eyes, raising a hand to block her from his sight as he backed out of the bathroom. “Seeker! I am sorry. I didn’t think anyone was still up. I’ll ah, just be going now. To other bathroom. Sorry,” he stammered out apologies, hoping that later she wouldn’t kill him for such an offense, or for admiring her by accident. Shit. He turned to leave as he was out the door.

She looked up as he backed cautiously away, as if she were some dangerous animal he’d happened upon that might attack at any moment. Good. He should fear her. Though she couldn’t help but to notice the rather prominent bulge in his pants as he went. She didn’t know whether to be flattered or disgusted. But really, she felt neither in that moment. Just awkward embarrassment that she didn’t think would vanish any time soon. 

Squaring her shoulders, she strode out of the bedroom, trying to appear offended, hoping her steps didn’t belie how flustered she was. It was as if she couldn’t get to her bedroom fast enough and she slammed the door behind her. “Oh Maker,” she groaned and slapped a hand to her heated face, wanting to crawl under the bed and hide until the end of her days. Of all people to find her naked. It couldn’t have been one of the other women, or even Dorian, someone who wouldn’t care. No, it had to be that Maker-damned dwarf. She would never live this down. And she could just imagine the jabs he would take at her tomorrow for it. “Ughhhh,” she groaned.

Varric only let out the breath he was holding when he was safely in the other bathroom. He leaned against the door, letting his head thunk against the wood as he looked up at the ceiling, trying to will his problem away. He refused to take matters into his own hands. Cassandra was many things, but he wasn’t about to do that to her. She… she deserved more respect than that. He let his mind drift over other things like dead nugs, the aftermath of the Conclave. Mother Giselle. 

He let out a sigh as his erection faded enough for him to take care of his business and he quickly washed his hands and made a beeline for his room, locking the door behind him. Maybe if he pretended that this never happened, Cassandra wouldn’t try to kill him in the morning. He winced as his mind drifted over her form again. Well, shit. 

Cassandra pulled on a tanktop and a comfortable pair of shorts, scolding herself over and over for not locking the bathroom door. She’d forgotten that Varric stayed up so late. She groaned loudly again as she flopped face-first on the bed.  Her whole body seemed to cringe as she thought about the teasing she would endure the next day. “Maker, take me now,” she muttered into the pillow.

* * *

 

She felt somewhat safe the next morning when she woke up, knowing Varric would most likely sleep in and she could escape any further awkwardness until at least noon. She changed from the shorts into a pair of denim jeans, but left the tanktop on. She had to admit, the pants fit her rather well and she liked them. So much so that she wondered if she could take some home with her to Thedas. 

She trotted down the stairs, the smooth cool wood soothing against her bare feet, and headed to the kitchen, wondering if she could have a regular breakfast that morning instead of cake. She’d almost pushed the incident with Varric out of her mind by the time she entered the kitchen, but stumbled over her own feet when she saw him sitting at the table eating a slice of that chocolate cake for breakfast. “Andraste’s tits!” she cursed in surprise, both from seeing him up so early and from tripping. 

Looking pointedly away from him, she glanced around the kitchen, searching for something else to eat. A basket of fruit on the counter caught her eye and she grabbed up an apple. As she glanced out the kitchen window, she realized that maybe it wasn’t quite as early in the day as she’d thought it was. She had stayed up rather late last night; obviously she’d overslept. 

Varric could have commented on several things. He was certain that he had never heard Cassandra curse like that before, but on the other hand, he already felt bad for walking in on her and obviously causing her more than enough trouble that she had even slept in. Something the Seeker never did. He finished off the last bite of the cake before he pushed it away from himself, something about the cake was comforting. More than it had any right to be. He felt oddly calm before he spoke. “Cassandra, about last night. I’m sorry. No one is ever up that late and I wasn’t thinking like the ass I am. Won’t happen again.” He looked over at her with what he hoped was sincerity, “Scout’s honor.”

Cassandra stared hard at the apple in her hand for a moment. Had Varric really just apologized to her? Or was he winding her up for an even bigger joke at her expense? She looked over her shoulder at him, trying to fight away the heat she felt in her cheeks. He seemed sincere. “What, no teasing on your part?” she asked, her defenses still up. She expected him to goad her at any moment now. “Go on, get it out of your system now before you have an audience.”

He considered her for a moment, almost hurt that she thought that he would abuse the honest mistake. Yes, okay, he did that on a regular basis and you could almost set a clock to it, but on the serious matters? “No,” he said quietly before he stood up and picked up his plate and went over to the sink to rinse it off, thinking over his next words carefully. “Not even I would stoop that low,” he said as he looked at her. Shit. They needed something to get them past the damn awkwardness of the situation. “I happen to have a deck of cards with me. Would you like to work on your Wicked Grace game?”

She eyed him suspiciously, knowing he was an expert liar, but somehow she believed him. She let out a soft sigh and relaxed her shoulders a bit as she gave him a nod. “It would be better to be teased about how bad I am at cards than to be teased about what I look like naked,” she said as she moved to sit at the table, taking a bite of her apple. She chewed it for a moment before she looked at him again, still feeling rather awkward. “I should have locked the door. I forgot that you were still awake.”

He remembered that moment when he opened the door and her image had been firmly burned into his mind. It was not a bad one. “Don’t worry about it, Seeker. Consider it forgotten,” he said as he dealt out the cards. “Although, I wouldn’t mind hearing the story about how you got that scar that’s on your left side, just below your ribs,” he said honestly, “Looks like that one might have an interesting tale behind it. Did a book stab back?”

She had to laugh at that and she suddenly felt her embarrassment ease. She picked up her cards, frowning at them as she tried to remember which ones were better than others. Oh, she could never remember the rules of this silly game. The corner of her mouth twitched as she arranged the cards in her hand. “No, but I suppose it is a rather interesting story…”

* * *

 

By the time they settled in for movie time that night, Cassandra was feeling rather good about her day. She had spent most of it with Varric, and surprisingly they’d managed to not get on each other’s nerves. And what little banter there was between them, it never steered near the incident from the night before. She understood Wicked Grace a little better now, though she was still terrible at bluffing, and she suspected that the few hands she won, he’d let her win. And that was charming in and of itself. Damn him. 

The most amazing scent hit her nose as she sat on the floor in front of the couch and she looked curiously at Jennifer as she carried in several large bowls. “More food?” she asked as she accepted one and looked at it. Pieces of yellowy fluff seemed to fill the bowl, but the strong scent of the butter made her mouth water all over again. “I’ve never eaten so much in my life. This will not end well,” she commented as she popped a piece in her mouth.

Jennifer laughed as she handed a bowl to Bull and Dorian before she sat down next to Lindsey. “Just some popcorn. You can’t really experience a movie without popcorn. That and it doesn’t have that many calories in it. Well, the butter doesn’t help, but it’s going to be a cold day in hell before I have popcorn without it. Or chocolate. Chocolate and popcorn together? Oh my god, you will think you died and went to heaven!”

Lindsey wrinkled her nose at her sister. “There’s something wrong with you,” she said as she picked up the remote and clicked play. “Next thing you know, I’m gonna catch you pouring chocolate sauce on the popcorn.” She shuddered and scooted away from Jennifer, cradling the bowl of popcorn protectively. “Ruining perfectly good popcorn. Shame on you,” she teased. “That sounds almost as disgusting as kettle corn.” She shuddered. She remembered the first time she’d had kettle corn, thinking she was about to delve into salty, buttery goodness, only to instead be met with a horrible sugary abomination. “Kettle corn is the reason I have trust issues.”

Cassandra barely heard them, her attention already totally devoted to the screen before her as the movie began. This was quickly becoming an addiction. Still, once she returned to Thedas, she’d never again be able to experience it, so might as well enjoy it while she could, right? She slowly, almost mechanically, lifted a piece of popcorn to her lips as she stared unblinking at the television, drinking in every detail of the story.

Varric was barely paying attention to the movie, his eyes flickering to the Seeker every now and then as she was swallowed up by the story. There was something… adorable about the way she had her legs up in the air, kicking them back and forth as she watched the movie. Not unlike an awed child at storytime. He settled back in his chair, munching away at the popcorn in front of him. Maker, it was good. He’d have to find a way to make it back in Thedas. He would make a fortune. Eh, maybe he should just stick with his books for that part. 

It was so easy to be pulled into the story. Cassandra loved the new character of Eowyn, the shieldmaiden of Rohan. Literature needed more strong female characters like her, that Cassandra could identify with. Although she wasn’t sure she liked the love-triangle-dynamic she sensed between Eowyn, Aragorn, and Arwen. Surely he wouldn’t give up on his love, would he? She was pondering this as a sudden shattering of glass broke her thoughts and Lindsey gave a cry of pain.

“Dammit!” Lindsey said, leaning over with her hands clasped behind her head, her bowl of popcorn spilled across the floor. Pain radiated through her skull and she felt warm, sticky blood on her fingers. “Son of a bitch, that hurts!” Still keeping her hands on the back of her head, she twisted around to see the front window broken and someone running away from the house. Teenage boys, it looked like. “Fuckers,” she hissed under her breath.

Jennifer was on her feet in an instant, turning to see the teenagers hightailing it away from the house. It didn’t matter how fast they ran. They would get what was coming to them for hurting her sister. She cursed when she saw the deep cut on the back of her head. “Shit, that’s going to need stitches!” she cried out as she grabbed up some napkins and pressed them to the wound.

Dorian was already on his feet as well, moving over to Lindsey. “And what am I? Chopped liver? Let me see, my healing skills are not that proficient, but I can heal a little bit,” he said as he tugged away Jennifer’s hand and parted Lindsey’s hair so he could see the wound better. 

Varric cursed under his breath as he saw the broken window, Lindsey’s head, and the offending rock lying on the floor. He picked it up, seeing a bit of blood on the part that must have hit the redhead’s skull. “Shit. How could they do this? Why would they do this? Are the townspeople that nuts?”

Lindsey leaned over, letting Dorian look at her as tears stung her eyes. More from frustration and emotion than from physical pain. “They think we’re evil,” she said, swallowing hard to keep her voice as steady as she could. “They accuse us of worshiping the devil, something we don’t even believe exists. Their religion preaches love and acceptance, then turns around and says that people like us deserve to die. That we will burn in hell when they don’t even understand what we do or who we are. And they go sit in their little church pews on Sunday and make them feel good about themselves when THEY are the ones who are wicked!” She growled as she felt Dorian touch her head. “I’m so sick of this shit.”

Dorian made a quiet shushing noise as he saw how far and deep the cut went. “It is their loss, they do not know what wonderful people you are,” he said as he held his hand over her injury, a green light swirling around his hand a moment before he willed it into her skin so it could stop the bleeding and mend the flesh back together. He pulled away after a moment and ran his hand over the line of new flesh. “I am sorry, you will have a small scar here, but your hair, that you are lucky enough to have an abundance of, will cover it no problem.”

“Thanks, Dorian,” she muttered as she stood up, not meeting any of their eyes. “Fuck this shit,” she said and kicked the overturned bowl across the room, then followed it, kicking it again towards the kitchen. “You all finish the movie without me. I’m gonna clean up this mess and… go hex someone,” she said, though she really didn’t mean the last part. 

Bull looked over his shoulder and out the broken window. “Assholes,” he growled. That was twice now in just two days that he’d seen firsthand how people around her treated these women. And he didn’t care for it. “You want me to track them down?” he asked Jennifer. “I’ll drag them back here and make them clean up their mess. And then I’ll clean up the mess I make after I’m done with them.”

Cassandra moved to scoop up the spilled popcorn, placing it in her empty bowl. “Cowards,” she spat as she picked up the pieces. She felt sorry for Jennifer and Lindsey, that they had to deal with people like that. Had no one ever given them a chance? These women were kind and funny, generous beyond anything Cassandra had ever encountered before. Why anyone would hate them so much was beyond her. “I’m with Bull. I say we chase them down and drag them back here.”

Jennifer helped Cassandra scoop up the popcorn and she shook her head. “We will gain nothing by acting out of anger and returning their violence with more of it. They will get what is coming to them. There is a bit of magic in this old house from generations of our family living here and anyone who acts out like this against us. Well, whatever you put out into the world you get back times three. It’s best to let the world run its course.” Though, having game characters saying that they would defend you was something that warmed her heart greatly. “It just gets frustrating sometimes to smile and act like nothing has happened. But it is for the best. Thank you all the same though.”

Lindsey returned with the broom and dustpan to sweep up the broken glass. Her hands shook as she cleaned up the mess. She loved the home she shared with her sister, the house they’d grown up in, handed down through generations of women in their family. Most of the time, she tried not to let other people get to her. But then there were times like this… “I just want to leave,” she almost whispered as she brushed the shards of glass into the dustpan. “Sometimes I just want to disappear and go somewhere where no one knows who we are.” She wiped at her eye with the back of her wrist, brushing away an angry tear. 

Dorian looked down on her sadly, exchanging a knowing look with Bull before he knelt to her side, placing a hand on her back. “You should come back to Thedas with us! I will employ you as my personal chefs and no one would even look at you twice! I’ll freeze them in solid ice if they do,” he said firmly, “No more of this throwing rocks business. I’ll take the brunt of the focus, being the evil magister from Tevinter and all that.”

She gave a watery laugh and turned to hug him. “Thanks, Dorian,” she said, squeezing him slightly. She knew she would never leave that old house, she’d probably die there as an old woman alone in her bed. But it was still nice to hear him make the offer. She pulled back from him and picked up the dustpan again. “Going to Thedas is fun to think about, at least,” she said as she got to her feet and carried the broken glass to the trash in the kitchen.

Jennifer went to Varric and took the rock from him, turning it over in her hands and she sighed at it before she took it outside and set it in the garden. She looked around for a moment and turned to go back into the house. As she shut the door, the broom in the corner fell over with a large clatter. Her eyes went up wide and she looked at Lindsey. “Company’s on the way then.” 

“Oh well that’s just fucking lovely,” Lindsey muttered as she dusted her hands off. She sighed heavily; she really wasn’t in the mood to see anyone. She’d had every intention of marching upstairs and going straight to bed so she could ignore the world for a few hours. “Whoever it is, better either have chocolate or cash. And lots of it.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Why do I get the feeling this isn’t someone just coming to have their fortune read?” Lindsey sighed. She covered her forehead with her hand and rubbed at her temples, trying to clear her mind. “Whoever it is better be prepared to pay extra, cause I’m not in the mood,” she muttered before she ran her hand down her face and looked at their house guests. “You all can go on watching the movie if you want. This won’t take us too long.”

“Hopefully,” Jennifer said as she looked out the door. “Yeah, this isn’t the usual one,” She said as she assured the others to go back to the movie, but she noticed that Varric hovered near the door, but out of sight. Everyone was a snoop. She was fairly sure they all had their ears trained on the door in case it was someone else looking for trouble.   

Lindsey leaned against the counter in the kitchen and lit a cigarette. “This is going to take all night, isn’t it? I can just feel it. Any other time, I wouldn’t mind. But the one night I’m ready to go to bed early, that’s when someone’s gotta come around and stir the shit.” She exhaled a long stream of white smoke, then ducked her head slightly at the look her sister gave her. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be like this. I’m just in a mood.”

Jennifer snorted. “You just got hit in the head with a rock. I think you have every right to be like this,” she said as she moved to sit down at the table, rubbing at her temples. “But it’s always been like this. I wonder when we should stop acting surprised every time someone lobs something at our heads. Wonder what will fall on theirs…” 

Lindsey shrugged as movement outside the window caught her eye. It was a middle-aged woman who had never come to their house before and she scurried up the path, tapping at the window with her knuckles. Lindsey raised an eyebrow and exchanged a look with her sister before she opened the door to let the woman in. “Can we help you?” she asked.

The woman looked distraught, a mixture of pain and anger on her thin face as she lingered near the door as if she were afraid to be there. Her hair fell in wild fly-aways from her otherwise neatly styled bun, her business suit rumpled as she crossed her arms and hunched her shoulders. “My husband,” she choked out and pressed her knuckles to her mouth to stifle a sob. “I came home early from a business trip. I caught him in bed with another woman…”

Jennifer winced and looked to Lindsey. “Get the book,” she said simply. These things were always messy. It had been a while since they had seen one of these women. Most stayed away at all costs, save for the teenages who wanted silly love spells or to dare each other. This was something else entirely. Only the truly desperate adult came to them in the middle of the night wanting something. Never before when they could ask for a blessing on their home to prevent all of this shit from happening.

Lindsey pressed her lips thin as she left the kitchen, walking right past Varric without a word, and returned with the heavy, oversized book in her hands. It was going to take a lot of work to get this woman to listen to reason. She had obviously just come from her own home after finding the offending couple in bed together. “What are you looking for?” she asked as she set the book on the table and flipped it open. “Reconciliation? Something to put the spark back in your own relationship so he doesn’t stray again? Or maybe something to help ease the separation.” 

The woman shook her head adamantly. “I want them to hurt,” she said in a low hiss, even as fresh tears brimmed in her eyes. “I want them to feel as bad as they made me feel. I’ve never done something like this before, but people around town talk… They say you can do all sorts of things. If you can make people fall in love, you can make them miserable too, right? That’s what everyone says.”

Jennifer led the woman to the table and sat across from her. “It isn’t that simple. We do not cast something that can hurt another physically. Mentally is a difficult spell. And if you make that wish, if you spill that blood, it will be on your hands and not ours. I will warn you that you get back what you put out times three. Whatever pain you feel now will be nothing to what will come back to you if you cast a spell out of hate or pain.”

Lindsey locked eyes with her sister and gave her head a small but stern shake. With the state this woman was in, she wasn’t going to give her any such spell at all. “Really, I think maybe you need to give yourself some time to think before you do anything at all,” she began, but the woman cut her off.

“No!” she insisted. “I don’t want to think about it. I want to walk away from this knowing he knows he just lost the best thing he ever had in his life! I want him to suffer for what he’s done. And I want her… I want her to never know happiness again for ruining my marriage!”

“We don’t do that,” Lindsey said, standing up straighter and closing the book. “If you want help, we can help you. If you’re just out for revenge, then you need to look elsewhere. I’ll not have that kind of karma on my or my sister’s heads.” 

The woman grabbed her purse and fished around in it, then pulled out her wallet. Without even counting it, she pulled out all the cash she had and held it out towards Jennifer. “Please! You have to help me punish him for this! This isn’t right! That… PIG I married can’t just get away with hurting me like this!  Please!”

Varric couldn’t help himself and he peered around the corner, his eyes widening as he saw the fat wad of bills the woman was thrusting at Lindsey and Jennifer. She looked distraught and there was a fire in her eyes that said she wasn’t going to take no for an answer. He felt something over his shoulder and he looked behind him to see Cassandra peeking over him at the scene. 

Jennifer looked at the cash, seeing several twenties and maybe even a fifty stuck in there. Well, the karma wouldn’t be on their heads. Not as badly as what the woman would go through anyway. “Take the money, Lindsey,” she said.

Lindsey pressed her lips thin and almost shook her head, but then she thought of the broken window and how much it was going to cost her to replace it. She hesitated for a moment longer before she snatched the money out of the woman’s hand and folded it over, then stuck it in her bra. “I’ll give you what you want, but I wash my hands of the consequences,” she warned in a low tone as she flipped open the book, looked over a page, then began to move around the kitchen, grabbing up the things she needed for the spell. “I assume you have a picture of your husband with you? Or at least know the name of the woman he’s sleeping with?”

“What is going on?” Cassandra asked in a low whisper as she leaned over Varric, peering into the kitchen. She watched the whirlwind that was the redhead as she went banging through drawers and cabinets, setting out black candles and a knife, parchment and twine. There was a strange energy in the air that made her uncomfortable. “Varric, what are they doing?”

Varric eyed all of the things that Lindsey got out and placed on the table in front of the woman. “Nothing good,” he whispered back. “Is it just me, or did it get colder in here all of a sudden?” He watched as their host moved with purpose. After being hit with a rock, she was certainly not a person to be messed with. 

Lindsey grabbed the woman’s shoulder and turned her towards the table. “Sit,” she commanded. She knew this would end badly, she should have no part in this, but she was so hurt and angry herself at what had happened to her, she couldn’t find it in herself to care at that moment. “Do you have something of your husband?”

The woman nodded and reached into her purse again, pulling out a packet of pictures. “I just had them printed off,” she said with a sniffle. “That other woman was supposed to be my friend! Oh, I cannot believe they would do this to me!” She pulled out pictures and laid them on the table. She followed Lindsey’s instruction, writing on the piece of paper, placing the pictures there, lighting the candles and dripping the black wax onto the pictures. 

Lindsey looked over her shoulder at her sister. “We need a bird.”

Jennifer let out a small sigh, but nodded and quickly got up and went into the little greenhouse that was attached to their kitchen and ducked inside. She went over to the ornate wire birdcage and quickly caught a small little mourning dove in her hands. She didn’t like these spells for a reason and she was reminded of that reason as the bird flapped desperately in her grasp. She brought the bird back inside and held it near the woman. Would she end this little life for her revenge?

The woman paled as Lindsey handed her a black-handled knife, but she took it in her hand as she stared at the dove. A flash of anger flickered across her face and she plunged the blade into the bird’s chest, but cringed as the blood dripped out onto the pictures and paper. 

Lindsey took the knife back, then grabbed the woman’s wrist, holding her fast as the woman tried to jerk her arm away. “Either you want this or you don’t,” she said, feeling both anger and dread as they worked the spell. She pushed the worry from her mind; they could undo any negativity later. When the woman nodded, Lindsey placed the blade against the woman’s palm and with a quick swipe, she cut through the skin. She curled the woman’s fingers into a fist, then guided her hand over the paper, adding her blood to the spell. 

She moved to the sink and dropped the knife in it, then returned to the table to clean and bandage the small wound on the woman’s hand. She worked wordlessly, then tied up the parchment, pictures, wax, and blood with the twine. “Bury this beneath a tree on your property,” she instructed. “The full moon is next week. On that night, light thirteen black candles and let them burn out. They’ll know just how badly they’ve wronged you.” 

She watched with a disapproving look on her face as the woman gathered up the small package, thanking them over and over, then hurried out of the house, trying to make herself appear as small and unnoticeable as possible.

Lindsey gave her head a sharp shake as she began to clean up from the spellcasting. “She is going to end up as miserable as she’s trying to make them,” she said as she scrubbed the tabletop. Her lips pressed to a hard line, her shoulders jerking as she scrubbed harder than was necessary. “I want no more part of that woman or her drama,” she said. She looked up, staring at the wall, her back turned to Varric and Cassandra. But she knew they were there. “Did you enjoy the show?” she asked pointedly without turning to look at them. There was more bite in her voice than they deserved, they deserved none of it, but she was so done for the night.

Jennifer helped clean up, working with Lindsey as if they were in sync. They almost were. “People like that have only one way to learn, sister. That true happiness comes through good deeds, peace, and acceptance of one’s faults, lies, or misgivings. It is a hard lesson to be learned and many do not survive unscathed,” she said as she looked over at Varric and Cassandra and she moved towards the herbs that were hanging above the stove. “Well, since you have watched, you must help us. There is negativity in the air and it must be cleansed.” She took down several bundles of white sage and gave one to both Cassandra and Varric. She took one for herself and to Lindsey. 

Lindsey lit a white candle in the middle of the table and held the bundle of sage over it until thick smoke began to curl up into the air. She could tell Varric and Cassandra seemed a bit uncomfortable, not certain what to do. “Just light it and help move the smoke around,” she said as she began moving around the kitchen, muttering a soft chant for cleansing. 

Cassandra didn’t know what to think, what she had just witnessed. It was all very strange to her and she wasn’t entirely sure she believed in whatever it was they did. But the negativity in the air was tangible and she figured it couldn’t hurt. She looked at Varric, shrugged her shoulders, and moved to light the small bunch of dried herbs Jennifer had handed her. “Just… move it around?” she asked uncertainly.

Lindsey nodded as she continued to work, trying to think positively, but after everything that evening, it was hard to do. Working together, they made fairly quick work of the job and she finally sighed as the smoke began to clear from the kitchen. “Good enough,” she muttered as she extinguished the candle. The house may have been cleansed, but her mood was no better at all.

Varric was shocked, to say the least. He could literally FEEL the bad vibes he had been sensing earlier burn away as they moved over the area with the pleasant smelling smoke. He watched the sage as he handed it back to Jennifer who rehung the bundles above the stove. “Well, that was… different,” he said as he looked at them before his gaze met with Cassandra’s. She seemed as curious and confused as he felt. “Come on, Seeker. Let’s ah, give them a moment,” he said as he saw Jennifer sit down at the table and put her face into her hands.

Cassandra nodded and left the kitchen, replaying everything they’d witnessed over in her mind. “What was that?” she asked Varric when they were out of earshot of the kitchen. “Magic? That… was not like any magic I have ever seen before. Certainly nothing like what Dorian or Solas does.” She paused in a darkened hallway, leaning against the wall to look at him. “Do you think what they did will work?”

“Shit,” he said as he ran his hand through his hair, taking out the tie so he could scratch at the back of his head. “You could feel it working, couldn’t you? I wish I knew more about it. At first glance, it looks like all karma based. I don’t know who they are asking for favors. Andraste? Something else? Something more,” he gestured in the air as he tried to find the right word for it, “Earthy?” He shook his head and pulled his hair back, tying the bangs. “I mean, I don’t want to be on the wrong end of those women. They feel like they can make stuff happen, you know?”

Cassandra was almost distracted from their conversation as she watched him mess with his hair. She’d never seen him take it down before. Why did that fluster her? She shook her head the next moment, clearing her mind. “I don’t think it was Andraste,” she said as she crossed her arms. She had felt the energy around them change, the whole house seemed to feel different to her now as if the structure itself were… energized somehow. She didn’t quite know how to explain it. “I think it best if we find a way back to Thedas as soon as we can,” she said, feeling rather uncomfortable about the whole thing. “You are right. I do not want to get on their bad side.” She felt guilty as she said it though; both of the sisters had been nothing but nice to them since they’d arrived in this strange world. She sighed heavily. “I do not know what to think.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I think they are great people. They are and they put up with so much shit already for just being themselves,” he said. “Damn, we get enough of this religious stuff back home. Let’s not worry about it here too.” Varric looked up at Cassandra meeting her eyes and he was surprised to see a troubled look there. “Something on your mind, Seeker? Other than,” he waved his hand at the kitchen, “that?”

She wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to confide in him. But then again, he might be the only one who really understood how she felt. “I worry that we may never find a way back to Thedas,” she said quietly as she looked down at her feet. Her arms tightened over her chest, a sinking feeling in her heart. “I know we have only been here a couple of days, and this place is nice, but it isn’t…. home.”

Varric knew exactly what she was talking about. While this place was different, interesting, had great food and even better company, it wasn’t quite Thedas. Or Skyhold. Or the Hanged Man back in Kirkwall. He felt a pang of homesickness hit him as he thought about it. “Sometimes it feels as though we’re hardly making any progress at all. That we’ll be where we are forever. Sparkler’s got a good head on his shoulders and you know everyone back at Skyhold is working on a way to get us back in one piece.” He could see the doubt in her eyes and he felt it inside of him, but he was good at bullshitting, “Sorry you have to be stuck with me for the time being. You probably think it’s all part of my master plan to annoy you.”

A smirk pulled at the corner of her lips as a tiny snort of laughter escaped her. “I know it is,” she teased back. She considered him for a moment; after spending the day with him playing cards and listening to his stories, she was surprised to find she wasn’t exhausted of his company. Quite the opposite, actually. “There are worse people I could be stranded with,” she commented, looking down the hall towards the room with the large TV where the movie was still paused. She chewed her lip then looked at him. “Would you… care to watch the rest of that movie with me? Perhaps it is better if we leave them to their affairs and just stay out of it.”

Varric raised an eyebrow at her, surprised at her offer. More surprised at himself for thinking that it would be actually pleasant to watch it with her. The movie had been intriguing and Cassandra even more so. “That is the best idea I have heard in a while.” He gave her a smile and bowed to her as he gestured towards the den. “Shall we, milady?”

She shook her head at him, grateful that the hallway was dark to hide the slight blush she could feel on her cheeks. Why did that make her heart flutter? Perhaps because she wasn’t used to chivalry and hearing it from him just… She shook her head again and mentally scolded herself. No. Thinking about Varric as anything other than an acquaintance was just too much. The couch was empty when they walked into the room and she wondered where Bull and Dorian had gone, then realized she probably didn’t want to know if they’d snuck off without saying a word to anyone. She sat down on the couch instead of on the floor and looked at the strange little black bar she’d seen Jennifer control the television with. “Do you know how this works?” she asked, picking it up and examining it. 

Varric chuckled and moved to sit on the couch as well, at a respectable distance and he held out his hand for the remote. “Yeah, Jennifer was showing me when I got curious earlier while taking a break from the computer. That thing can be frustrating. I think I better understand your attitude towards me because of it, actually,” he said with a smirk and looked over the remote before he found the symbol that started the movie back up, “There we go.” He looked around for a moment and pulled a bowl of popcorn between them and grabbed a handful of the treat.

There was something nice about sitting in comfortable silence next to him as they watched the story unfold. She thought that if she’d been pulled through the rift by herself, she would have felt very alone here in this strange world. But with him, well, at least he seemed to understand the way she felt. She wasn’t the only one who was completely lost. She reached for another bite of popcorn as she stared at the screen, but yanked her hand away the next second when her fingers brushed over his in the popcorn bowl. “Sorry,” she said softly, realizing they’d both reached for a piece at the same time.

Varric felt a spark of something when their hands touched, it made his heart beat faster and a blush rise to his cheeks. He damned the tarot reading for putting such thoughts in his head. He quickly took a piece of popcorn and popped it into his mouth. “It’s all good, Seeker,” he said after he swallowed, “So long as you don’t try to stab me, I think it’s okay if we have the occasional contact.”

She pursed her lips and picked up a piece of popcorn, feeling uncharacteristically playful, and flicked it at him. She snickered at the look of surprise on his face when it bounced off the side of his nose and she clapped a hand to her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud. She felt a heat rise to her cheeks again and she cleared her throat, trying to school her expression. “Throwing food at you will suffice instead.”

It took everything Varric had to not burst out laughing and instead, he schooled his face into one of feigned shock, letting his mouth drop open as he turned to look at her. “Why, Seeker! I am astounded you, of all people, would stoop to my level!” He grinned at her, picking up a piece of popcorn and he inspected it for a moment. “Be careful, you don’t want to start something you can’t finish,” he said slyly before he flicked his piece back at her, grinning when it bounced off her lips. “Oh! Wait, wait, I got it,” he said as he grabbed a few more pieces, “Lean back and open your mouth.”

She gave him a look. “There’s innuendo in that, I’m certain,” she said dryly. Yet she found herself wanting to do so. Perhaps it was the seriousness of what had happened in the kitchen that made her want to counterbalance it by being silly. She turned on the couch and leaned away from him, then opened her mouth as he turned towards her and took aim. She tried to catch the first bite, but missed, the piece of popcorn bouncing off her chin. She laughed and tried again. And again. “You are terrible at this!” she laughed. “I thought you were a better marksman than this, Varric.”

“With a crossbow. This is food! And not as aerodynamic as I thought it would be.” He laughed and tossed a few more pieces, cheering when one finally landed into her mouth and he couldn’t stop. The look on her face was priceless and smiling was definitely something she needed to do more of. It took years off of her face and made her glow. Varric froze when he realized he had said the last part out loud. 

Cassandra froze as well, blinking at him. Had he really just said that? It made her heart skip again and she sat up straighter, feeling flattered and awkward. How was she supposed to respond to that? She didn’t know. It was a very nice compliment, and genuine. Judging by the look on his face, he hadn’t meant to say it. She cleared her throat and looked straight ahead at the television. Should she just pretend she hadn’t heard him? No, they both knew she’d heard him. “Thank you,” she said quietly as she stared hard at the screen.

He winced and rubbed at his face and leaned back on the couch, turning his attention back to the movie. “Sorry. We were having a moment and my big mouth just made it awkward, but for what it’s worth. You’re welcome,” he said quietly, stealing a sidelong glance at her before he looked back to the movie. It had to be nearing the end, but there was still so much going on in the plot, “Shit, it’s going to be another cliffhanger.”

“Do you think?” she asked without looking away from the screen. Sure enough, just as he’d predicted, the movie seemed to end in the middle of the story. Cassandra gave a growl and fell back against the couch. “Maker, why must they do that?” she demanded. She knew it was late, and she was a little bit tired, but not so much that she felt she had to run off to bed just yet. She glanced at Varric out of the corner of her eye. “You… want to watch the last one?” she asked.

Varric let the smile grow across his face and he nodded. “I think I could stand to watch one more. It’s not even my bedtime yet. What about you, Seeker? Think you can stay awake for the last chapter?” he teased. It was surprisingly easy to be around her once she wasn’t trying to strangle, stab, or punch him. “I couldn’t get to sleep last night when they left off after the first movie.”

She felt her blush return full force as she thought about the night before. “Neither could I,” she admitted. That was why she’d gone to soak in a hot bath in the first place. Though she wasn’t sure she wanted to bring that up. She got up off the couch and picked up the empty case, then knelt in front of the black box she’d seen Jennifer place the disc in. She frowned at the buttons on it, poking a couple of them until the tray finally slid out. “Oh!” she jumped. She carefully picked it up as though it were made of the most fragile glass, then put it away. She returned it to the shelf, quickly finding the last disc. “The Return of the King,” she read aloud as she placed the new disc in the machine. She was rather proud of herself for figuring it out.

He chuckled. “Look at you being all clever with this… crazy stuff. Machines? What was it they called it? Electronics? You know, they aren’t going to believe one word of this when we get back to Skyhold. They might lock us all up and throw us into an asylum,” he said, only half kidding. It’s what he would have done if he had heard someone recounting the events from this little adventure. 

“And the whole time you are telling the tale, I shall stand behind you and shake my head, twirling my finger in the air as if you are crazy,” she said as she sat down on the couch again, unconsciously sitting closer to him than she had before. A smile pulled at her mouth as he started the movie and set the remote aside. “I suppose they will think that we are crazy. I would not believe anyone who came back to Skyhold telling such a tale.”

“Aw, you are going to stand behind me when I tell the story?” he asked, placing a hand over his heart, “Why Seeker, I am touched that you would stand with me while I recount what is sure to be an overly embellished retelling of our time here. I should come up with some story that you battled your way through legions of sea serpents and man-eating plants.” He hummed for a moment. “Hmm, nah, no one would buy the plants. Maybe giant slugs.”

“You would,” she said in a disapproving tone, though she had to fight the urge to laugh. “Now hush. I don’t want to miss something important,” she scolded as she drew her legs up on the couch and settled back against the plush cushions to watch. 

But watching two three-hour movies back to back so late at night proved to be too much for Cassandra. She tried so hard to keep her eyes open, to focus on the story, but as the minutes rolled on, she felt her eyes growing heavy and her head began to nod. She shifted on the couch, but all that seemed to do was make her even more comfortable. The light scent of the lavender that permeated the house mixed with another unique scent, one that was purely masculine and it seemed to lull her even more. A tired sigh slipped from her lips as her eyes blinked slowly and she unconsciously leaned closer to that scent. Closer to Varric.

Varric was frozen in his seat as he suddenly found Cassandra leaning against him. Her head making a pillow out of his shoulder and his eyes widened a bit as she let out a quiet sigh and pressed herself against his side as she fell asleep. She smelled lightly of vanilla and spice with something else that was entirely her. She was warm and soft against him and he groaned, letting his head thunk back against the couch as he cursed Lindsey and those tarot cards. Would he even be in this mess if he hadn’t had his fortune read?

Now he was left with a difficult choice. Did he wake her and possibly risk her wrath at being woken before she had enough sleep? Or did he let her stay there and possibly risk her wrath when she finally did wake only to find herself with a pain in the neck and sleeping on his shoulder. “Well, shit.” He was also reluctant. Though he would deny it to anyone who asked. Her resting against him wasn’t the most terrible thing in the world.

He sighed and remembered where her bedroom was. He could do that. Carefully, he turned, lifting his arms around her so she wouldn’t shift too much. He managed to keep her head on his shoulder as he slipped an arm under her knees and he lifted her up off the couch. She wasn’t light, but she also wasn’t as heavy as he had been preparing for. A fact he was going to keep to himself. Maker help him, but she was tall. She didn’t wake up either, out like a light. The stress from the day, the late hour really got to her. 

Getting the door open to her room was another feat that involved him taking the hand he had slid under her knees to open the door while he balanced her on his arm. He sighed with relief as he finally set her down on the bed. He took a moment to catch his breath. “You are getting old, Tethras,” he muttered to himself before he looked at her again and sighed out before he tugged the covers out from under her and tucked her in. He smiled as she let out a soft sigh and turned her head into the pillow and before he could think better of it, he reached out and brush a few locks of her hair out of her face, “Sweet dreams, Seeker.” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is much silliness in this chapter. I repeat: MUCH. SILLINESS.

It was almost shocking to see how easily they became acclimated to the new world. Dorian still marveled over the seemingly endless hot water and was absolutely in love with the soaps, lotions, and shampoos that Jennifer made. There was so much to do and see and learn about that none of them thought that they would ever get bored in this place. Varric had become more than adept at typing on the computer and they all secretly suspected that he was scheming of a way to take one with him back to Thedas, if only he could figure out how to get it to work there. 

Cassandra found herself falling into a routine as the days began to wear on, spending her mornings going for a run, doing her best to train without her practice dummies, keeping herself in shape. In the afternoon, she could be found in the small house library or out in the yard, always with her nose in a book, drinking down every romance novel she could get her hands on. She liked to lean against the trunk of the willow tree as she read, Lindsey and Dorian usually nearby as they poured over the spellbooks, discussing magical theories and trying to figure out how to open a way between this world and Thedas. And most evenings, she found herself curled up on the couch, watching that damned television that she knew she probably shouldn’t enjoy so much, but just couldn’t pull herself away from. What was it Jennifer had called it? A guilty pleasure.

But this afternoon, instead of lounging under the willow tree, she sat under the covered porch on its porch swing. One leg drawn up with her book resting against her knee, her other foot gently pushing her back and forth as she read. She was quite comfortable in the blue jeans she wore - Jennifer and Lindsey had taken her and the three men into town one day and bought them some modern clothing because none of them had a change of clothes with them when they came through the rift. Though Bull still refused to wear a shirt, Dorian seemed very pleased with the change of pants.

It was harder to concentrate today, though, because instead of just theorizing how Dorian’s magic would work with the spells from this world, he was putting it to the test. They’d decided to try a spell to cause it to rain, thus the reason she was on the covered porch instead of out in the yard. Just in case. She kept glancing out into the yard where Lindsey stood with the big old book in her hands, Dorian at her side.

“Okay, so, just like we talked about,” Lindsey said as she held the book open, casting a glance up at the clear, sunny sky. It hadn’t rained in quite some time, the garden really could use a good shower. So even if he unleashed some huge thunderstorm, hopefully it wouldn’t drown all their plants. “Just focus and see if you can channel your magic into the spell when you cast. It’s just a really simple little rain chant.” She paused and gave him a smile. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

Dorian raised an eyebrow at her as he looked down at the little chant and raised his hands in the air. “I’m not entirely certain what to do with myself. Normally, it’s a matter of manipulating the Fade’s energies to what I want. The very fact that I can still do magic here suggests that your world has at least some version of the Fade,” he said as he let himself tap into that energy now. He could feel it pulsing over his being, it was waiting for him to tell it what to become. He cleared his throat a little and looked to the spell on the page Lindsey held open for him. “I ask the Gods and Goddesses of the West, please aid me in this wish. Rain, rain, come this way, fill the sky, sooth the land, with harm to none, so mote it be!” he said loudly and clearly. His eyes widened as his hands started glowing and then as he finished the words, it disappeared with a burst and the sky above darkened with clouds. There was a large bolt of lightning on the horizon followed by a huge clap of thunder and then the skies opened up. “Ha ha! Look! Amatus! Look! It actually worked!”

Bull looked up from his spot on the porch as the sky turned dark and the rain began to fall. He couldn’t help but to chuckle at Dorian’s enthusiasm. “Great, Kadan,” he said and sipped his cup of hot chocolate as the cat crawled into his lap and curled up, purring loudly. He nearly groaned at the silly thing, but didn’t have it in his heart to move the cat from his lap. 

Lindsey gave a shriek of surprise and ran for the porch, setting the book down on the swing next to Cassandra. “Holy shit!” she breathed and stuck her hand out to feel the cool rain as it fell. “I’ve never seen it work so fast before!” She grinned and stepped off of the porch, looking up at the sky as the rain began to fall harder and thunder clapped again. “Dorian, you’re brilliant!”

Dorian dashed up to the porch as well, slicking back his now soaked hair out of his face as he looked up at the sky. Another loud clap of thunder boomed, shaking the house a little. “I’m almost startled that it worked a little too well. Perhaps we should work a few more spells before we try the one that will send us home. I wouldn’t want to open up a portal so big that it swallows both worlds whole. Or merges them. Wouldn’t that be a mess?”

Cassandra marked her place in her book and set it in her lap. “I do not think our world could handle this one,” she said as she watched the redhead stand in the yard, getting absolutely soaked. Even she was impressed with how well such a simple little chant had worked. If Dorian could just come up with the right spell, perhaps they really would have a way back to Thedas. “This is good, Dorian.”

Lindsey finally returned to the porch once she was thoroughly drenched. “Ohhhh, that felt good,” she grinned and turned to look over her shoulder at the downpour. It was beautiful, the fresh smell of the rain, the coolness it brought, the way the ground just seemed to drink it up. “Definitely need to practice some other spells first,” she said. “But at least now we know that combining your magic with our spells really packs a punch!”

Jennifer laughed as she came out of the house. “The lights are flickering inside. I told Varric he’d better save his work.” She smiled as she looked at Lindsey, “Seems the good Mother wanted it to rain as well, seeing as how fast this came on. Might have to do something special for dinner tonight. To celebrate a successful spell,” she said as she looked up at the sky, “Maybe something over the fire if the weather knocks out the power.”  

“Pshhh,” Lindsey scoffed. “If the power goes out, I’m ordering pizza.” She grinned and shot her sister a teasing wink as she sat on the porch railing. She leaned back to look up at the sky again. “And judging by this storm, I’m thinking there’s a strong possibility of it. It wouldn’t surprise me at-” A loud boom of thunder sounded, cutting her off, and the lights in the house went out. “Yep. Called that one.”

Dorian tilted his head, a grin growing over his face as he heard a frustrated “DAMMIT!” echo through the house moments before a very unhappy dwarf appeared at the door. “Ah, I’m guessing you didn’t save your work like the lady suggested?” he asked Varric.

Varric growled. “That’s the downside to that blasted thing. If I were just writing on paper, I wouldn’t have lost it if whatever hadn’t turned it off,” he muttered and crossed his arms, “Where the hell did this come from any way? It’s been sunny all morning long. This your doing, Sparkler? You finally got a spell to work?”

Lindsey grinned and nodded. “Isn’t it amazing?” she asked. She shrank back the next moment at the look on Varric’s face. He looked less than impressed. “Well the good news is this is a step in the right direction for getting you all home.”

Cassandra couldn’t help but to feel bad for Varric, losing whatever he’d been writing. She wondered hopefully if perhaps he was working on another chapter of Swords and Shields. If that was the case and he’d lost part of it, she was less than impressed with Dorian, too. She looked at the mage. “Perhaps you should practice putting less magic into the spells next time,” she suggested.

Dorian waved his hand in the air. “It wasn’t my fault. I didn’t know how much or how little would be going into that. But, I will see what I can do next time to lessen the output. It is fascinating to see how the melding of two worlds’ magics can be brought together. I cannot wait to try another!” he said and reached for the book sitting on the swing next to Cassandra. “It will have to be a good one,” he muttered to himself. 

“Get off. Get off,” Bull insisted as he tried to stand and the cat clung to his pants with its claws. He gave a frustrated sigh, grabbed it, and had to gently pry each of the cat’s claws free. “Kadan, maybe you should see about a spell to make this thing disappear,” he said as he sat it down on the porch, then nearly tripped over it as it wound itself around his legs. “Go away. I don’t like you.”

Dorian grinned and he leaned down, plucking the cat off the ground and he cradled it in his arms. “Who’s a good little kitty who shredded Bull’s ugly pants? You have excellent taste, my furry little friend,” he cooed at the cat as he scratched its head and gave Bull a wary look, “I will do no such thing. It likes you so much. You wouldn’t want to hurt his feelings now, would you?” He held the cat out to Bull as if it were a sack of potatoes. It meowed at Bull.

Bull groaned and rolled his eye before he reached out and roughly patted the cat on the head. 

Cassandra had to stick her face in her book to hide her snickering. Though she could feel Bull’s gaze on her anyway. After a moment she finally schooled her expression and lowered the book to her lap as she cleared her throat. “I believe there’s a strong possibility that Dorian intends to smuggle that cat home with us when we go back to Thedas.”

Jennifer smiled and went to the cat, scratching under his chin as Dorian placed the thing back into his arms. “While I would be sad to see him go, it’s obvious you have a connection with him. Just make sure he doesn’t get eaten by a demon.” She didn’t know if she wanted him to take the cat. Oh there had been many a night when she was cooking with Lindsey in the kitchen and they talked with the cat as he sat on the table.

Varric chuckled. “Just what we need, a cat in the Inquisition. You know Blondie had a cat, or so he used to tell me. Sir Pounce-a-Lot,” he said as he waved his hand in the air, “Said he was quite useful against the darkspawn.” He smiled sadly and shook his head. “I think I would have like to have known that Blondie.”

“He might like it in Thedas,” Lindsey said, reaching over to take the book back from Dorian. “He could catch mice in the stables.” She paused and looked at the cat, then wrinkled her nose. “What am I talking about? Fat-ass here is too lazy to catch mice,” she said. “And I’m not sure Blackwall would appreciate waking up with a cat on his face.”

Bull grinned, he couldn’t resist. “Hey, what man doesn’t want to wake up with a pussy in his face? Well, you know, besides Dorian.”

Cassandra made a disgusted noise, rolled her eyes, and promptly stuck her nose back in her book. That had to be one of Bull’s crudest jokes yet. “Dorian, sometimes I do not know how you put up with him,” she said flatly.

Dorian sighed and moved to sit next to Cassandra on the swing before he looked over at Bull and shook his head. “Sometimes I wonder as well. It is like he is a walking harassment,” he said, giving Bull a knowing look, “You heard how he flirted with me on the road. I wasn’t sure if I wanted to hex him or kiss him.” He sighed as the Qunari waggled his eyebrow at him, “Yes yes, we know how it worked out.”

* * *

Lindsey smirked as she stood in the darkened living room, staring at her phone in her hand. “Yup, this storm isn’t stopping any time soon. Look at this radar! This is crazy!” she said, her thumb swiping over the screen. “Experts can’t explain it,” she snickered as she slowly walked around the room while Jennifer lit candles in the living room, providing them with a warm glowing light. 

A loud knocking on the front door barely even drew her attention from the phone as she scrolled through comments on the website. She fished in her bra and pulled out some cash without tearing her eyes from the screen and slapped them in Dorian’s hand. “Here. Pay the kid at the door for our food,” she said, snickering at a comment she read. “And give him a good tip for getting out in this weather.”

Dorian blinked at the cash in his hand and thumbed through the amount, picking out two fifties before he handed it back to Lindsey and strode to the door. The poor man was standing there, looking no better than a sad, wet little dog carrying a large stack of boxes. “Terribly sorry about the weather, good man,” he said as he handed over the money. “That should cover it, yes? It can at least buy you a dry pair of clothes,” he said as he accepted the rather wonderful smelling boxes from him and he waved him off before shutting the door.

“They bring it right to your door?” Bull asked as he helped Dorian set the boxes on the coffee table there in the living room. It smelled amazing. He flipped open one of the boxes, eyeing the meat-covered pie before him. “Kadan, you need to take a break from trying to get us back to Skyhold,” he said as he settled himself comfortably on the floor. “There’s no need to rush.”

Jennifer laughed as she pulled a box towards Lindsey and herself watching as Bull lifted a hot slice of the pizza out of the box, his eye widening at the sight of the strings of cheese that clung to the rest of the pie. “Guessing they don’t have this in Thedas?” she asked as she picked out a slice of her own, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the simplicity of pepperoni and cheesy goodness. 

Varric grinned as he copied Jennifer’s idea and pulled a box towards Cassandra and himself before opening it. The wave of heat and rich smell that washed over him had his mouth watering. “I think they might have something like this in Val Royeaux, but it’s not nearly as good as this. Smell alone. I think they put a bunch of weird crap on it. You know, like deep mushrooms and something else. Not sure what it is, to be honest.”

“Everything is weird in Val Royeaux,” Cassandra said as she picked up a slice of the pizza and bit into it. Even she couldn’t stop herself from moaning softly at the taste of it as her eyes fluttered shut. “If we take anything with us back to Thedas, it should be the recipe for this,” she said as she took another bite, blinking as the cheese just stretched from her lips, and snickered slightly as she tried to maneuver it into her mouth by tipping her head. “Not the easiest thing to eat though,” she said through her teeth.

Dorian couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of the stringy cheese, but it was too good for him to complain. “I think I can live with it, Cassandra,” he said as he tilted his head at the slice in his hand, trying to get it to stay up instead of its end wilting. He bent the crust and gave a sound of triumph as it stayed up. “Hah! There we go,” he said before he took a bite, causing Varric to chuckle at him.

“Having a little trouble with staying power there, Sparkler?” Varric teased with a grin and only laughed harder when the mage flipped him off. He just shook his head and ate his own pizza for a moment. “You know what would go great with this? Ale. I have a feeling it’s just the thing we need for this.”

“Mmm,” Lindsey said around a mouthful and got to her feet. “Hold that thought.” She trotted off to the kitchen and returned with a cardboard box of bottles. “Fridge is still cold,” she said as she sat down with it and handed a bottle to each of them. “Pizza and beer. Can’t go wrong with that. Though it sort of makes me feel like I’m in college again,” she said as she twisted off the cap and took a swallow. 

Bull mimicked her and twisted off the top, then took a long swallow. “Mmm, that’s good stuff,” he growled as he shifted around to lean back against the couch and slid the pizza box closer to himself. He nudged Dorian with his elbow. “Go on. Try it.”

Dorian sighed and reached for Bull’s bottle. “Does everyone know about my weakness for that terrible Ferelden beer?” He groaned but tipped the bottle back and took a long swallow. The cold liquid was sweet, but strong and he hummed his approval before he handed the bottle back to Bull and he grabbed one of his own. “This is a far cry better than that swill they serve at the tavern.”

Varric laughed as he grabbed a bottle of his own and pointed at Dorian with it. “Swill that you all too happily drink down. I think the South is starting to ruin you, Sparkler,” he said with a grin, “About time too. People were beginning to think you really were evil.”

Bull chuckled at the indignant look on Dorian’s face. “Well they were,” he agreed, then laughed louder as Dorian shot him the same look. “You’re too easy to get to, Kadan,” he said as his laughter finally calmed down. “Drink more. You need to ease up,” he said as he helped himself to another piece of pizza. 

Dorian almost rolled his eyes. “If I can recall correctly, that was the same thing you said to me on that ill-considered night, Amatus,” he said as he drank deeply from the bottle, smacking his lips as he set it down. He could already feel the warmth of the alcohol seeping into his limbs and he moved to lean against the Qunari as he helped himself to another slice of pizza.

It was a very good meal, Cassandra had to admit, and the beer was a far sight better than anything served at the tavern back at Skyhold. Varric kept them entertained with stories as they ate, and she realized that listening to him tell the stories aloud was just as good as reading them out of his books. How often did someone get to say that they personally knew their favorite author and got to listen to him tell tales? Something in her jumped at the thought of him being her favorite author and she felt a sudden fluttering in her stomach. She shook her head. “I need more of this,” she said as Varric told the punchline and she reached for another bottle of beer, accidentally knocking over an empty one in the process. “Oops,” she gasped as the bottle went spinning across the hardwood floor.

“Duuuude,” Lindsey drawled, feeling a buzz from the beer as she looked at the bottle, then reached out to stop it. She giggled. “That made me think of that silly game, spin the bottle.” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively. “Anyone wanna play?” At their confused looks, she sat back with a sigh. “They don’t have that in Thedas? You know, you sit in a circle and put an empty bottle in the middle. You spin it and whoever it ends up pointing at you have to kiss?” She laughed again. “I remember a night in college me and some friends got drunk and played. It was… pure silliness.”

Jennifer couldn’t stop the grin that spread over her face at the idea of kissing any one of them. She moved to sit more in a circle. “I think I speak for the both of us when we say we wouldn’t mind kissing any of you. Well, maybe you Cass, but no offense. These are all fine specimens of male prowess,” she said as she looked over all three of them, pausing particularly on Varric, “Especially you. Still waiting for you to become a love interest in the game.”

Varric laughed at that. “It’s the chest hair, isn’t it? It always is,” he said, his eyes flickering over to Cassandra. This would be a very very dangerous game to play. Then again, maybe if he got it out of his system, that would be the end of those troublesome thoughts. Of course, there was also the chance of being stuck with kissing Bull or Dorian. He shuddered at the thought. No offense to the men, they just weren’t for him.

“No,” Cassandra said firmly and shook her head. “What a silly idea of a game. I’d rather play that card game I keep losing at,” she said with a gesture at Varric; she was certain he had a pack of cards in his pocket. He always did. She didn’t like the idea of this at all. “You cannot be serious.”

Bull perked up at the idea. “I’m game,” he said as he finished off his beer and reached for another. “C’mon, Cass. Live a little. I’ll even let you kiss Dorian and I promise not to get jealous,” he teased, wagging his eyebrow at her. “You know you want to.”

“Ugh.”

Jennifer grinned and cleared some of the boxes of pizza out of the way before she grabbed another beer and popped it open, taking a long pull from the bottle before she sighed happily and sat it next to her. She watched as Bull pulled Dorian next to him in the circle and she suddenly couldn’t help but wonder what a passionate kiss looked like between the two. “Oh, I’m going to need a cold shower later.” 

“Are we seriously doing this?” Lindsey asked, blinking at them and feeling suddenly nervous. “Oookay,” she said with a tip of her head as she grabbed an empty bottle and laid it on its side in the middle of their circle. “Let’s just hope this time I don’t end up passed out in a bathtub with my pants around my ankles.” She sat up straight and blushed slightly. “Long story,” she said. “Who wants to go first?”

Dorian raised an eyebrow at Lindsey. “That sounds like one hell of a story. I’m not sure I want to know,” he said as he reached out and gave the bottle a little twirl with his long fingers, watching as it spun around. “You’ll have to tell us about it some time. I’ll tell you about the time I got so drunk, I woke up in a strange bed with a savage Tal-Vashoth draped over me,” he said with a grin and looked at Bull. He smiled widely as the bottle landed on Lindsey. 

“Your story will be far less embarrassing than mine,” she said, her face suddenly going hot as the neck of the bottle pointed at her. “Oh my god, I can’t believe we’re doing this. What are we, thirteen again?” she said as she pulled at her face. She had to admit, she rather liked the idea of kissing him, though she doubted he returned that feeling. Oh well, a silly peck on the lips was nothing, right? She wondered if he’d ever kissed a woman before as she got on her knees and leaned towards him. “Alright, c’mere, mage.”

Dorian raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head, moving to stand up with great ceremony. “My dear girl, if I am to go against everything that I am, I am at least going to do it properly,” he said as he reached down a hand to pull her to stand in front of him. “There now, that’s better isn’t it?” he asked as he reached up to cup her cheek, staring down into her eyes. “Now, if only you had some stubble, I’d really be enjoying myself,” he teased her before he leaned in, pressing a kiss to her lips. They were soft and warm. After being with Bull for so long, they felt foreign and not right to him, but he was the best and he wasn’t going to disappoint just because she was a… well, a she. He slid his tongue along the edge of her lips, seeking entrance as he pulled her into his arms. He wasn’t used to there being so much cushion in the chest area.

Oh, she could die happy. She could fucking die happy now. She returned his kiss, almost melting in his arms, and it took every ounce of willpower she had not to moan against his lips. His arms felt strong around her, his kiss spicy sweet, and he smelled divine. What a brilliant idea this was. She suddenly didn’t care how silly or childish the game was. This was fucking brilliant. She tangled her tongue with his, relishing in the moment before she pulled back, letting her teeth slightly catch his bottom lip. Her face burned instantly hot as she met his eyes and a terribly fangirlish giggle escaped her. “Wow,” she breathed. She giggled again and stepped back from him to sit down on the floor between Varric and Cassandra, then fell backwards as if fainting, her hand over her heart. “I can die happy now.”

Dorian chuckled and moved to sit back down, catching sight of just how “excited” the kiss had made Bull. “Ugh, really Amatus?” He shook his head and reached for his beer, taking a long drink from it.  “Not bad, but I think I still prefer men. Good to know that I can’t be kissed straight,” he laughed.

Jennifer pouted at the kiss. “Dammit, that was fucking hot,” she said with a whine and leaned back to grab another drink, “I always hated when you turned my female Inquisitor down. She really wanted to get into your tight pants.”

Bull laughed at Jennifer. “She’s right, Kadan,” he purred. “That was hot.” This game more than amused him and he wondered why they didn’t have such a thing back in Thedas. Well, they would now, as soon as they returned. He was so telling everyone about this. He reached over and gave the bottle a good spin, watching it as he sipped his beer. A grin split his lips as it landed on Jennifer. “Off to a good start already,” he teased. “Do I need to get up? Or do you wanna sit in my lap?” he asked in a low voice, watching her reaction.

Jennifer couldn’t stop herself as she licked her lips, her eyes darting down to his crotch and the smile on her face grew wider as she stood up to cross over to him. She sat down in his lap and shivered at how hot he was, both physically and in the actual temperature wise. That and the bulge pressing up against her was nothing to shake a stick at. “Oh Dorian, you lucky, lucky man,” she purred as she looked Bull over, tentatively resting her hands on his shoulders and running her thumbs over the skin. She let her hands move up, over his neck to trace his scratchy jawline and over his scarred lips. Feeling even more daring, she reached up with one hand to let her fingers curl around a horn as she leaned in to press her lips to his.

A lustful growl rumbled in Bull’s throat as he wrapped his arms around her, tilting his head as their lips met. One hand slid up her back and tangled into her thick dark hair, pulling at it slightly, as his other hand slid down her curves to grab her ass. He was probably enjoying this far more than he should have. He and Dorian would have to work it out of his system later. He slid his tongue against hers, another growling moan escaping him as he pulled her firmly against his chest, relishing in the feel of her curves pressing against him. 

Varric watched with wide eyes as they kissed, stealing a glance at Dorian who was turning a rather interesting shade of red as he watched the kiss. Truth be told, he was starting to feel a little bit uncomfortable himself and he coughed a bit loudly, which seemed to startle Jennifer into pulling away slightly from Bull, panting hard as she moved off of the Qunari.

“Damn,” she panted as she moved back to her spot, patting Dorian on the shoulder as she did, sitting down next to Lindsey, her face flushed and her heart racing. Oh gods, that had been magnificent and the game had nothing on the way that man could kiss. “Mmm, now I can almost die happy as well,” she purred and gave Varric a pointed look. 

Bull chuckled as he leaned back against the couch again and took another swig of beer, smacking his lips. “Still got it,” he grinned lazily and looked around at their circle. It amused him to see their reactions, how Varric looked rather uncomfortable, Cassandra looked flustered, Dorian slightly jealous, and Jennifer satisfied. Lindsey, well, she was still flopped out on the floor, staring up at the ceiling with a dreamy look on her face. “Who’s next?” he asked, opening his arms in invitation. “You all know you want some.”

“Maker preserve me,” Cassandra said in a disapproving tone. She took a long drink of her beer, suddenly hoping that perhaps she could get drunk enough to not remember this in the morning. Or maybe even pass out before she had to participate. But then she realized the direction they were moving around the circle and that it was her turn. She drew a long breath through her nose, her stomach coiling, and she reached out and gave the bottle a spin. “Oh Maker,” she groaned when it landed on Dorian. She forced herself to her feet and stepped across the circle before Dorian could even get up. What was she doing? This was ridiculous. She bent at the waist and placed the tiniest, quickest little chicken peck on his lips that she could, then promptly sat back down, her face burning ten different shades of red.

Dorian was left sitting there with a startled expression on his face. He wasn’t entirely sure he had even seen Cassandra move, she had been so fast and he tilted his head at her. “What? That’s it? No desire for something a little bit more? I’m hardly offended if you want to, you know. It seems that everyone here wants to get into everyone else’s pants. Well, you know. Almost everyone. I’m afraid the females in the circle do nothing for me.” 

“That is all you get,” she said firmly and picked up her bottle again, drinking deeply from it. She couldn’t believe she’d been talked into this. It made her decidedly uncomfortable. She cast a glance out of the corner of her eye at Varric as she drank, suddenly wondering what would happen if she had to kiss him. Oh Maker. She felt that squirming feeling in her stomach again, and it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. 

Lindsey finally forced herself to sit up, trying to school her expression and get the blush to fade from her face. She was as giddy as a schoolgirl about this. She leaned her elbows on her thighs and covered her face with her hands for a moment. “Jeezus, Lindsey, you’re thirty years old. Grow the hell up,” she muttered to herself, but couldn’t stop herself from giggling. She took another drink of beer, then set it aside and looked around. “My turn?” she grinned. She reached out and spun the bottle, laughing loudly when it stopped spinning. “My sister!” she cried and practically flung herself across the circle to tackle Jennifer, pressing a big exaggerated kiss on her sister’s cheek. She sat back heavily, giggling like an idiot. “Love youuuuu,” she teased Jennifer. She bumped Varric with her elbow, waggling her eyebrows at him. “Your turn.”

Varric chuckled at Lindsey, Jennifer still reeling from her sister’s ‘attack’. “You know, I think I’m finally starting to doubt my own sanity,” he said as he reached out and spun the bottle, praying to Andraste that it didn’t land on either Bull or Dorian. Though, he supposed if it did, he could always be the gentleman and kiss their hands. Still better to ignore that entire mess altogether. He laughed with relief as it landed on Lindsey and he looked to the woman next to him, giving her a smile as he raised his hand and crooked his finger at her before reaching up and cupping her cheek before pulling her down into a kiss.

She smiled against his lips, his chin scraping against her skin before she pressed her lips back against his. She loved how firm they felt, how warm his hand was against her cheek. While Dorian had showed off his talent for kissing, Varric didn’t seem interested in deepening the kiss any more than this. Which was fine. She enjoyed it anyway for a few moments before she pulled back and grinned at him. “I love this fucking game,” she laughed.

“Lucky bitch,” Jennifer muttered, her face blushing as she looked at Varric. “Yeah, this is going to happen,” she said as she reached out and spun the bottle. She cheered as it landed on the dwarf. “Finally!” she said as she leveled a look at Varric with a predatory gleam as she sized him up. How best to kiss him?

Varric almost drew back at the look she gave him, his eyes widening slightly as she got up and sat down in front of him. She almost looked like she was plotting something terrible and for a moment, he wasn’t sure if he was okay with this. The next moment he blinked in surprise as she pulled the hair tie from his head and slid her fingers through his hair moments before she fervently pressed their lips together. He couldn’t stop the noise of surprise that escaped his lips. 

He smelled and tasted amazing as Jennifer held his head slightly to the side, sliding her tongue along his lips, begging entrance from him. His hair was silken beneath her fingers and she couldn’t stop threading her hands through it. She sighed out against him as he parted his lips slightly and she eagerly drank him down, practically crawling into his lap while her other hand cupped his jaw. It was better than anything she could have dreamed and she only came back to her senses when she felt Lindsey nudge her shoulder and she pulled back with a grin on her face. She licked her lips and ran her thumb over Varric’s cheekbone. “Mmm. That was certainly worth the wait,” she purred before she moved back to her spot in the circle.

Cassandra kept her bottle of beer pressed firmly to her lips as both of the other women kissed Varric. She was terrified to feel a spark of jealousy in her chest. What had gotten into her? She drank her bottle down, then reached for another. Surely they would all get tired of this game soon, right? Preferably before anyone kissed her again. She watched as Dorian reached to spin the bottle again and she sighed in relief when this time, it landed on Bull.

A slow grin split Bull’s lips and  he reached for the mage. “C’mere, Kadan,” he rumbled low in his throat and pulled the mage into his lap, taking his time to slowly kiss along Dorian’s collarbone, up his throat to his chin before he smothered Dorian’s lips with his own. He made sure to hold Dorian at an angle where Jennifer could get a good look. Why shouldn’t he show off? He was proud of his lover. His hand slid down to Dorian’s backside, giving it a firm squeeze as he growled against the kiss and ever so slightly lifted his hips against the mage straddling his lap.

Jennifer watched, her mouth going dry at the scene and her jaw fell open. The sounds Dorian was making were absolutely sinful and she swallowed hard at the idea of watching them from start to finish. She could see the very obvious bulge pressing up against Dorian’s backside and the mage rocked against Bull as he slid his arms up the Qunari’s shoulders to grasp at his horns on his head. “You have to let me watch some time,” she breathed, stunned by them. 

Bull chuckled, but didn’t stop kissing Dorian. He was too lost in the moment, enjoying this far too much. And being watched, well, that just turned him on all the more. He growled lustfully again at the feel of Dorian’s hands on his horns and he kissed the mage harder, hungrily drinking him down.

Cassandra watched them for a moment, unsure whether she should be watching what was quickly becoming an intimate moment. When she realized Bull had no intention of stopping anytime soon, she rolled her eyes and reached out to give the bottle a spin. Maybe the bottle would land on herself and she could avoid kissing anyone else. But her heart stopped at the same moment the bottle did. It was pointing at Varric.

Varric raised an eyebrow, happy to have something else to focus on other than Tiny and Sparkler going at it like the world was about to end. He looked to Cassandra, not that this situation was any better and the tarot reading was still so fresh in his mind, it might have been yesterday. “Seeker,” he said in a warm tone, “I bet you thought you were going to be left out. Just… don’t stab me.” He pushed himself up to his feet. He was tired of sitting any way. He was going to get this out of his system and that would be that. He held a hand down to her to help her up.

She looked at him with a distrustful eye, but finally grabbed his hand and let him pull her to stand. Maker, what was she doing? And why the hell did her heart race, her stomach flutter, and her face burn? “I might stab you if you aren’t careful,” she said in a dangerous tone. ‘ Oh, just do it and get it out of your system,’  she thought to herself. “You tell anyone back at Skyhold about this, and I  will  stab you,” she threatened before she quickly bent her head and pressed her lips to his.

Varric barely had time to prepare himself before he found his arms full of the Seeker, her lips pressing against his unsurely. He smiled against her, knowing that he wouldn’t spill a word, however, if Dorian and Bull remembered this part, then the beans would be well and truly spilled. The next moment, he let his eyes fall closed and he hummed against her as he let his arms come up to rest on her waist as he kissed her gently. Instead of the sure kisses that Lindsey and Jennifer had offered him, she was softer, yes determined. So like the Seeker.

No. No, no, no, this couldn’t be this good. Every ounce of logic and common sense in her screamed at Cassandra to pull away, and yet she couldn’t. Her heart skipped and fluttered in her chest as her eyes fell closed. She shouldn’t have enjoyed this. It was Varric! For the Maker’s sake, how had she been talked into this? She loved and hated the way it made her feel, stirring up… feelings. She wanted to run her hands up his strong arms, to slid her fingers into his hair… No. She clasped her hands behind her back instead, seemingly frozen in the moment with him, unable to make herself pull away.

Varric sighed against her and slowly ended the kiss. It was better than what he thought it would be and that was a problem. This kiss was supposed to put an end to the thought that the cards were just cards. That there wasn’t supposed to be anything to this. He pulled back from her and looked up at her, his fingers still curled around her waist. He brushed his thumbs over the waistband of her jeans, “Cassandra.” 

She nearly shivered at the sound of her name on his lips, that low gravelly voice of his. She didn’t know what to say, what to do, and she was suddenly aware of the eyes of everyone else on her. On them. She took a step back, pulling away from him, her face hot as she sat back down on the floor. She gave a jump as the lights in the house suddenly flickered on and she blinked at the brightness that assaulted her eyes. She looked around, seeing the empty pizza boxes and beer bottles, and took the opportunity to start cleaning up. “Well this has been an… interesting evening,” she said, hoping she could put some space between herself and Varric so she could sort through all these strange feelings.

Jennifer laughed and poked Dorian who was still atop Bull and they were both kissing each other and she smirked when he jumped and blinked around at everyone. “Oh, the lights are back on.” He looked around at them like he was very unhappy that they had. He groaned, feeling his length throbbing against Bull. The Qunari’s body responding in kind. 

Bull moved Dorian off of his lap and stood. He would’ve offered to help clean up, but Cassandra was all over it. “C’mon, Kadan,” he said, steering Dorian towards the stairs. “Let’s get to bed. It’s late.” Which was a lie, but it was the best he could come up with and he was in a hurry to get that mage upstairs and naked. “Ladies,” he said as he tipped his horns at Jennifer and Lindsey, “It was fun.” 

“Well I’m thoroughly buzzed,” Lindsey said as she stretched her arms high over her head. It wasn’t that late, not really, and if Bull thought his lie was believable, he was dead wrong. Oh well. At least someone in the house was getting some. “I can’t believe we played this silly game,” she said with a laugh, but it fell the next moment as she shot Varric a look. “Couldn’t bring Cullen with you, could you? Nooooo. That was too much to ask.” She huffed and pouted as she crossed her arms.

Jennifer looked distraught and hurried after the mage and the Qunari. “Please! Let me watch!” she cried after them and sighed when she heard the door slam closed. “Damn, I would pay good money to see that shit.” She sighed and looked at Lindsey, “You should have seen the way Dorian was stretched over….” She trailed off at the look she saw Varric giving her and she held up her hands, “Fine fine, I’ll shut up.”

Lindsey rolled her eyes and shook her head. “You are a hot mess,” she teased her sister. “Well, since he’s not here, I’mma have to go romance Cullen in the game,” she said with a smile. “So damn adorable how shy he can be. Ya’ll have a good night,” she said with a wave and wandered off to her room. 

Cassandra returned from the kitchen after depositing all the boxes and bottles in the trash. She didn’t know if she should say something to the dwarf, if perhaps he had felt anything like she did, but she sighed when she realized he was already on the computer, his fingers clacking noisily over the keys. Oh well, it was probably for the best anyway. She should take the time to sort through all of this on her own before she just rushed in and said something stupid. She said goodnight to Jennifer and retreated to her room, her mind on fire.


	9. Chapter 9

“Guys, come on! We’re gonna miss the ferry if we don’t hurry up!” Lindsey called as she threw open the front door of the house and carried her suitcase outside. She had to admit, she was excited about this. It had been a hot minute since she and her sister had spent a week in the city. She opened the back hatch of the suburban and hauled her suitcase inside as the others followed her out of the house. “Okay, purse, phone, keys,” she listed off, slapping the pockets of her jeans to make sure she had everything with her. She grinned as Cassandra placed a small bag with a couple changes of clothes in the back of the vehicle. “This is gonna be fun.”

Cassandra eyed the vehicle warily. She’d seen the cars on the road when she went for her morning runs, but she’d had little interest in getting in one. “Are you certain it’s safe?” she asked, looking the huge machine over. “I still do not understand how these things work. They are so strange to me.” Really, how did it move without a horse to pull it? She didn’t trust it.

“Ah, it’s fairly safe,” Lindsey said as she stepped aside to let the others put their bags in the car, then shut the hatch. “I promise I will do my best not to kill us.” She snorted at the way Cassandra’s face paled. “C’mon,” she said with a gesture of her arm and walked around to climb into the driver’s seat. 

“Relax, Cass. I’m sure she knows what she’s doing,” Bull said as he looked at the door for a moment, then pulled on the handle. “There we go,” he said as he ducked his head carefully and crawled into the vehicle and into the very back seat. He had to slouch a bit to keep his horns from snagging the top, but it was big enough inside that he didn’t feel cramped. He grinned as Dorian climbed in and sat next to him.

Dorian moved to sit next to Bull, looking around the inside of the vehicle. “I’m not sure if I like anything about this outing. I thought you all were supposed to know everything about us, yes? You’ll know water and Dorian doesn’t mix well,” he muttered and rubbed at his temples, leaning against Bull’s side, “But this… what did you call it? A car? S V U? I’m surprised that all of us are going to fit in here.”  

Lindsey slapped a hand to her face. “SUV, Dorian. S - U - V,” she said slowly. “And you’ll make it across the water just fine. Trust me, once you see the city, it’ll be worth it.” At least, she hoped he would like it. 

Jennifer put her purse in the front seat, picking out a small packet of pills and a bottle of water before she stepped to the back door and took Dorian’s hand, palm up. She opened the packet and two white pills fell into his hand. “This is something to help you with your sea sickness. Dramamine, extra strength. It’s going to make you drowsy, but you won’t get sick on the ferry if you take it now,” she said as she opened the bottle of water and handed it to him, “At the risk of this sounding dirty, place them in your mouth, don’t chew them. Wash them down with water.”

“What sort of magic is this now?” he asked as he turned the pills over with his fingers for a moment, but he would do anything to not relive his flight from Tevinter on that Maker-forsaken boat. He popped them into his mouth, making a face at the bitter taste before he drank them down with the water. “Ugh, definitely medicine. Only that could taste so atrocious.”  

Cassandra climbed into the middle seat, settling herself stiffly into it. It was softer than she was expecting, though the vehicle smelled a bit off. She wasn’t sure what that smell was; perhaps all cars smelled like that? Leathery, plastic, metallic. But there was also that familiar scent of lavender that she’d grown accustomed to. It wasn’t unpleasant. She was curious about the city, to see what it was like. In her mind, she kept picturing Val Royeaux, though Jennifer had said the two were nothing alike. She looked over her shoulder at Dorian and Bull behind her. “You two better behave yourselves back there,” she warned.

“Yeah, or Cassandra’s gonna turn this car around and make us all go straight home,” Lindsey added, snickering as she looked in the rearview mirror and caught sight of the look on Cassandra’s face. She slid down in her seat a bit as Jennifer got into the passenger’s seat. “Cassandra’s gonna kill me before this trip is over.”

Varric snorted as he hoisted himself into the car, sitting next to Cassandra as he pulled the door shut behind him. “Don’t worry, Freckles, I’m sure she’ll go for the dwarf first,” he said as he gave Cassandra a wink as he settled into the seat. “So, ah, how do these things work?” he asked, looking around and seeing some strange cloth belts coming out of the seats and he raised an eyebrow at that. “After knowing what Bull gets up to in bed, I’m almost afraid to ask what these things are for,” he said holding one up.

Lindsey felt a jolt of excitement shoot through her. “Varric gave me a nickname! I feel special now!” she giggled. She looked down at her arms and shook her head. “It is my firm belief that if I get enough freckles, one day I will look tan,” she said before she looked in the mirror again and almost laughed at the puzzled look on Varric’s face. “It’s a seat belt. In case there’s an accident, it keeps you from being thrown out the window,” she said. She grabbed her own and pulled it across her, clicking it in place. “See? It’s a safety feature. Just snap it into the little thingy there poking out of the seat.”

“Thrown out the window?” Cassandra asked, her voice a little higher than she would care to admit. “Maker’s breath,” she growled and grabbed the seat belt, fumbling with it for a moment as she tried to figure out how to get it to snap in place. She didn’t like this car or whatever it was very much. She finally got it to click and she sat back, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Dorian inspected the seat belt for a moment, clicking his own over him and then looked to his lover next to him. “Ah, I don’t think Bull will be able to get his on. So, don’t do anything that will cause him to go flying out the window. I rather like this one, thank you very much,” he muttered and leaned against his amatus. He still wasn’t happy to be going on a boat, but at least he wasn’t going it alone this time. 

Jennifer chuckled. “Where’s my nickname, Varric?” she asked, feeling a little jealous, but happy that her sister had one all the same. She looked behind her as Lindsey started the SUV up, the vehicle practically purring to life. 

“It’s a work in progress.”

The second the car started to move, Cassandra jumped, grabbing onto the handle of the door with one hand and Varric’s arm with the other. She blushed the next moment and released him, hoping she hadn’t scratched him in the process. He’d never let her live it down. “Andraste preserve me,” she breathed as the car rolled slowly out of the driveway and onto the road, picking up speed. Her eyes flicked to Varric, her face burned even hotter, and she turned to look out the window instead.

Varric chuckled, but also had a firm grip on the other door as well. It was so odd to have a thing like this and for it to not be pulled by horses. “Don’t worry, Seeker, I think I can forgive it this time,” he said, before he looked out the window, watching the world start to blur as they drove. It really was a beautiful little island. Quaint could be a word for it. He could see the water just on the horizon in the distance and he turned his head to see how Dorian was doing, surprised to see the mage’s eyes drooping a little as he leaned against the Qunari. “Wow.”

Bull chuckled and laid his arm around Dorian’s shoulders, watching out the window as everything sped by. “I’m impressed how smooth this rides,” he said, his fingers rubbing slowly up and down Dorian’s arm. “So much better than any wagon or carriage I’ve been in. Just think how much faster and easier it would be to go out on missions in one of these things. Hey Varric, you think we can smuggle one back to Thedas with us?” 

Lindsey laughed at that. “I’m not sure it’s a good idea for Dorian to rip a hole between our worlds big enough to drive a car through,” she said. “Besides, you need a special fuel called gasoline to make it run, and I seriously doubt you have that back in Thedas.” She slowed the car as they drew nearer to the ferry. “And I will warn you all now, I have terrible road rage. Be prepared to hear all sorts of swear words when we get into the city. People drive like idiots there.”

* * *

 

“I don’t know what you gave him, but he is out,” Bull chuckled as Dorian laid against his chest, snoring softly. The mage had barely even been aware of the ferry ride and now they were driving towards the city again. Bull watched out the window, even he was getting a little excited about this trip. Once he got used to it, he found he rather liked traveling this way. Much more comfortable than going by wagon or horseback. His eye widened as the city came into view with its impossibly tall buildings and jumble of traffic. “Is this it?” he asked.

“Yup,” Lindsey called back to him from the driver’s seat.

“Kadan,” he said, giving Dorian’s shoulder a firm shake. “Kadan, wake up. You have to see this.”

Dorian gave a groan and turned his face into Bull’s chest, waving off the Qunari. “Five more minutes,” he mumbled, but Bull persisted and the mage finally cracked an eye. “I don’t want to look at the water,” he murmured before he sat up at Bull’s urging. He still felt groggy from whatever it was that Jennifer had given him and it took him a moment to realize where they were. His eyes followed Bull’s finger towards the skyline of the city and his eyes widened and he blinked. The city almost looked as if it were made out of stone and crystal. The buildings gleamed when the sun hit them just right. “Um, did we go through to another world again?” he said, only a slight touch of sleep to his words.

“Feels like it, doesn’t it?” Varric said as he drank in the sights, “To go from that quaint little island to this? Though, I suppose the same could be said of any place.” He looked at all of the different types of cars that drove past them. The roads were odd and had strange markings on them. “You people write on the ground to tell you where to go?”

“Well yeah, otherwise these idiots would just drive wherever the hell they wanted. Which is what they do anyway!” Lindsey shouted at the windshield as a car cut her off. “Watch where you’re going, asshole!” 

Cassandra was far too interested in the city to concern herself with Lindsey’s pointless shouting. She leaned far over to get a better look, practically in Varric’s lap, her eyes wide with wonder. “Maker, look at it,” she breathed. Val Royeaux had nothing on this place. It seemed so big, so busy, and she wondered how they would ever find their way around it. It was nothing short of incredible and she wondered what sorts of bookstores a place like this might have. 

Jennifer laughed as she turned in her seat to watch their expressions, though it was starting to amuse her to no end to see Cassandra practically crawling over Varric, oblivious to him as he tried not to stare at her chest that was in his direct line of sight. “All different kinds of foods to eat, places to shop, get your hair done. This place has everything. And just wait until we get to the hotel! You’ll love it! There’s a free hot tub!”

“Which reminds me,” Lindsey said, flipping on her blinker and flipping off a driver next to her, “we gotta stop and pick up new swim suits. That old one I have is ugly. I left it at home. On the floor. Where hopefully the cat will shred it.” She didn’t meet her sister’s eyes and she snickered. “Anyway, I did some nosing online and found this awesome shop here in the city that I think we should check out. Besides, they don’t have anything to swim in either,” she said with a jerk of her head towards everyone behind her.

Varric raised an eyebrow at Lindsey and shook his head. “Ah, Freckles? I’m not sure if I’ve mentioned before, but I don’t swim. Literally can’t swim. These arms and legs of mine? Surprisingly not the best in water,” he said, but still unbuckled his seatbelt with the rest of them and filed out of the car. It was good to stand after being seated for a while. “Don’t know that buying me something would be worthwhile.”

Lindsey shoved a few coins in the parking meter. “Well, you don’t have to get one, but I think you’re going to be sorry if you miss out on the hot tub,” she said as she slung her purse over her shoulder and turned towards the shop. “You don’t have to be able to swim to use a hot tub. It has seats in swirling hot water. You just, you know, sit and relax.” She pulled open the door for the rest of them, then followed them inside. “It’s your call, Varric. But I think you might like it.”

Jennifer chuckled as she watched Varric’s eyebrows raise with interest. “Oh yeah, like that. It’s good. So good. And clean! You don’t have to worry about sand, fish, or whatever. You know.” She waved her hand in the air. “Whatever it is you have to worry about in Thedas,” she said, grinning as she thanked Lindsey for holding the door and looked around the shop as they piled in, “Oh yes, going to love this. Come on, Cassandra!” 

Cassandra wasn’t sure what to make of the shop with all the racks of brightly colored clothes, if one could call them clothes. They all looked rather… small. “What are these? Smallclothes?” she asked, wrinkling her nose at them. Her eyes narrowed slightly when Jennifer and Lindsey laughed.

“No, they’re bathing suits,” Lindsey answered, as she began to look through a display. She nodded towards the other side of the store. “Looks like the men’s stuff is over there, guys. Just pick out a pair of shorts you like. Make sure they fit. We’ll be over here when you’re done.” She paused and wrinkled her nose for a moment. “What color would look good on you, Cassandra,” she wondered aloud.

“Ugh,” Cassandra groaned. “If you think you’re going to get me to wear one of these things in public, you are sadly mistaken.” She grabbed up a random one and shook it at them as if to make her point. “Look at it! There is nothing to it! It is just… string!”

Jennifer laughed. “It’s a thong. And no, I wouldn’t ask you to wear it in public! This is just for the hot tub later. With all of us. You’ll be under the water, mostly.” She tapped her fingers against her lips for a moment. “I’m thinking purple, red, or black for you, Cassandra,” she said, nodding for a moment as she selected a dark green one piece from the rack and held it up to her own body, “Mmm, egg colored.”

Lindsey shook her head slowly at her sister, then looked at the rack again. “Yeah, purple is definitely your color, Cass. Hmmm… here! You can try this one on,” she said, grabbing up a bikini that wasn’t entirely made of string for the seeker. “Aaaaand this one. Ooo! This one is cute.”

“Andraste preserve me,” Cassandra grumbled as the other women placed several choices in her hands, none of which she thought she would like very much. “This whole thing is silly.”

“Oh hush. You say that now. Wait until you see how sexy you look in those,” Lindsey said as she grabbed up a couple for herself. She snickered at the loud groan from Cassandra, and gestured towards the fitting rooms. “Let’s go try some on.”

Meanwhile, Bull was looking over the circular racks of men’s swim shorts, not understanding the necessity of it all. “Why do we have to have these?” he asked, wrinkling his nose. “Can’t we just swim naked?”

Varric laughed as he looked through the assortment of colored pants he was sure he’d rather do without. “I’ve said it before, I’ll say it again, Tiny. Not everyone where wants to see that. Though, why we can’t just swim in our small clothes is beyond me. The customs here are weird. And speaking of weird, what do these numbers mean?” He pointed to the top of the hangers where numbers were pinned. 

Bull shrugged. “Beats me. It’s all foreign to me, too.” He looked around and nearly sighed as he watched Dorian happily perusing the racks of clothes. He seemed perfectly at home. “Hey Kadan, a little help here?” he asked with a chuckle. He shook his head. “We’re never getting him back to Thedas now,” he said in a low voice to Varric. He sighed heavily as Dorian seemed not to hear him. “C’mon, Varric. I’m sure we can figure this out,” he grumbled.

* * *

 

“Cassandra, let me see!” Lindsey called through the dressing room door, curious to see how the seeker looked in one of the suits they’d picked out for her. “C’mon, pleeeeease?”

“No.”

“I bet you look dead sexy in it!” Lindsey teased and shot a wink at her sister. She’d been thinking about this a lot, ever since she’d read Varric’s tarot cards. She’d seen the way Cassandra blushed that night she’d kissed Varric. And she’d caught him staring at the seeker from time to time when he thought no one was looking. They were quickly becoming an OTP in her mind. Surely this trip would help spark something more. 

“I bet you’ll  be dead if you drag me out of here in this thing,” Cassandra replied flatly in a cold tone. She turned this way and that, tugging and adjusting the small pieces of purple cloth over her body. She’d never been so naked in a public place before. And they expected her to wear this in front of anyone else? They had lost their minds. “I think I would rather just skip swimming altogether.”

Jennifer laughed. “Oh come on, it’s a great excuse to steal looks at the guys. They’ll be half naked too. Well, Bull’s always half naked, but Dorian and Varric! Think of the possibilities!” she insisted. She and Lindsey had already changed into their swimsuits. “Come on out, we’re wearing just as much as you are!”

It was another full two minutes before Cassandra finally cracked open the door and peeked out at them. “Of all the things you have talked me into so far, this is perhaps the most ridiculous,” she growled at them. She could feel how hot her face was as she opened the door fully, letting them see the purple bikini she wore. “This one fits the best, if you consider any of these things to actually fit.”

Lindsey’s eyes went wide and she blinked at the seeker. “Well… shit,” she said before she looked at her sister. “I dunno about you, but I feel all frumpy compared to her now.” Cassandra looked amazing in that suit, the purple contrasting beautifully with her tanned skin, showing off her toned body. “That’s it. When we get home, I’m getting a gym membership.”

Jennifer smiled widely at Cassandra. “Oh wow, you look gorgeous in that. You might even turn Dorian straight with that look,” she said as she nodded. “That’s that then! We’re buying you that one!” she said as she headed back into her own dressing room, “Hopefully the guys are done, I’m ready to go to the hotel and find something to eat!” 

Cassandra quickly stepped back into her dressing room and slammed the door with a sigh of relief. Maker, what had she gotten herself into now? She stripped off the suit and redressed in regular clothes as fast as she could, then followed Lindsey and Jennifer through the store to the checkout. The men were already there and she quickly stepped closer to Dorian. “You must get us home soon,” she insisted in a low voice. “I think I have had about enough of this place.”

Dorian blinked at her, almost fully recovered from the medicine and he grinned. “Are you kidding?” he asked as he held up the shorts he had picked out for himself. One tiny pair he’d wear for Bull later and then a larger black and white pair with large flowers printed all over it. “I love this place. Certainly better than Val Royeaux and they don’t look at you weird! Well, they do Bull, but I think that’s to be expected,” he said with a grin and looked to Varric who was holding a pair of red shorts over his arm, looking less than amused as well.

Cassandra rolled her eyes at him. “Only you, Dorian,” she muttered and tried to discreetly pass her bikini to Jennifer. She certainly wasn’t about to show it off to any of them and she wondered if perhaps later she could fake feeling sick so she wouldn’t have to put it on. Yes, that was a good plan. She tucked it away in her mind for later, hoping she could be convincing in her lie. She never was a very good liar. 

“I think I’m going to have to agree with the Seeker on this one, Sparkler,” Varric said as he passed the shorts to their hosts so they could be paid for. “This might be too much of a good thing. And they keep asking us to put on less and less clothing. We’re going to end up drugged and well, you know it never ends up well when you are not wearing much and are down and out for the count.”

“You sound like you’re speaking from experience, Varric,” Lindsey teased as she swiped a card, then took the bags from the cashier. “Alright, where next? We’ve got a whole day for shopping and seeing the sights, eating, whatever we want,” she grinned. She practically skipped to the door, thinking of all the places she wanted to squeeze into the day before they went out that night. “Oh, this was the best idea ever.”

Varric shook his head as he followed them back outside. “Oh no, just the active mind of a writer. I can imagine quite a bit,” he said teasingly. This could be fun. It was interesting to see this whole new culture, a new world to get lost in. “This is actually doing wonders for my ideas on stories. Though I doubt anyone will believe me if I write it exactly as it is. I might have to take a few artistic liberties.”

“Well just pass it off as a futuristic tale, then,” she answered as they strolled along the sidewalk. “People will wonder how you were able to dream up such fantastic things. It’ll be good. Tell them it’s a fantasy or something like that and they’ll eat it up.”

Cassandra had to resist the urge to roll her eyes, even though she did wonder how Varric would capture this world in words. She suddenly found herself wanting to read it. Yet she couldn’t miss the opportunity to take a jab at him. “Don’t encourage him. He is bad enough as it is.”

* * *

 

“Oh now this is more like it,” Bull rumbled as they stepped into the darkened dance club that evening. He’d tolerated following the women and Dorian around the city as they shopped all afternoon, mostly because he saw how much his kadan was enjoying himself. And the food they ate along the way was good. But this… this looked much more fun. The blaring music had a good beat to it, colored lights swirled through the smoky atmosphere, and the dancefloor was packed full of gyrating bodies. A big grin split his face and he draped an arm around Dorian’s shoulders. “Shit yeah, now this is what I’m talking about.”

Cassandra followed Jennifer closely as she led the way around the edge of the dancefloor to a table. “It is too crowded here,” she said loudly, trying to make herself heard over the music. She wasn’t certain she liked this place. Although wearing the modern clothes, and given the low amount of light, it was quite possible that she could just blend in and not be noticed at all. And she did like the idea of that.

“Ah,” Lindsey sighed as she slid into the circular booth and flipped her hair over her shoulder, looking around the club. She could feel the energy in the air, pulsing with the bass of the music. “Now if I can just find a sexy stranger to take me out on that dancefloor,” she said as she craned her neck, looking around a bit more.

Varric looked around as he slid into the booth. “Is it just me,” he said loudly so he could be heard, “Or is anyone else going deaf as well!?” He settled back in the comfortable booth, feeling the thrum of the club pulsing through him. “I never knew I could feel music this way,” he said as he spotted a drink menu on their table and grabbed it up, waving it at Cassandra, “I think it gets better if you drink up.”

Dorian couldn’t stop the smile from growing on his face as he felt the energy in the area. There was a dance floor absolutely filled with people doing the most obscene dancing he had never seen before. In fact, take away the music and you had a lot of people just grinding against other people. “Mm, are we certain this is permitted in public?” he asked as he watched for a moment more. What would it be like to have that anonymity, to have people not care what he was doing or who with? He spared a glance at Bull and grasped his arm, tugging him towards the floor and he shouted over his shoulder, “Order me something strong!” 

Bull actually felt his heart skip, a rare thing for him, and a grin spread across his face. It wasn’t like Dorian to take the initiative like this. But perhaps here, where no one knew them, it was easier on the mage. He chuckled low in his throat once they reached the dancefloor. This looked easy enough. He began to mimic what others were doing, dancing with Dorian proudly. “I think I like this place,” he nearly shouted; the music was even louder on the dancefloor and he wasn’t entirely sure Dorian could even hear him. And best of all, no one was giving him weird looks for his horns like he’d experienced all day. Either the people there didn’t care or they were too drunk to notice.

Cassandra was absolutely certain she would not be dancing that night, but she felt a spark of warmth fill her chest as she watched Dorian and Bull. It was good for Dorian to experience this, to have the opportunity to be open about his relationship without worrying about judgment. Really, she couldn’t understand why he was so shy about it back in Skyhold. It wasn’t exactly a secret. And all of their friends still treated him the same. 

She looked at Varric out of the corner of her eye and couldn’t stop the smirk on her lips or resist the urge to tease him. “I think you should get out there,” she said, biting her lips slightly to try to stop herself from snickering. 

He raised an eyebrow at her, a grin growing on his lips. “Why Seeker, was that an invitation? I should warn you now that I don’t dance.” He looked out over the floor and shook his head. “And especially not whatever that is,” he said and gave her wink, “But why don’t you go join Dorian and Bull? They might like the company.”

Jennifer laughed and gave their drink orders to a waitress that wandered by, and looked over to the couple dancing. “I think they are in their own little world right now. Good for them. I think Dorian needed to branch out.” She licked her lips as she watched the mage dancing with his back to Bull’s chest. The Qunari was holding him close and dancing just as dirtily as the rest of the people around them. “Man, they can make anything look good. Varric, you should go out and dance like that. I need the image in my head.”

Cassandra slowly shook her head. “She is almost as bad as you are, Varric,” she said. She perked up when the waitress returned a few minutes later with their drinks. That had to be the most shocking shade of pink she’d ever seen, in a strangely shaped glass with a little umbrella sticking out of it. Still, it smelled good and she sipped it carefully, a moan escaping her at the fruity taste. “I will just sit here and drink all night,” she declared.

“Good. You can watch my purse while I go see if that guy wants to dance,” Lindsey said and firmly placed her bag next to Cassandra before she slid from the booth and disappeared into the crowd. 

Cassandra glanced at the bag, shrugged, and sipped her drink again. “Shame,” she said, looking out over the sea of dancers as the song changed. Or she assumed it changed. It was a bit hard to tell; they all sounded the same to her. “Looks like you will have to find another dance partner, dwarf. I am on bag duty.”

Jennifer grinned as she leaned back in the booth, sipping at her own drink. “Oh don’t worry, Cassandra. I’ll watch the bags. You and Varric go on and have some fun!” she said with a wink, “Go on, go on. How many opportunities do you have to say you danced like this in a new world?” She smiled as she took a longer drink, enjoying the burn of the alcohol. “Come on, it’s not like anyone is going to pay attention to you any way. What’s the harm?”

Cassandra felt her face go hot again and she lifted her glass to her lips, drinking it down. She really didn’t care for dancing. And if she danced with Varric… Maker, what if she made a complete fool of herself in front of him? He would never let her live it down. She set the glass on the table with a smack of her lips and looked away from him, pretending to be interested in the colored lights. “It is up to you.”

Varric tilted his head at her, seeing her drain her glass and he thought on Jennifer’s words. She did have a point. “Maker, I can’t believe I’m going to agree to this,” he said as he drained his cup in one go as well. “You are ordering us more,” he told Jennifer before he looked to Cassandra and followed her out of the booth. He walked with her to the edge of the dance floor, feeling an uncharacteristic wave of uncertainty flow through him. “I think I’d rather dance a waltz rather than… whatever this is,” he said as he turned to face the Seeker, “Promise you won’t make fun of the dwarf later.”

“Neither of us says a word,” she said firmly with a nod of agreement. She wasn’t about to dance like these other people, but she supposed she could make a bit of a compromise. Without standing too close to him, she swayed her hips side to side, not entirely certain what to do with her hands. It… wasn’t too bad, she supposed. Though if anyone had been paying very close attention to them, she was certain she and Varric would’ve stuck out like a sore thumb.

Varric was surprised to find himself smiling at the Seeker. “You look like a new woman, you know. I think this new world has a good look on you,” he said as he let the beat of the music dictate his “dance moves” which mostly involved copying Cassandra’s swaying. Maker help him, those hips were wonderful. 

She felt her face heat up again at his compliment. Though she had to admit, there was something endearing about watching him dance. She mentally shook herself. She shouldn’t feel attracted to him, not after their history together. He would laugh at her for sure. She opened her mouth to respond to him, but was interrupted by a stranger who stepped between them.

“Mind if I cut in?” he asked with a charming smile. He glanced at Varric, “You don’t mind, do ya?”

Cassandra wasn’t certain what the proper response was here. Was that considered rude or was it a normal part of dancing here? Deciding quickly that it was best to not cause a stir, she gave a stiff nod and the man grinned, stepping closer to her. She shot Varric an apologetic look; she suddenly wished she was dancing with him instead.  _ ‘Maker, don’t leave me out here,’  _ she thought to herself, worried that Varric would return to the table with Jennifer and she’d be stranded on that dancefloor with strangers for the rest of the night.

Varric stepped back, paid no more mind as the man stepped in close to Cassandra and he felt an unusual flash of jealousy flare through him as he saw just how close the man got. He could see the desperation in Cassandra’s eyes and it made up his mind that he wasn’t going to go anywhere and he stayed where he was, dancing awkwardly to the beat of the music. He was a right mess, feeling things he shouldn’t be feeling towards a woman who had kidnapped him, interrogated him, tried to stab and punch him on a regular basis. Not that he wasn’t deserving of it. Yet, despite all of that, they had become somewhat close. Friends even. 

“You’re a good dancer,”  the man said as he put his hands on Cassandra’s waist, pulling her closer to him. 

“Oh, th-thank you,” she stammered. She was surprised at the compliment; she was certain she looked like a fool. She gasped as he pressed himself up against her and she took a step back, trying to put some space between their bodies. She didn’t care where she was or what was considered normal for that world, his invasion of her space made her uncomfortable. “I’ll thank you not to do that again,” she said in a dangerous tone.

“Aww, what’s wrong, babe?” he asked as he closed the space between them again. “Relax. Just have fun! You look too tense,” he said as he ran a hand down her back and grabbed her ass, giving it a firm squeeze. “You wanna ditch this place and come home with me tonight?”

Cassandra gasped, her eyes wide, and she tried to pull away from him. “Get off of me!” she snapped, reaching back and balling up her fist, prepared to punch him if he didn’t release her that instant. 

Varric moved faster than he could remember, pulling the guy’s hands off of Cassandra and he moved in, slipping his arm around the Seeker’s waist and pulling her close to his side. “Sorry, think I’ll be cutting back in. She’s a lady and not some eye candy for little boys to drool over. Run along now,” he said, feeling defensive of her. He wondered if she would punch him just to get it out of her system.

The man puffed his chest as if ready to challenge Varric, but then seemed to think better of it and disappeared through the crowd.

“I think I’d like another drink,” Cassandra said through her teeth, watching the man as he went. She felt her hands shake with anger at being manhandled like that and she wished Varric had let her punch that guy. She turned, Varric’s arm still around her waist, and headed back to their table. But beneath her anger, something seemed to squeal girlishly at the feel of his muscular arm around her. “I hope he realizes that you just saved HIM from ME.”

He kept his arm around her waist as they maneuvered back to their booth. “I doubt it. Thinking didn’t seem to be too high on his list of priorities. I didn’t want to see what happened if you did punch him. The night is going so well, after all. Wouldn’t want it to be ruined by some idiot,” he said as he slipped into the booth, sighing out as he saw a round of fresh drinks waiting for them. He blatantly ignored Jennifer’s grin as he took a sip. He looked towards the dancefloor instead, grinning as he saw Bull and Dorian still going at it. He could see the sheen of sweat on their bodies as they had given themselves completely over to the music. “You know, if it didn’t look like they were having sex out there, it would almost be sweet.”

Cassandra snorted and plucked the umbrella out of her drink, tossing it on the table. “That seems to be all that is on anyone’s mind in this place,” she said and took a healthy drink from her glass. “I never thought of the dancing back home as something likeable, but compared to this? I will take that any day.” She shook her head as she leaned back in the booth, still seething that some stranger had dared to put his hands on her like that. “What an ass,” she grumbled under her breath. She looked at Varric; he’d looked to her as if it were pure habit upon hearing the word ‘ass’. “I don’t mean you. This time.”

Varric smiled at her and he chuckled. “I think the world really is officially ending now,” he said as he held his glass out to hers, clinking them together. “Don’t worry, I’m sure I’ll do something to earn back my endearing title, Seeker. The night is still young. I just don’t think I could sink ‘that’ low,” he said as he leaned back in the booth, smiling widely as Dorian and Bull finally came back over to the booth. 

Dorian was out of breath, his heart was pounding and he was more than a little hard in his pants, but he had loved every second of it. He wiped his hair back out of his eyes from where it had fallen and slid into the booth, grinning at the drinks that waited for him and his amatus. “I think I rather like it here,” he said as he leaned against Bull as the Qunari sat down and he swirled his drink before taking a long swallow from it. 

“You certainly seemed to enjoy yourselves out there,” Cassandra said, looking Dorian over. She couldn’t remember a time when he had been so carefree that he wasn’t concerned about the state of his hair. Even after a battle, he was usually fussing over trying to get every single strand back perfectly in place. But not now. He was sweaty and his hair stuck to his forehead and he didn’t seem to mind at all. And that made her smile.

Bull grinned at Jennifer. “This is one helluva party,” he said before he took a long, deep drink of frosty beer. “Good drinks, good music, good company. I only wish the Chargers were here with me. They’d love this place.” His heart sank a little at the thought of the Chargers. He wasn’t used to being without them. He pushed it from his mind; they’d be back home in Skyhold before long.

Dorian turned his head, kissing Bull’s cheek before he covered his hand with his own. “Don’t worry, Amatus. We’ll get back to them. I swear it,” he said. He didn’t like to see him so… down.

Bull gave a shrug. “It’s alright,” he said. “We’ll be back there before we know it.” He finished off his drink and smacked his lips with a satisfied groan. “Let’s dance some more, Kadan,” he suggested as he slid out of the booth again, eager to get back out in the middle of it all. He paused and looked at Jennifer, a grin spreading across his face. “Care to join us for a dance or two?”

Jennifer grinned widely and nodded. “I would be honored,” she said as she hopped out of the booth and walked next to Bull as they headed out to the floor. Bull was perfect for this scene, people parted in front of him not eager to be trampled by the large man.

Dorian linked his arm with Bull as they headed back into the mob of people. It was liberating, it was something he had never had before. To be himself with the man he loved and no one around to judge him or threaten him with blood magic. “To be honest, Amatus, I’m glad we were brought back here together. I don’t think I could have stayed this sane without you.”

Bull grinned at that as he began to dance again. “Yeah, me too,” he said in a low voice before he leaned down to kiss Dorian, a growl rumbling in his throat. He let his lips linger for a moment before he pulled back with a smirk, then reached over to grab Jennifer’s arm and pulled her between them to dance. “Sorry,” Bull said with a shrug, “this is the closest to a threesome I could get Dorian to agree to. I tried.”

Jennifer felt a thrill run through her as she was sandwiched between them and she couldn’t stop the grin that spread across her face. “Oh this will do,” she purred and began to dance to the music, raising her hands in the air. 

Dorian laughed as she took to dancing like a fish to water and he stepped up behind her, dancing. “I think this could work,” he said as he looked up at Bull, smiling at him before he began to dance as well, but before he could really get going he took a step back, bumping against someone behind him, sending him into Jennifer and in turn Bull. He laughed as he righted himself and turned, “Sorry about that my good man. It’s a bit tight in here.”

The man Dorian had bumped into brushed himself off and straightened his shirt, looking thoroughly disgusted. “Yeah, you better be sorry, you fucking fag,” he snarled. He looked Dorian up and down as if the mage were something disgusting he’d accidentally stepped in. “You stay the hell away from me. We’ve all seen the two of you out here all night long. You’re not welcome here.”

Bull bristled at that immediately, his hands clenching into fists. Oh, he would enjoy taking this asshole down. “What did you call him?” he asked in a menacing tone.

The man didn’t appear intimidated. “I said you’re both a couple of faggots,” he spat. “Pole-smokers. Fucking queers.”

Jennifer felt her blood boil the longer she listened to the man insult Dorian and Bull. It brought tears to her eyes and she grit her teeth as she strode forward and slammed her foot down on the man’s foot, smirking as he gave a high pitched cry and nearly fell over as he tried to grab his injury. She wrapped her arm around his neck and jerked his head up so he could look at Bull and Dorian. “Hey!” she spat, “You are the only fucking fag I see here. You owe my two friends here an apology or your balls are going to be next.” She growled, feeling her anger growing. 

“Get off me, bitch!” he shouted and gave her a hard shove, breaking the grip she had around his neck. “You’re fucking crazy!” He rubbed at the back of his neck, taking a step back from her and the two men. “Fuck you and your faggot-ass friends! I ain’t apologizing to nobody!” The crowd around them seemed to have parted, stopping to watch the display instead of dancing. 

Jennifer was shaking, she could remember every single time douchebags like this asshole had insulted her and her sister. Every time she had been powerless to stop them from making fun of them. “I am so SICK of assholes like you who think that everyone else is beneath them! You can just go fuck yourself!” she shouted. What happened next she couldn’t say, but the guy in front of her gave a terrified scream and she smelled smoke. And then the fire alarms were going off, followed by the sprinklers. She blinked and stood up straighter as the club emptied out. “Wait… what just happened?”

Lindsey came running through the crowd as people ran screaming for the exit. “Let’s get out of here!” she cried as Cassandra and Varric hurried over to them. She’d seen what had happened, but had only heard part of what was said. She grabbed her purse from Cassandra and together, they all hurried out of the club and ran for the car parked up the street. “Shit,” she panted as she fumbled with the keys to unlock the car. “I really don’t wanna try to explain that to the cops when they show up. Is anyone hurt?”

Cassandra looked everyone over quickly and shook her head. “No,” she answered. “I don’t think so.” She didn’t know what to think. She’d seen what had happened but barely dared to believe her eyes. It was as if huge sparks of fire had erupted in the air around Jennifer when she lost her temper. And she didn’t understand how the ceiling had begun to rain immediately afterwards. 

Bull saw the look in Dorian’s eyes and he frowned, his heart aching for his lover. They’d had such a good time that night, Dorian had been so open and carefree. And now he could see that the mage was crushed. “You’re wrong, Cass,” he said in a low voice as he opened the door to the car for Dorian. “Someone did get hurt.”


	10. Chapter 10

Bull was furious as he sat in the back seat of the vehicle while Lindsey drove them back towards the hotel. The one time Dorian took a chance on letting go, being comfortable in their relationship in public, and that dickhead at the club had to ruin it. Personally, he couldn’t care less what someone said or thought about him. Fuck ‘em, as far as he was concerned. “Fuckin’ asshole,” he growled in a low, dangerous tone. He shook his head with an angry snort. He glanced at Dorian, who was rather quiet. “C’mere,” he rumbled and wrapped an arm around the mage’s shoulders and pulled him close to his side. “Fuck that guy. Don’t you let him get to you, Kadan.”

Dorian sighed as he let the Qunari pull him to his side and he closed his eyes as the scene replayed in his mind. “It’s nothing I haven’t heard before, Amatus. My father is better at it,” he said bitterly as he pushed his hair back, staring straight ahead. The club had been so much fun, to be relaxed and be himself with his love, the smiles of his friends encouraging them on. It warmed his heart to no end. It was sad that it was made bittersweet by the echo of his life in Thedas.

Jennifer turned in her seat, giving them a sad smile as she looked at them. “I’ll be damned if I let that idiot ruin a perfectly good night. Let’s head back to the hotel, grab some bottles of wine, and spend the night in the hot tub,” she said with a smile. 

Lindsey chewed her bottom lip, letting it slip slowly between her teeth as she cast glances into the rearview mirror and over at her sister. “Sooooo… are we seriously not talking about what happened at the club?” she asked. “I mean, those were some pretty big sparks of fire that went flying. Especially since they were enough to set off the sprinklers.” She looked at her sister again. “What the hell did you do? I know weird stuff happens around us sometimes, but that had to be the weirdest.”

Varric looked to Jennifer and chuckle. “Yeah Firefly, what was that back there? I thought you said you didn’t have magic in this world. Well, you know, not magic like Sparkler. I’m fairly sure I saw some fire back there that came from you,” he said as he looked the woman up and down from his seat, “Or were you just so mad, your anger manifested into something tangible?”

Jennifer laughed at the curious looks from all of them. “Ah, it’s a mixture of both, I think. It’s never been that strong before actually. It only happens when someone really, really pisses me off. There were kids when we were young that would throw rocks at us, hurt us just because we were different. They ended up with a few unexplained burns as well. I’d like to think it was the Goddess watching out for us.”

“Whatever happened back there, that douchebag deserved it,” Lindsey said as she pulled to a stop in front of the hotel. “Come on. Let’s have a drink and go swimming. We can forget all about this,” she grinned as she unclicked her seatbelt and climbed out of the car. 

Cassandra felt a swooping sensation in her stomach as they walked through the hotel. She really, really wasn’t sure about wearing that skimpy suit in front of anyone. She gave an exaggerated yawn. “Oh, I am so tired,” she said, carefully avoiding anyone’s eyes. “I think I would rather just go on to bed. I don’t think I have the energy to go swimming this late in the evening.” 

Dorian let a small smile tug at his lips. “My dear Cassandra, you should really take some lessons on lying from Varric. That was truly atrocious. Come on, we will all be so inebriated that we will not care what anyone looks like. Besides, you will be sitting under the water. That being said, everyone is going to be staring at me anyway,” he said, hoping with a light tone of voice as he let Bull pull him to his side. 

Varric laughed. “Come on Seeker, they are going to drag us down there anyway. We might as well,” he said as they took the elevator up to their floor, “You might find you like it.” But even he wasn’t so sure about it. “It’s not like we haven’t all seen each other in less on the road with the Inquisitor,” he reasoned.

Cassandra grabbed the wall as the elevator moved. Oh, she was never going to get used to anything in this world. She shot Varric a look. “That may be true for you,” she growled, but she knew she’d never been that naked in front of any of them. She eagerly stepped off the elevator the moment the doors opened. How silly was it to build a building so tall that it was too hard to walk up all the stairs to get to the necessary floor? She shook her head and followed Jennifer to their room. “Fine,” she finally huffed. “But only for a minute. And there better be more to drink.”

They split up to go to their separate rooms, the men in one and the women in the other.

Jennifer laughed as they changed into their swimsuits, opening a bottle of wine that she pulled from her suitcase and poured three healthy glasses for them all. “Here Cassandra, a little liquid encouragement,” she said as she went and fetched towels for them all, wrapping the soft fluff around herself, and slipped her feet into some flipflops.

Cassandra had already wrapped herself up in a thick bathrobe she found in the bathroom, the sash pulled tight around her waist and her arms crossed over her chest. She took the glass from Jennifer and drank it down quickly, again questioning how she ever let anyone talk her into these things. She must’ve been losing her edge. She made a face and set the glass down. “I don’t think there is enough alcohol in this building to convince me that this is a good idea.”

“Swimming’s always a good idea,” Lindsey said as they headed to the pool. “Drunken swimming, maybe not so much.” She paused and frowned as they stepped outside. The pool was lit with underwater lights, as was the hot tub. The area was blissfully empty of any other hotel patrons. “Or am I the only one who’s going to be swimming? You losers are all gonna sit in the hot tub all night, aren’t you? Laaaaaaame.”

Jennifer laughed as she set the bottle of wine by the hot tub and sat on the edge as she pulled her towel off. The door opening drew her attention and she grinned widely, whistling at the men that stepped through. “Now it’s a party. My, my, my. You all know how to pull off the swimwear.” She licked her lips as she looked over them all, Dorian was glorious in his black and white shorts with all that gorgeous tanned skin, but it was Varric with his red swim trunks that really had her mouth watering and she glanced at Cassandra to see her reaction.

“Ugh,” Cassandra groaned, still standing at the edge of the hot tub with the robe pulled around her. She turned sharply as a scream and loud splash of water sounded behind her and she rolled her eyes as she realized Lindsey had thrown herself into the pool. Her throat constricted when she turned and saw Varric in the red shorts. She had to admit, he looked incredible. Oh, those arms. She wondered what it would be like to be wrapped up in them, to feel those strong muscles around her. ‘ Stop it!’  she mentally scolded herself. 

Bull laughed at Jennifer as he climbed down into the hot tub, a long groan escaping his throat. “Oh hell yeah,” he purred as he settled back into the seat, the jets of water massaging his muscles. “Come on, Kadan. You’ll love this,” he said holding out a hand in offering to help the mage into the large tub. 

Dorian laughed and slipped his hand into Bull’s larger palm as he stepped into the water. His eyes fluttered at the sinful pleasure of the hot water and the jets swirling around him. “Oh that is marvelous,” he said as he sank down next to Bull and leaned his head back, “Mmm, this is the best idea we have had yet.” 

Varric laughed as he set down the bottle of scotch onto the floor next to the hot tub and slid into the water, his eyebrows going up in surprise. It was a fairly large tub with several curves to allow many people to lounge at the same time. “I have to agree with you, Sparkler. I could get used to this,” he said as he draped his arms over the sides of the tub and looked at the women as Jennifer slid into the water as well. He settled on Cassandra, “You going to join us, Seeker?”

Feeling very self-conscious, Cassandra slipped off the bathrobe and set it aside. Stupid swimsuit, she felt like she might fall out of it at any moment. But she had to admit, that hot water looked tempting. She carefully eased one long leg into the tub, finding her footing, and climbed in, settling into one of the seats. “Oh, Maker,” she breathed as the hot water swirled around her. “Yet one more thing to miss when we go back to Thedas,” she said as a blissful look crossed her features and she leaned her head back to stare up at the stars.

Varric felt his mouth go dry as Cassandra slipped into the water. The rich purple of her bathing suit was very appealing and he was sad to see her disappear into the water, her head and neck the only things exposed to him. He coughed and turned, reaching for the bottle of scotch and a glass. “That suit, Seeker. It looks good,” he said honestly, hoping that he could blame his blush to the hot water.

Jennifer smiled knowingly and reached back, grabbing the wine and started filling glasses, handing one to Dorian,  another to Cassandra, and finally poured one for herself and Lindsey, who was still swimming happily in the water of the bigger pool. She saw Bull reaching for the scotch just as she was about to pour him a glass of wine and she stopped short. “Shame all of you men have to sit in the water, I wouldn’t mind staring at the full package,” she said happily. 

“We’d have to be naked for that,” Bull teased as he poured himself a glass and took a healthy swig. He swallowed it down, the burn of alcohol burning his throat, and he settled back again with a contented sigh. “Which I still don’t see why we can’t be,” he added with a growl. “It’s Friday, isn’t it? You know I’m a firm believer in no-pants Fridays.”

“Maker… No, Bull,” Cassandra scolded, wondering why she wasn’t feeling a buzz yet. This was her fourth drink. Oh well. She sipped at her wine, but choked the next second as Bull’s hands disappeared beneath the water, he wiggled a bit, and the next thing she knew he tossed his shorts over his shoulder with a wet  slop  onto the concrete. She clapped a hand over her eyes. “Andraste preserve me.”

“Ahhhhh, much better,” Bull said, draping one arm back over the edge of the tub, and picked up his glass with his free hand. “Don’t be so prude, Cass.”

Dorian tried to look offended but failed completely as he shook his head. “So sorry everyone. I really have no control over him,” he said. He held his drink firmly in one hand, happy he had kept his other hand below the water. He couldn’t resist the temptation to let his fingers brush over Bull’s now freed erection. He was glad for the continuous bubbling and swirling water of the hot tub, it was impossible to see into the water.

Jennifer laughed and turned her head towards Lindsey, “Hey you! When you come over here, make sure to turn the dial for the hot tub back to an hour. I don’t want this thing going off and then we’ll all have a clear view of Bull in his full naked glory.” 

Lindsey lifted herself part way out of the pool, dripping all over the concrete, and tipped her head at her sister. “But I thought you WANTED to see Bull naked?” she called back. She thought about it for a moment before she added, “I wanna see Bull naked.” She shrugged and let go of the pool and splashed back beneath the water.

Bull couldn’t help but to laugh again. “Yup. Everyone wants to ride the Bull,” he said, a smirk on his lips as he leaned back into the hot jets of water. A moan escaped him and he hoped everyone thought it was from the water and not from Dorian touching him. He looked at Dorian out of the corner of his eye. “You see how lucky you are, Kadan? Everyone wants a piece of this.”

Dorian gave Bull’s length a strong squeeze as he stroked from base to tip and he leaned against Bull’s side as he took a long drink from his wine glass. “Hmm, yes, it seems that I am quite fortunate to have snagged you up all for myself before we came to this world. I can see I would not be able to keep these fiends off of you otherwise,” he purred as he held out his glass for Jennifer to refill.

Varric shook his head. “I’m still writing that book about you two. Working on the title, but I think it’s going to be a new chapter for Swords and Shields. You have to love that sheer passion between you two. Who would have ever guessed?” he said as he took another sip from his glass and looked over to Cassandra, seeing the way she had glanced over to him with interest. It made his heart beat a little faster and he knew he was a damned man for it. For thinking those terrible things about her. Terrible and wonderful at the same time. Why was he still feeling this way? He needed to get it out of his system. Maybe it would go away over time. It had just been a long time for him and his body wasn’t going to cooperate. That had to be it. “You want to be the beta reader when I finish it?”

Cassandra felt a spark of excitement and she nodded, perhaps a little too eagerly. She blushed the next second and cleared her throat. “I would like to,” she said. Oh who was she kidding. Everyone knew what a fan she was of his writing. Luckily, they didn’t seem to realize what a fan she was of  him.  Part of her cursed the water, the way it hid him from her view. She could see the tops of his shoulders, the well-rounded muscles there, but that was about it. She found herself wanting to reach over, to touch him, to run her hands over his arms and chest, feeling his warm skin. A shiver shook her and she blinked herself out of the daydream, her face redder than before. “Yes,” she said quickly and reached to refill her glass herself. “Yes, I’d like to read it.”

Dorian laughed, relaxing further against Bull as the wine settled into him and made everything feel so much better. He took his time with Bull, just gently letting his fingers run over the length, swirling nonsensical patterns over the hard flesh of the base to the flared tip. He let a smirk curl at his lips as he summoned a small bit of frost to his fingertips. “Oh Cassandra? Are you certain? Is that all you would like to do for Varric?” He smiled, remembering the conversation he had with Varric about Cassandra. They needed to be together. He could see it and he was sure everyone else could as well. He wondered if they could all slip out before them both, give them some alone time. That and he had a growing need of his own that needed tending to, but he was having too much fun with Bull. He knew the Qunari had amazing control, but this was spectacular. 

Cassandra raised an eyebrow as Bull gave a slight jerk, but she was more concerned with what Dorian had said. She narrowed her eyes at the mage. “Yes,” she growled, “I am quite certain that is ALL I want to do for him.” She should’ve been used to Dorian’s teasing by now, she really should, but now there was weight to it. Because she really was starting to feel things for Varric that hadn’t been there before. And Dorian wasn’t helping matters. To be honest, there WAS more she would like to do for Varric. But she wouldn’t have admitted that aloud even if her life depended on it.

Lindsey finally decided she should be social and hauled herself out of the pool, going over to the wall to turn the time on the hot tub back again. She lifted an eyebrow when she saw Bull’s shorts on the ground, but shrugged. Whatever. A grin split her face as she snuck up behind Dorian and flung her arms around his shoulders in a tight hug, giggling like an idiot.

Dorian bolted up out of the water. “COLD! Woman! You are cold!” he shouted, trying to get away from her. He glared at her as she just smiled widely at him and he had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at her antics. “Ugh,” he said as he moved to sit down next to Bull again. She was making him lose his focus. 

“Aww,” she pouted and moved around the edge of the tub. “I was just trying to remind you how much we all love you, Dorian.” She climbed down into the tub, looking at Cassandra. “Hey, scoot over. I wanna pester my sister,” she said, shooting Jennifer a wink. 

Cassandra blinked at her, but moved to stand up. It was sort of awkward, trying to switch places in the now rather full tub. She sidestepped around the redhead, but their feet tripped over each other, and she gasped, grabbing onto Varric’s shoulders as she fell with a splash. 

Varric’s eyes went wide as Cassandra fell towards him and he quickly lifted his hands, catching her waist as she landed on top of him. He had closed his eyes, expecting an impact, but he held onto her firmly as her fingers grasped his shoulders tightly. As he opened his eyes, he wished he had kept them closed, but instead he got an eyeful of the Seeker’s breasts. Maker they were wonderful. Firm, round, and quite the sight as they were held together by the purple cloth of her bathing suit. Andraste preserve him, he just wanted to lean forward and press his lips to her, to see if they felt as soft as they looked. 

“Sorry,” she gasped as he steadied her. Maker, she didn’t want to pull away from him. But she did, and sat herself firmly in the seat next to him, her face burning all over again. Her waist tingled from where his strong, calloused hands had gripped her bare skin. Oh what would it have felt like if he’d just pulled her into his lap? She coughed uncomfortably and looked away. This was bad. Her attraction to him only seemed to grow by the minute and she didn’t know what to do to stop it. 

Dorian chuckled and met Cassandra’s eyes, waggling his eyebrows at her. “Are you certain that you don’t want to do more for him?” He looked between the two of them, taking in their red faces and he made a noise in his throat. “Mmm hmmm. If nothing else, you should at least be honest with yourselves,” he said as he reached down further, cupping Bull’s sac. He couldn’t wait much longer and he really really wanted to get the Qunari in bed with some alone time. He gave Bull’s length a firm squeeze, knowing where to press to drive him crazy.

When Bull’s hips jerked of their own accord, he decided it was time to go. He reached over and grabbed up his shorts, then slipped them beneath the water to pull them on. “I think we should head back to our room,” he said, fixing Dorian with a piercing gaze. A grin split his lips and he looked at the dwarf. “We’ll leave Varric here to enjoy some alone time with all these beautiful women,” he said as he stood, not even caring that his erection showed prominently through his shorts. “C’mon, Kadan.”

Jennifer’s eyes widened as she could very clearly see just how much Qunari Dorian had taken that first night they had crashed into their world. “Oh my.” She gave Dorian a wink as the mage stood up and got out of the water. “You are a very lucky man, Dorian. Very lucky,” she said, laughing more as Bull slapped his ass with a resounding smack through the pool area. “Oh my. I think I need some more wine,” she said as she turned and filled her glass, looking to Lindsey and then to Varric and Cassandra. Mmm, what to do to get them together. 

“Wow,” Lindsey giggled, feeling a little breathless at the sight of Bull as he and Dorian disappeared back into the hotel. She shook her head and blinked, still giggling a little childishly. “Dorian is a trooper if he can take all of that,” she said. She looked over at Varric, “Are you sure you don’t wanna sleep in with us instead? Those two might keep you up all night if you have to share a room with them.”

Varric looked back from where he had averted his eyes to avoid seeing more than he already had. “You know, I might just take you up on that offer. You have a couch like the one in our room, right? I’ll just sleep there,” he said as he knocked back the rest of his glass before he rubbed at his temples. “Oh there is not enough alcohol to make me forget that,” he muttered.

“I don’t wanna forget that,” Lindsey said, though she sipped her glass of wine anyway. She shifted in her seat and whined. “Now I need a cold shower,” she muttered. “Again, I say, you couldn’t have brought Cullen with you, could you?” She huffed and frowned as she finished off her glass. “Damn it all to hell. Anyway, yeah, there’s a couch in our room. You’re totally welcome to sleep there if, you know, you don’t feel like watching an x-rated live show in your room tonight.”

He chuckled. “Not the worst thing I’ve sat through, I’m sure. But I have no interest in being there with those two when they are going at it. Men aren’t really my thing,” he said. “No offense to Sparkler,  I think it’s great he and Tiny get on famously, but just… not for me,” he said as he leaned back, “You just have to promise you guys aren’t going to prank me in the middle of the night because you couldn’t get enough of the loveable dwarf.”

“Well damn, there goes my plans for the night,” Lindsey muttered, though a smile played over her lips. “I promise to behave and to make my sister behave as best I can. I make no promises about Cassandra, though. I have no control over the seeker. You’re on your own there if she decides to try to seduce you.” She tried to press her lips together to stop herself from laughing at the look Cassandra gave her and ended up snorting painfully through her nose.

“Oh not you, too,” Cassandra groaned. “It is bad enough we have Dorian goading us at every turn. We do not need more of it. Varric and I are… friends. That is all.” It surprised her to feel a pang of longing as she said it, as if she wished she could say that they were more. But truth be told, she’d never even referred to him as her friend before. That was a step forward, was it not? 

Varric gave Cassandra a genuine smile, trying to branch away from the bullshit he was known for. “Careful, Seeker. You are making me blush,” he said as he gave her a wink and he settled down into the water again. He had to admit this hot tub wasn’t as bad as he thought it was going to be. “If you think this is bad, you should have seen the way we teased Hawke about Fenris.”

Lindsey finished off her wine and set it on the edge of the tub with a loud clink. “C’mon, Jen, let’s go swimming,” she said and got out of the tub. She swayed ever so slightly on her feet and giggled again. “Drunken swimming for the win!” she cried, grabbing Jennifer’s hand and tugging on it. “You two just hang out here,” she said to Varric and Cassandra before she turned and ran to jump back into the pool again.

“Wh… I… ohhh,” Cassandra stammered, then huffed, sitting back in the water as she watched the sisters play in the pool like a couple of children. She couldn’t believe they’d left her. Alone. With Varric. Alone. She cleared her throat, looking around for something interesting to focus on, and found nothing. The silence built between them and she mentally cursed the dwarf. Normally she couldn’t get him to shut up. “So this has been an interesting evening,” she commented casually.

Varric chuckled. “That’s the understatement of the century,” he said as he leaned his head back against the rim of the tub, looking up at the sky above them. They were still sitting so close in the water, he could feel their legs brushing lightly in the water as he gave into the weightless feeling of the water. Her legs were so smooth and he swallowed as he tried to think of something else to talk about. Something other than what he really wanted to say. He wanted to stop this dance or whatever they were doing. He wanted it out of his system. 

Cassandra didn’t know what to do. It was so unlike Varric to be this quiet. Usually he jumped at the chance to talk someone’s ear off. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, the way he lounged in the water. Maker, he looked good. She wanted to reach over and rake her nails through the hair on his chest, to run her hands all over his muscles. She cleared her throat uncomfortably, wondering why he was being so quiet. “Is… something on your mind?” she finally asked. “I am not used to you being so withdrawn. You are unusually quiet tonight.”

Varric thought for a moment before he sat back up straight in the water, looking over to Cassandra and meeting her eyes. After the mess with Hawke, he had made a promise to himself to try to do better. To be more honest with those he was closest to. He sighed, “Just a lot on my mind, Seeker. Being here has presented a lot of questions. Ones I’m not sure if I want answers to, but I can’t get them out of my head.” 

She looked at him curiously, wondering what those questions might be. She could see something in his eyes that told her he truly had something heavy on his mind. And it surprised her how his words resonated with her own feelings. “I know what you mean,” she said softly. “Being here has changed the way I look at so much.”

He laughed softly at that, looking down at the water a moment before he looked back over at her. “It’s funny. I know exactly what you mean,” he said, as he let his hand slip into the water, skimming the churning surface. The sounds of the bubbles hissed gently in his ears. “Shit. I’m no good at this kind of stuff,” he muttered before he rubbed the back of his neck, “Dancing was fun tonight. Though, it wasn’t really my speed. Or my music.” 

She gave a laugh at that. “Mine either,” she agreed. She watched as his fingers played through the water and again she felt that longing for his touch. Oh she was so stupid for thinking such things. The two of them could never be. Not after the way she’d interrogated him, the things she’d done to him. She felt a sudden stab of guilt for that. “If… When we get back to Skyhold, do you think things will go back to the way they were?” she asked.

He raised an eyebrow at her, tilting his head. “Go back to the way they were? Which was what, Seeker? The two of us barely getting along? Being well known acquaintances?” He shook his head. “I don’t think I can go back even if I wanted to,” he said, studying her carefully as he thought over his next words carefully, “I am enjoying seeing things the way this world has taught me to look at them. Even if the view scares me sometimes.”

The corner of her mouth twitched in a smile. “I would like to think that we would continue to be friends once we get back,” she said. Though thinking of him as just friends made her heart sink a little. She wanted so much more than that, and it terrified her. It struck her then what he had said, that the way he viewed the world scared him now. Did he feel the same way? She felt a thrill of excitement and fear shoot through her. For a moment, she thought about commenting on it, but then thought better of it. What if she was reading the situation wrong? He would surely laugh at her. She moved slightly away from him, turning a little to look at him. “You do consider us friends now, don’t you?”

He smiled at her and nodded. “I’d like to think so. One hell of a start for us, don’t you think? To be honest, there was a point there I didn’t think things between us would get any better than you trying to stab and slash or punch me,” he said with a laugh, “But I’m glad they did.” He smiled at her, wondering and wishing he knew what she was thinking. 

“I am too,” she answered. Maker, did he have to look at her like that? It would be so easy to just lose herself in those eyes, to sit and listen to him tell her stories all night long. She needed to stop this before she did something really stupid. Oh, but she didn’t want to. She gave a slight jump as a loud click sounded and the water stopped bubbling. Had they really been sitting there for an hour? “Maybe that’s the signal that it’s time for bed,” she said with a slight laugh, almost relieved for an excuse to go back to her room.

Varric chuckled and nodded. “I think so. It’s been a long day,” he said as he stood up and climbed out of the tub before he turned around and extended a hand to her to help her out of the hot tub. “Shit, it’s a bit cold out here. You sure you want to leave the warmth?” he asked.

Cassandra barely heard what he asked her, she was so distracted by the sight of him in those shorts. Her mouth ran dry as she looked him over, the water running down his body. Maker, she just wanted to grab his hand and pull him back into the tub with her, run her hands all over him… Her heart fluttered as she took his hand and let him pull her out of the water. She shivered as the cooler air hit her skin. “Thank you,” she said as she turned away from him and bent over to pick up the robe she’d worn down to the pool.

Varric swallowed harshly as she bent over to get her robe and he quickly averted his eyes, going for the towel he brought. “Maker’s breath, Tethras,” he muttered to himself as he toweled at his hair and then his arms and chest before he looked back over the Cassandra and ...oh Maker… The cold air was not kind to the Seeker’s chest. The image of her hard nipples through her swimsuit was quickly burned into his mind’s eye and he quickly wrapped the towel around his waist. The cold air wasn’t cold enough.

“Did you say something?” she asked as she pulled the robe up over her shoulders and tied it around her waist. He looked rather red in the face and she tipped her head curiously at him. Something about seeing him with the towel around his waist only turned her on more; it was so easy to imagine him not wearing anything beneath it. At least the night was over, she could retreat to her room and clear her mind. She paused. Shit. He was planning on sleeping in their room because Bull couldn’t keep his damn hands off of Dorian. Shit, shit, shit.

“Aww, is the night over?” Lindsey called as she hauled herself out of the pool, followed by her sister. She yawned as she walked over to grab up a towel and the drinks sitting around the hot tub. “I forgot how much swimming wears me out,” she commented. 

Cassandra was grateful for the disruption, for a chance to step a little away from Varric. She needed to get this out of her head. She needed to get him out of her head. But she couldn’t stop herself from looking at him again, giving him an awkward little smile when his eyes met hers. Maker damn it all.


	11. Chapter 11

Varric groaned as he rolled over on the couch, the stiff backing and cushions were not the most comfortable in the world and after spending the entire night sleeping on them, he was ready to say that sleeping on a bedroll in the middle of the Hissing Wastes was much more comfortable. He sat up, the covers falling to his waist as he rubbed at his neck. That along with his back was stiff as hell. Shit, he was getting old. He thought to himself as he yawned and tried to stretch, but ended up wincing in pain.

Cassandra was already up, sitting on the balcony and enjoying a breakfast of fresh fruit and bagels while she watched the city. The glass doors to the hotel room were still open and she turned when she heard Varric. It was rather early for him to get up, but then again, she imagined it would be hard to sleep on that couch. Still, she couldn’t resist teasing him. “Up already, dwarf?” she called. “Andraste forbid.”

He looked over at her and shook his head, reaching for his shirt and tugged it on over his head before he stood, wincing as his back stretched and he ambled out onto the balcony, sliding into the chair opposite of her. “I blame the couch. I’m not the spry, young thing I used to be. I’m not sure what happened there,” he said, looking up at her with a wink before he reached for the pot of coffee there and poured himself a cup. He stole a piece of fruit from the basket as well. “How did you sleep, Seeker?”

“Well, thank you,” she answered as she smeared more of the cream cheese on her bagel and took another bite. She much preferred this to the chocolate cake for breakfast. “Perhaps we need to make you sleep on a couch all the time if it means you will wake up on time,” she teased, though she did feel bad that his back was hurting. She gave a sigh. “And you are not that old. So hush.”

Varric laughed. “Well, I feel it,” he said as he sighed, taking a long sip from the hot cup. “As nice as it is here, I think I’m getting a little homesick. World sick?” He shrugged. “I’m missing all of our friends back at Skyhold, Kirkwall. Games of Wicked Grace at the tavern. Though, I have to say, the no caves thing here with giant spiders is a plus,” he said quietly as he watched her eat. Maker, was there anything she could do that would detract from her beauty?

She nodded and looked down at the food in her hand. “I miss them as well,” she said softly. She worried over everyone back at Skyhold, about if the Inquisitor had had to face Corypheus again, and what they may return to if that had happened. She felt a knot form in her throat and she swallowed harshly. “We shouldn’t have come to this city. We should still be back at the house, helping Dorian figure out a way for us to return home. I feel guilty now.”

Varric shook his head. “Nah, he needed the break. We all did. Besides, you know the others are going to be hounding us for questions about this place once we get back. Wouldn’t make much of a story to tell them we just stayed in one place the whole time trying to work on a spell to get us back. Maybe something out in this city will inspire Sparkler,” he said, “I hope that the world won’t go to hell while we are away. Well, you know it might in Halamshiral.”

Cassandra looked up at that, remembering the upcoming ball. “Maker, I hope we get back before then,” she said. She cleared her throat and quickly added, “Because I want to help, not because I’m looking forward to it. Silly nobles and those ridiculous masks they wear. What appeal anyone sees in such things is beyond me,” she said and popped the last bite of bagel into her mouth.

Varric waved his hand in the air. “It’s the game, Seeker. Everyone treating assassinations and betrayal as if it were a sport. The intrigue, the mystery, the scandal. It makes for a great story, you know.” He chuckled, but his smile fell the next moment, “It would be good if they didn’t fuck with the lives of innocents, though.”

She raised an eyebrow at him, an unimpressed expression on her face. “You almost sound as if you enjoy it,” she said dryly. She had never wanted any part of the game. It was all pointless nonsense as far as she was concerned. “To each their own I suppose,” she finally said. “But I would prefer to stay as far away from ‘the game’ as humanly possible.”

“Oh, I’m not disagreeing with you there, Seeker. It’s a big mess as far as I’m concerned. I’m just saying it’s not unlike what you might find in my crime serials. It’s a big whodunit as far as I’m concerned. Everyone likes a good mystery. I’m willing to bet that all three of the political leaders have their hand in the mess, one way or another and someone else is going to come along to take advantage of that fact when they aren’t looking. Everyone is out to get everyone,” he said as he set his cup down. He was surprised, this had to be the first real conversation they had in a while without each other yelling or stabbing or punching. He rather liked it. She was sharp.

“Hmm, yes, I suppose from your perspective, it would be more interesting. Inspiring, perhaps?” she asked. A smile tugged at her lips. “I think I would like to read about it more than I would care to witness it all myself. Especially if you are the one to write it.” She snapped her mouth shut the second that last bit escaped her lips. She turned her face to look out over the city, mentally cursing herself. That had sounded like flirting. Was she flirting? She didn’t know. Flirting was something Cassandra didn’t do. But it was the truth; she would much rather read something written by him than anyone else.

Varric felt his heartbeat increase at the way she said that. It touched him, more deeply than he thought it would, but coming from her. It meant more to him than she probably realized and he swallowed hard and he reached across the table, daring to cover her hand with his, he stroke over the skin on the back of her hand and met her eyes, giving her a light smile. If he didn’t get up the courage to at least try and voice whatever this was he was feeling, he might never do it. “Seeker… do you ever think that we…”

“Oh, I feel so much better!” Lindsey said loudly as she came out onto the balcony, dressed but still toweling at her hair after a shower. She completely missed Cassandra and Varric yanking their hands away from each other and she sat herself in a chair at the table and helped herself to a bagel. “So what do you guys wanna do today?” she asked as Jennifer joined them. “I was thinking about swinging by Barnes & Noble, grab a couple new books. Oh, and there’s this store that sells all sorts of crystals and things. I thought maybe Dorian would like to check it out, see if there’s anything there that might help him focus his magic.”

Cassandra’s hand tingled from where Varric had touched her and she wanted to shout at the redhead for interrupting them. What had he been about to say? Oh, it would drive her mad not to know. But she didn’t dare ask him in front of them. She did her best to arrange her face in a pleasant expression. “Books?” she asked. “I’m always interested in books.” She shot Varric a look, but quickly looked away again, cursing her luck.

Varric chuckled. “Don’t get too excited, Seeker, they won’t be my books. And if they are, I’ll be shocked,” he joked, and seriously wondered if there were any of his books here. “If they are, I’m getting cheated out of some money that they owe me,” he said as he turned his attention to his breakfast. He liked Lindsey, he really did, but shit. She had crap timing and he looked over at Cassandra, seeing her looking away from him. Well, that was a moment that had passed. Would he get another one?  

“I don’t think they have any of your books here, Varric. Sorry,” Lindsey said as she ate her bagel. “Mmm,” she hummed before she swallowed. “But I wish they did. I’d like to read them. See what gets the seeker here so hot and bothered,” she teased, waggling her eyebrows at Cassandra, and she laughed out loud when Cassandra huffed and rolled her eyes. “Seriously, though, they’d make a killing if they released them here. Every Dragon Age fan would die to get their hands on a copy.”

Varric smiled at that. “Well, when we make it back to Thedas, maybe I can get Sparkler to send a few copies over. Or, you know. You could always come back with us and read it for yourself,” he said with a slight smile, “I’m always looking to expand my fanbase.” He glanced over at Cassandra. He remembered when he had given her the next chapter of Swords and Shields. The look on her face when she turned around to say thank you made his heart do funny things in his chest. It made him feel things he never thought he could feel for another person.

Lindsey giggled at the thought of going to Thedas with them. “You gonna pry me off of Cullen?” she asked, then giggled again and leaned her head back to stare up at the bright sky. “Sorry. I’ll stop. Anyway, I don’t… I don’t know if we could go with you or not. I mean, our home is here. Don’t get me wrong, the people here suck, but that house has been in our family for generations. I don’t know that I could walk away from it. And going back and forth? That could be dangerous. What if opening up a way between the worlds over and over did some sort of permanent damage? That would be bad.”

Varric snorted, “Well shit, aren’t you just the ray of sunshine, Freckles?” He sighed. “But, I suppose you do have a point there. Would hate to have the world go to pieces just because we wanted to stay in touch. You and your sister, you’re alright. It’s going to be hard to say goodbye when the time comes,” he said honestly. He wondered what he could give them before they left. Something more than just a “Thanks for everything, bye!” A thought came to him and he tilted his head at Lindsey, “They sell blank journals at this bookstore?”

She perked up again and nodded. “Oh yeah. A whole wall of them, leatherbound and fancy. Some with entirely blank pages, others are lined. They’re beautiful,” she answered. She dusted the crumbs off her fingers and stood up. “And don’t worry about saying goodbye yet. Let’s just have fun while you’re here,” she smiled. “Come on. Let’s go get Bull and Dorian. You guys will love this store.”

* * *

 

Cassandra was in awe the moment they walked into the bookstore. It smelled incredible and she didn’t think she’d ever seen so many books in one place. “Maker, look at it,” she breathed, her eyes alight with wonder. She knew they were needed back at Skyhold, that they couldn’t stay in this world, but… “Dorian, no need to rush on that spell to get us back,” she said with a dismissive wave of her hand as she wandered forward, not certain where to start looking first.

The mage nodded, his eyes wide as he drank in the sight of so many books all in one place. “Not even Alexius’ manor had this many books in his library,” he said in wonder. It smelled marvelous in that store, the scent of leather and crisp book pages filled the air. There was also the fragrant scent of coffee hanging in the air and he spied the little shop tucked into a corner of the store. “Cassandra, look,” he said pointing out all the chairs that littered the area, cozy little spots throughout the store where some people sat to drink their coffee and read in relative peace.

Without a second thought, she grabbed his hand and all but dragged him across the store.

“Well, we’ve lost them for the day,” Bull grumbled under his breath. He wasn’t a big fan of books, not to the extent that the other were, but he still supposed there was enough in here to keep his interest for a while. That and the little coffee shop looked to have some sort of cakes that they offered as well. “I’ll just wander around,” he commented, though he headed for the coffee shop.

A smirk tugged at the corner of Lindsey’s mouth. “Varric, come with me. I’ll show you where you can find those journals you asked about,” she said and gestured for him to follow her. “Jen, you coming?”

Jennifer smiled and nodded, heading after Lindsey and Varric. The leather bound journals were her favorites. She would often buy them and use the books to press flowers or write down any new spells that she or her sister wanted to try. She grinned as they walked to the special section. It had a unique and wonderful scent all of its own and she closed her eyes to breath it in. “I love this place,” she murmured as she knelt down to look at the journals.

Varric raised an eyebrow as he looked through them. They were damn near perfect and he ran his hands over several of the covers, pulling one out that had soft worn leather, binding thick, handmade paper pages. It reminded him of his room at the Hanged Man in Kirkwall. Of better times, when life was simpler. He saw another journal and pulled it out, nearly laughing at the sword embellished on the front of it. “These are great. Now all I need is some ink and quills and I’ll be set for a while,” he said as he looked at the sisters.

“They actually have those,” Lindsey said, thumbing over her shoulder at a display of calligraphy sets. Rather fancy ones, too. “Have you tried writing with just a regular pen, though? You don’t have to keep dipping it in an inkpot. All the ink is inside it and you can just keep writing. Either way, whatever you want.” A little smile played across her lips. “You can always grab a quill and ink if you miss writing the way you do back in Thedas. And don’t worry about the price of anything; we saved up for quite a while for this trip.”

Varric chuckled at that. “Your world has everything, doesn’t it? I’d rather have the ink and quill,” he said as he walked over to the display cases of the quills and ink pots, “I’m sure the other stuff is more efficient, but it can’t really give the book any character. I’ve been using these things all my life and they haven’t failed me yet. Besides, when you are writing a good story, sometimes its important to slow down and watch it take shape. There’s a little something thrilling about watching a page soak up the words you just wrote.”

She smiled and gave his shoulder a squeeze. “Fair enough. Take your time, have fun. I’m gonna wander over and see if I can find myself a new tarot set. I can’t help but to look at them every time I come here,” she said and wandered off.

* * *

 

Cassandra had to reel herself in, taking mind that it was not her own money that would be spent on these books. She wanted to grab them all up and spend the rest of her time in this world doing nothing but reading. She recognized an author from some of the books back at the house that she’d enjoyed and looked over the many titles, seeing if there were any she hadn’t read yet. “Isn’t this wonderful?” she asked Dorian as she bent double, looking the books over. Plus it provided a welcome distraction from Varric.

Dorian chuckled as he looked up from his own selection of literature to see the rather alarming pile of books Cassandra had collected from around the shop. “Oh my. They are going to need a separate car just to get those back to the house.” He smiled widely at the thought, “I’ll drive!”

She stood up straight at that, nearly dropping the books from her arms. “Surely you’re joking,” she said, the idea rather frightening to her. She was still nervous to ride in the car with Lindsey driving, and she knew what she was doing. “Do you even know the first thing about operating one of those things?”

Dorian smiled at her. “I haven’t the slightest idea, but it can’t be that hard, can it? I think I would like to give it a go before we head back to Thedas,” he said. He was rather fascinated with how they worked anyway and he would question the sisters later, once they returned to the house after this little trip. “Oh I wouldn’t do it out here, but back where there is no one else around? What’s the harm in that? You want to try it too, don’t you?”

“No,” she said firmly and looked at the books again. “And I shudder to think of what will happen if you attempt it. A horrifying thought if there ever was one.” She finally decided she had enough books, probably more than she should have picked up, and turned away from the shelf before she was tempted to grab more. “I will make this up to them somehow,” she said, more to herself than Dorian. “I wonder where the others went.” She was curious to see what Varric had picked up, then mentally smacked herself for thinking on him again. Could she not get that damned dwarf out of her mind?

Dorian laughed. “I’m sure we will think of something to repay our most gracious hosts,” he said as he picked up his own stack of books and fell in step next to Cassandra. “I know a few recipes from Tevinter they might like to try. I don’t know if we can mimic the flavors here, but it is worth a shot,” he said as he thought, but lost the train when he spotted Cassandra’s eyes darting around the shop, “Looking for a certain dwarf, are we?”

She jumped at his question. Was she really that obvious? She turned sharply to face him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said in a serious, almost threatening tone. “Just because we are getting along now doesn’t mean that we are any more than friends. Honestly, Dorian, I do not know what pleasure you get in teasing us so.” She pressed her lips thin, but had to swallow in an attempt to control her breathing. She felt as though she’d been caught doing something she shouldn’t.

The mage smiled and shifted his books to one arm so he could flick the end of her nose. “Because seeing you turn such a fetching shade of red always brightens my day, dear Cassandra,” he said as he smiled at her, “I think it’s adorable the way you two dance around each other. I thought for certain after that night with that game, the two of you would hook up for sure. Or at least have a quick go under the sheets to get it out of your systems.”

She scowled at him and swatted at his hand for flicking her nose. “Well you are most certainly mistaken,” she hissed at him. “As I said, Varric and I are friends. And no matter how much you or anyone else goads us, I have absolutely no romantic interest in him whatsoever. The very idea of it is preposterous! Can you imagine? No, Dorian. Now put it out of your mind. It is never going to happen.”

Dorian had half a mind to make a wager out of it, but he knew how stubborn Cassandra could be on the matter. If he turned it into a wager, then they would never stop dancing around the subject of each other. He sighed, “Very well, as you wish. Spoil sport.”

Varric closed his eyes, letting his head thunk against the bookshelf he had been behind when he heard both Sparkler and the Seeker talking about the one thing that had been on his mind for a while now. His heart sank and he reached up to pinch at the bridge of his nose. He was a fool. Varric Tethras never had an easy romantic interest. He really did know how to pick them. "Well, I guess that answers that question," he muttered to himself, thinking over what he had wanted to ask her that morning. He was to be forever cursed in matters of the heart.


	12. Chapter 12

Cassandra thought she might collapse by the time they arrived back at the hotel that night. She was so tired, in fact, that she didn’t think she’d even have the energy to stay up and read one of the new books. They must’ve walked all over the city that day, visiting various unique shops, taking in the sights. But perhaps the oddest thing that happened were the strangers who came up to Iron Bull and asked if they could have their picture taken with him, which he all too happily obliged. She determined then and there that this place would surely go to his head and she was happy to be returning back to the island tomorrow.

She set down her bags next to the bed and stretched with a groan, surprised to see that the beds were made. She didn’t remember making them up that morning. Perhaps that was part of the job of the staff here. She turned to see Varric as he followed them into the room. “Not brave enough to chance sleeping in with Bull and Dorian?” she teased.

Varric laughed, setting the bags of items he had bought throughout the day next to the sofa before he shrugged out of his jacket. “That would be a no, Seeker. I’m fairly sure they are all too happy to have that room to themselves. I’m sure they’re taking advantage of it and being as loud as they can. Or whatever it is. I try not to imagine it too vividly,” he said as he sat down on the edge of the couch to work his boots off. He was not looking forward to sleeping on that couch another night. “I think I’ll sleep on the floor. Might be more comfortable. Just promise not to trip over me if you get up in the middle of the night.”

Cassandra frowned at that. It wasn’t fair for him to sleep on the floor while everyone else got to sleep in these fancy beds. She looked from him to her own bed, which was more than big enough to accommodate two people. Lindsey and Jennifer shared the other one with room to spare. She chewed her lip, thinking it was a very bad idea, but her guilt ate at her. “Varric,” she said hesitantly, turning to look at him again, “would you like to… share the bed with me? It isn’t fair to make you sleep on the floor. There’s enough room for both of us.”

He kept his head lowered, looking down at the boots he had just taken off. He closed his eyes as he remembered the conversation she had with Dorian in the bookstore that morning. “Don’t worry about it, Seeker. I’m sure I’d roll out of that bed and break my neck from the fall to the floor,” he tried to lighten it with humor, but even to him it sounded weak. He sighed and rubbed his head before he looked back up at her, “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“It’s fine,” she said, feeling her heart sink that he didn’t want to take her up on her offer. “The bed is not that tall. I’ve seen you take worse falls than that,” she said. She watched him for a moment, the way he didn’t meet her eyes. “And I promise not to stab you or any of your books in your sleep,” she said, hoping to at least get a smile out of him. He’d been rather quiet all day after their interrupted talk that morning and she couldn’t figure out why. 

Lindsey sat on the bed she was to share with her sister, watching the two of them with interest. “Ooo, sharing a bed with Varric, Seeker?” she teased and waggled her eyebrows. “You want me and Jen to find another room to sleep in? We could give you two some privacy if you wanna - AGH!” She screamed as Cassandra threw a pillow at her so hard, it knocked her off the bed. 

Varric couldn’t stop the small smile that curled the edges of his lips and he sighed. She might not ever see him in the light that he wanted her to see him in, and Maker, when did that happen? When had he started thinking about her in that way? His heart ached, but it was a familiar ache he knew well. He felt it so often when he thought about Bianca and now, since the whole red lyrium leak mess he only felt a stabbing coolness that made him feel sick. He shrugged his shoulders and wandered over to the bed. “Alright, Seeker,” he said as he peeled off his shirt and climbed under the sheets. Oh but Andraste, that felt good. The cool sheets and the squishy mattress. All thoughts of sleeping on the floor or that couch flew from his mind and he sighed contentedly. “I suppose we could always pile up pillows between us if you are worried. I promise I’ll be a true gentleman.” 

Cassandra thought perhaps that was best and she went over to retrieve the pillow she’d thrown, pausing to whop Lindsey with it one more time for good measure, then returned to the bed. She must’ve been crazy to offer to let him sleep in her bed, especially with the feelings she had for him as of late. Yes, it was definitely better if they piled up some pillows before she did something she regretted. She didn’t trust herself. She laid a few extra pillows in a line down the middle of the bed before she stood back, put her hands on her hips, and gave an approving nod. “Now you are safe,” she teased him. “It is much less likely that I will kick you in my sleep.”

Varric chuckled and nodded. Though, it felt rather ridiculous to have a wall of pillows between them, but it was better than the alternative. He now knew that she didn’t care much for him or felt that way towards him any way. He had no doubt that she would not hesitate to stab him if something untoward happened in the bed with her. “I’ll have to mark it in my calendar.”

Cassandra hesitated for a moment, feeling nervous butterflies in her stomach as she looked around and remembered she hadn’t changed her clothes. She made a beeline for her borrowed suitcase, barely able to get it unzipped she felt so nervous and fluttery. She grabbed up the tanktop and shorts she’d been sleeping in, then slipped into the bathroom to change. She let her head thunk against the door as she looked up at the ceiling and sighed. “What am I doing?”

She dawdled in the bathroom for as long as she could before she finally cracked the door and peeked out; the hotel room was dark and it seemed as if everyone had gone to sleep. Good. She crept carefully across the room and crawled into her side of the bed, wanting nothing more than to toss away those pillows and curl up against Varric’s side. She clapped a hand to her forehead. “Cassandra, you idiot. Stop thinking like that,” she hissed to herself as she got comfortable in the bed. “You’re being a fool again.”

* * *

Jennifer woke up, it was so early, it was still dark outside and she yawned, stretching her arms over her head before she moved to sit up. She could see quite well in the dark and she blinked around, glancing over at Cassandra’s bed and grinned. Varric and Cassandra were both fast asleep, curled up next to the wall of pillows separating them. Jennifer poked Lindsey, they had to do something about this situation. “Wake up!” she hissed.

Lindsey whined and rolled over, pulling the blanket up tighter around her. “I don’t wanna,” she griped, but when Jennifer poked her harder, she finally sat up and rubbed her eyes. She blinked at the little digital clock next to the bed, then turned a scowl on her sister. “Woman, it is four-thirty in the morning. The hell is wrong with you?” 

Jennifer wasn’t deterred by her sister’s look and held a finger up to her lips to shush her before she pointed over at Varric and Cassandra. “They’d be spooning if it wasn’t for the Great Wall of Pillow over there. It is a crime and we need to act,” she said, “This could be just what they need to get going.” She quietly climbed out of bed and walked over to the bed they shared. “I say we tear down this wall and make for Dorian and Bull’s room. If we are lucky, we’ll get a show.”

Lindsey slapped a hand to her face. “Oh my gods, would you stop about that?” she asked, though she couldn’t help but to snicker. Her sister was determined, she had to give her that much. “Alright, alright,” she said and finally got out of the bed, moving to creep over next to Cassandra and Varric. Very slowly, and ever-so-carefully, she picked up one of the pillows from between them, tossed it over her shoulder, and then grabbed another. Oh it was hard not to giggle. She had to bite her lips together to stop herself as she thought about the reaction Varric and Cassandra might have in the morning. 

She pointed at the foot of the bed, then tossed the pillows on the floor there so it would appear as if the pillows had been kicked out of bed. “They’ll murder us if they think we had anything to do with this,” she whispered.

Jennifer nodded and helped remove the last of the pillows and they both stood there for a moment, watching Varric and Cassandra for any signs of waking up before she breathed a sigh of relief. They were both facing each other now with nothing between them. She smirked and nodded to her sister, “Come on. Let’s go see if we can snuggle with the boys in the other room at least. I want me some Dorian butt.”

Lindsey nodded her agreement and quietly snuck out of the hotel room, casting a glance over her shoulder as they went. She remembered the tarot reading with Varric and smirked. Well it was for his own good. If he wasn’t going to do it on his own, then she and her sister would just have to help him along the way.

* * *

Varric had been sleeping peacefully when he found himself drifting towards consciousness. His instincts or rather how tired he felt, told him it was too early for him to be waking up. It had to be before noon. He sighed, determined to go back to sleep and he let himself curl tighter around the pillow in his arms. It smelled nice, better than that couch he had slept in the night before. This one smelled of spice, leather, sword oil…

His eyes flew open and he bit back a curse. His ‘pillow’ was Cassandra and he had his face buried into her hair. It was softer than it looked and smelled fantastic, but he had a feeling she wouldn’t appreciate him being wrapped up around her so. He swallowed hard, trying to figure out a way to separate himself from her without waking her up. What had happened to the damn pillows? Her arm was wound around his own that had curled around her waist and rested just below her breast. His body gave a twitch at the closeness and he cursed at it to. Couldn’t one thing go right?!

Cassandra wasn’t sure what woke her, but she felt so warm and comfortable. A sleepy smile split her lips as she shifted in the bed, wiggling back against the warm pillows piled between her and Varric. She stretched slightly, but froze the next moment. Pillows didn’t feel that firm or that warm. Her eyes opened and she looked down to see Varric’s strong arm wrapped around her waist, and it was then that she really noticed his hard length pressed against her backside. Maker, he felt big. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, wincing slightly. She didn’t want to pull away and yet she knew this was wrong, this wasn’t helping matters at all. How was she supposed to get out of this situation without waking him up?

Varric swallowed hard as the Seeker pushed back against his body and he felt his length harden further at the press of her against him. Maker help him, when was the last time he had done anything? A while, that was for sure. He couldn’t stop the soft groan that escaped past his lips, almost sounding like a sigh as she pressed back again. He should let go of her and damned if she wake up. It hurt him to think that she didn’t want him like this, but Andraste, he wanted her. Just once. Just one time and maybe then it would be out of his system. She was asleep, it couldn’t… no, it would and he would hate himself for it later. He couldn’t stop his hips from thrusting forward just slightly, her name a small prayer on his lips, “Cassandra.”

Cassandra heard the soft moan, her name on his lips, and she jumped, turning slightly over, and realized he was very much awake. She jumped again and quickly moved away from him, so much so that her legs slipped off the bed and she nearly fell. “Varric!” she cried, her heart racing in her chest and her face burning. She was lost for what to do, wanting so much to crawl back into that bed with him. “I… I apologize,” she stammered. “The pillows… I don’t know what happened…” She felt shaky and embarrassed and horny. Damn it all to hell. “I didn’t mean to.”

Varric nearly cried at the loss of her head and firmness against him and he rolled onto his back, unable to meet her eyes. His body was throbbing with want and it wasn’t going away anytime soon. He piled the covers on top of his lap and he closed his eyes. “No, I’m the one who’s sorry, Seeker. I knew you didn’t really want me in the bed. I should have just slept on the couch. It won’t happen again,” he muttered, cursing himself. He pressed the palm of his hand to his eyes and he let out a frustrated sigh, “I was just foolish enough to think that maybe you might …” He trailed off and shook his head, moving to sit up, “No, nevermind. I’m a fool.”

She paused and stared at him, his words rolling around in her mind. It made her heart race. Did he have an interest in her? Oh Maker, she wasn’t expecting that. What would that mean for them? She wasn’t certain if she wanted to find out or not. Still, she couldn’t stop herself from asking the question. “Maybe I might what?” she asked carefully, not moving from her spot kneeling next to the bed, watching him closely.

He shook his head. “That maybe you might ever feel something more for me than friendship, but I heard you talking with Sparkler at the bookstore. I should have known better,” he said quietly. There was a lump in his throat and it hurt to talk past it. It hurt to have to be the one to have the fucked up love life. Was it wrong to want more? To have something that no one else did? To be the sole world for one individual? “Go back to sleep, Cassandra. I’ll sleep on the couch.” It was a lie. He didn’t think he would get back to sleep at all.

Her heart leapt in her chest and it was with great effort that she stopped herself from letting out a rather girlish squeal. She blushed to think she even had such an urge. But she was confused. “Talking with Dorian?” she asked. She froze when she remembered scolding Dorian for goading her and Varric, for saying that they were friends and that was all they were ever going to be. She swallowed hard and looked at Varric again. Did she dare? 

“Varric,” she said slowly, “I… what I said to Dorian… I just wanted him to stop teasing us so.” Her face felt hot, her heart about to burst from her chest with nerves, she didn’t know what she was doing but damn it, she wanted him. “I didn’t think that you would ever feel something more for me than friendship,” she said, practically repeating his words back to him. “I did not think it was possible. Do… do you feel… something more?”

Well, shit. He hadn’t been expecting that and for a moment, he found himself at a loss for words and he dared turn to look over his shoulder at her. It seemed that they were baring their souls to each other. “I’m not sure what I am feeling, to be honest with you. It’s been a long time since I have felt this way with anyone. I don’t know if it’s just because you’re on my mind all the time. I can’t stop thinking about you, watching you. I know that makes me the creepy stalker guy, but it’s true. I don’t know if what I feel is… I don’t know. A passing feeling? I doubt it.”

Mustering up her courage, Cassandra climbed back onto the bed and sat on her knees facing him. Was he truly thinking on her that much? She knew he was constantly in her mind. She watched him for a minute, the urge to crawl back into his arms so strong in her chest at that moment. “So what do we do?” she asked softly, sounding more vulnerable than she meant to. Oh she wanted to explore this with him, to see where it could go. But if he doubted it, if it wasn’t what he truly wanted, she for damn sure wasn’t going to push him into it. 

Varric’s breath caught in his throat as Cassandra got back on the bed, much to his surprise. He turned to face her, studying her face. She wasn’t lying and he knew that she wouldn’t lie to him. No matter how much he had done so in the past to her. His heart was pounding, she hadn’t tried to hit him yet or stormed out of the room in anger. And fuck it, he wasn’t going to lie to her any more. “I want you,” he said quietly, “but I don’t know if it’s just because I need to get you out of my system or what. I won’t use you like that, but.” He paused and closed his eyes, “Maker, I want to find out.”

She raised her eyebrow dangerously at him. “Get it out of your system?” she asked. She didn’t like the sound of that at all. As if she were something to use and then he could just go on with his life. That wasn’t what she wanted at all. She was hurt. And angry. “Well now I am the fool,” she said coldly as she moved to get out of the bed. “I thought you meant you were interested in more, not some roll in the sheets to get it out of your system.” She grabbed up a pillow and smacked him with it. “Varric Tethras, you are an ass!”    

Varric blinked in shock for a moment before he narrowed his eyes and grabbed up his own pillow to retaliate. “Damn it, Cassandra! That’s not what I meant!” he said as he threw his pillow at her. “I don’t know if you notice, but I’m not good at this romance thing. My ‘Bianca’ as you so put it, only came to me when she needed to get it out of her system and move on. I’m not sure if she’s ruined me or if it’s just with her. I want it to be more, I really do, but shit. I’m not that lucky in love,” he said a little more heated than he intended. The Seeker tended to do that to him and it made his blood sing in his ears.

“Well apparently she has ruined you if you think that’s what a relationship is!” she shot back. “Bianca used you to get it out of her system, so now you think it is okay to do the same to me? I won’t let you use me like that.” Oh, she was seeing red, her chest aching that she’d been stupid enough to think that she could have a romance like the tales in his books. “Yes, you’re so bad at romance. That’s why you write it so beautifully, right? You’re losing your touch, Varric. You’re usually a better liar than this.”

“Don’t you get it, Seeker? Dwarves always write how they want things to be. Not how they are. If I wrote romances like how my life is, it would be fucking shit. I’m not the hero of anyone’s story, I never will be and I will never have that riding off into the sunset with the beautiful woman in my arms. I tried that, it never works out. I know that’s not how relationships are, but shit. It’s all I’ve known. I want to be proven wrong, that there is more to it than that.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, “You are right, you aren’t some object to be used and then thrown away. I was stupid for ever having said that. I was just hoping that maybe I could be more than that.”

“If you truly hoped for more than that, you had a very strange way of going about it,” she said coldly as she crossed her arms over her chest. He was lucky she’d left her sword back at the house because at that moment, the urge to stab him was stronger than ever. She shook her head and turned away with a snort. “Let’s just forget this whole thing. When we get back to the island, I will make Dorian focus on getting us back to Thedas and then we can just go back to hating each other and everything will be right with the world again.” It hurt her to say it, but it was better than the alternative where she would end up even more hurt in the long run. “We have work to do. And being here is distracting us from that.”

“Shit,” he breathed and cursed himself. How did he always manage to get himself into these types of situations? It was too late to go back now and he was going to be damned if he let it go like this. He strode over to her. “No. It’s not what I want and I don’t think it’s what you want either. Yeah, I have a fucked up way of doing things. My life is mostly fucked up. Surprise! I’m an ass on top of that. Do I want you to be the one night stand? No. No I don’t, but knowing my luck, you probably would decide that you don’t much care for me in bed either and just write me off. Or were you thinking that everything would be sunshine and rainbows? I can’t hope for more because it never works out for me that way. I would thank Andraste just to have  _ one moment _ with you, let alone an entire, real relationship with you!” He finally stopped, breathing heavily from his outburst. 

She stared hard at him, wanting to believe him, yet still furious at the same time. She wanted to be with him, wanted him so bad, and yet she hurt at the things he’d said. “You are an ass!” she said forcefully, then without thinking, she closed the space between them, grabbed his face in her hands, and pressed her lips to his. Oh, she was a fool. A complete and utter fool. And in that moment, she didn’t care.

Varric wasn’t sure if she was kissing him or attacking him, but in that moment, he didn’t care and he wrapped his arms around her, like he had been imagining doing for the past few weeks and held her tightly against him as he kissed back at her. Little jolts of pleasure went through him as she bit harshly at his lips. He couldn’t stop the groan that escaped his lips and he leaned into her possessive touch. He let his hands rest on her waist, holding her body up against his, savoring her as much as he could, as if it would be the last time. But that was a lie. This. This only made him want more of her. He could spend an eternity just kissing her like this. 

This was better than when she’d kissed him during that silly game. This was passion, a spark of something that promised to leave her head spinning and her heart wanting more. She knew she could end up hurt. But Maker damn it all, she wanted him. She had to have him. She pressed herself more against him, a moan escaping her as she kissed him, her tongue dancing with his as she ran her fingers through his hair. “Varric,” she breathed against his lips. It was as if every inch of her body burned for him and she knew she couldn’t tell him no now. 

Andraste preserve him, the way she said his name had him throbbing for her and he backed her up towards the bed, tugging at her shirt without breaking their lips. He tossed the offending garment over his head and gently backed her up to lay down on the bed. He let his lips graze over her jaw as he kissed at her ear, “I don’t want you out of my system.” 

Her heart melted at his words. Now THAT was what she wanted to hear. She ran her hands over his chest, his shoulders, his arms, shivering at the feel of his muscles in her hands. His weight on top of her felt incredible and she lifted her hips, a cry escaping her as she felt his hard length against her center. She wrapped her arms around him, scratching her nails down his back as she bucked up against him again, losing all thought except for how much she wanted him. 

His mind was awash with pleasure and when she bucked up against him, he forgot how to breathe. He groaned against her as he turned his head to her neck, suckling at the soft, tantalizing skin there as his hands roamed all over her bare skin. Maker, her breasts were perfect. He leaned back, swallowing hard as he lost the friction of her body against his aching length, but he leaned down to eagerly close his lips around her nipple. His other hand went to the other breast, squeezing the flesh and kneading it before he flicked his thumb over the hardened nub there. No, he wanted her in his system and he never wanted to be without her. He was so tired of being alone. Of being the second choice. 

He groaned and sat back, his hands reaching for her shorts and tugged them down her long legs. His cock gave a jump at the sight of her, no small clothes to be seen. He could see her glistening down there in the small light that was in the room. “Shit. You are going to be the end of me, Cassandra,” he breathed as he leaned down to kiss along the trim planes of her abdomen, dipping his tongue past her navel.  He let both of his hands skim down her waist, caressing the skin over her hips until he was seated between her legs. He used his thumbs to part her slick folds, baring her to him. He groaned at the exquisite scent of her and he looked up to meet her eyes as he leaned in for a taste. 

A surprised cry of pleasure escaped her as his hot tongue touched her body. “Maker!” she cried out, lifting her hips against his face as he teased her with his tongue. It set her blood on fire, made her core ache all the more for him as he expertly twirled his tongue around her clit, making her see stars. This was better than she’d dreamed it could be. She clawed at the sheets, her toes curling as he sucked at her, the hot pull of his mouth made her want to scream out in bliss. She gasped, her breath stolen away, as his tongue dipped into her body, wiggling within her. “Varric!” she sobbed, absolutely losing her mind as he pleasured her.

He loved the sound of her shouting his name more than he should probably admit. Maker, but she tasted so divine. Spice and sweet combined together and it was driving him wild. He could feel his cock throbbing as it was trapped between the bed and himself, he could feel a wet spot at the tip and he knew he was well and truly gone. Cassandra was all fire and sharp points, but he needed her. He wanted her. He swirled his tongue around her clit before he pulled away with an obscene pop and he looked down at her, the blush that had spread over her entire body. He groaned and reached back, tugging his tie from his hair before he tossed it in the direction of the nightstand and made to take off his pants which were becoming tighter by the second. 

Cassandra was left panting as he pulled away from her, and she nearly whimpered at the loss of contact. She watched him with an almost predatory gleam in her eyes as he stripped away his pants, freeing his erection. She shivered at the sight of it, hard and thick, the flesh red with a drop of liquid at the tip. He’d barely thrown his pants aside before she was on him, pushing him to lay flat on his back. She laid over him, kissing him passionately as she moaned at the feel of their naked bodies against each other. She kissed her way down his neck, his chest, running her fingers through the hair there, before she reached his hard length. She pressed her lips to his shaft, letting her tongue flick over the heated steel, and nearly smirked when she felt him twitch against her lips. She licked and nibbled her way up to the tip, then descended on him, moaning as his hot flesh slipped into her mouth.

Varric threw his head back so fast, it smacked on the headboard and a fresh wave of pain bloomed at the back of his skull. It was overpowered by what Cassandra was doing with her lips and tongue between his legs though and he shook his head at her suddenly look of concern. “Keep going,” he said with a low voice, reaching down to brush a few strands of hair out of her eyes. Andraste’s tits, she was beautiful like that. The way she looked at him as if she was going to consume his very soul. His cock gave a throb at the thought and a clear drop of liquid beaded at the tip again. Shit, it had been a while since he had done this.

She hesitated for a moment, making certain he hadn’t knocked himself silly, and a smile played across her lips as she looked down at him again. She slowly laved her tongue over the tip of his cock, licking up the salty sweet drop there. She hummed at the taste of him before she sealed her lips around the head again, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked at him. She watched him with hooded eyes, the way he groaned and shifted on the bed encouraged her, made her lust for him grow stronger. She was so wet for him, her body aching to feel him inside her. “I want you,” she breathed, her lips brushing against his length as she moved her face lower, teasing the orbs beneath his shaft.

“Maker’s breath, Cassandra,” he ground out as she touched him, licked at him, drove him out of his mind. Her nuzzling at him had Varric biting his lips in an effort to stop a premature orgasm. They had barely gotten started and here he was acting no better than some horny boy who had never seen a woman before. He hissed and reached down to tug her up to him. “Slow down,” he said with a husky voice, “or this is going to be over too quickly.” He brought her down for another kiss. Their lips were hot, swollen, and their tongue battled for domination. He could never remember it being like this. All teeth, tongue, and a desperation, a passion that seemed to suck the air from his lungs.

She moaned against the kiss, every part of her screaming for his touch. She ran her hands through his chest hair again, shivering in his arms. She could feel his length pressing up against her hip and she whined again. “Please, Varric,” she begged, writhing against him, doing everything she could think of to make him give her what she wanted. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her long leg slid up to hook over his hip so she could grind herself against him. “I need you.”

Stars swam in front of his vision at the feeling of her curling over him, rubbing her slickness against him as she draped herself over him. Fuck it. “Shit, come here, Seeker,” he purred and lifted her hips, reaching between them to steady his length upward before he let her sink back down over him. He moaned deeply, unable to tear his eyes away from her body sinking down over him. Inch by delicious inch. He groaned and rolled them over so she was beneath him, her legs wrapping around his waist as he became fully seated in her. “Shit,” he breathed out and leaned his forehead against her, “You feel amazing.” 

A shiver shook her from head to toe as she felt him slide into her, stretching her body around his impossibly thick cock. It made her ache in the most exquisite way possible, her eyes rolling back in her head as their bodies met. She wrapped her arms around him tighter and kissed him again, sliding her tongue into his mouth as she pressed her hips up against him. A wanton moan escaped her at the feel of his length moving within her and made her crave more. “Varric,” she whimpered, writhing her hips beneath him. “Don’t tease me. Please.”

“Teasing isn’t the same as trying to not end this before it starts,” he murmured against her as he tried to regain his composure. He nearly came from just sliding into her tight body. She squeezed her muscles tightly around him and it nearly undid him. He gave an experimental rock of his hips, kissing her to drink down their shared moans. Oh but Andraste that was good. He was starting to wonder why he had been so hesitant to wait at all. He kissed at her again as he carefully rocked into her body, trying to set a pace that he could sustain for a little while at least. His hair fell down around their faces as he slipped his tongue along her lips before he moaned and kissed at her neck. 

Cassandra had to marvel at his self-control, the way his slow, steady thrusts slid him deep into her core, pressing up firmly against all the right spots. Everything about this felt right. His muscular frame over her, pressed against her as he rocked his hips against hers, their bodies joined so intimately together. It nearly brought a tear to her eye as she kissed back at him, squeezing her muscles around his length. She gave a soft cry as he pressed her into the mattress, just rocking his hips against hers as if he were desperate to be as deep inside of her body as possible. She unhooked her legs from around his waist and spread them wide, gasping as the change of position seemed to allow him even deeper into her center.

By the Maker, this was better than anything he could have imagined ever since he had those cards read for him. He had never felt so held, so cherished than in that moment in Cassandra’s arms. The irony of the fact was not lost on him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care in that moment. He lifted himself up slightly so he could lock eyes with Cassandra’s. The way her dark eyes gazed at him was enough to have him moan again in pleasure and he reached up to cup her cheek, brushing his thumb over the scar there. He didn’t want the moment to end. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been able to savor, to enjoy instead of going for a quick fuck in a smith workshop. “Cassandra,” he purred. 

She met his eyes and felt her breath stolen away all over again. And she knew in that moment that he didn’t think she was just something to be used and thrown away. She could see it in his eyes. It made her heart all fluttery again, and she couldn’t stop the small smile that pulled at her lips. She reached up to brush her fingers through his hair, trailing her fingertips along his square, scratchy jaw. There was something deeper that she could see in his eyes, some hurt or memory that was bothering him, but she wouldn’t bring it up now. “Varric,” she whispered as she rocked up to meet his thrust, squeezing carefully around him again, “kiss me.”

He shivered against her and leaned down, pressing his lips tenderly to her own, sighing out as they met. His eyes fluttered closed as they kissed and he could barely believe this moment was real. He stayed sheathed inside of her as he rocked against her body, humming against her lips at the feel of her silken heat around him. “Cassandra… you feel beyond amazing,” he groaned out against her before tilting his head and kissing her deeply.

How could such a spontaneous, passionate act make her feel so…  _ wanted?  _ She kissed him back, holding onto him as if her life depended on it. She moaned at the way he rocked against her, making her body begin to tense, and she slightly writhed her hips beneath him. “Varric,” she gasped against his lips, panting, kissing him again, “I… I am so close…” She sucked air between her teeth as she felt herself building towards her climax, so tantalizingly close to that edge.

Varric swallowed harshly, not trusting himself to speak for a moment as he felt her body clenching and spasming around his own and he pulled back, cupping her cheek so he could look into her eyes. “Come for me, Seeker. Let me see you,” he said in a low gravely voice. He was so close himself, he could barely hold himself together. He wanted to see her come undone under him, because of him. The thought of bringing her this much pleasure after all they had been through. He cried out as he came, the thought too powerful and he rocked into her body forcefully as he spent himself inside of her. “Cassandra,” he moaned out, burying himself deep inside of her.

She gave a soft cry as she felt his hot essence flood her body, sending her over that edge as waves of pleasure washed over her body. She threw her head back and bucked up against him, his name on her lips as she orgasmed. Oh Maker, that was wonderful. She relaxed into the bed, trembling slightly as she looked up at him, a soft smile on her lips. She pushed a few pieces of hair out of his face, then drew her thumb across his stubbled cheek. “I still say you are an ass.”

He chuckled as he leaned into her touch, turning his head to kiss at her palm. “Afraid that’s one of my better qualities, Seeker. You’ve been warned,” he said before he leaned down, catching her lips, nibbling at the swollen flesh before he pulled back and slipped out of her body before he rolled to her side with a groan as he relaxed back on the mattress. He tugged her up and into his arms before he drew the covers up around them both. Even if this was a one time thing, he was going to be damned if he didn’t enjoy it. He knew though, he was hooked on her. Whatever that meant, he was willing to see it through, if she would let him. “Probably going to always get on your nerves.”

“You’re not telling me anything I do not already know,” she murmured as she curled up against his side, feeling warm and wanted, her body aching slightly in the most perfect way. She slid her arm around him as she laid her head on his chest, a happy sigh slipping out. A smirk tugged at her lips. “You didn’t make a wager with Dorian on this, did you? If you did, you know he will be demanding payment,” she said with a slight snicker. 

Varric laughed. “No, no, I wasn’t that foolish. I was tempted, but I didn’t,” he said as he let his hand come up to cup her shoulder, stroking slowly over the soft skin there, “It was better than I could have imagined. I’m still half expecting someone to come bursting through the door looking for my head before I slip out the window with my trousers half around my ankles. Have you ever seen a dwarf trying to climb out of a second story window? It’s not pretty.”

She laughed loudly at that and clapped a hand over her mouth, feeling a little guilty for laughing at him. “Sorry,” she managed to say between giggles. Now that was a mental image. She schooled her expression, tilting her head to meet his eyes, and all seriousness returned to her voice. “I would never do that to you,” she said softly. “I wouldn’t let anyone try to hurt you. Not for being with me.” She propped herself up on her elbow, watching him for a moment. “I know this may sound like an outright lie coming from me, but I won’t hurt you, Varric. Not like this. Not like Bianca did.”

He studied her for a moment, feeling his chest constrict at her words. If there was ever a person in the world who hadn’t lied to him, it was Cassandra. He had thought Bianca would have been that person, but he should have known better and now with Cassandra promising him this… he believed her. He studied her for a moment, looking over the harsh lines of her cheekbones, the way her sharp eyes focused on him and he drank down every word she said. “I know, Seeker.” He reached out and tugged her to lay down on top of him, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. It hurt, to think about Bianca and in that moment, he didn’t want to. He wanted her to be the furthest thing from his mind in that moment. “I wasn’t kidding when I said my love life is fucked up, Seeker. If you are having any doubts about this, you’d better voice them now, because I don’t know if I’ll be able to let you go later.”

She settled herself over his chest and studied him for a moment. Did she have any doubts? Perhaps. This was all so new and who didn’t have doubts at the beginning of a relationship? “I don’t know what I can promise you,” she said carefully. “I don’t know where this path will lead us. But I want to find out. I want to see where we end up.” She reached for his hand, letting their fingers play together for a moment. A smile tugged at her lips to feel his strong hand in hers before she met his eyes again. She wasn’t sure if that was the answer he wanted, but it was truthful. And she wasn’t about to lie to him just to make him feel better. “Is that enough?” she asked softly.

He let his lips curl upwards at her words. The way she spoke them with utter certainty, truth. It almost brought tears to his eyes. This was something new and exciting with the promise and hope of something he could have all for his own, that he didn’t have to share with anyone else. Something that he wouldn’t have to keep secret or hide. “It’s more than I’ve ever had before, Cassandra,” he said as he leaned up to press a kiss to her cheek before he gave her fingers a tight squeeze. 

She smiled and leaned into his kiss, then laid her head on his chest with a contented sigh. “We should try to get some more rest. I have a feeling it’s going to be a long day,” she said with a slight yawn. She could see the sun starting to come up, but perhaps they could steal another couple hours of sleep. She shifted slightly until she was comfortable on him, her eyes fluttering shut. “Go to sleep, Varric. I’ll be here when you wake.”

Varric smiled warmly at that, holding Cassandra close to him. It was a promise that he hadn’t had in a long while, “I’ll hold you to that, Seeker.” 


	13. Chapter 13

It was strange to Cassandra how returning back to the island almost felt like returning home. Going to the city had been an interesting experience, but she thought she much preferred the quiet of the old house. After putting away her books and other new things she’d picked up in the city, she finally settled herself on the couch, thinking of watching a movie before retiring to bed that evening. She wasn’t sure where Varric had wandered off to, but she thought perhaps he just needed some time to himself, so she didn’t bother him. She herself was still reeling from what had happened that morning, of what it meant for them in the future. It made her smile.

She drew her legs up on the couch, reclining on some pillows, and pulled a throw over herself as the movie  Titanic  started up. It looked interesting enough, especially since it was a love story. She couldn’t resist. 

She wasn’t that far into it when movement near the doorway caught her attention and she looked over to see Varric there, leaning against the frame, just watching her. She gave him a sheepish smile. “I think I am becoming addicted to this thing,” she said with a gesture at the television.

Varric let his lips curl up at that. He could see the softness in her eyes, hear it in her voice. There was the spark of passion hidden beneath her eyes, the heart of a romantic. Maker, but it was a wonderful sight. “Would you care for some company?” he asked and smiled even wider at her nod and he wandered over to the couch. Not that they hadn’t spent most of the day in the SUV, stealing glances and little touches here and there. The others knew. He was sure of that. Sparkler had a stupid grin on his face, as Tiny had a gleam in his eye at them and kept giving him a thumbs up anytime he looked his way. He found he didn’t really care. He climbed up onto the couch and made himself comfortable before he held his arms open for Cassandra.

She smiled at that and moved closer, leaning against his side, then rearranged the blanket to cover them both. It wasn’t that cold, but the blanket made her feel cozy. “From what I understand, this is supposed to be based on true events. Something that happened here in this world,” she said, her eyes glued to the TV as the old woman on the screen began to tell her story. Cassandra gave a soft sigh and leaned her head on Varric’s shoulder, her heart fluttering at the feel of his arms around her.

He smiled at how easy the connection between them felt. It felt so natural to hold her like this. It was something he didn’t have much of in his relationship with Bianca. Which, if they ever made it back to Thedas, he was going to have to write her to tell her it was time to move on from each other. Though, she had moved on a while ago. He knew she would be trying for a family soon, a kid. That thought, the thought of her carrying another man’s child. It was too much for him to think about. He tightened his hold on Cassandra and leaned his head on top of hers. “So, what’s this about?”

Cassandra tried to recall the back of the DVD case she’d read. “This couple meets while they’re on a ship. She comes from a rich family, supposed to marry one man, but she meets a poor artist and falls in love with him. It said something about the ship being doomed and one of the characters just explained that it sank. So, I guess that’s the part that is based in truth,” she said. She snuggled into him, loving the way he held her so securely. It was nice to let her guard down for once, to have this with him.

Varric’s eyes locked on the screen as he listened to Cassandra describe the movie too him. It echoed to something in his own mind. “Sounds like it plays out like a tragedy,” he said as he let his hand slip down to curl around the Seeker’s, “But then again, aren’t all the best love stories?”

She frowned and shook her head. “Love stories shouldn’t end in tragedy,” she argued, but let her fingers curl around his hand. “Now shush,” she scolded and turned her attention back to the movie as a sleek looking gentleman declared that God himself could not sink the ship they were about to board. 

The movie was good, better than Varric had been expecting. Romance, danger, the differences between the high life and the low lifes. He couldn’t help but think that the movie reminded him of Kirkwall in many ways. He relaxed as they held each other on the couch, the warmth of the blanket and the warmth of her filling some distant ache he didn’t even know could be touched. The thing that got him the most was how the movie seemed to echo his own life. Well, relationship wise. 

He watched as the kid dressed up in a borrowed suit from the Unsinkable Molly Brown. He liked that woman, inherited riches, but she didn’t let it change her. She didn’t think herself above the people who were poorer than her because she used to be one. 

He looked at Cassandra, her eyes were firmly focused on the screen, her breath caught in her throat as she watched the story unfold. She was something else. He smiled at her sadly and reached up, brushing the skin on her cheek, tracing the scar there with his knuckle. So many things were uncertain. Would they make it back to Thedas? What would happen when or if they did? Would she want this to end? Or would she still persist to pester him, challenge him every step of the way? 

The unknown was driving him absolutely insane. It made him anxious in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time. The pure need to know, really know what was going to happen was pulling at him and it almost made him sick. He remembered the tarot reading that Lindsey had given him, the cards that had told him what was going to happen, that Cassandra was a force that wouldn’t just be going away and for some time, she was going to be a major part of his life. She had been already, of course. 

Cassandra was absolutely lost in the story, of how alive Rose seemed to be when she was around Jack, and she thought her heart might melt when Rose stood on the railing of the ship, “flying” over the ocean. A dreamy sigh seemed to escape her and she turned at Varric’s touch, a soft smile on her lips. Everything was still a bit foggy in her brain, she wasn’t sure where they were going to end up, but for the moment it was nice just to have him. She leaned back and stared at him, searching his eyes before she tilted her head and pressed a kiss to his lips, a chill racing down her spine. It was as if it were something forbidden yet wonderful and that just made her want it all the more.

Varric hummed against her, sighing out against her as she kissed him. It had his stomach doing flip flops and he slid his fingers through her hair. “I’m still waiting to wake up. This is a dream right? Never had one, but this is what it’s like, yeah? In a strange world, you in my arms. Be honest, a herd of dragons hit me over the head and I’m in a coma at Skyhold in the infirmary.”

She laughed softly at that. “Perhaps this is a dream,” she murmured. Now that he mentioned it, it all did sound very much like a dream. But she was not this imaginative, not even in her dreams. “If it is a dream, I don’t think I want to wake up.” She settled herself against his side again, leaning her head on his shoulder, and turned her attention back to the television screen. She arched her eyebrow as she watched the woman disrobe and she raise her hand to block Varric’s view.

Varric couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face as he lifted his arm to try and pull her arm down out of his way. “Hey now. This is for research purposes! It might be giving me more ideas for Swords and Shields. Maybe the Knight Captain would like to have the guardsman surprise her by treating her to a massage and then have her wear the locket he gave her with his picture to remember him by and he’ll draw her while she’s laying bare breasted in the candle light.”

Cassandra’s interest piqued at that and she allowed him to push her arm down. “Now that would be worth reading,” she commented as she watched the drawing on the screen begin to take shape. The corner of her mouth twitched with amusement. “You planning on adding illustrations to your romance serials next? That would make them sell very well in Orlais.” 

Varric chuckled and smiled at the Seeker. “Hmmm, I don’t see why not. Especially with the right muse,” he said as he trailed his thumb over her lips. “I do the illustrations for my novels, you know,” he said, watching her reaction, “I know, it’s true. I am this talented.” He felt his pulse quickening and he glanced at the screen to see the drawing nearly finished. He smiled at it before he looked to Cassandra, “You wouldn’t be interested in posing for me, would you?”              

She felt a jolt of shock rip through her and she gave a slight jump. “For your book?! Absolutely not!” she said, her face burning at the thought of her image like that for all of Thedas to see. Though she had to admit, the offer was flattering. She hesitated, feeling suddenly self-conscious, “Although… if it were just for you… perhaps I could be persuaded.”

“As if I would dare to share you with the world. I’m done sharing.” He kissed her forehead, her cheek, “How many new books will it take? Or perhaps I could persuade you with a romantic night complete with candles, poetry, and flowers?” Varric leaned back and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear as he watched. He was such a fool at heart, a romantic. He could always imagine the way he wanted things to go, his stories were testaments to that. Especially the romance serials. Most likely the reason why most people thought that they were complete trash. He smiled at Cassandra and leaned down to kiss her gently. Well, at least not everyone.

A smirk crossed her lips. “Three books AND a romantic night of poetry,” she answered. Was he really serious? She always had such a hard time telling. And would he really give her such a thing? A night of poetry and romance. It wasn’t exactly like they’d had the most romantic start. An awkward moment of cuddling, words shouted in frustration and embarrassment, and then sex. But she had been feeling something for him for quite some time now. “Do you really wish to draw such a picture of me?” she asked with a nod towards the TV again.

Varric smiled and kissed her temple as he looked back towards the screen. “Absolutely. It’s been hot minute since I sketched a anything, so you’ll have to forgive me if I’m a bit rusty. Guess that’s what happens when you are fighting demons and crazed magisters.” He smiled at her. “How about two books and I’ll throw in a romantic dinner on top of the poetry?” he bargained with her as he rubbed at her arm and pulled the blankets more securely around them. He had to admit, this was nice, maybe it would be worth doing. Enjoy the time and peace while he could. It was all he had. 

“Done,” she said with a firm nod. Butterflies filled her stomach again as he wrapped them tightly in the blanket. Oh Maker, what had she just agreed to? She’d sell her soul for a bit of romance, it seemed. But damn it all, she wanted it. Her butterflies were soon forgotten, however, as the story continued. The iceberg, the ship beginning to sink, the drama that ensued afterwards. She found herself cringing, jumping, her eyes occasionally tearing up. It was an emotional roller coaster. What angered her more than anything was the way the third-class passengers were kept from attempting to escape. “How can they do that?” she protested, gesturing towards the TV and accidentally knocking the blanket halfway to the floor. “They are people too! Like their lives are worth any less because they aren’t nobles,” she grumbled as she leaned over and grabbed the blanket back up. “Typical.”

Varric growled at the sight and shook his head. “Well, they have more money, the rich think they are the ones who deserve to live. When the people down below have more character and more heart than they could hope to have in their little finger.” He rubbed at Cassandra’s back as he watched the water rising in the ship and he winced. “Damn, that looks cold. Shit. I hate water,” he muttered and rubbed at his face and leaned over. 

“I know,” she said softly. She barely dared to breathe as she watched the movie, protesting when Rose got into one of the lifeboats, “She cannot leave him!” She began to chew her nails, hardly blinking as she watched, and gasped loudly when Rose jumped back onto the ship. “YES!” she cried, then immediately clapped her hands over her mouth at her outburst, her face burning. “Sorry,” she squeaked, cringing slightly.

Varric couldn’t stop the laugh that made it past his lips and he shook his head, running a hand through his hair. “Shit, this girl’s having trouble, isn’t she?” he said as he watched Cassandra focus on the movie. He had to admit it, watching Cassandra’s emotions and outbursts at the film was something to behold and it warmed his heart. “Do you get this way when you read books? Shouting at the pages in hopes that they’ll change to your liking?”

“No. I usually stab them or throw them across the room,” she answered dryly. 

The more the ship sank and the more hopeless the situation became, the more it began to sink in to Cassandra just how devastating the entire thing was. But what really stole her breath away was the old couple in their bed as the water began to pour into their room, and the mother who told a story to her children one last time. She choked up a bit and had to wipe a tear from her eye. “I cannot imagine,” she whispered.

Varric gave Cassandra’s arm a tight squeeze as they watched the emotional battle take place as the desperation of the situation, the hopelessness fell upon the remaining people on the ship. Part of him wondered if they really found two people hugging in bed as water came up to kill them. If the children really believed their mom’s story as she tucked them in one last time. “Shit.” It was as if he could feel the cold water wrapping around him, the roar of the water as it surged through everything. He shivered and contented himself to just hold Cassandra close. He didn’t like the feeling of hopelessness that the film was imparting onto him. He had done it countless times to the characters in his books. People could relate to strife and hardship. Fairytale endings weren’t just growing on trees for everyone to take. Life wasn’t fair and that was that. 

It sucked.

Cassandra felt her throat constrict as one by one the characters of the story met their demise. “They cannot ALL die!” she protested as the rear of the ship began to rise high into the air. She flinched as a man fell, the loud  plink  of his body against the propeller made her stomach churn. She began to chew her nails again as the ship sank the rest of the way and everyone was plunged into the icy water. “Maker’s breath,” she said in a horrified tone. “Will no one save them?”

Varric winced as he watched them all shivering in the water as they waited around for the boats to return for them. “I don’t know, Seeker. I have a bad feeling for them all. I don’t think most of them are going to make it.” He watched as the people floundered in the water, trying to use other people to stay afloat, drowning them in the process. He watched as Jack helped Rose to a large piece of floating debris. “Hell, they might even die. Well, except the woman. She’s telling the story now, isn’t she?”

“They can’t die! Someone has to survive it all,” she said, refusing to believe that whoever had created this story could let it end without some form of happiness. After everything the protagonists had been through, they deserved to at least survive it together. She felt hope flare in her chest as one of the boats finally came back to rescue people from the water. But as Rose tried to wake Jack, Cassandra felt her heart sink. “No,” she breathed and had to wipe another tear from her eye, trying to disguise it as itching her eye instead. “That is not fair.”

Varric had a little hope for the man to survive, but it fell away as Rose let him go and he sank beneath the water. “Well, shit.” He rubbed at the bridge between his nose as Rose made a cold swim for the man who died with the whistle between his lips and she began blowing as hard as she could. “Damn. Like I always say, gotta put your characters through shit. It almost reminds me of one of my bad romance novels.”

Cassandra pressed her lips to a hard line and remained quiet for the rest of the movie, sad and fuming that they let Jack die. She sat up as the credits began to roll and the promptly turned the television off. “Stupid movie,” she grumbled. “Leave it to me to pick out something so horrible. Why did she drop the necklace in the ocean? And do not tell me that they both could not have fit on that door! Ridiculous.”

Varric could barely keep the amused smile off of his face, but he sobered up. “Okay I won’t tell you that, but she dropped the necklace into the ocean because it represented that jerk of a fiance she had. He lived when her true love should have been the one to survive. The man saved the diamond when he should have been saving others. That and maybe it was cursed or something like that.” He waved his hand, “It was a good movie, Cassandra. You always know how to pick the best stories, don’t you? Well, I’ll let your judgement on Swords and Shields slide. I was already working on another chapter, just for you if you’ll believe it. It’s too bad though, it’s back at Skyhold.”

The corner of her mouth twitched in a smile. “Well at least I have something to look forward to when we get back,” she said. She sat on the edge of the couch, chewing the corner of her mouth for a moment. “Should we go to bed?” she asked, uncertain if he wanted to spend more time with her or not. Once again, one of these silly movies had gotten into her head and now she didn’t know if she would be able to go to sleep or not. This was definitely becoming a bad habit. She ran a hand through her hair and glanced over at him, feeling butterflies and awkwardness all at the same time. 

He chuckled and nodded, feeling his breath quickening as he tugged off the blanket and stood up, reaching down to pull her to her feet as well. “It sounds like a good idea to me. Did you, ah, want me to join you?” Shit, he wasn’t sure what to do in this situation. He didn’t have much experience in a relationship, considering his only experience came from loving a woman he couldn’t have, who was married to another and probably going to be starting a family soon.

Cassandra’s eyes widened at that and her eyebrows lifted. “Oh! I… ah, suppose that would be okay,” she stammered, her heart skipping at his rather forward request. “I, ah, yes. Yes, I would like that.” She had the urge to slap her own face, to hide behind her hand. How he could shake her confidence like this, she would never know. “My room or yours?” she asked.

He laughed and offered her his arm, ignoring their obvious height difference as he led them towards his room on the second floor. “Well, since I offered, mine,” he said as he nudged the door open with his toe before letting go of her so he could step around to the bed and turn on the small lamp there. He glanced at her, standing there in the middle of the room looking anxious. “You look as though someone is going to come around the corner and catch you getting into the cookie jar. You don’t have to sleep in here if you don’t want to, you know.”

“It’s not that, Varric,” she said, looking down at her hands for a moment. “It is just… this is all so unexpected,” she admitted. “Before we came here, I would never have thought that you and I would, well…” She trailed off. She’d been trying to tell herself that it was just because they were stranded there together that she had these feelings for him. But whether or not that was true, they had already acted on those feelings. “I do not know what I am trying to say,” she huffed and suddenly met his eyes. “Is this what you really want?”

He moved and slipped under the covers, sitting up against the headboard and he patted the empty space next to him. “Shit, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I rarely get what I want. I didn’t think you and I could work either, I mean, you remember how we first met. You threatening me, stabbing my books. Wanting to wring my neck off my shoulders. Not to mention my, ah, complicated relationship with Bianca.” He leaned his head back against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. “Did you know that Lindsey read my fortune with those cards of hers, back when we first came here? Told me my past, present and future. More or less. She said it went into more detail than what the video showed them already.” 

She felt a surge of jealousy shoot through her at the mention of Bianca, but she moved to sit on the bed next to him. Curiosity about the cards had her attention. “I did not think you believed in such silliness,” she said as she made herself comfortable. “Do not tell me that she somehow predicted this. Anyone who knows anything about our history would know that the very idea is crazy. I am still trying to believe it myself. What happened between us this morning at the hotel, I mean,” she said, then cleared her throat and looked slightly away, her face feeling a little hot just thinking about it. 

“It was unexpected, wasn’t it?” he asked as he reached up and tugged the tie from his hair and tossed it onto the little nightstand, “She didn’t say your name, but she flipped over the card and it was this woman holding a sword. She said that it was going to be a part of my future and that I couldn’t do anything to stop it. I don’t know if I like that, I like forging my own way ahead. But shit, I’ve been thinking the Maker has this plan that’s bigger than all of us and what if they can see glimpses into it?” He looked over at her and reached out to take her hand in his, studying the small fingers against his own. “I’ve been wanting more out of life. Selfish, I know. I want something, someone that I don’t have to pretend or ignore. If that makes sense. Shit, I feel like I’m jumping around here.”

She gave a slight laugh at that. “I feel the same,” she said and looked down at their hands, gently letting her fingers slip in between his. She liked the feel of his hand in hers more than she cared to admit. There were so many questions and she didn’t know if now was the time to voice them or not. “Perhaps we should take things as they come, not rush anything. I know that sounds silly to say, that we should not rush something after the way we started all of this,” she said with another nervous laugh. “I just do not want either of us to end up hurt.”

“I couldn’t agree with you more.” He laughed at that. “I’m sure the world is ending now,” he said as he looked up at her face and gave her fingers a squeeze, “I’ve been hurt before and I’d rather not go through a repeat performance. I think I want to see where this ends up. I just…” He trailed off, Bianca still flitting at the back of his thoughts. What kind of man would he be if he broke his promise to Bianca? For a moment he had a weird sense of familiarity with the scene where Rose dropped the diamond off the end of the boat. Letting go. “I want this. I’m just not sure how to do this thing face to face. I think I’ve gotten too used to the long distance relationship. Assassins chasing after me any time I get too close. I’ll still be an ass, probably get on your nerves at least a few hours each day. We’ll have fights, books will be stabbed.”

“You are not making a very good case for yourself,” she said dryly, though a small smile played across her lips. She wondered if it would be inappropriate to ask, but then again, she knew that she had to know the answer. One thing she could not stand was not knowing where she stood. “And what of Bianca?” she asked. “What does this, between us, mean for you and her?” She didn’t know if she could do that, to have a relationship with him while he still intended to see the other woman. 

Varric gave her a small smile, rubbing his thumb across the top of her hand, “I know better than that, Seeker. I know what it’s like to be the third wheel. The second choice. I’ll be damned if I make you go through that. We choose this is something we want to pursue, I’ll write to her the second we get back to Thedas to let her know. You won’t be the other woman. You’ll be the only woman.”

That was all she needed to hear. She leaned in quickly and pressed a kiss to his lips, her eyes fluttering shut. It was as if all the other questions she had were suddenly forgotten. She didn’t want to be the second choice, the one he settled for. And hearing him say that she wouldn’t be, made her feel so much better. She tilted her head slightly, deepening the kiss with him before she pulled back and gave him a smile. “Thank you,” she whispered as she reached up to push a piece of his hair behind his ear, trailing her fingertips along his jaw.

He smiled against her hand, leaning into her touch as he sighed against her lips. “You’ll have to forgive me if I’m a little rusty, but I’m going to do my best. You have any assassins you can send after me so I can ease into this new role?” he teased before he brushed some hair off of her forehead. “Hell, just stab a book, that should be a good start,” he said, drinking in the radiant smile that bloomed across her face and he made a small promise to himself to try and make her do that more often, “Maker’s breath, Seeker. I should try to make you smile more often.”

“Just keep writing me stories. That makes me happy,” she said. “And would you stop bringing up the fact that I stabbed your book? It was ONE BOOK. You should be grateful the book was there for me to stab or it would’ve been you. And afterwards, I was very upset with myself. I rather liked that book,” she admitted with a slight pout on her lips. She thought over the books of his that she’d read and her mind suddenly jumped to something he’d mentioned earlier. “Perhaps this is off subject, but were you serious earlier when you asked if I would pose for you?”

He smiled, his lips curling upwards. “I was, believe it or not. I wasn’t lying when I said I do all the artwork for my novels. I don’t trust anyone else to do it.” He reached up and touched his face. “They always get my nose wrong anyway,” he said before he studied her, met her wide eyes with a laugh, “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t dream of trying to make fun of you like that. I think it would be very inspiring.”

“We shall see,” she said, raising her eyebrow skeptically, but she yawned the next minute. “We should get some rest. It has been a long day. No wall of pillows required this time.” She gave him a small smile and moved to lay down, sighing happily as she pulled the blanket up over her shoulder. She gave his hand a tug. “You too. You stay up too late most nights. It is not good for you.”

He laughed at that, “What, are you my mother now?” he joked with her but shook his head and moved to turn off the lamp before he laid down next to her in the bed, sighing at the softness of the mattress. “C’mere,” he said, tugging her into his arms before he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, “Sleep well, Seeker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in chapters! I've had some personal things I had to deal with over the weekend and homeschool started for my kiddos this week. Sorry it took a minute to get this one posted! - Ginger


	14. Chapter 14

When Varric woke the next morning, he was surprised to find himself not as apprehensive about getting up so early. A goodnight’s rest next to a beautiful woman? What more could a man ask for? He yawned and blinked down at the Seeker still asleep in his arms and immediately liked seeing her like this. The way she had her arms curled over her head, the slight smile on her face that took years off of her look. Yeah, he could do this. He could get used to mornings like this. It would be quite the change though, he wasn’t used to NOT grabbing up all his clothes and disappearing before what’s-his-name came back.

Though it pained him, he managed to slip from the bed without waking her up and he went over to the bag of purchases he had made while they had been out in the city. He withdrew one of the leather bound books with the blank pages. He was so used to writing with ink or using charcoal for his sketches, he wasn’t sure what to use here. A quick look around the room and he found what Jennifer had told him were pencils stored in the desk that had been pushed up against the back wall. It was like charcoal that had been encased in wood so you couldn’t get your fingers horribly smudged. It was genius, really. 

With his tools he moved back over to the bed, dragging the chair from the desk and set it up in front of the Seeker. He studied her peaceful form for a moment longer before he leaned back in the chair and began to sketch the relaxed and almost happy expression on her face. 

Cassandra wasn’t sure what woke her, whether it was the warm sunlight through the window on her skin or the sense of being watched, but she certainly didn’t expect to open her eyes and see Varric sitting at the edge of the bed, studying her. She blinked slowly, a soft smile on her lips. “What are you doing?” she asked, her voice still thick with sleep. She needed to get up, she knew that, but she was so comfortable that she didn’t want to move. 

Varric smiled as he pulled the pencil away from the paper and reached down to smudge a few lines with his finger before he looked back up at her and started sketching her again. “Drawing you. Don’t move, I’m almost finished with this one,” he said quietly, though he could see the gleam in her eye, that look of defiance that she wanted to do the opposite of what he said. He didn’t think she’d want to do it, but just out of principle alone, “Trust me on this, Seeker.” 

Cassandra drew a long, impatient breath through her nose and huffed at him, but stayed in place. She had to admit that she was curious to see if he was as good as he claimed or if he had been teasing her about being the illustrator of his own books. “How is it you are both a storyteller and an artist?” she asked without moving a single muscle but her lips. “It seems unfair that one person could be so talented. I cannot write or draw a single thing to save my life.”

He chuckled as he continued his work. “I am a man of many talents, what can I say? Mostly it just goes to waste, save for when I am sometimes answering letters from the Merchant’s Guild. The ones that really annoy me get some pretty obscene things. Or you know,” he waved at the air, “Whatever your imagination can come up with.” He smiled and sat back. “Done. Would you like to come see?”

She nodded and pushed herself up to crawl across the bed and leaned over as he turned the book around for her to see. She was impressed. “You were telling the truth,” she said in a surprised tone, but flinched and gave him an almost sheepish look. “Well to be fair, it is hard to tell when you are lying or not. You are rather good at it.” She looked at the drawing again, a smile spreading across her face. “You are remarkably talented, Varric,” she said softly. She wrinkled her nose a bit. “You must hide that. It’s very good, but I do not like the way it makes me look so…. soft.”

“Aww, I capture the soft side of Cassandra Pentaghast and you want me to HIDE it from the world?” He drew back, holding a hand to his chest as if he had been wounded. “And here I was thinking about putting it onto the cover of the next Swords and Shields,” he teased and looked down at it again before he shook his head, “Nah, it’s not scandalous enough for that series, but I have an idea for what I could use for the next cover. You probably won’t like it.” He turned to a fresh page. He reached out to Cassandra, cupping her cheek and brushing his thumb over her high cheekbone. “Oh well,” he said as he pressed a light kiss to the corner of her lips.

She smiled and closed her eyes at the sweetness of his gesture. Damn him for making this so easy. She pulled back a moment later and fixed him with a warning look. “If you dare put my picture on one of your books,” she threatened, “It will not be a book that gets stabbed.” She sat up straighter, searching his eyes. “Anything you draw will be for me and you only.” The second she said it, she found she rather liked that idea. Something private, just for them that no one else would know about. There was something romantic about that.

He laughed aloud at that. “Well of course, Seeker. As if I would share this with the world. They’d call me a liar and deem me a second rate hack for forging work of the legendary Seeker Cassandra who eats smiles for breakfast,” he said as he studied her for a moment longer, “If it is just for me and you, how about something a little bit more like the movie last night? If you are up for it, of course.”

A thrill raced up her spine at that, a mixture of nerves and butterflies, and she nodded at him as she stood up. This was something totally new to her, and she almost couldn’t believe she was doing this. She turned away from him as she began to undress, taking her time and casting a glance over her shoulder to see if he was watching. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw that he was. She stepped out of her breeches and set them aside before she turned to him again, fully nude, her hands clasped together in front of her. “Where… How…?” she asked, stumbling over her words.

Varric’s breath was stolen from him as he watched her shed her clothing piece by piece. “Maker’s breath,” he said, barely above a whisper and he stood up, setting his paper and pen on the chair before he walked over to stand in front of her. She was a vision and he made a vow to himself to make sure that the room was properly lit the next time he  made love to her. Their frantic joining the day before had been wonderful, but he wanted to take his time when he had the chance to do so properly. He swallowed before he tore his gaze from her and looked around the room, but settled on the bed once again. “I see no better backdrop than this,” he said as he held a hand out to her.

She knew her face was burning, but she took his hand and moved to lay on the bed, letting him arrange her as he saw fit. “I do not know if I can lay still for long,” she teased. “You know me.” She liked the look in his eyes, the bit of lust she could see burning there, and it made her stomach flutter pleasantly to know she could do that to him. She was grateful that he put her in a comfortable position and she couldn’t help but to smirk as he sat back down. “Make my hips thinner when you draw me,” she said, only half-teasing.

Varric very nearly said screw the whole drawing in favor of just having his wicked way with her on the bed. She looked amazing and he let his eyes skim over her ample curves and he shook his head. “Are you kidding? They are one of your best features, Seeker,” he said in a husky voice as he began to sketch her, swallowing hard as he watched her breathing increase, the way her nipples hardened under his gaze, the way her lips parted slightly as she locked her eyes with his. 

It surprised Cassandra how simply laying there before him could turn her on so much. The hungry look in his eyes as he studied her, the concentration that slightly furrowed his brow as he moved the pencil across the paper. Though she tried to fight it, she shifted her hips slightly and had to lick her lips. There was something erotic about the whole thing to her; perhaps it was the way it made her feel so sexy, which to be quite honest was something she’d never thought of herself as. She had to force herself to breathe calmly, trying not to move so she wouldn’t mess him up. “We may have to make a habit of this,” she teased. She was enjoying this far more than she thought she would.

He looked up and caught her eyes, giving her a smile. “I am afraid, Seeker, if we do much of this, I am not going to be getting a lot of drawings done, or writing, or work in general. You should be commending me for my level of restraint right now. Do you have any idea how ravishing you look right now?” He nearly slapped his face and shook his head as he reached down to smudge an area along the dark line of her hips, giving the drawing depth. “Maker, I sound like one of those love sick puppies I write about in my books.”

She blushed slightly at his compliment and looked at him with a sultry gaze. “Maybe that is what I am counting on,” she replied smoothly. She was tempted to tease him by touching parts of her body, but she didn’t want to move and ruin the drawing. “This doesn’t seem even. I think you should be naked as well.” She had to bite her lips together to keep from laughing and it took a moment for her to compose herself. “Sorry. I should not tease. I am… unsure of what to talk about at the moment. This is new to me.” She hesitated a moment. “Has anyone else ever modeled for you like this?”

He felt his cock twitch from where it was trapped in his breeches and he gave her a look. “You are not being very helpful right now,” he scolded, but teasingly gave her a wink as he shifted on the chair and he let out a heavy sigh as he tried to focus on Cassandra’s body and not what his own was trying to do to him. He barely registered that Cassandra had asked him anything at all. “And that would be a no. I’ve had models, but not quite like this. Aveline posed for the cover of Sworlds and Shields, but to be honest, I didn’t tell her exactly what I would be using it for. She still isn’t very happy with me on that one.”

She chuckled slightly at that one. It made her feel special to think she was the only one to pose like this for him. She couldn’t see from the way he held the book in his lap, but she suspected that he was just as turned on as she was, judging by the way he shifted in the chair and the slight blush across his nose. It was endearing to see him like that, and it made her want him all the more. “You should warn someone before you plaster their picture on the cover of a romance novel,” she said. “Or do you just actively seek out women who might want to kill you?”

He couldn’t stop the wide grin from appearing on his face as at that. “You know, I think I just might. I must have a death wish or something. That or someone really has it out for me. I can’t make up my mind at the moment.” He let out a shaky breath as his cock throbbed again from the confines of his pants and he sat back as he swallowed, “Seeker, in the honor of honesty, I am having a very hard time trying to focus right now.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “Are you?” she asked. She took a moment to memorize exactly where her hand lay before she moved it to her breast, lightly teasing her nipple as she watched him. The way his breathing became heavy, his gaze intense as he watched her. By the Maker, it was hard to just stay where she was and not pounce on him. She gave a slight hiss as she pinched her own flesh, then laid her hand back where it was before. “I cannot imagine why you can’t concentrate.”

“Little minx,” he muttered and he groaned, looking over the unfinished sketch he had of her and he smirked as he hadn’t gotten around to sketching her face. He could work with that. He met her eyes as he stood up and put down this things before he started stripping off his clothes, not breaking eye contact with her. He tossed his shirt away before he undid the lace ties on his pants before he pushed them down, his length springing free. He stepped forward, observing her as she laid still and he reached out to trail a over her hip. “See? These are perfect.”

She shivered at his touch, her mouth going dry at the sight of him. “At least you think so,” she answered and took his hand, urging him onto the bed with her. She ran her hand down his arm, her thumb squeezing the large rounded muscle of his bicep, and she shivered again. Her hips shifted again, her body longing for his touch. She was already so wet for him. “Varric,” she breathed and leaned closer to kiss him, a soft moan escaping her.

He gave her a teasing kiss, pulling back a moment later. “Oh no, Seeker, you are supposed to be just laying there, not moving a muscle. Aren’t you?” he asked with a sly wink at her as he trailed his hand up her hip, pausing to cup at her breast before he moved to run the palm of his hand over her muscled shoulder and back down again. He rested his hand over her hip again as he considered her. “Though, I’m thinking about making a few adjustments to the drawing,” he said as he spanned his palm over her lower belly, his fingertips teasing the black curls at the apex of her thighs. “I think I want to draw you looking absolutely ravished. What do you think?”

She drew a sharp breath and nodded quickly without thinking about it. The teasing brush of his fingers made her clit harden and throb, demanding more. “You are the artist,” she breathed, wishing he would stop teasing her so. His featherlight touches were enough to drive her mad with desire. She searched his eyes and had to lick her lips again before she could speak. “You do not want me to move?” she asked uncertainly, though it thrilled some part of her to think of him being completely in control.

Varric nodded and moved to lay down next to her, his hand slipping between her legs where he groaned at the exquisite heat that enveloped his finger. “My, my, Seeker, the drawing turning you on that much?” he teased as he slipped a finger inside of her, groaning at the sensation of her slick muscles squeezing him. He pressed a second finger in before he leaned over he slipped his free hand into her hair before he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

She moaned against his lips as his fingers pressed into her and she tried to stop herself from bucking into his touch. Her eyes fluttered shut and she gasped as he crooked his fingers, pressing firmly against her g spot, making her whine. She wanted to touch him, to run her hands all over him and return the pleasure. But this was what she wanted and she took it as a challenge to hold still while he pleasured her. “You staring at me like that is what did it,” she gasped out, her fingers curling into her palms as she resisted grabbing him. 

He breathed in heavily through his nose as he carefully thrust his fingers into her, using his thumb to tease her clit. “Touch me, Cassandra,” he breathed, his cock twitching, straining as if trying to reach out for her. The image of her golden skin, speckled with dots of his cum was burned into his mind and he wanted to make it a reality. To draw her like that, her hair messy, face red from her orgasm and evidence of his own pleasure over her. He shuddered as a drop beaded at the head of his length and he tilted his head back, “Ngh... please, Seeker,” he begged as he withdrew his fingers and added a third, tucking them together as best he could before he pushed in again.

She cried out at the way he stretched her body around his strong fingers, a delicious burn settling between her thighs. “Oh Maker!” she gasped, her voice higher than normal, and she bit her lip to keep from screaming out. “I… I thought you did not want me… mmmm… to move?” she teased, watching him for a moment. But her self control was quickly slipping and she grasped his thick cock, running her hand down the length of it in a firm grip. She loved the feel of it in her hand, like velvet over hot steel, and she bucked her hips against his hand as she began to stroke him. 

Varric couldn’t stop the hiss of pleasure that lanced through him as Cassandra’s fingers curled around his length and he sighed the next moment, gently rocking into her thrusts. “That’s it, so good,” he murmured as he turned his focus towards pleasing her. He wanted to make certain she was absolutely sated before he began the drawing again and he leaned over to press his lips against hers, kissing her passionately, nipping at her lips and tangling his tongue with her own.

She kissed him back just as fiercely, working her hand over his length as it twitched against her palm. She lifted her leg and rested it over his hip, giving him better access to her body, and she cried out as he slipped his fingers deeper into her slit. Another cry escaped her as her muscles spasmed and her hips jerked, driving his fingers a little more into her body. She twisted her wrist as she stroked him, the liquid from the tip of his cock slicking her grip. “I want you,” she murmured against his lips before kissing him again, giving soft cries with every thrust of his hand.

He groaned against her and kissed her soundly as he worked his fingers inside of her, twisting his wrist and flicking her glistening pearl at the apex of her thighs. “Soon Cassandra, but now, I just want to see you come undone at my hands,” he purred, “I’ve still got that...ngh...drawing to finished.” He moaned out as her hands drew another drop of precome out of him. It wasn’t going to take long now. 

Cassandra panted as Varric touched her expertly, winding her pleasure higher and higher. She stroked him faster, her other hand gripping his shoulder as she clung to him. “Varric!” she gasped as his thumb mercilessly teased her clit. She writhed against his touch, desperate to reach her climax, and she cried out the next moment as her body clenched around his fingers, pleasure ripping through her, and her essence splashed out over her inner thighs.

Varric’s mouth fell open as he felt Cassandra’s slick walls become like a vice upon his fingers and he couldn’t stop the moan that was pulled from him as her fingers spasmed around his cock in a wonderful way that made him see stars. He threw his head back as he came, striping Cassandra’s breasts, her stomach and hands with his essence before he finally relaxed back, pushing himself to sit up. “Shit, Seeker,” he breathed, “That was wild.” He tried to catch his breath and he wondered if he looked as good as Cassandra did.

She collapsed back against the bed, breathless and sated, relishing in the feel of his warm cum sliding down her skin. “Maker,” she breathed as she stared up at the ceiling. She didn’t know if she’d ever been pleasured so, especially just by the touch of a man. She looked over at him, a smile on her lips. “So that is three ways you are exceptionally talented now,” she said, reaching over to trail her fingers over his softening length, smirking when he shivered at her touch.

Varric smiled before reaching down and catching her hand in his own, bringing it up to his lips were he kissed at the damp fingers. “Now. You were posing for me, weren’t you?” he asked playfully and moved off the bed to take his seat with his paper and pencil, looking up at Cassandra expectantly. “Better hurry. That’s not going to be fun when it dries up. Guess I’ll have to make sure to clean up my work when we are finished for the day,” he said with a wink.

She blinked at him in surprise, the drawing all but forgotten to her, and she moved back into the position she was before this began. “You still intend to finish the drawing?” she asked, almost not believing him. Well this wasn’t how she expected her portrait to turn out. But she laid still anyway and watched as he began to sketch her again.

He focused now, amazing clarity now that he had cleared his mind. Though, looking at Cassandra like this. She looked absolutely and truly debatched. He smiled warmly at her as he quickly sketched the details down. The look on her face, the drops of his cum still sliding over her fevered skin, the red blush that covered her entire body and the trail of slick between her legs. “This is an excellent look for you, Seeker,” he said as he finished the drawing. He handed it to her before he went to go get a towel and began to clean her up while she looked it over.

Her eyes widened at the drawing. “Oh Maker, now you HAVE to promise me that you will keep these drawings under lock and key,” she said. A soft moan escaped her as he gently cleaned her up, running the soft towel over her skin. She set the drawing aside and turned her attention to him, reaching up to slide her fingers into his hair and pulling him down for a kiss. “It’s beautiful.”

He let his eyes flutter closed as she threaded her fingers through his hair. He forgot how much he liked having his hair touched. Just the soft way she combed through his hair, lightly scratching at his scalp. He felt like he could lay for hours in her arms, telling her story after story as she just stroked through his hair. “You know, you should be careful. I think I’m beginning to like that too much,” he said as he finally pulled back to look at her, “You’ll never get anything done if I’m too busy trying to think of ways to keep you in bed.”

She laughed at that. “You will not hear me complain,” she answered. She sighed as she laid back against the bed. “I suppose I should get properly cleaned up,” she said and bit her lip, looking him over. “Care to join me? Then we can get some breakfast. I fear they are going to come looking for us if we hide away in here much longer.”

Varric took the book back from her and he moved it to the chair and he helped Cassandra out of the bed. “Why Seeker, are you saying you want me to join you in the shower? Oh, the scandal,” he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist as he went for his shirt that he had thrown over the near chair and he draped it over Cassandra’s head, “There you go. that should keep prying eyes away. Or draw them in more, I’m not sure yet.”

She brightened at that, the feel of his shirt against her skin. The shoulders were far too wide for her and one slipped down, but oh, it was perfect. It smelled like him and the material was impossibly soft. She stood and smirked at him, wrapping her arms protectively around the shirt that covered her as she headed for the bathroom. “You are never getting this back.”

“Are you saying that I’m just going to be shit out of luck and half to walk around with only a pair of breeches to hide my dignity?” he asked, trying to appear offended, but failing miserably as he pulled on his pair of pants. He turned and went to the door, opening it up silently and stuck his head out, looking up and down the hallway before he gestured for her to follow him out to the bathroom.

She gave him a sweeping look and stuck her nose in the air. “You’ll be lucky if you get the breeches at all.”


	15. Chapter 15

Bull lounged on the couch, casually flipping through the stations on the TV, having figured out how the remote worked. The cat that had adopted Dorian was currently stretched out across his horns, snoozing soundly, its tail flicking every now and then. He looked up when Cassandra and Varric finally made it downstairs. The corner of his mouth twitched. “Morning,” he said without looking at them.

Varric nearly stopped on the stairs, but kept going. He knew the jig was up now. Bull rarely missed a thing. “Morning, Tiny,” he said as he wandered into the room, his brow raising at the fuzz ball stretched out on top of Bull’s head. “You trying a new hat or something?” he teased before he looked around, noting it was rather quiet, “And where is everyone?” 

Bull glanced up at the cat. “Yeah. I thought it was a good look. Might start a new fashion in Orlais,” he replied dryly. He was really getting sick of that damn cat. “Jen’s in the kitchen. And Lins took Dorian out to try his hand at driving. I’m still undecided if I should be worried or not. They left a couple hours ago.” 

“Oh Maker,” Cassandra breathed and covered her eyes with her hand. The thought of Dorian operating that contraption made her more than a little nervous.

Bull smirked and gave a small snort of amusement. “Been yelling that a lot this morning, haven’t you, Cass?” he teased, unable to stop himself. At her horrified look, he shrugged his shoulders innocently. “Hey, don’t look at me like that. These walls are thin.” He settled back on the couch, a scowl crossing his face as the cat’s tail fell down between his eyes. “Damn thing,” he growled before his tone turned conversational again. “Anyway, good for you two. About damn time.”

Varric tried to appear offended, for Cassandra’s sake if nothing else, but he failed miserably and he shrugged his shoulders. “Thanks, Tiny. I’m surprised you heard over your own activities with Sparkler,” he said as he walked over to the computer and slid down into the seat in front of it, wondering if he should get back up and get some coffee from the kitchen first. He was becoming addicted to the stuff. “She’ll still stab me or my books if I’m not careful though, so I’d appreciate your discretion.” 

“Ha! No promises,” Bull chuckled, though he knew he wouldn’t say anything. He just liked seeing Cassandra get all riled up. Which she did, huffing and storming off to the kitchen. A smirk crossed his lips; mission accomplished. He gave a slight jump when the front door banged open and he turned to see a very frazzled looking Lindsey standing there. 

“Never… again…” she said dramatically as she entered, followed by Dorian. She kicked off her shoes and clapped her hands to her face, pulling at the skin. “I think I need to take up drinking. Like, as a serious hobby. I am not doing that again!”

Dorian sighed as he followed her in, toeing off his shoes as well. “Oh come on, you are over reacting. I thought that went rather well. I mean, I stayed on the road, didn’t I? And no one got hurt! That’s always a bonus in my book. Why can’t we go out and practice some more? It was so much more fun than I could have possibly imagined. Amatus! You will have to have a go at it sometime before we go back.” He wandered over to the Qunari and scratched behind the cat’s ears as it lounged on the top of Bull’s head. 

Lindsey pinched the bridge of her nose. “Yes, you stayed on the road, but you have to stay between the lines!” she insisted, slapping the back of one hand into the palm of the other. “And if we’re being honest, you didn’t stay completely on the road the whole time. You took out three mailboxes! And that poor squirrel never saw it coming.”

Bull laughed loudly at that, at Dorian’s enthusiasm and Lindsey’s obvious distress over the whole situation. “Maybe I should have rode along,” he said. “Sounds like I missed a good time.” 

“A squirrel? No no, that looked like some little mutated nug with creepy little feet.” He shuddered and stood up straighter. “I am certain I have done this world a favor. You’ll thank me when you aren’t infested with the little things.” He nodded and smiled, dragging his hand through his hair before he turned his attention to the dwarf and grinned, “So! Varric. We couldn’t help but overhear you are having relations with our dear Seeker. Don’t you owe me some coin for that?”

“Not a chance, Sparkler, we never actually agreed to that bet. I would have had it logged away in the other books. Which are all in Skyhold so you can’t actually prove anything until we get back home. I’ll just burn it anyway if I find the evidence,” he said as he looked for the icon on the screen to open up the word and clicked on it, sitting back as he waited for it to pop up.

“Nice to see everyone so concerned over the fact that Dorian almost killed us,” Lindsey said dryly. She shook her head and turned to leave. “I’ll be in my room, if anyone needs me. Or cares.”

Bull chuckled as she stormed off. “Ah, you can’t have been that bad, Kadan,” he said and tugged the mage to sit next to him on the couch. “Women are just overly dramatic.” He reached up and finally plucked the cat off his horns and set it in Dorian’s lap. “This thing is needy. I think it missed you while you were gone.” He shook his head as the cat began to knead Dorian’s thigh, purring loudly at him.

Dorian smiled at the cat as it began to next on his leg and he leaned against Bull while the cat made itself comfortable. He lazily scratched at the beast’s head, listening to it purr. “Well, I thought the drive went rather well. It’s a shame we don’t have those things back in Thedas, they would be all the rage in Val Royeaux. Though they can’t compare to a good horse. They hardly listen to verbal commands. Wouldn’t stop when I told it to until Lindsey showed me that you also have to step on this thing called a ‘break’. Though, I’m not sure why they would have something in the vehicle so you can purposely destroy it. Seems rather odd and quite unsafe, really.”

“Don’t ask me. It’s too complicated for my tastes,” Bull said as he laid his arm across the back of the couch and nudged Dorian closer to his side. “At least you had fun, and you both came back in one piece. Give her time to let her nerves settle and I’m sure she’ll let you do it again.” He stared at the television, not really watching it. He lightly trailed the side of his finger up and down Dorian’s shoulder, wondering if it would ruin Dorian’s mood by bringing up something he’d been thinking about since they’d left the city. “I know you like it here, Kadan,” he started, still staring at the television, “I do, too. But maybe we should work some more on finding a way back home. We can’t stay here forever.”

Dorian looked down at the cat a moment longer, threading his fingers through the fur before he looked up at Bull. An itch at the back of his skull had his head turning and he looked over at Varric who gazed at him as well. “Ah, yes. I suppose I should be getting back to work. As much fun as it is here, we are needed back home. Aren’t we? It is a shame. There is so much to see and explore here. I wonder if we can create something of a stable way to travel back and forth between worlds without any lingering damaging effects,” he said, more to himself than the others, “I’d be lying if I said this world isn’t starting to grow on me.”

“No shit,” Bull agreed. He rather liked it here, too. It certainly was a more comfortable way of living. “The conveniences here are nice. But the longer we’re here, the more I worry about what kind of crap is going on back home. And I wouldn’t bet on any of them finding a way to us. I don’t care how good Solas is with all that Fade crap. There’s no way of him knowing that we were sent here.” He offered Dorian an apologetic look. “I know it’s a lot to put on you, Kadan,” he said softly. “I’d do more to help you if I could.”

Dorian gave him a smile and nodded. “If I could bring back the showers with me, I would be one happy man. But we will see what we can do.” He sighed and pet the cat a few more times before he picked it up and put it back into Bull’s lap. “Well then, I had best be getting started. I think I’m close. I just need to go over my notes again, I’ve been making some calculations since I made it downpour that one day. With some luck, what I try next won’t turn me into paste,” he said lightly and headed off to get the book.

Varric paused and exchanged a look with Bull. “He’s joking right? Please tell me Sparkler was just being funny…” He trailed off at the look the Qunari gave him and he sighed, “Ah hell. I’m sure he’ll be fine. He always is. If anyone can get us back home, it’s him.” He nodded and turned back towards the computer screen, blinking at the unfamiliar thing open on the screen. Large colorful letters spelled out Google in the center of the page above a box that had Search at the end of it. “Huh. Search for what?” he muttered to himself. He typed his name into the bar and hit enter. This would be interesting.

“Yeahhhh… I better go keep an eye on him,” Bull said and got up quickly. He wasn’t so keen on the idea of his kadan blowing himself up with a spell. He set the cat on Varric’s shoulder as he passed, then snickered to himself before he headed off to find Dorian.

Cassandra stood in the doorway, two cups of coffee in her hands and her eyebrow quirked as she watched the cat knead Varric’s shoulder and rub its head against his jaw. “Making new friends?” she asked as she set one of the cups of coffee on the desk for him. She paused, not certain if she should be alarmed or not when the cat tried to bite at one of Varric’s earrings. 

Varric turned his head and raised an eyebrow at the cat which just licked his nose instead. He sighed and looked back at the screen, chuckling, “Well, it is rather cute. Just as well, I’ve never been much of a dog person any way. Have you seen Fereldan mabari’s? I get that they are smart and loyal, but eh...not for me.” He gratefully picked up the cup of coffee, breathing in the rich scent of it before he took a sip, relishing in the hot liquid. “So, Sparkler is going to be working on that spell today. What are your plans?”

“I thought I would take one of my new books outside with me and read for awhile,” she said. She sipped at her coffee before she reached over and ran her fingers through his hair. It was funny how torn she felt about it; she wanted to give him space to breathe and yet at the same time, she just wanted to stay next to him all day long. “That’s where I will be if you need me,” she said as she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheekbone. 

Varric felt a warmth spread through him at such a simple gesture and he let his eyes fall closed at the gentle act. He smiled as she pulled away and gave her rear and affectionate swat as she headed towards the stairs, presumably to go get one of her books from her room. He gave her a wink when she gave him a look. “I’ll try to give you some space. This morning was good, hopefully I can stave off my ‘need’ of you for a little while longer.”

She shook her head at him, then trotted up the stairs to her bedroom to look through the books she’d bought. None of them seemed as exciting as Swords and Shields, but they would do. She finally settled on one and headed back downstairs, reading the back of the book as she walked through the kitchen. But curiosity struck her when she was nearly to the door and she turned to Jennifer, who was messing with something on the stove. “Jennifer,” she said curiously, “can your sister really predict someone’s future with those cards of hers?”

Jennifer blinked, looking up from the teapot she had been brewing. When she had woken that morning, she had gotten the urge to make a pot for no reason save for a feeling that it might be needed. Perhaps her hunch was correct, she could see the wonder and question in Cassandra’s eyes. She smiled at her. “Well, of course, usually one path. It’s not set in stone and what you do with the information can change the future for good or ill. It depends, varies from person to person.  I’m not certain. Cards are not my forte, but tea leaves. They are my specialty. Though, they are open to a much broader interpretation than tarot. It largely depends on the eye of the beholder.” She looked at the teapot and then back at Cassandra, “You wouldn’t be interested in a reading, would you?”

Cassandra automatically shook her head and backed away. “No.” She hesitated for a moment, rethinking her knee-jerk reaction. Varric had had his cards read and it had apparently played some part in them getting together. It had led to something wonderful. Perhaps having a reading of her own done could help he in some way. There were an awful lot of questions she would like to see answered. “Okay,” she said and set her book and coffee down on the table. “What must I do?”

Jennifer smiled and gestured to the table. “Have a seat,” she said as she reached for a tea cup and saucer before going for her tin where she kept the black tea she used for readings. She took them over to the table before she turned back to the stove and used a mitt to carry the hot water over. She sat down in front of Cassandra and gestured to her to open the tin, “Take a spoonful of the tea and place it in the cup. Then pour the hot water up to the brim of the cup and stir three times clockwise. Think about a question or a situation you might have or want to know more about. Take a few breaths if you want and clear your mind before you start. It helps focus and will give you a clearer answer. Then drink, but leave a little bit of liquid at the bottom. When you are finished, turn the cup over on the saucer, then hand the cup to me.”

“Okay,” Cassandra said slowly as she did as Jennifer instructed. She frowned for a moment as she tried to figure out the best way to word her question. There were so many things she wanted to know, like if they were going to make it back to Thedas, what might happen over the course of her relationship with Varric, how long that relationship might last. She sighed and finally settled on a question.  _ ‘What will happen in my relationship with Varric?’  _ She quickly drank down the tea and turned the cup over on its saucer. She felt a little nervous as she handed it to Jennifer. “I’m not entirely convinced I want to know what you will see,” she said as she crossed her legs and sat stiffly in the chair. 

Jennifer smiled at Cassandra as she took the cup from the Seeker. “You are definitely a rare sort, most people are just so eager to hear their fortunes, they will be willing to believe anything that I say. Doubt is good. Keeps you grounded and focused,” she said as she looked down at the cup, her eyes drinking in the symbols and she blinked, not sure what she should be feeling, but felt a flash of worry seep through her. She swallowed as she looked around, picking up symbols. “Oh,” she said and reached for her pen and paper that sat on the table and began writing down all that she saw, “Okay.” 

She scooted closer to Cassandra and tilted the cup so she could see. “Okay, so how I do this is I think of this cup as at least a year out of time, but it’s really up for debate. I use the handle as the starting position. Like if it were a day, it would be today and the further we go around the cup represents time passed from today, increasingly so. The top of the cup represents the first of the month, the bottom of the cup represents the end. The very bottom of the cup represents what is going on now. Or events that are going to happen soon.”  

She pointed to the side of the cup, there were many symbols. “So here we have a door, it looks to be open to me. That represents a new path, a new opportunity that is coming to light. It might coincide with what I am seeing down  at the bottom of the cup. There’s a harp, and a fan. They mean love and harmony. The fan means flirtation. Though,” she said as she turned the cup and looked back up around the sides of the cup, “there’s this hodgepodge of stuff coming up in the future and it troubles me. It could mean the dangers that you are going to face soon in Thedas, that wouldn’t surprise me, but then, you might have focused on a different question.”

“Here, there are some clouds, but they are dotted, it means problems are coming.” She pointed to a larger shape near the clouds. “This, it’s what you might call a druffalo. It means there is an unexpected situation is coming that will cause you and others great anxiety. Everyone will be concerned. It’s disconcerting because it’s near this necklace and dagger. The dagger means danger and the necklace...” she winced, “It’s broken which usually I’ve taken to mean that you will have the risk of losing your lover, be that through argument or battle, or something else unseen. This bag that is next to the necklace though, perhaps a trap that threatens your lover?”  She shrugged her shoulders. “I’m not sure. There is good news though, there is a dove here at the end. See the outline of the bird against the white of the cup? It is a personal message to you that the love you have is faithful and true.”

Cassandra’s head was reeling at the information dump and she snatched the cup out of Jennifer’s hand to look into it. “How do you see all of that?” she demanded, turning the cup and looking at the sediment that had settled there. “It all looks like shapeless blobs to me.” She narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brow, trying to see any of the shapes Jennifer mentioned. She was more confused than ever. “We are always in danger,” she tried to reason, wanting to push away the fear that crept into her heart at that. She sighed and set the cup back down. “Perhaps my question was too broad,” she said with a huff.

Jennifer chuckled and smiled at Cassandra. “Perhaps. The world could just be warning you about the upcoming battles that Corypheus has planned for you. That would cause some anxiety for all persons involved. Including Varric,” she said with a slight smile, “But it turns out alright, you’ll see.”

“Well that was… interesting,” Cassandra said in what she hoped was a polite tone. She wasn’t entirely sure she believed any of it. She stood again and picked up her book, deciding to leave the rest of her coffee. After that cup of tea and the coffee she’d already had, she figured her nerves would be on end if she had any more. “I think I’ll go read for awhile,” she said as she turned to head outside. “Thank you for the reading.”

Jennifer watched as Cassandra headed outside, “Cassandra, sometimes the meanings require the one who sought them to ponder upon their meanings. It is possible that you may stumble upon meanings and understandings on your own. And do not be afraid to voice your concerns.”  

“I will keep that in mind,” Cassandra answered with a nod, then continued on out the door into the warm sunlight, opening her book to the first page as she went. And though maybe she really should have given the reading more consideration, she soon lost herself in the book, the tea leaves and their ominous warning all but forgotten.


	16. Chapter 16

The day seemed to fly by after the morning was over. Dorian and Lindsey were working on a spell, a transportation spell that would hopefully send their guests back to where they belonged. Bull kept a careful eye on them while Cassandra curled up under a tree to read the day away. Varric kept to himself in the den with the computer, Jennifer noticed, his fingers clacking away for a period and then they would stop for some time. She busied herself with dinner and cleaning for the most part. She was going to be sad to see them go. Getting to know them first hand, it was something she was going to treasure and it brought a sadness to her chest, knowing that they had to go back. 

Though, by the end of the day, Dorian announced that he was nearly done with the calculations for the spell, but wanted at least another full day to make certain he got it right. There would be no sure way to test the spell before they used it on themselves to get home and there would be no room for error. 

Jennifer sat in the den, watching as Bull and Dorian left to go upstairs to bed, Cassandra spoke quietly to Varric for a moment before she kissed his cheek and went upstairs as well. But as soon as she had vanished up the stairs a curious thing happened and Jennifer exchanged a look with Lindsey before she looked back at a rather disturbing sight. Varric looked troubled, his eyes unmoving as he stared at the computer screen. She could see a tick in his temple, one that she had come to associate with anger or annoyance. 

Lindsey wasn’t sure what had put that look on Varric’s face, but for some reason it made her nervous. Varric always seemed so calm and level-headed, to see him looking irritated like that made her wonder if she wanted to see that side of him. She cleared her throat and got to her feet, wandering a little closer to him. “Varric?” she asked cautiously, “Is everything okay? You look… pissed.”

Varric was jostled from his thoughts and he turned his head to look at the two women who were staring at him with concern and he pressed his lips thin for a moment, trying to think of the right words to say and he finally reached out and turned the screen so that they both could see what he had been looking at. He sat back and crossed his arms, his voice cool and even. “Yeah, I’d say so. Mind telling me about this?”

Lindsey frowned at the YouTube website, wondering what the problem was, until she saw the video he’d just watched. The epilogue scene from Inquisition. She felt her heart stop. “Ah piss,” she cursed and exchanged a look with her sister, not knowing what to do or say. 

“Shit, you mean this thing is actually true!?” he hissed at them, gesturing at the computer, “Chuckles did this?! It’s his fault that Corypheus murdered those people at the Conclave? He GAVE his orb to that monster and then pretends that he doesn’t know a damned thing about it!?” He wasn’t sure what to think, but the anger coursing through him set his blood on fire. He had told stories with that man, counted him among his friends, spilled blood with him on the battlefield and now to learn that he was the very reason why Corypheus had unthinkable power, trying to destroy the world. It made him sick. 

Jennifer was on her feet, walking over towards Varric, standing next to her sister. “Varric, it’s not what it looks like. Solas didn’t mean for anyone to get hurt. He was,” She trailed off, exchanging a look with Lindsey, “We think he meant to have Corypheus die when he gave him his orb. There was no way he could have seen, predicted the fallout of what was going to happen.”

“And we couldn’t tell you because, well, who knows what sort of impact that might have? How it might change everything,” Lindsey added. She chewed her lip for a moment, feeling guilty that they hadn’t shared, but still believing that him not knowing would’ve been better. “If we’d thought there was a way to-”

A sharp, frantic knocking from the back door cut her off and Lindsey whipped around to peer through the kitchen, seeing someone rapping their knuckles on the glass. “Well piss,” she hissed. “Varric, hold that thought. Don’t do anything until we have time to talk about this.” She wasn’t in the mood for visitors, she didn’t have time for a reading right that moment. She had to straighten out this mess with Varric and what he’d learned about Solas first. She yanked open the door. “No readings tonight, sorry,” she said firmly and went to shut the door.

The teenage girl stuck her foot in the doorframe, stopping the door from closing. “Wait! Please! I need your help!” she begged. “That love spell you gave me! It’s gone all wrong! Please help me.” She pressed her face to the gap of the door, looking first at Lindsey and then at Jennifer with a pitiful look in her eyes. “Please?”

Lindsey glanced over her shoulder at Jennifer, then with a heavy sigh she opened the door and let the young woman into the kitchen. “How did that spell go wrong?” she demanded. “If you used it correctly, there was no way for it to go wrong. It was a spell to bring love to you. It’s practically fool proof!”

The girl wrung her hands and glanced around at them nervously. “W-Well, it didn’t seem to be working,” she stammered, her shoulders hunched and she looked as though she were prepared to be attacked at any moment. “I did exactly what you said, but he didn’t notice me! So I… I looked up a love spell online and tried that,” she finished in a tiny voice.

“Oh shit,” Jennifer muttered and spared a glance over her shoulder at Varric who, thankfully, didn’t seem intent on going anywhere until he had talked to them about this issue. She turned back to the girl. “We gave you a love spell, true love takes time, you know. What spell did you find online? It was probably some half-assed spell someone wrote down thinking it sounded neat and really opened up the floodgates. Or maybe the man you used your spell on wasn’t your true love.”

The young woman’s eyes teared up. “But I did love him! I do! It’s just that I don’t like how he is now! Before, he wouldn’t even acknowledge that I existed. But now it’s like he can’t control himself, like he can’t even think for himself! He just follows me around school all day, skips his classes to wait outside of mine. He keeps talking about getting married and having kids. I’m sixteen! I don’t want all of that! I just wanted him to like me!” she wailed.

Lindsey crossed her arms, pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers. “You weren’t supposed to cast a spell on anyone,” she groaned. She dropped her hand, fixing the girl with a fierce gaze. “You cannot interfere with people’s free will! That’s why love spells are so dangerous! That’s why we gave you that specific one, to draw love to you, not a certain person. It doesn’t work like that.”

“But he’s the one I wanted!” the young woman protested adamantly. 

Lindsey scowled. “Stupid girl,” she hissed. She shook her head and let her arms fall to slap against her sides as she looked at Jennifer and shrugged. “I can’t fix this. We don’t know what she did and undoing this shit is iffy at best.” She could feel her head starting to pound. “I’m sick of trying to fix everyone else’s problems.”

Jennifer nodded and looked at the girl in front of them. “I’m afraid there’s nothing to be done except for you to let it run its course. Eventually the magic will wear off and he will go back to being his normal self. I would stay away from whatever spells you see online from now on, unless you are just a glutton for pain.” Perhaps they were being a bit cruel to the teenager, but if she didn’t learn now that tampering with free will was something to be avoided, it would never end well for her. 

“No, there has to be something you can do!” she begged, panic evident in her eyes and voice as she realized they weren’t going to help her. “Please? I have more money! I just want him to be normal again so we can be happy!”

Lindsey shook her head slowly, almost feeling sorry for the foolish teenager. She finally gave a heavy sigh and reached behind her neck, pulling off the necklace she wore with the stone pendant. “Here,” she said, offering it over to the girl who took it from her hand. “It’s tiger’s eye. It’ll keep you safe in case things get out of hand. It’s the best I can offer you.”

“That’s it?!” she cried, looking at the necklace in her hand. “My whole life is ruined and the best you can do is give me a rock?!” She pressed her lips thin, looking as though she were about to have a toddler’s temper tantrum right there in their kitchen. She set her jaw and stormed back to the door, angry tears leaking from her eyes. “No wonder everyone in town hates you! You screw up everyone’s lives and then won’t help them when they need it! Fuck you both, you evil bitches!” She flung the door open, made a show of throwing the necklace out into the yard, then slammed the door behind her as she left.

Lindsey blinked at the door in surprise as if the girl had slapped her. “Well that was uncalled for.”

Varric watched the whole exchange, not sure how he should feel before he got up, sighing heavily and walked to the kitchen door. He crossed his arms as he leaned against it. “Seems to be a theme in any world. People using other people to get what they want.” He rubbed at his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. He couldn’t get the information out of his head, the utter defeat on Chuckles’ face as he admitted his fault. “I can’t believe this. That he would knowingly give that kind of power to someone.”

“Varric,” Jennifer started, softly. She exchanged a look at Lindsey who was staring at the door the girl had stormed out of, before she looked back to the dwarf, “Solas honestly must have thought that Corypheus would have died unlocking his orb. Would have thought that he would rid the world of an evil. Everyone has made mistakes, errors of judgement.” She closed her eyes for a moment before she steeled her resolve. “Or do you think that Corypheus would still have red lyrium if you hadn’t told Bianca about it in the first place?”

Varric felt a stab of guilt lance through him at that and he closed his eyes. “Yeah, but I didn’t know that telling her about that damn thaig’s location would lead to this! I didn’t knowingly hand over my power to some crazed magister bent on becoming a god!”

“We don’t know the whole story,” Lindsey said, finally turning away from the door after locking it firmly. “But what we do know is Solas knows he made a mistake. He feels bad about it. I think that’s pretty obvious from the video you just watched. And I think he’s trying to make up for it by helping the Inquisition. He didn’t have to help, he could have stayed away. But he didn’t. He’s helping you, all of you. And honestly, if it wasn’t for him, how far would the Inquisition have gotten? Would the Inquisitor still even be alive without Solas?”

Varric pressed his lips thin and moved to take a seat at the table.  They had a point. He didn’t have to help them, but he did. Still, it felt like he had been betrayed, lied to. It wasn’t a good feeling and thinking more about what he knew just made him feel sick inside. “So now what? Am I supposed to just keep this information to myself?”

“And what would you do if you told someone? What good would come of that? The Inquisition need’s Solas to help defeat Corypheus. And even if they didn’t need him, he wants to see it through. You should know how that feels,” Jennifer said, feeling defensive towards the elf. She could feel her sister giving her a look but she didn’t care.

“Don’t tell me how I’m supposed to be feeling! You don’t get to be all knowing just because you’ve played the game of our lives and you think you know every last fucking detail about us,” he said harshly, breathing heavily for a moment before he groaned and rubbed at his face, “That’s not what I… shit. I’m not going to lie to Cassandra again. I can’t keep this information to myself!”

Lindsey sighed again and moved to sit across the table from him. “Maybe we shouldn’t have kept it from you,” she said. “But we were worried about screwing everything up somehow. I’m sorry if you feel like we lied to you.” She ran a hand through her hair, resisting the urge to pull it out in frustration. “Whatever you do with this information is up to you, Varric. But just… just think about it before you tell anyone. I don’t know what the consequences would be. I honestly don’t. We just don’t want to see anything bad happen to any of you. I know it might sound silly since we haven’t known you for very long, but it feels like we have. Jen and I care about all of you. Even the ones we didn’t get to meet.”

Varric thought it over for a moment. It was true. They had accepted them into this world, into their home with hardly a thought for themselves. They had given them food, clothes, a warm bed to sleep at night. And shit, sitting on top of life changing information was never easy. “Chuckles really is trying to help, right? This isn’t going to come back to bite me in the ass, right?” He sighed, and it wasn’t like he had been a coward and ran away from his mistake. He stayed when it was hardest to fix what he could. Varric supposed he couldn’t blame the man for that. He was trying to make it right.

“I don’t see why else he’d stick around,” Lindsey reasoned. “I really think he’s trying to put everything right again.” She drummed her fingers on the table for a moment before she stood up again. “Anyway, like I said, just think about it. Or hell, go talk to him before you make a decision about how you feel. You’ll be going home soon, I expect. Dorian’s just about got that spell figured out.” She had to swallow the lump in her throat and refused to let her eyes tear up at the thought. She really had enjoyed her time with them, even if Dorian had nearly totalled her car and stolen their cat. “It’s up to you, of course. Do what you think is best.” She looked to her sister, “I’m going to bed. I’ve had enough stress for one day.”

Varric nodded and sat at the table as he watched the two sisters excuse themselves and left the room. He let out a heavy sigh and leaned against the table. “Right, that’s not going to be a problem.” he muttered as he rubbed at his eyes, “Shit.” He thought as he pulled up memories of the times that Solas had saved his life in battle. How many conversations they had that were meaningful and all of that. The elf had grown on him, he had to admit it. And if he were in his shoes, he would be trying his best to put things right again. Could anyone really ask for more than that? If he could help, there was no point in dredging it up, so long as he was working to fix his mistakes. It was something Varric thought of himself. 

With a groan, he pushed himself up from the table and headed up the stairs, his feet on autopilot as he went to his room. He was surprised for a moment, seeing Cassandra curled up in the bed. The light was still on and the book she had been reading was now slumped over on her chest, still open. He gave a small laugh and walked over, carefully taking the book from her and marking the place before he set it on the nightstand. The thought of lying to her again, after how far they had come, it made him sick.

Cassandra stirred when she felt the book slip from her fingers. She blinked sleepily at Varric, then gave him a small smile when she realized she must have dozed off while reading. “I hope you don’t mind,” she said softly, sleep still evident in her voice. “I just thought I would wait for you until you came to bed. I wanted a moment with you all to myself.” She paused when she saw the look in his eyes, like he was conflicted, and maybe a little bit angry. “Do you want me to go? I did not mean to intrude,” she said, starting to sit up, thinking maybe he didn’t care to have her in his space without him knowing.

He shook his head, forcing a smile onto his lips as he tugged his shirt off and slipped under the covers, pulling her warm body into his arms. “Don’t you dare, Seeker,” he said, nearly sighing out at the heat of the bed, it was so relaxing. It threw his mind for a moment. “I just have a lot to think about. We will be going home soon. It’s hard to think about what to tell the others. The truth about this place? What we are to this world? It’s making me sick,” he admitted to her, the secret he just learned burning on his tongue. He didn’t want to be the one to lie to her again and omission was just as bad. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to her temple.

She leaned into his kiss, even as a frown pulled at her lips. “I know what you mean. It is disturbing to think that our lives serve as some sort of amusement for this world. Do they truly have control over what happens in Thedas? Can their choices affect the outcome of our lives? I have tried not to think about it,” she said as she pulled back to look at him. “They will want to know where we were. Do we tell them what we know? I do not know if they will believe us. This place is so strange.” She reached up and gently pulled the tie from his hair, rubbing at his scalp with her fingertips. “What troubles you?” she asked softly. “I can see it in your eyes.”

Varric couldn’t stop the soft groan of appreciation that escaped his lips as she threaded her fingers through his hair and he leaned against her as he thought of what to say. “A lot of what you said. It’s on my mind too. No one is going to believe us. And if we do tell them about this place, what changes? Do we somehow muck up everything that we have been working towards? If we tell them what we’ve found here, will that somehow change the course of events and allow that monster to win?”

That seemed like an odd question to her. “I do not see how telling them about this world will work to Corypheus’ advantage,” she said. “Unless he somehow found out about this world and used that against us. Do you think that’s possible?” She scooted closer to him, taking comfort in the feel of his strong form next to her. She laid her arm across him, resting her head on his shoulder. “I suppose we will sort it all out when we get back. It will be nice to go home. I did not know I could miss Skyhold so much. But I will miss our friends here when we go.” She gave a slight laugh. “They are different, but I appreciate all they have done for us. I think they have grown on me.”

Varric couldn’t stop the chuckle of laughter. “Like fungus? Or is that just me?” he teased her and he looked up at the darkened ceiling as he held her in his arms. It felt good and he couldn’t remember the last time he had been able to just lay in bed, holding onto someone like this. “Anything’s possible, I think we’ve seen that now. Shit, I don’t know. I just don’t want anyone to take any more swings at me because they found out I was lying to them again.”

“Lying again?” she asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. She felt a bit of alarm shoot through her; that statement sounded very much like he was speaking about her. She pulled back slightly from him, a dark look crossing her features. “Dwarf,” she began in a warning tone, “what have you done now? If I find out you’ve lied to me again…” She left the threat hanging, watching him carefully. She didn’t like the sound of where this was going. 

He shook his head, suddenly wishing he had never stumbled upon that video in the first place. He didn’t want to know that about Solas. And it wasn’t as if the elf was putting them in more danger, he was trying to clean up his mess. He quickly made up his mind to pretend that he didn’t see the video. It was Solas who would answer for the mess and he looked to Cassandra, meeting her dark eyes. “No, I’m not going to lie to you any more.” It made his tongue burn to say that, knowing what he should tell her, but it really wasn’t going to help them now. What was done was done and he was going to be damned if he paid for Solas’ crimes as well as his own. He’d have a talk with Chuckles when they returned to Skyhold.  “You know I give up my secrets if we are really in trouble.”

She studied him for a minute more before she sighed through her nose. “Alright,” she finally said and moved to rest her head on his shoulder again. “I am trusting you, Varric. Please do not make me regret it,” she said as she snuggled into his side. She wanted to believe that he was done lying to her. Now that she had begun this relationship with him, she didn’t know if her heart could take it if he lied to her again. She closed her eyes and gave him a squeeze. “Let us try to rest. We will be going home soon and then we can figure out what to tell the others when we get back.”


	17. Chapter 17

“Here, you’ll need some of this chocolate to take back with you as well,” Jennifer said as she grabbed a few bags of the sweets and piled them into Cassandra’s little basket before she browsed the shelves some more before she motioned that they move on to another aisle. Her heart was heavy and she didn’t want to believe that come tomorrow morning, the characters would be going back to Thedas. Or, they hopefully would be. She had come to enjoy their company so much more than what the game allowed. Sharing a meal with someone, sharing your home and heart with them, it was so much more than the flat tv screen could provide. She swallowed the lump in her throat and picked up a bag of cookies and put them in Cassandra’s basket as well. “For Sera.”

Cassandra wasn’t sure why she should take cookies to Sera, but she didn’t argue. It was strange to think that they would be going back, never to see this place again. She wanted to go home, but she knew she would miss her new friends. “Maybe the others in Thedas will believe us if we bring back enough from this world,” she said, trying to make their trip lighthearted. She could see that Jennifer was upset. She didn’t want her friends to be sad on their last day together. “It is too bad that they were not able to come with us,” she said. “I think Solas might have enjoyed this. Sera as well, though I am not certain you would have wanted her in your home.”

Jennifer laughed. “I think you would be right, I wouldn’t put it past her to shave the cat or something worse,” she said as she led them to the row with salsas and tortillas, pilling a few into her own basket. “I would have liked to have met Solas,” she said as she thought over the bald elf and her interactions with him in the game. Lindsey called her a glutton for pain, always romancing him, but she didn’t care. His story was so sad and he deserved at least a little bit of happiness. Even though thinking about it made her heart heavy and her chest ache. “Ah well, tell them all about this place. I’m sure they will believe you,” she said as she walked along with Cassandra, “I’m happy that you and Varric found each other. I would never have thought it, you know. The way you started out.”

“Me either,” Cassandra agreed as they walked along. She noticed the way the other customers looked at them, some of them casting filthy looks in Jennifer’s direction, others whispering to each other. “Do you get the feeling we are not welcome today?” she asked in a hushed tone. “I mean, more than usual. I know people here in town are not very friendly but today they seem downright hostile.” She gave a start as an old man spat on the floor in their direction, and a middle-aged woman clutched the cross necklace she wore and called them evil bitches. “What is going on?”

Jennifer looked around, seeing the hostility. It was nothing she hadn’t seen before, but she had to agree with Cassandra, they almost looked like they were out for blood today. “We had a customer come back to the house last night. She botched up a love spell we gave her and decided to try her own hand at magic. It went badly of course. I wouldn’t be surprised if she told some elaborate story about us around down,” she said as she picked up the last few ingredients she needed to make the spicy mexican food she was planning for the character’s last meal in their house. She had a hunch Dorian would appreciate something spicy. “Come on, it’s not good to be in the path of so much negative energy.”

Cassandra nodded, eager to get away from all the hostile glares, but she stopped short when she overheard two women gossiping loudly. She grabbed Jennifer’s arm to stop her and raised a finger to her lips, peeking around the corner of the aisle.

“Did you hear what happened?” one of them asked. 

“Hear it? I saw it! It happened right in the middle of the street in broad daylight! Apparently Mike was cheating on his wife and got caught red-handed. Few days later, the girlfriend mysteriously died in a car crash. He was so distraught over the whole thing. They said he wanted to make up with his wife, but she wanted nothing to do with him anymore,” the second answered.

“So he killed her? Right there in front of all those people?”

“Mmhmm,” the second confirmed. “She spouted off something about she was glad his lover was dead. He pulled a gun and shot her right there! Then stuck the pistol in his mouth and killed himself. It was the most horrifying thing I’ve ever seen in my life! But you want to know the really scary part?” she asked, lowering her voice, “Before he shot her, she said that’s what she meant to happen when she went to those witches and asked them for a curse. They caused this! Three people are dead now because of them.”

“Well,” Jennifer said in a hushed voice, “Shit.” She closed her eyes. The people didn’t understand how magic worked, that it was their own thoughts, feelings and actions that fueled the spells. “Come on, let’s check out,” she said, grasping Cassandra’s arm and pulled her to the front of the store to a self checkout lane. Thank goodness for those, she doubted the way the cashiers were glaring at her that they would have assisted her. She swallowed, but kept her expression neutral as she quickly paid for their things. She thought they were free as she handed Cassandra some of the bags and they headed for the exit.

“Happy yet, Jennifer?” called a loud voice and Cassandra turned to see a pretty blonde woman approaching them, looking furious and upset. Kimberly stepped to block Jennifer’s path, her eyes burning with tears. “I’ll have you know, I was friends with those people you killed! You aren’t going to get away with this. Not this time. You and your sister have meddled in people’s lives around here for the last time! Everyone in town knows what you did! Half the town saw it happen yesterday. I hope you’re pleased with yourself!”

“We didn’t kill anyone. The choices they made on their own,” she said, “Or do you think we sold them the gun and bullets as well? Did we tell that man to sleep with someone other than his wife? They did this to themselves. The wife cast the spell and it got paid back to her times three. And then everyone points at us because no one wants to admit that they are responsible for their own actions. Because you all are such outstanding citizens.”

“This never would have happened if you hadn’t given it to her! She was obviously upset and not thinking clearly when she went to you. She had to have been out of her mind to go to YOU,” Kimberly spat. “You are nothing but pure fucking evil. It’s about time someone taught you a lesson.” She drew her hand back and lashed out to slap Jennifer’s face, but Cassandra was faster.

“Not by you,” Cassandra growled, squeezing the woman’s wrist in a crushing grip. “Back. Off.” Her eyes glinted dangerously as Kimberly whimpered and she threw her arm away. “Come,” she said firmly to Jennifer and grabbed her arm, walking determinedly out of the store. She didn’t know what to think, but she was not about to stand idly by while some stranger assaulted her friend. “That woman is lucky I am not carrying my sword.” She glanced at Jennifer out of the corner of her eye as they walked. “Are you alright?”

“Just peachy,” Jennifer said as she gave Cassandra a sad smile, “Thanks for that. Though, it would have been interesting to see her get what was coming to her if she did hit me. The world doesn’t like it when the balance is upset.” She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “Shit, this is bad. That woman that came to us, there must have been more to the story if it escalated to death like that. Our spells don’t kill people. She must have done something extra to whatever it was that Lindsey and I gave her.” She shuddered at the thought and a tear slipped down her cheek. “Come on. We need to get home before someone comes after us with a gun.”

Cassandra still didn’t fully understand the weapons of this world, but from what she’d seen in the movies she watched, she knew enough to know that they were dangerous and something she couldn’t fight against. She nodded and walked faster, her long legs carrying her swiftly back towards the edge of town. “There is a reason people think blood magic is dangerous,” she said, recalling what she’d seen the sisters do the night that woman showed up at their home. She worried her lip between her teeth as she walked. “Perhaps we should not go back tomorrow. I do not want to leave you and your sister if you are in danger.”

Jennifer smiled at Cassandra, “I appreciate your concern. I really do. It’s a rare thing for us to have friends so willing to defend us.” She couldn’t really recall a time when they had ever had friends who would do that for them. “We will be alright. We’ve made it this far with people throwing rocks and threatening us. It’s just part of our life,” she said. She hadn’t really thought of what they did as blood magic, nothing like what they had seen in the game, but perhaps it was more like it than they admitted. “Sorry you had to see that. Your last day here shouldn’t be like this.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Cassandra said as the house came into view. “I am only concerned about what they may try to do to you.” She breathed a sigh of relief as soon as they walked inside; the house just seemed comforting and protective. She’d never felt a place like it before and she would be sad to say goodbye. She helped Jennifer take the groceries to the kitchen. “Should we tell the others what happened? I think your sister should know.”

“Should know what?” Lindsey asked as she walked into the kitchen with Dorian right behind her. “Ya’ll talking about me behind my back again?” She snickered, but her smile fell at the expressions on Cassandra’s and Jennifer’s faces. “What’s wrong?”

She listened with growing horror as they recounted the story for her. “Fuck,” she hissed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” She dropped her hand and looked at her sister. “We warned her. We told her it wasn’t going to end well. Like I said that night, I wash my hands of it. I’m not saying I don’t care, but she chose that. That blood is NOT on my hands.”

Jennifer nodded. “I know, but even though we did that, the townsfolk are another matter entirely. You know this. We should set some extra wards or something around the house. I’m uneasy about the whole situation,” she said as she set out the stuff from their bags. She handed Cassandra a bag of the things she had bought for their journey back to Thedas. “Better pack that away with the rest of your stuff. I think Bull was already to go, then again, I don’t think he had much stuff with him. Or… you know, all of you did.”

“I am leaving with far more than I came with,” Cassandra said as she accepted the bag. New clothing, books, and now treats to take back with her. She wished she had a way to repay them for their kindness, but they wouldn’t hear it. “I’ll go finish packing,” she said and turned to head up the stairs.

“Hey, wait,” Lindsey said and handed over a thick stack of papers. “I printed off all the stuff Varric typed on the computer. You mind taking it to him? I think he’s packing right now, too.” 

Cassandra nodded and took the papers, then trotted up the stairs. She knocked on Varric’s door before she peeked in, smiling at him when he turned to her. “Here,” she said, offering the writings over to him. “Lindsey asked me to give you these.” She paused and looked around, seeing the bag he had packed with the new journals and a few pieces of clothing. “Do you have everything ready to go?”

Varric chuckled as he took the papers from Cassandra. “I think so. Didn’t think I’d have so much, but it all added up after a while,” he said as he turned and tucked the papers into one of the journals and tucked it securely back into the bag. “What about you, Seeker? I see you brought back more stuff from the store,” he said as he eyed the heavy bag she carried before he looked up at her. He walked over and slipped his arms around her waist. “And what’s that look of sadness in your eyes? Going to miss this place?”

“A little,” she admitted. “But I am more worried about our friends. I’m afraid they may be in danger.” She sighed and moved to sit on the edge of his bed, running a hand through her hair. “You remember the spell they cast for that woman? The one who was so upset about her cheating husband? It did not end well.” She told him the story of what had happened at the store. “I’m afraid for them. How can we leave them with the whole town so angry at them?” She chewed her lip, wondering what the repercussions might be before she voiced her next question. “Should we take them with us when we leave?”

Varric studied her for a moment. “Shit, you think they are going to be in trouble if we leave them here on their own?” He ran a hand through his own hair as he thought about it. “We can’t exactly force them to come with us if they don’t want to, you know. That apparently only works on you and me,” he lightly teased, before he saw the look on her face, “I’m sure they’ll be fine on their own. There’s not a lot we can do for them if they don’t want it. They said it themselves, they aren’t going to leave. Their lives are here.”

“I am going to ask them again anyway,” she said firmly. “What happened changes everything as far as I am concerned. I want them to know they do not have to stay here if they do not feel safe.” She stood again, grabbing her bag before she bent to kiss his cheek. “I’m going to finish packing now. Make sure you have everything. It’s not like we can turn around and come back if something is forgotten. I do not think Dorian would be terribly impressed with us for that,” she teased.

Varric snorted as he watched her go, “Never know, Seeker. Sparkler has always loved a good challenge.”

* * *

 

It was only a short while later that the spicy smell of dinner wafted upstairs, making Cassandra’s stomach growl. She looked over everything, making certain she had all of her belongings right next to her bed, packed and ready to go. Then she checked again. Twice. When she was certain that she had not forgotten anything, she headed downstairs, already seeing Iron Bull and Dorian seated at the table. “You did not start without me, did you?” she teased. “I doubt there would be anything left of that spicy food if Dorian already got into it.” 

Dorian looked up at Cassandra, pulling his full plate towards him as he eyed her warily. “I have been working hard all day to ensure our safe passage back to Thedas, my dear lady. I need my strength if I am to successfully cast the spell that will return us home. Besides, this is far too spicy for you, I am certain,” he said as he lifted another bite of the spicy pork to his lips. It was absolutely divine. “Mmm, the cooks at Skyhold could learn a thing or two from these women. Most excellent,” he murmured as he continued eating, moving his plate away from Bull’s as the Qunari lifted a fork towards his plate.

Bull sighed heavily through his nose, narrowing his eye slightly at Dorian. He gave a jump and pointed across the room. “Shit, Kadan! What is that?” The second the mage jumped and turned to look, he speared a piece of the pork and popped it in his mouth, sitting back with a laugh. “I can’t believe you fell for that.”

Jennifer chuckled as she came out of the kitchen carrying another pot of the stewed pork and set it down on the table. “Relax, I made plenty,” she said with a smile as Varric finally made it downstairs and she took a seat next to her sister before she reached for a tortilla and piled pork, cheese and a dollop of sour cream on it before she rolled it up and bit into it.

Cassandra fixed her own plate, wondering if she should bring up the subject of bringing them back to Thedas with her and the others or not. Then again, she never was a very patient person. “I think you should both come back with us to Thedas tomorrow,” she said bluntly. 

Dorian nearly sighed into his plate and reluctantly put down his fork at Cassandra’s sudden opinion. “Is subtlety something that you warrior types lack, or is it just a tribute of you both personally?” he asked, looking between Bull and Cassandra. Varric just shrugged his shoulders and Dorian shook his head as he looked at both Lindsey and Jennifer. “She does have a point though, you should come with us. Yes, I know this home holds a lot of memories, but your talents are simply going to waste here and you are under appreciated as it is. You would be amazed at how adored you would be in Thedas.”

“Oh Dorian, don’t tempt me like that,” Lindsey groaned, sitting back in her chair and looking at her sister. It was so tempting to go with them. How incredible would it be to explore Thedas in person? To meet the other companions, to wander around Skyhold. She gave a sigh and shook her head. “Thank you, but we’ll be fine here. Really. I know it’s just a house, but we can’t just walk away from it. It’s our family’s history. I’d be heartbroken to leave it behind.”

Varric raised an eyebrow at her, he knew how hard it was to leave a part of yourself behind. He missed Kirkwall and the Hanged Man, but this was something else entirely. They would likely not return to this world if they came with them to Thedas. Still, “You know, Freckles, we could personally introduce you to Curly. I think he would be fascinated to hear all about you.” He looked at Jennifer, “And you know Solas would just love to hear about the type of magic you both are proficient in.”  

“Uuuuugh!” Lindsey whined, her head falling back against the chair. “Don’t do that to me! You guys are making it very hard to say no.” She felt her face go hot again at just the thought of meeting Cullen and she clapped her hands to her cheeks. “No. No, no, no. I’d just go all giggle-snort-fangirl on him anyway and terrify the poor man. I don’t know if I could handle the humiliation.” She forced herself to sit upright in the chair again. “Now stop it before you make me change my mind.”

Dorian gave her a brilliant smile. “Come on now. Goodbyes are not my thing, they’ll mess up my eyeshadow. Come with us. I’ll pay you handsomely to be my personal cooks at Skyhold. Perhaps you and I could even scheme on how to get the dear Commander your attention without you making a fool of you or him. Maker knows he needs something other than trebuchets to calibrate or he’s going to start a war. You would be perfect for him.”

“Stahhhp,” she begged, nearly fake-crying at the temptation. “You are evil, you know that? You’ll just have to give him a big kiss and tell him it’s from me.” She wagged her eyebrows at Dorian and snickered. 

“Ugh,” Cassandra huffed. “Do not put ideas in his mind. He might do it and then the Inquisition would be without a commander when Cullen died from embarrassment.” She shook her head at Lindsey’s stubbornness. Though Jennifer had been rather quiet throughout the whole conversation. Perhaps she could be more easily persuaded. “Jennifer, you have not voiced your opinion on the matter.”

Jennifer looked at Cassandra and the rest of them, sharing a look with her sister before she did speak, “The idea is tempting, I won’t lie. I would love to meet everyone else in person.” She thought of meeting Solas, but she didn’t know what he would think. He would likely be unimpressed that she knew who he really was. She swallowed. “I know Lindsey and I would love nothing more than to go back with you, but we can’t.” She jumped in her seat as the broom fell in the kitchen and her eyes went wide, “Oh. Company will be coming then.”

Lindsey nearly rolled her eyes as she got up and marched to the kitchen, putting the broom firmly back in place. “NO,” she said to it, pointing her finger at the inanimate object as if scolding a child. “I am not in the mood for company tonight. Not after hearing all that bullshit today.” She returned to the table and sat down with a huff. “Lock the damn doors tonight. This is their last night here. I don’t want it spoiled by a bunch of drama. I don’t care how good the money is.”

Cassandra frowned, but realized it was a losing argument. “You are both remarkably stubborn,” she said. She wondered if she herself was just as frustrating to deal with when being like that. “Alright. I will push you no further. But please do promise to take care of yourselves. I would hate to leave here thinking that something bad had happened to you.”

“They’ll be alright, Cass,” Bull reassured her. “They’ve taken care of themselves this long.” He didn’t particularly want to leave them behind either, but that was their decision to make. He helped himself to more food, a groan rumbling in his throat. “I’m with Dorian, though. I’m going to miss this food.”

Jennifer laughed. “Eat up then, there’s plenty and I really don’t want to deal with leftovers. Maybe I’ll make you all to go boxes or something like that for the journey back to Skyhold.”

Bull gave an approving nod. “Sounds like the perfect going away gift.” 

They spent the evening around the table, visiting and enjoying each other’s company for the last time. Varric even got out his cards and they played a few hands of Wicked Grace as he told them stories until well into the evening and they all finally decided that they needed to go to bed. Dorian would need his energy to cast the spell in the morning. And though it would be hard to say goodbye, it was for the best. Things would finally go back to normal.


	18. Chapter 18

Instead of the pleasant smell of breakfast Dorian had gotten used to waking up to in the house, it was to the horrible, loud blaring sound that seemed to ring all around him, making his very bones shake from the noise. He drew in a breath to shout, but coughed as a thick smoke filled his lungs instead and his eyes opened quickly, stinging immediately from the thick haze that filled the room. His eyes widened and he elbowed Bull. “Wake up!” he shouted, “The house, it’s on fire!” He cried out over the alarm that was going off and he fell out of bed, his legs tangled in the sheets. “Shit! Hurry Bull!” he cried out, grabbing the his pack by the door and his staff. He could barely see anything when he opened the door, “Not good! Where are the others?!” He saw Varric and Cassandra stumbling out of their rooms as well. “Someone check on Lindsey and Jennifer! If that book goes up in flames we can kiss Thedas goodbye!” he shouted and took off running down the stairs for the library.

“Wh-What is going on?” Cassandra choked, leaning over to try to duck beneath the smoke. Her eyes burned and streamed, a heat starting to fill the hallway. “We have to get out!” she cried and ducked back into her room to grab her bag and her armor. She fell to one knee, choking terribly, but managed to gather her stuff and stumbled back out into the hall. “Varric!” she cried, hurrying over to his door. “Come on! We have to go!” She looked around for Bull, but he must have already gone after Dorian. “Hurry! We have to find Jennifer and Lindsey and get out of here!”

Varric coughed as he tried to cover his mouth and hold onto his bag of stuff as he slung Bianca onto his shoulder and dashed after Cassandra. “The one time I wish I was shorter!” he shouted after the Seeker as they raced down the steps towards the bedrooms on the first floor, but there was a beam of burning debris blocking the way and he could hear the frantic shouts of Jennifer and Lindsey beyond. “Shit! This is bad!” he cried out. His eyes went around the room, trying to pick up some clue as to how the fire started, but it was impossible to see through the thick haze of smoke. “Seeker! Can you knock that down so they can get out?!”

Cassandra shoved her bags into Varric’s arms and grabbed up her shield, using it to get under the beam. By the Maker, that was hot. But she put it out of her mind as she used every ounce of strength she could to lift it enough to be shoved away. “Andraste,” she cursed and hurried forward, kicking open the door to Jennifer’s room. “Get out! Go with Varric! I will get your sister!” she ordered and hurried on. She was not about to let anyone die such a horrible death. 

She found Lindsey in her bedroom, frantically trying to grab up some of her belongings. “Leave it!” Cassandra shouted as the flames began to overwhelm the house. “It is not worth your life!” She coughed, her throat and lungs burning from the heat and the smoke. A terrible crashing sounded behind her and she turned to see more beams falling, blocking their way back out. “Shit!”

Lindsey was panicked, wanting to save her home, but she knew that Cassandra was right. She rushed to the door and looked out, her eyes widening. “We can’t go that way! We’re trapped!” she cried, the horror of it all sinking in. 

“Like hell we are,” Cassandra said and grabbed Lindsey’s wrist, dragging her back into the bedroom. She raised her shield and smashed the window, then gave Lindsey a shove towards it. “Go! I’m right behind you!”

Lindsey didn’t even notice the way the shards of glass cut her palms and her shins as she climbed through the window, Cassandra right behind her. “Jennifer!” she cried out, running around the side of the house, frantically looking for her sister. She nearly sobbed in relief when she saw her in the yard with Varric and Dorian. She threw her arms around her sister, hugging her tightly. “Oh my god,” she gasped as tears began to stream from her eyes.

Dorian cradled the spell book in his arms, wiping at his eyes as he looked around frantically, coughing terribly. “Wait!” he cried, whirling around on the spot, “Where’s Bull!? I thought he was with you!” He looked to Cassandra who shook her head at him and he cursed, turning back towards the house. It was a horrible sight, flames engulfed the whole building. The sheer heat made the windows crack and burst and the longer he went without seeing the Qunari, the greater the fear in his heart grew. “Shit! Don’t do this to me!” 

He turned his head, hearing a gathered shouts and angry yells, “Oh you have got to be joking. Pitchforks and torches. I’m guessing those are the townsfolk.” His eyes widened as he saw a few with guns in their hands as well and he turned, raising his staff up and dropping the spell book in one swift motion. 

He drew a line of frost between the mob and themselves before the blue magic swirled around him and he raised a wall of thick ice. “I’m not certain how long that will hold them back!” he cried and turned to the burning house, “I’m going back in for him!” 

Cassandra all but tackled Dorian. “You can’t! You’ll be killed!” she cried, already fearing the worst for Bull. She could feel the sweat pouring down her body from the heat of the flames. “Can’t you use that ice to put out the fire?! At least some of it!” She stared at the house, her hope for Bull dwindling by the second as she clung to the mage, her heart aching for both of them.

He tried to stumble forward, but Cassandra’s grip was iron and he cried out as he raised his staff, trying to put an ice spell over the house, but it was to no avail. “It’s no use! The flames are too hot! It’s just melting it all away!” He was frantic and he felt a lump in his throat as he watched the flames licking at the house. “BULL!” 

A large figure stumbled through the smoke and the fire, and a moment later Bull emerged from the house, soot-streaked and sweating, coughing his lungs out, but alive. He held up one arm, a hissing and scratching ball of fuzz clasped tightly in one hand. “Got the cat,” he choked out as he fell to one knee.

Dorian let out a choked laugh as Bull stumbled into the yard and handed the cat to Jennifer before he stumbled forward and flung himself into Bull’s arms. “You big horned lummox!” he cried, not wanting to admit that he thought for one moment that his love had left him. Perished in the flames. He pulled back as they all looked up at the house, the structure giving a groan and then a large snap before a support beam gave and a large section of the house collapsed. He closed his eyes, hurting as he heard a cheer from beyond his wall of ice. He growled as he turned around and gestured with his hands, a cloud of purple energy gathering on the other side before he triggered it in the mob, a skull illuminating the air and screams replaced the cheering as they succumbed to his fear spell. “Wretched excuses for humans,” he spat.

Jennifer stood with her sister, her arms around the cat and her only family as they watched their house burn. Tears rolled down her face as she cried openly and she hugged the cat tighter, not caring that she was being scratched. She couldn’t believe Bull had thought to save the cat. 

“Put it out!” Lindsey begged, tears streaming down her face. She looked around frantically, but there was no sign of the fire department. She grabbed at her hair and dropped to her knees, a sob escaping her. “Fuck,” she cried as she watched the flames destroy their home. She wiped at her eyes, her bleeding palm streaking blood across her face. She knew that she and her sister were hated, feared, but she never thought it would come to this. “What did we do?” she sobbed, more tears falling down her face. “All we did was give them what they wanted! They don’t know the good things we’ve done for this town! The protections and prosperity spells we’ve cast for this town, to keep them safe and keep their businesses going! Those fucking assholes!”

Jennifer sobbed, tears sliding down her cheeks as she sat in the grass, barely acknowledging Varric as he came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, giving her a squeeze. She closed her eyes and tried to stop her tears, but it was no use. Everything they had was in that house and it was now ashes. She pressed her lips thin as she looked back up. “It’s no use Lindsey. They will get back what they’ve done here times three.” She couldn’t remember all the times they had cast a spell for protection from a hurricane or some other natural disaster. How well the fishing had been and travelers from outside of the state came to vacation. It would all be lost. 

Varric stood back from the sisters, sharing a look with Cassandra before he went to her, standing next to her side. “Shit. I didn’t think they’d go this far. To do it while we were sleeping? That’s low.”

“Bastards,” Bull growled, still trying to catch his breath. His lungs still burned from the smoke, his eye watered, and his skin stung in the cooler air outside. He glared at the few people who still stood outside the barrier of ice, watching with satisfaction as the house burned. He forced himself to stand, reaching over his shoulder to grab his axe, but paused when he grasped nothing but air. He’d left the axe in the house when he went looking for the Maker-damned cat. “Ah come on!” he snarled. 

The ice spell didn’t last long, the heat from the house melting it away, and Lindsey could hear the jeers of the remainders of the crowd. She wiped her eyes with the back of her wrists and stormed towards them, her messy hair flying behind her. “Why?!” she demanded. “Why would you do this?! We did nothing to you! You tried to kill us!”

“Just like you killed Mike and his wife!” a voice rang out from the crowd. 

“Or how you ruined Amber’s life with that love spell you put on Chris! Now she’s in the hospital and he’s in jail, out of his mind! They were teenagers! They had their whole lives ahead of them! How could you?!”

Lindsey rolled her eyes to the sky and bit her lip with a huff, shaking her head in disbelief. Her heart felt as though it was broken, her home completely destroyed, leaving her with nothing but the cat, the spell book, and the nightgown she wore. “Fuck you all,” she hissed and turned away from them, walking numbly back towards her sister. She held up a hand to halt Bull and Cassandra, both of whom looked like they were ready to attack. “They aren’t worth the energy.”

Jennifer nodded numbly, they had already sowed their own fate. She wiped at her eyes, feeling alone in the world. Everything they had, everything that they had built. The generations of family that had been raised in the house all gone in a matter of moments. There had been family photos, scrapbooks, items that were priceless and carried for sentiment only. It was all gone. She pressed her face into the soft fur of the cat and cried harder.

Bull wrapped an arm around Dorian’s shoulders, pulling the mage to his side to press a kiss to his temple. He was happy to see that Dorian was alright, but he was furious that these people had done such a thing. And he felt sorry for the sisters, losing everything they had. He walked over to Jennifer and put an arm around her as well, hugging her to his other side. “You’ll be alright,” he said in a low voice. “Doesn’t feel like it now, but you will be.” 

Cassandra snorted at the people as they turned to head back to town, to their everyday lives without a care in the world for what they had done. She stomped over to Varric, holding out her hand. “Give me my sword,” she demanded. “I feel the need to stab something.”

Varric gave a look at her and shook his head. “Oh no you don’t. Stabbing things isn’t going to help anyone right now.” He looked at the backs of the retreating townspeople. They were happy and congratulating each other for dealing out ‘justice.’ “Though, I have to admit, Bianca is just itching for a fight,” he muttered as he look over at their sad little group, “Shit. Now what?”

“Do it!” Cassandra encouraged. “Turn Bianca loose on them!” She huffed at the look he gave her and her shoulders sagged. “Fine. You’re right. It won’t fix anything,” she said and crossed her arms. “Though it would make me feel better.” She looked him over for a moment, not seeing any serious injuries. “Are you alright? For a moment, I thought we might lose each other.” She was suddenly reminded of the tea leaves Jennifer had read for her; is this what they were predicting?! 

Varric nodded. “Oh yeah. Just fine. I was beginning to miss starting my day off with someone trying to murder me in my sleep,” he said, but winced at the sarcastic tone. She didn’t deserve that, he was furious with the people who had attacked the sisters. They were some of the most generous people he had ever met without thought for themselves. “Though, now I’m really rethinking that we leave them here stance. What if they come back to finish the job?”

Dorian looked up from his spot at Bull’s side, giving the Qunari’s hip a squeeze before he looked to Lindsey and Jennifer. “I suppose it would be in really terrible taste to remind you that my offer still stands to hire you on at Skyhold.” He looked up at the burning house. “I think we could stay a bit longer, make certain that you...” He trailed off. What could they make certain? That they would never be attacked again? That they wouldn’t be murdered while they were still in that world? “Well, there must be something we can do.”

Lindsey choked back a sob, hurt and fury coursing through her. “I want to go with you,” she said. She set her face determinedly. “I am done with this place. These people hate us. I don’t know why we stayed as long as we did, save for just wanting to live our lives in peace in our family home.” She sniffled and hiccupped, wiping at her eyes again. She gave her sister a look before she looked at Dorian again and gave a sharp nod. “We’ll come work for you. Fuck this place. Fuck this town and fuck those people.”

Jennifer blinked hard, letting Bull pull her tightly against his side. The feeling of someone that strong there to protect them drew another sob from her lips and she swallowed the lump in her throat, nodding her agreement with Lindsey. They only had each other and the cat, really. She didn’t know what it would be like, going to some place that wasn’t really real. Or maybe it was. Or maybe she and her sister were in a coma and they were dying. This would be the part where they went into the light. 

Dorian stepped away from Bull and went to Lindsey, pulling her into a tight hug. He ran his hand over her hair gently as he tried to calm her. “Shh, it’s going to be alright, my dear. People won’t even notice you, they’ll be too busy hating me. And wait until you see the library. Granted, it’s terribly lacking in good literature, but it’s my little pet project.”

She let out a watery laugh and hugged him tightly. It was hard to imagine going to Skyhold, to actually be there in person. But now that the house was gone, there was nothing holding her and her sister back. If nothing else, she was at least grateful that it happened before Dorian and the others left. “Thank you, Dorian,” she whispered, sniffling again. “Thank you for being such a good friend.”

* * *

 

It was nearly dawn before the fire finally died down, the house nothing but a few charred timbers. It was then that Dorian was finally able to cast an ice spell that was effective, putting out the last of the embers that still burned, and they were able to start picking through the rubble, looking for anything that might be salvageable. Bull managed to find his axe and although the handle was ruined, he thought the head of it might still be good. 

“I can’t believe the fire department didn’t even show up,” Lindsey muttered as she carefully picked her way across the burned remains of the house. “I really probably shouldn’t be doing this barefoot,” she muttered to herself as she bent down, picking up a small crystal that had survived the blaze. “This is bullshit.”

Varric was helping her sort through the rubble, as were the others. He watched as Dorian used the end of his staff to push away some debris and then used magic to lift heavier things out of the way. “You can say that again, Freckles. You sure you don’t want my boots? I’m sure I could get away with it. I hear dwarves have really thick skin. Or was it just thick skulls?” He shrugged. “I can never remember,” he said as he leaned down, pushing away what looked to be part of a desk to see the melted remains of the computer he had gotten familiar with, “Shit.” 

She shook her head. “I’m okay. Thanks, though,” she said, still fighting the urge to cry. “I don’t think we’re going to find much else. That fire was too intense.” Her lips trembled as she thought about all the books that had been lost. “Such a waste,” she whispered.

Cassandra couldn’t remember ever feeling so vengeful. “I still say we burn the town down in retaliation,” she stated firmly. She sighed and turned to look around her as the debris crunched beneath her feet. “Perhaps we should go. I agree, I do not think we will find anything else here.” She looked to Dorian. “Are you certain you’re able to do the spell that will take us home?”

“As sure as I can be. Certainly more sure than I was when I cast the time spell that brought the Inquisitor and myself back to the present,” he said as he wandered back over to them. “I’m sorry that we couldn’t find more for you and your sister,” he said as he looked at Lindsey and Jennifer as they left the ruins of the house. They moved to the pile of their belongings and he picked up his bag, slinging it over his shoulders before he slipped his staff onto his back. “Let’s not forget anything now. I’m not going to be turning around during this venture,” he said as he opened up the spellbook, easily finding the spell that should be able to send them home. 

Varric slung his pack over his shoulder, reaching out with his other hand to grasp at Cassandra’s. “You know Sparkler, all this talk about how this ‘should’ work, isn’t really that encouraging. I’m sure we’d all like to get there in one piece.” He was interested to see where they would end up. He thought they might end up back in the ice and snow of the Emprise du Lion, but Dorian insisted that he modified the spell to plop them directly back at Skyhold or in the vicinity thereof.  ‘Hopefully not in the middle of a wall, wouldn’t that be nasty?’ Varric recalled him saying.

“Come on, you,” Bull said as he leaned over to pick up the cat and set it on his horns before he grabbed up Dorian’s bag. He looked around, making sure everyone else had their stuff before he nodded at the mage. “Ready when you are, Kadan.” He was ready to put this place behind them now and get back to normal. Well, as normal as anything was in Thedas. He watched as Dorian held a hand up and began to speak, a light forming in the sky that reminded him of a Fade rift. He felt a spark of fear curl around his heart as it grew, praying Dorian knew what he was doing, and the next second the light grew so bright that it swallowed them all.


	19. Chapter 19

Cassandra wasn’t certain where she was at first, blinking up at the brilliantly blue sky overhead as she lay flat on her back. The air around her was cold, the ground soft beneath her, and for a moment she wondered if it had all been a dream. She sat up slowly with a heavy groan, her heart giving a skip as she recognized her surroundings. There were the stairs that led up to the main hall of Skyhold, its walls, the tavern. They were home!

She turned and looked at the others who had obviously fallen like she had and for a moment she had the urge to grab Dorian up and kiss him. She refrained, of course, but she couldn’t stop the huge smile that split her lips as she got to her feet. “Dorian! You did it! We’re home!” she cried.

Dorian squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, his hands still clutching at the spellbook before he rolled over and pushed himself up. “Maker’s breath, it really did work, didn’t it?” he said as a smile spread across his lips and he looked to Cassandra, giving a cheer and he picked her up, swinging her around while laughing before he set her back on her feet. He turned to see Bull lying on the ground with the cat sitting on his chest. “Amatus,” he chuckled and leaned over the Qunari, “Hope I didn’t scare you too badly. I know how you get around magic.”

Bull groaned as he opened his eye and stared up at Dorian, making no move to get up from the ground. His head was still spinning slightly and he didn’t trust himself not to get sick from it all. But a smile split his lips anyway as he looked up at his kadan. “Never doubted you for a minute,” he said and suddenly reached out to grab Dorian’s wrist, pulling the mage down on top of him. “C’mere you,” he rumbled as the cat jumped and ran to Jennifer to avoid being crushed. He couldn’t help but to chuckle as he kissed Dorian, wrapping him up in his arms, relief flooding through him now that they were finally back.

Jennifer blinked up at the blue sky as the cat jumped on top of her and she could feel her heart pounding. They were really there. They had made it. “Shit. I know I have to be dreaming. Maybe I’m in a coma from the fire,” she muttered as she sat up and held the cat. Her eyes drifted to Bull and Dorian and she couldn’t stop the grin that spread across her face. “Hmm, I don’t think I mind this at all.”

Lindsey looked around in awe, barely breathing as she took it all in. “Holy shit,” she breathed, feeling a mixture of emotions run through her. “I can’t believe this. I… I don’t even know what to think right now.”

“Oi! Where’d you lot come from?” Sera demanded as she strode across the yard, looking both happy and pissed at the same time. “We been lookin’ for you for weeks now! I thought the Inquisitor was gonna start a whole new war if we didn’t find you soon. We didn’t know if you were dead or kidnapped or if you just said to hell with this shite and ran for it!” She came to a stop in front of them, her hands on her hips as she glared at them, waiting expectantly for an explanation.

Varric chuckled as he went over to stand next to Cassandra, nudging Bull’s side with his foot. “Come on, Tiny, Sparkler. Get a room,” he said as he saw Jennifer and Lindsey stand up, their eyes on Sera and he was reminded of the first time they saw them in their own world, “Hey Buttercup. Shit, have we got the story for you. No one is going to believe this though.” His eyes darted up the stairs towards the Great Hall. Word was spreading quickly that they were back and an audience was starting to gather.

Bull got up with a groan. Now that they were finally back, he decided Dorian needed a reward for all his hard work getting them there. And the best way to do that was in the bedroom. “If anyone needs us…” He trailed off. “Never mind. It’s better you just leave us be.” He turned suddenly and hauled Dorian over his shoulder and slapped the mage on the ass. “C’mon, Kadan. Let’s go celebrate.”

“Ugh, you brute! I can walk you know!” Dorian hissed, but was unable to keep the growing smile off of his face. He waved to the others, giving Lindsey and Jennifer a parting smile and wave as he was hauled off, “Come find me later. I’ll want to see how well you settle in.”

“Should’ve seen that one coming,” Lindsey said as she stepped behind her sister, trying to hide from the growing crowd. She looked down at her dirty nightgown and cringed. “Oh yes, this will make a fabulous first impression. Those fuckers couldn’t have attacked our home during the day when we might’ve been fully dressed, could they? Shit. We should’ve at least gone and bought new clothes first.” She frowned at her lack of forethought; she’d just been so anxious to get away from it all.

Varric raised a brow at her as he shrugged off his duster and offered it to her. “You really think we could have found anyone within a five mile radius who would have sold you clothes?” he asked, giving Cassandra a look before he looked at the two women in front of him. It would have been funny under different circumstances, to see that their positions were reversed now. “So, now we get to take care of you. Come on, I’m sure we can at least find you some decent clothing that doesn’t scream house fire before we introduce you to everyone. I’m sure the Inquisitor is on the way here right now, to demand where the hell we’ve been.”

Lindsey gratefully pulled the coat around herself with a muttered thanks. She didn’t know why she suddenly felt so shy, perhaps it was the new surroundings or just emotional exhaustion from everything that had happened. She grabbed her sister’s hand and walked beside her as they followed Varric and Cassandra through the crowd, the dwarf promising everyone that they would hear the tale once things settled a bit.

“I have the clothes you bought me in your world,” Cassandra offered as she carried her bags. “You can wear them for now. You loaned me some of yours when I had nothing else to wear. It’s only fair.” Like Varric, she too noticed how the roles had suddenly been reversed and she understood all too well what it felt like to be suddenly thrown into a strange new place. But a smile tugged at her lips despite the situation. At least now she would have the opportunity to repay them for their kindness.

Varric chuckled and nodded off towards Cassandra’s room above the smithy, “Go on then. I’ll tell the Inquisitor what we’ve been up to. Shit. This is going to be the best story yet.”

* * *

The Inquisitor pinched the bridge of his nose as he listened to Varric explain where they had gone, what had happened to them. “You know how crazy this all sounds, right?” he asked, feeling a headache coming on. “Are you certain you weren’t in the Fade? I saw you all get pulled into that rift. Solas has been working himself into a frenzy trying to find a way to bring you back. He’s searched everywhere in the Fade and could not find you. This…” He paused and sighed. “I think I need a drink for this.”

“I’m an inspirational man, Inquisitor, but this is a bit beyond what I’m capable of making up on my own. We were really there, you can ask any one of us. I mean, hell, we brought back those two women! And you’ve seen the clothes they bought us.” Varric shook his head as the Advisors gave him a look, and he rubbed at his face, “Shit, I knew this would be too much. I don’t know how we got there, barely know how we got back. I’m sure Sparkler could give you the details on that.”

“I’m not certain I want to know all the details,” the Inquisitor said as he finally dropped his hand away from his face. A frown pulled at his lips. He was glad that they were back and in one piece, but if they were able to travel to an entirely different world, what did that mean? “Perhaps it would be better for Dorian to destroy any notes he has on how he managed to bring you back. The thought of that information getting out, of somehow falling into Corypheus’s hands makes me more than a little nervous.”

Cassandra knocked on the door to the war room before she let herself in, followed by Jennifer and Lindsey, both of whom had changed into “normal” clothes and been given pairs of boots. They were all three exhausted after their long night, but Cassandra insisted that they meet the Inquisitor first before settling in to get some rest.

“Oh piss,” Lindsey whispered and ducked her head as she caught a glimpse of Cullen standing there. Just as she knew she would, she felt her face go instantly hot and she had to bite her lips hard to keep from squealing or giggling. She stepped closer to her sister. “What am I, thirteen again? Hide me. Just hide me,” she whispered to her.

Jennifer couldn’t stop the smile that tugged at her lips as they came to stand next to Varric in front of the war table. This was certainly different than what she remembered from the game. Especially since they weren’t doing this from the perspective of the Inquisitor. She looked over Cullen, who was perhaps even more ruggedly handsome in the flesh, though she could see a tiredness in his eyes and the gauntness of his cheeks. He didn’t look like he was getting much rest. Lyrium withdrawal then? She grinned and nudged Lindsey, knowing full well her sister had wanted the chance to nurse Cullen back to health, to help him through the hardest part of the detox. She only chuckled when she was elbowed back, hard. The advisors and the Inquisitor focused on them.

Varric smirked. “See? They’re harmless and they have been wanting to meet everyone. And no, Nightingale, there’s no need to interrogate them. They are harmless,” he said. “They saved us in more ways than one, so just, trust us on this one.” He shared a look with Cassandra and nearly sighed out, seeing that she agreed with him. “They would have been hurt or worse if we had left them where they were.”

The Inquisitor looked the two women over with a critical eye. “Although this story is hard to believe,” he said, casting a glance at Varric who was known for making up tales, “it would seem we have no reason not to trust it. If you helped our friends when they needed it most, then you are welcome here.”

A smile pulled at Cassandra’s lips and she gave an approving nod. She didn’t think the Inquisitor would have an objection to Jennifer and Lindsey staying, but hearing him speak it aloud made her feel much better. “You will not regret this, Inquisitor. I assure you, they will cause no problems for us. Besides, we owe them,” she said, casting a glance at Varric and feeling her heart flutter all over again. “We owe them a lot. At least now we have a chance to repay them for all they did for us.”

“Well then, we should see about getting each of you a room,” Josephine chimed in, looking over her writing board for a moment before she looked at each of them. “And perhaps some… new clothing,” she added, not entirely sure she liked the look of their dress. It was foreign to her. “We can order something from Val Royeaux. You’ll fit right in! At least that might keep too many people from prying. For a while, anyway. I’m afraid you might be the center of attention around here until the news and gossip dies down.”

Cullen chuckled as he rested his hands on his sword as he looked at the new comers, but turned his head to Josephine. “You mean the gossip around here eventually dies down?” he asked with a brow raised. “That’s a new one,” he muttered and looked towards the ones in front of them. Varric and Cassandra seemed to be of their own minds and the women they were with simply looked tired, perhaps scared and out of their element. “Welcome to Skyhold.”

Josephine sighed. “Perhaps that was a poor choice of words. Rather the subject of the gossip will eventually move on to something new,” she said. She made some notes to herself, turning slightly away as her brow creased with focus. “Give me a moment and we’ll get everything settled then.”

Varric didn’t miss the red on Lindsey’s cheeks or the way that Jennifer grinned and her eyes darted back and forth between Cullen and her sister. He looked over the table and saw that Leliana had a similar smile on her lips, almost as if she were pleased to find this secret. Well, not so secret out in the open. Leliana always was a good judge of character. Most of the time. “Say, Curly, while Ruffles is doing that, how about you show our new guests around? Take them to meet Chuckles.” He snorted when Jennifer slapped his arm.

Lindsey gave the slightest jump and narrowed her eyes at Varric. She knew what he was doing and she suddenly regretted fawning over Cullen so much back in their own world. She’d set herself up for this. “Meddling dwarf,” she hissed under her breath so that only her sister heard her. She was certain that the commander had better things to do than to give them a tour of Skyhold, yet butterflies filled her stomach at the thought. She shoved her hands in her pockets to hide the way they shook. _‘I am an idiot,’_ she mentally scolded herself for being so flustered.

Cullen blinked at Varric. “I… me? You,” He stopped as Leliana pointed out that it was a fantastic idea since he had already calibrated the trebuchets that morning. He nearly winced as he had forgotten he had used that excuse to get out of another meeting when his head had been throbbing painfully and he had needed to lay down for a moment. “Yes, of course. It will be my pleasure,” he said and bowed his head to the women, “If you’ll follow me.”

Lindsey shot Varric a look (he simply smiled back at her of course) before she turned to follow Cullen out of the war room. She didn’t know what to say to him now that she had the opportunity. Of course she’d played it out in her head a million times over, always saying something witty or charming. Now she was afraid of blurting out something stupid. By the gods, was it possible that he was even more handsome in person? _‘Don’t say that out loud!’_ her mind screamed at her. She licked her lips carefully and glanced at her sister, who had an almost expectant look on her face. “It’s,” she paused and cleared her throat. “It’s awfully nice of you to show us around,” she finally managed. “Sorry Varric put you on the spot like that.”

Cullen turned his head, giving a smile to Lindsey. “Yes, well, you will find that he likes to do that, but it is the least I can do after you both have aided our companions when they, ah, fell into your world? Maker, I’m still trying to wrap my head around it all. But you don’t seem like demons to me nor did they seem under any kind of spell,” he said as he lead them towards the Great Hall, “Varric said you both have some insight on this place, on the Inquisition. That you were seers of some sort? Is it true?”

“Ah,” Lindsey looked over at her sister briefly, wondering how to explain it to him. It was easier in their world; they were able to just show Varric and the others the game. “Yes. Back in our world, there’s this game. It allowed us to play as the Inquisitor and we got to explore your world that way. That’s how we recognized Cassandra and the others when they came to our world. I think we kind of freaked them out with how much we knew about everyone in the Inquisition.” Her eyes widened when they entered the Great Hall. It seemed so much bigger in person than it ever had on the screen. “Wow,” she breathed, looking around. “As for being seers, we read fortunes sometimes. Jen reads tea leaves. I read tarot cards. I have…” She paused, her heart sinking all over again and she had to correct herself. “I had quite the collection of decks.”

Jennifer closed her eyes at the mention of the house fire again. They had lost much. The decks and tea cups they had amassed over the years were gone in a simple moment. “Luckily, Dorian grabbed the spellbook that we use frequently. Nevermind the fact that we probably wouldn’t have made it here if that had gone up in the fire as well,” she said.

“I am sorry for your losses, but hopefully you will be able to find some replacements here. Surely your lives were worth more than a few material trinkets?” he asked as he spared them a look. They looked exhausted and he almost hesitated in his steps, “Perhaps the tour would be best done after you have had time to rest? The Inquisition still has much to do and with the threat on the Empress’s life as well as the trouble with the Grey Wardens, we will not be going anywhere any time soon.”

Wow, Cullen really did only think of work. Lindsey almost shook her head at him. “You shouldn’t work so hard all the time, Cullen. Do you ever take a moment for yourself? You’re going to spread yourself too thin. That isn’t going to help with your-” She stopped herself, wanting to smack her own face. He didn’t even know her. Mentioning his lyrium addiction probably wouldn’t win her any favors. “Never mind. Sorry,” she muttered. She glanced over at Jennifer again. She knew her sister wanted to meet Solas. “It’s up to her,” she said with a gesture, not looking at him again. “If she wants to rest first, that’s fine with me.”

Cullen chuckled as the two seemed alright with continuing on. “Yes, well, it is better for me to keep busy. Keeps my mind focused,” he said as he led them to the rotunda, knocking on the door. “Solas? The women that returned with the others expressed some interest in seeing Skyhold. Varric suggested I start with you as you might have some questions or perhaps insight as to how they came to be with us. You have been researching the subject for weeks,” he said as he stopped inside the area, seeing the elf look up from his desk. He gestured to the two women, “This is Lady Lindsey and Lady Jennifer.”

Solas studied them for a moment before he stood up straight, closing the book he’d been pouring over, and arranged his face into an expression of polite interest. “It is a pleasure to meet you,” he said as he walked around the desk to stand closer to them. “The commander is right. I am most interested to learn about the world you came from. Nothing in my research has given me the slightest hint about the existence of another world, outside of the Fade of course.” He looked them over as if hoping to discover some secret about where they came from, how such a thing was possible. “Is it true that Dorian was able to bring everyone back to Thedas on his own? Or did you assist him in some way?”

Jennifer was star struck as Solas spoke with them, a silly smile spanning across her lips as she drank in the details of him, the curve of his jaw, the points of his ears. The little scar on his forehead from some past wound. He was all business, not unlike Cullen in that respect. He did not take any breaks, working towards their goals. “We provided him with our spellbook, it had the variation of a traveling spell in it. I’m sure it was never meant to be used like we did, but he was able to shape it to suit their needs,” she said as she looked back out towards the Great Hall. “I ah, think he still has it, but I doubt he and Bull would appreciate us interrupting them just to get it,” she said as she looked back to him. Her mind was screaming to tell him that she knew his secret.

Solas was intrigued by the mention of a spellbook. But he wasn’t about to go knocking on Bull’s door to get it. He had no intention of ending up almost blinded by that sight like Cullen once had. “Perhaps I might have the opportunity to look at it once they decide to venture from their room,” he said. He blatantly stared at Jennifer, trying to read her. There was something in her eyes, the way she looked at him, and it unsettled him. “In the short time you’ve been here, it seems you have caused quite the stir. There are already many rumors spreading through Skyhold.”

Cullen chuckled, “Indeed, they seem to spread faster than the plague in here. They are something of seers. They claim that they know about the Inquisition and everyone within it. I am certain that they will be valuable allies.” He looked at the two of them, “Of course, if you wish it. Any news that you have would be appreciated, though Varric warned me that you did not wish to upset the balance of things here by letting us know something that we are not supposed to.”

“I’m just here to cook for Dorian,” Lindsey said quickly, playing stupid and not looking at either Cullen or Solas. “I really don’t know that much.” She hoped it was a passable lie, at least if she didn’t make eye contact. She had the distinct impression that Solas would be able to see straight through it. She cleared her throat. “Besides, nothing’s set in stone. Just because the game went one way doesn’t mean the same will be true here.”

Solas raised an eyebrow, his heartbeat quickening in his chest, but didn’t allow it to show on his face. Just how much did they know about him exactly? He would have to find out, but not in front of Cullen. He would have to be careful. “I’m certain you know more than you let on,” he said, though his tone was pleasant. He looked to Jennifer again. “I would enjoy discussing just what you know, when you have the time. But I will not press you now. I’m certain you are tired from your journey. Perhaps once you’ve had a chance to settle in?”

Jennifer felt a giddiness well up inside of her and she found herself nodding. “That sounds good. I would hate to fall asleep in the middle of what is sure to be an interesting conversation,” she said, seeing his eyes, sharp, perhaps even dangerous. Well, hopefully he wouldn’t kill them. Wouldn’t that be anticlimactic? Her heart was pounding as he nodded and turned back to his research table. She exchanged a look with her sister; they were treading in dangerous waters. She worked her lip between her teeth as she thought about it. She would need a plan or at least some idea of how to counter whatever Solas might try.

“Greaaat,” Lindsey muttered under her breath as they followed Cullen on through the rest of the fortress. She was going to kick Varric the next time she saw him. Yes, just inform everyone that she and her sister knew everything about them. What could go wrong? Oh, except that an elven god might decide to kill them if he found out that they knew his secret. She’d have much rather preferred that no one knew that about them. “So is this just going to turn into a big game of ‘what do you know about us’ with everyone here?”

Cullen looked over his shoulder at them, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he thought about the questions burning in his own mind. It was rather unsettling to have a complete stranger say they knew everything about you. He was willing to bet that Leliana was going to be keeping a very close eye on them, despite what the others who vouched for them said. “Yes, well, can you blame us? I mean, I think it is safe to say that everyone has their secrets, to find out that strangers can see it all, it’s rather disturbing.” He thought about his own secrets and wondered if they knew. He could see the look in the redhead’s eyes, the concern there and he had the haunting feeling she knew exactly what he was going through.

Lindsey felt her heart skip at the blush on his nose and cheekbones. Goddammit, he was just so fucking adorable. “I suppose not,” she answered, fighting hard to keep her voice even. She felt so flustered. “I guess if someone told me that, I’d probably be pretty freaked out, too.” She chewed her lip a moment as they walked, not wanting to say anything that would make him uncomfortable. “For what it’s worth, we don’t think any less of any of you, knowing what we know about all of you,” she said.

He stopped just inside the Great Hall’s massive doorway and he gave them both a small smile. “I suppose, for what it is worth, I thank you for that. And whatever it is you know, I would appreciate your discretion on the matter,” he said, no doubt in his mind that they both knew of his problems and he looked out towards the courtyard, towards the barracks. “If my men knew… well, I wouldn’t want to disparage them. They need to believe that their Commander is strong, unshakable. I’m sure you understand,” he said, spotting Josephine heading their way. “If you’ll excuse me, it appears as though our Lady Ambassador has arranged what she needed for you.” He bowed his head to them and all but made for his room. He had quite a bit to think about. Maybe if he spoke with Cassandra alone on the matter, she could give him more insight on their new ‘friends’.

Josephine smiled pleasantly. “I’ve arranged for rooms for each of you. I was able to find two just across the hall from each other. Come with me, I’ll show you the way,” she said and gestured for them to follow her.

Lindsey glanced over her shoulder as Cullen hurried away, her heart sinking a bit. She hoped she hadn’t made him uncomfortable. It was a lot to take in, to think that someone knew everything about you. She didn’t blame him. She hurried after Josephine and gave the ambassador a nod. “Thank you. My sister and I appreciate it.”


	20. Chapter 20

“And the water is always hot! It’s like nothing you have ever seen before, my dear Ambassador. We simply must find some way to recreate it! It is certainly more hygienic than those baths after they’ve seen more than a few souls covered in Maker knows what soaking in them. Myself included,” Dorian explained, suppressing a shudder as he thought about the times he had been absolutely covered in demon gore and dragon’s blood and any number of unsavory substances.

“It sounds marvelous,” Josephine said in a dreamy sort of voice, absolutely soaking up every detail of the world they’d visited. “Do you truly think we could create such a thing? I can just imagine what it would do for morale around here.” She paused and looked up as the two women from the other world came through the door, carefully balancing trays of food in their arms. “Oh!” she said as Jennifer set a plate down in front of her, an excitement growing in Josephine’s eyes at the large bowl of soup and fresh bread. “Is this a recipe from your world?”

Jennifer smiled and nodded. “It’s a hearty soup our Gramma passed onto us as soon as we were both old enough to help in the kitchen. The best food for easing a heavy heart,” she said as she set down plates in front of the others as well. She smiled as she watched her sister set down a bowl in front of Dorian. They were his cooks now, after all. “Hopefully spicy enough for your tastes, Dorian.” She chuckled before she moved to sit down next to Josephine. She was still trying to believe that she and Lindsey were actually there, in Skyhold. She was definitely going to go and find Cole later.

Dorian laughed as he dipped his spoon into the creamy soup, a chunk of potato and sausage sitting in the broth. He blew carefully on it before he ate it, his eyes falling closed as it melted on his tongue. “Mmm, I’m afraid it is no good at all. I’ll have to eat it all myself to spare you all from the agony,” he said as he gave an untrusting look at Bull and guarded his bowl.

“That’s what you said the last time we ate this,” Bull reminded him as he tucked into his own bowl. It wasn’t exactly the same as it had been back in the other world, but it was damn close and it was good. He tried to hide the smirk on his lips as he watched Josephine and the Inquisitor as they tried it for the first time. “Yeah,” he said after they’d taken their first bites, “Now you see why Dorian insisted on hiring them to cook for him.”

Josephine pressed her fingertips to her lips as she chewed and she had to remind herself that she was a lady. Digging in and ravenously devouring the soup would not be becoming. “Yes, I see,” she agreed. She took a couple more carefully dainty bites before she set her spoon down and turned to Jennifer. “Is it true that you can read fortunes?” she asked, her eyes alight with wonder. “I would… very much like to have mine read.”

Jennifer laughed. “Yes, yes, I’ll have to see what you have in the way of tea here, but it should be around the same,” she said with a smile, giving a look over to her sister, “Maybe we can see about having some tarot cards made. I know you will miss your trade as well. Maybe we can even earn some coin on the side aside from what Dorian will pay us.” She turned and gave the mage a wink. “Though, if you ever wanted to pay with a show…” She trailed off and laughed when she saw Dorian’s cheeks darken with a blush.

Josephine blinked, looking back and forth between Jennifer and Dorian. “A show?” she asked curiously. “Dorian, is there something you have been keeping from us? What sort of a show?” When he groaned and refused to look up from his soup, she only felt her curiosity grow more. She turned and looked at Jennifer again. “Dorian does shows? What kind of a show?”

Varric laughed, nearly snorting into his soup and he shook his head. “Oh yeah, Ruffles. Sparkler and Tiny do shows together now. Mostly involving a magic trick and making one thing disappear.” He shifted to the side to avoid the spoon that was lobbed at his head. “But it’s a private show just for themselves.” The laughter that filled the hall all but drowned out Dorian’s groan and Varric grinned as he grabbed the wine decanter and drank down the whole thing.

Josephine still didn’t understand and she felt like she was on the outside of some inside joke. Her brow furrowed as she tried to figure it out, and she jumped the next minute when the Inquisitor patted her knee.

“It’s okay, I’ll explain it to you later,” he said in a hushed voice, a smirk playing across his lips. He gave her a wink as she blushed furiously and he said up straight again, returning to his meal. He caught the sisters looking at him, almost as if they were amused by his interaction with Josephine, and he ducked his head as he continued to eat.

Lindsey raised her eyebrow at him, but didn’t comment on it. She exchanged a pointed glance with her sister, then picked up her own spoon. “Oh, I’m sure we’ll find plenty of trouble to get into, cards or no cards,” she teased Jennifer. “We always do.”

* * *

 

“My lord!”

Erimond lifted his head from where he was bent over a table in his lavish rooms, pouring over the plans that Corypheus had given him in regards to the Grey Wardens. He already had several missives and letters of correspondence from the Warden Commander Clarel, and what to do about the false calling his Master was putting into their heads. It wouldn’t be long now until he could convince her to raise a demon army. “What is it now? I told you I didn’t want to be disturbed unless it was of the utmost importance,” he said as he stood up and crossed his arms, glaring at the messenger.

The messenger balked in his steps, but drew a breath to steel his nerve and stepped forward, handing over a report. “Word from our spy at Skyhold,” he said in the most professional tone he could muster. “You’re going to want to see this, ser.” He watched apprehensively as Erimond snatched the paper from him and looked over it, raising his eyebrow. “No one knows just yet how it happened, but it seems the Inquisition has new members,” he continued on nervously, speaking in a breathless rush, “Seers from another world. They could be useful to our Master’s cause.”

“How very interesting,” Erimond murmured as he read over the report carefully, “They possess a unique magic that allows them to see into the future of individuals? Not only that, but they claim to know everything that is going to happen, up to the defeat of Corypheus himself?” He scowled and tossed the report onto the desk and leaned over it, staring down hard at the words on the paper as if they had personally affronted him. “Such an ally would provide an immeasurable advantage over us.” He rubbed at his face. It was not a good situation to be in. “I will speak to the Elder One of this development.”

He thought over it some more, they could use such an ally. Willing or otherwise. He doubted his Master would want them to be allowed to stay with the Inquisition. They would need to be interrogated to find out just how much they knew and how much they had shared of their plans. “Have our spy keep a close watch on them. If they move outside of Skyhold, we are to be informed immediately. It may be our only chance to liberate them from our opposition.”  

The messenger gave a nod and a bow as he backed cautiously out of the room. “Yes, ser,” he said, eager to put some distance between himself and Erimond. “I will inform them at once.” And he hurried from the room, shutting the door a little too quickly behind himself.

Erimond watched the door for a moment before he stood up and went to a scrying basin in the corner of the room before he waved a hand over it. The surface of the water rippled and shuddered, the image of Corypheus appearing a moment later, “Master, there has been... a development.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who gave kudos and who commented on this story! We will start part two soon if anyone would like to read more!


End file.
